Tearing Down the Wall
by KatherineHowardRose
Summary: Rated M for language, sexual content, and abuse. Helga is off to college and finds Arnold going to the same school. Tragedy strikes, altering Helga and her friends forever. Eventually, they come to a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank everyone for their wonderfully helpful reviews! I am undertaking a major rewrite. I feel that I meandered off the main story arc, and in doing so painted myself into a corner. For those of you who want to read the old version it can still be found on my Deviant Art (KatherineHowardRose) ** **Thank you so much again for your readership and continued support!**

Chapter One

An old Sedan rolled up to the south dormitories, the quad was full of cars, boxes, and people. Olga stepped out of the car. "Isn't this exciting, baby sister? Your first year of college!"

Helga glowered as she excited the car and popped the trunk. "Riveting."

Olga started helping pull boxes and items out of the back seat. She swooned. "Just think, you'll be here on your own, making new friends and having new experiences. I'm so happy for you, Helga!"

"Yeah, yeah." Helga waved.

Olga's face fell at her sister's less than enthusiastic response. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry that they couldn't be here for you today..."

Helga flinched at Olga's soft comment. She avoided eye contact and heaved a box from the ground. "I told you, I didn't want Miriam and Bob here anyway!"

Olga nodded. She had been thrilled when Helga called her up, begrudgingly explaining her situation. Olga had been happy to help, but felt guilty that Helga didn't want to tell Miriam and Bob. She picked up a small lamp and followed after Helga. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Just drop it, okay?" Helga snapped as she studied a sign and then followed it down hall E. She came to a plain wooden door that read "E122." She set the box down, her mood improving. "Well, this must be it." She fished the key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

Inside, the dorm was small with a window looking out over the lawn. It had a single bed, a small dresser, a tiny closet, and a desk. It was cramped, but at least she didn't have a roommate. Big Bob had complained at the cost at first, but Helga had reminded him of her acute inability to "play nice with others." Olga set the lamp on the desk and plugged it into the wall.

"This reminds me of when I moved into my first dorm..." Olga swooned. "Oh baby sister, cherish this moment! You will remember it forever!"

Helga sighed and left to get more boxes. "Oh, I'm sure I will." She rolled her eyes.

She didn't wait for Olga to follow her, she just plodded down the hall, ignoring the other families carrying boxes and setting up cheap dorm furniture. She turned the corner out to the entrance and crashed into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, bucko!" Helga growled, but when she looked up, she gasped.

"Wow, Helga! I didn't know you were going to school here!"

The cheery voice stabbed her heart and sent goosebumps racing down her skin. He had grown since she last saw him, sophomore year. Arnold was now over six foot tall and had become more muscular since his summer trips to San Lorenzo. He was wearing a campus hoodie and holding a set of directions to his dorm.

"Oh..yeah...um...hi! Didn't expect to see you here...football...head." She stood, dazed. After Helga's parents had shipped her off to a French finishing school her junior year, just like Olga, she didn't think she would ever see Arnold again.

_Oh God! What is he doing here? I'll never get any studying done...and yet...I don't care!_ She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from swooning.

Arnold smiled, pleased to see her. He took note of the hour glass shape she had developed and how she wore her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, sans bow. He looked down and noticed that her shoes weren't as practical as they used to be in high school. She was wearing wedge sandals, and they looked expensive. _Helga wearing pretty shoes while toting boxes?! That finishing school must have sunk in._ He felt awkward standing in the middle of the hall.

He jerked his thumb at the doors behind them. "Well, I have a lot of unpacking to do, but it was nice seeing you again. We should hang out sometime." He waved as he hurried back to his car where several boxes were scattered around.

Helga waved back, her face stuck in a dreamy grin. She heard Olga's cheery voice nearing, snapping her back to attention. Gathering up more boxes, she put Arnold out of her mind, concentrating on getting unpacked as fast as possible so Olga would leave sooner.

Phoebe was living in the east dormitories, so as to be closer to her classes. They had kept in touch over email and cellphones since Helga left. After finishing school, Helga had decided to follow Phoebe to college, two years was already too much, she couldn't stand another four years apart. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone else, she had seen most of her friendships and relationships in high school as a joke. Especially after she was taken to a school dance as a joke. But Phoebe had always been her rock, always supporting her. And since Phoebe had begun taking summer courses that would help her jump ahead in college, Helga had also learned to be more supportive and developed a listening ear.

Helga was building a small bookshelf when Helga came in, hefting a big box of Helga's clothing. Helga had already brought in her boxes of books, the remaining boxes were ones Olga was physically capable of carrying. She set the box down on the floor with an "Ooof!"

"Watch it sis," Helga razzed, "might break something!"

Olga giggled, she was glad that the manual labor had helped relax Helga. They had even managed snippets of conversation on their treks back and forth through the hall. Olga opened the box she had been carrying, "Clothes" was scrawled in sharpie on the outside.

"Oh my goodness!" Olga had pulled out a wool skirt meant for fall. "You wear designer clothing now?"

Helga grumbled as she fiddled with the screwdriver. "What's it to you?"

Olga folded the skirt and rummaged through the other fabric treasures. "Wow, Helga, you're taste has really changed. I bet these clothes look beautiful on you..." She smiled. "I'm glad. You're so pretty Helga, I'm glad you don't hide it anymore."

"Yeah well..." Helga stammered, "it's not like that frou frou school brainwashed me or anything. I'm still me!" She jabbed a thumb into her chest.

"Oh of course you are!" Olga gushed. "This is so nice, baby sister. Thank you for letting me be here today!" She was very careful not to say "help." She knew Helga didn't like being helped. She watched Helga finish the bookshelf. Even though her arms and legs had grown quite muscular, her nails and toes were manicured.

"All set!" Helga set the screwdriver down on the desk, admiring her work. She turned to Olga. "Do you mind if I set up my books, I can get the rest of the boxes after if you're getting tired."

Olga's heart melted. "Oh I'm fine, some of them are pretty light actually." She opened the door. "Be back in a jiffy!"

Helga shrugged and began ripping open boxes. It had felt almost natural to be nice to Olga, for once. Both sisters had tried very hard to dial back their more irritating tendencies, and it was paying off. Olga was not so dramatic and Helga slowed her reaction time and thought before she spoke. She began sorting the books, they had very specific homes on the shelves. She wondered to herself. _Maybe it wasn't really Olga that got on my nerves...Maybe it was something else..._

A knock sounded at the door. Helga tripped over boxes to open it. Olga came in, hefting another box. "Here we are, only two left!" She set the box down and went back to the car. The box she had brought in was unmarked, unlike the rest of the boxes. Olga took it as a warning that Helga was not keen to advertise what was in it. Olga wondered to herself what it might be. When she reached the car, she saw a familiar boy waving to a departing group of cars. When he turned she recognized Helga's childhood friend.

"Oh my goodness!" The boxes forgotten, she rushed over to him. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

Arnold jumped, startled at Olga's overly-excited greeting. "Hi Olga! You helping Helga move in?"

Olga nodded. "Mmmhmm! This is so great! I'm glad Helga has some friends here." Her smile grew smaller, "I was so worried Helga would just live in her dorm. I want her to have a real college experience, make friends, go out and party."

"Yeah," Arnold felt himself smiling. _I wonder if Olga and Helga have gotten closer lately..._ He wasn't about to hold his breath over it. "Gerald and Phoebe are here too."

Olga squeaked. "This is fantastic!" She recovered, she had promised Helga she wouldn't freak out in front of people. "Oh Arnold, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but it would mean so much to me if you checked on her once in a while."

Arnold couldn't resist the bitter sweet look on Olga's face. "Of course, I'll make sure Helga doesn't turn into a ghost on campus."

"Oh thank you!" Olga squished him with a big hug. She pulled away. "And remember, I'm just a call away."

He nodded. Olga had always sent him updates with her new phone numbers and addresses and expected him to do the same. He knew it was for Helga's benefit. Olga had once confided in him how scared she was for Helga.

They had been sitting on the Pataki's stoop. Helga hadn't come to class in a few days, and Arnold had gotten worried and brought her homework over as an excuse to talk. Olga had insisted they sit outside, he could hear screaming through the door.

"Oh Arnold!" Olga was a mess, her hair was frazzled and makeup was smeared all over her face. "It's so terrible! I...I can't even..."

Arnold had sat down next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "What's happening in there?"

Olga took a lace hankie from her shirt pocket and blew her nose. "I've never seen Daddy so angry!"

He had remembered Helga talking about how her parents always acted nicer when Olga was around. Whatever happened must have been serious if Bob was raging in front of Olga.

"I wish I knew what she was thinking..." Olga whispered. "Helga says she's leaving..."

Arnold jumped. "Where?"

Olga shook her head. "Oh it's not like that. She said she just doesn't want to live here anymore, so she skipped school to look for an apartment. When Daddy told her that he wasn't paying for it, Helga said she had gotten a job."

"Well, you'll still get to see her. Right?" Arnold felt strangely relieved that Helga wasn't leaving for good.

"I don't know." Olga stared at her knees. "She doesn't talk to me much, and she never wants my help." She looked up at Arnold. "But she talks to you."

Arnold's face went red. "Well...I mean...not a lot anyway..."

Olga smiled. "Don't be such a silly billy, you know what I'm talking about." She pulled out her phone. "I know Helga won't call me, but I know you will...if something ever happens..." Olga seemed like she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath and kept going. "I already gave my information to Helga's little friend...can I count on you too?"

Arnold shook his head, the memory fading away. He knew Olga meant well, but her sugary sweet attitude and overly helpful nature often pushed Helga away. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Olga nodded. "Thank you Arnold, you're a such sweet boy." She hugged him again, then went back to the car.

"Do you want any help?" Arnold watched Olga lift the box from the car.

"No, that's okay, but thank you." She disappeared back into the building.

Arnold followed, going back to his dorm room. He knew Olga just wanted to spend some time with Helga alone. He could respect that.

His dorm looked lonely with unopened boxes scattered around. Arnold had lucked out and had no roommate. He and Gerald had crammed Gerald's car full to the brim. Arnold didn't feel much like unpacking, plus Gerald had told him not to bother, they were waking up early the next morning for the Sigma Phi fraternity rush. He flopped down on the bare mattress, a comforter carelessly tossed near the foot of the bed. His eyes closed and he saw Helga's face. He sat up with a start. _What was that?_

His phone went off on his desk. He snatched it up. A text from Gerald lit up the screen.

"Where u at? Wanna grab a cup?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Helga's dorm was mostly constructed and Olga had left, Helga went to the local café to meet Phoebe and catch up on things. She had shed her sweaty clothes and changed into a sleek tank top and jeans. She wore her hair half up, tied back with her familiar pink ribbon. Her hair had developed a bit of a curl and she had curled two pieces to frame her face. Phoebe had already arrived at the café and ordered them drinks. She waved Helga over to the cozy corner table.

"Hey Pheebs! It's been way too long!" Helga drew Phoebe into a loose hug and then took a sip of her latté. "Mmm good stuff!"

"Oh Helga, it's great to see you! I can't believe how long you've been away for."

It was true, they hadn't seen each other for two years, save for the holidays, but those were always too short. While Phoebe hadn't grown much taller, she had grown more of a figure. She was quite busty now and had thin shapely legs. She had forgone her glasses years ago, having switched to contacts. She wore her hair down with a blue headband. Several of the boys at the cafe were regarding them over their coffee cups.

"You make it sound like I'm a POW that just got released!" Helga laughed. "I guess I kinda am. Anyway," Helga dropped her voice, "you'll never guess who I ran into today!"

Just as Phoebe was about to guess, the bell over the café door clinked and two boys strode in. Helga turned her head and saw that it was Gerald and Arnold, striding toward the cashier, deep in conversation. Both Helga and Phoebe stared at them wide eyed, the boys hadn't noticed them.

Phoebe glanced at Helga's shocked face. "I think I guessed."

Helga nodded, composing herself. She pretended to be absorbed with drinking her coffee, but was peeking over the rim at Arnold. When the boys walked over to the barista to pick up their drinks, they spotted the girls. Gerald elbowed Arnold and they both nodded in wordless agreement.

"Hey Phoebe! Isn't this a cozy surprise?" Gerald purred as he sipped his coffee. "Mind if we have a seat?"

Helga leaned back in her chair. "It's a free country, tall hair boy, sit where you feel like."

Gerald took the chair next to Phoebe and the couple exchanged a peck. Arnold took the chair near Helga, making her grow more uncomfortable.

"It's great to see you again," Arnold smiled, "how was finishing school?"

He took a sip of his coffee and Helga sighed. "It was frilly and boring."

"How so?"

"I mean the advanced literature classes were great and all, but the 'proper lady' classes were a joke." Helga rolled her eyes as she made air quotes.

Arnold laughed. "What did you do at those? I didn't know schools even had those anymore."

"Ugh! They made me wear a dress and learn the right way to get out of a car without showing everyone the goods. And how to use a spoon and whatever."

Helga's sarcastic rendition of finishing school made Arnold laugh._I've never seen her so relaxed._

"But don't get any ideas about me being a lady, bucko!" Helga took a delicate sip of her latté, and then banged it back onto the table. "I'm not a frou frou like Olga."

Arnold chuckled. "No I guess not. You're your own person, I doubt any finishing school could change that."

Helga smiled into her coffee. Then looked back up to steer the conversation away from herself. "So what classes are you guys taking?"

"I'm very excited about my molecular theory class." Phoebe piped up.

Gerald laughed. "Yeah, I'm taking basic biology. _Real_ exciting!" He elbowed Phoebe's arm.

Helga dug a folded paper from her purse. "I don't even remember...let's see here..." she unfolded it and scanned the small type. "Ah, Elizabethan Literature..."

"God forbid Helga take a math class!" Gerald razzed. Helga looked up from her paper and gave him a half-hearted glare.

"What do I need math for? I own a calculator on my phone!" Helga refolded her semester schedule. "Besides, I have better things to do."

"Like read moldy old books?" Gerald laughed.

"Oh I'm surprised you have real classes, Geraldo. I was half expecting you to say you're majoring in basketball." Helga laughed.

"Oh yeah, real funny." Gerald rolled his eyes.

The group laughed, enjoying their coffee and the company. Arnold had been watching Helga, her retorts were softer than they used to be, more playful than rude.

Gerald checked his phone. "Look at the time. Phoebe, we're going to be late for that reservation."

Phoebe blinked. "Reservation?"

Gerald nodded. "Yeah. Re-mem-ber?"

Phoebe giggled. "Oh! Remembering!" She looked over at Helga. "I'll call you later."

Helga waved as they stood up to leave. "Have fun now!"

Once the door chimed and they were alone, the blood started to pound in Helga's ears. It had been a long time since she was alone with Arnold. _Dammit! Why does Phoebe have to be such a good friend?_

"So...ah...crazy kids havin' all the fun..." She laughed nervously and felt her cheeks growing warm. "I think I'll get another latté..."

Arnold stood up and grabbed her cup. "I was going to get another one anyway." He looked back and smiled at her. "My treat!"

Helga stared after him as he went up to the counter. _What is he doing? Why is he suddenly being so nice to me?_ She watched as he leaned over the counter, waiting on their fresh coffee. He had his back to her, her eyes trailed south. _Wow! He's gotten quite the ass to go with that face!_ She blushed at the thought, then shook her head. _What am I doing?!_

"Here you go." Arnold set the steaming cup on the table and sat back down. "I thought it would be nice to catch up."

She nodded, holding the warm cup. "Yeah..." She dragged a finger over the foam on the cup.

Arnold looked down at the table. "I missed you, you know."

"Really?" _He missed me?_ Helga's eyes shot up. "I, uh, I missed you too."

They smiled and both thought to themselves _Maybe things will be different now..._

After a couple hours and several lattés later, they left the coffee shop, joking and laughing about old stories and new events. Arnold had suggested they take a walk around the quad, since neither of them had seen much of the campus yet. It was starting to get chilly and Helga had forgotten a jacket. She shivered a little as they walked around the garden.

Arnold took off his hoodie and offered it to her. "You look cold."

"You don't have to..." She wanted with all her being to reach out and take it, but that's what the old desperate Helga would have done, and she had vowed never to be that girl again.

"Nah, it's fine." Arnold bounced his hand, insisting she take it. "I have a long sleeve on anyway. I'm fine."

_Is this really happening? _Helga looked from Arnold's smiling face to the hoodie. She took it into her hands and Arnold put his hands into his pockets and started to walk again. _Okay, don't freak out, it's just a jacket..._She pulled it on. It was warm and smelled of his cologne. Helga smiled and shoved her hands into the pocket. She jogged a bit to catch up with Arnold's slow walk, then fell into step beside him.

They sat down together on a wooden bench facing the decorative pond. Arnold leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the bench. Helga let herself relax, relishing the moment. Arnold was actually spending time with her.

"Gerald and I are gunna try to get into a fraternity here." Arnold chatted, leaning his head back and looking at the clouds.

Helga nodded, then laughed. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a sorority!"

"I suppose not, all those girls having makeovers and pillow fights." Arnold gave her a look. "Not your thing."

"About as much my thing as juggling chainsaws." Helga snorted.

Arnold leaned forward and looked at her. "That's what I like about you, you always have something witty to say."

Helga blushed as Arnold looked away, smiling. She felt her skin prickle. _Is it my imagination, or is Arnold flirting with me?_

He sighed and contemplated his hands. _What am I doing?_ When Helga had left high school he had decided to seek other girls, but none of them seemed to fit, they were just flings. Coming to college, he had told himself he would let go and just have fun. His friends had warned him he was too serious when it came to dating, that he just needed to have some noncommittal fun. But now he wasn't so sure. Arnold looked back over at Helga, who was staring at the decorative pond. The sun was low in the sky, causing everything to be draped in a warm orange glow. It make Helga's blonde hair look fiery, like molten gold. _No one else has made me feel like this...how does she do that?_ Helga looked over at him and he turned his head away, blushing. He felt his previous ambition for girl hunting melt away.

Helga watched a butterfly flit over the surface of the pond. She felt eyes on her and turned. Arnold was staring at her. He jerked his head away, pretending to have been looking at something else. _What was that about? _She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "It's getting late, why don't I walk you back?" He blushed. "Since we're at the same building and all."

Helga stood up. "Sure, why not?"

They walked together in silence. Each not knowing what to say. The tension between them was thick when they reached the entrance. Helga stopped at her corridor and looked up at Arnold.

"Well, if you ever want to drop by and say hi, I'm in E122." She looked back down at her Jeffrey Campbells. The other girls at finishing school had rubbed off on her, and Helga developed a serious love for shoes.

"Yeah, I'm up in F201." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. There was a weird tugging in his stomach as he looked at Helga. He noticed that her lips had become fuller, or had they always looked that soft? The more he stared, the more he found he wanted to kiss her. _Don't be weird, you'll piss her off!_ Instead, he reached out and took her hand, and squeezed it. "I guess I'll see you later."

Helga stared at her hand as he let go and he walked down the opposite hall toward the staircase. She stood staring after him, then realized she was being stared at. She glared at the girl passing through to the communal bathroom. "What are you looking at, princess?"

The girl jumped and ran off. Helga rolled her eyes and returned to her dorm room. Olga had insisted they make the bed, and Helga was glad for it. She slammed the door and flopped down on the sheets. She rolled over and then realized she was still wearing Arnold's hoodie.

"Oh...Arnold..." She whispered.

Arnold laughed as he heard Helga yell at some unfortunate soul. That was the Helga he knew. He trudged up the stairs to his dorm. Once inside, he sat down on the bed and sighed. _Helga sure has grown up..._His face grew warm as he remembered how she held her arms while drinking her coffee at the café, how it had squeezed her breasts together. His eyes snapped open a few moments later when he had realized he was fantasizing about her boobs, _Helga's_ boobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning Helga woke up in her dorm room, not quite sure of where she was. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then looked down and saw Arnold's hoodie. She smiled and hugged herself, remembering the day before.

_Oh Arnold! We have spent so long apart! Now I am near you again. Maybe, just maybe, things will be different._

She got up and stretched. She wished she had taken Olga's advice and gotten the mattress foam, dorm beds were hard. She pulled the hoodie off and folded it onto her desk. "I guess I have an excuse to see him today, I have to give this back." She searched through her phone and realized she didn't have his cellphone number, that meant she would have to visit his dorm. Her hand shook as she set her phone on the sweat shirt.

"Calm down, ol' girl. You're going there just to say hi and give him his jacket..."

She looked in the mirror hung on the wall. "Ugh! I feel like a movie theatre floor." She gathered up her towel and shower caddy, tied on a robe, and slid her key in her pocket.

The communal bathroom was mostly empty since most students had opted to sleep in, being Sunday and all. Helga hummed to herself as she showered, her flip flops squelching with water. Once she was finished, she began blowdrying her bangs and brushing her hair. It was a bit damp, but it would have to do. A blowdryer to the rest of her hair would make her look like a poodle. She gathered up her things and headed back to her dorm. She pulled out her key and was about to unlock her door when she saw Arnold standing there, waiting for her.

"Arnold!" She clenched her shower caddy tighter. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

_Shit! I knew I came over too early! Now I look creepy... _He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry. I just stopped by to pick up my hoodie and was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You see, we all forgot a few things, and Gerald has a car, so we thought we'd go to the local shop and pick up some stuff."

"Oh well...um...just gimme a sec!" Helga unlocked her door and slammed it behind her. She threw off her robe and dug through her boxes for some clothes. _Something cute! Something cute!_ "Ah! There it is!" She held up her cut t-shirt, a memento from a concert she had attended over the summer. She liked showing off her abs, even if it wasn't a six pack, it was still impressive for a girl. She dug out a loose pair of jeans and then opened the door again. "Sorry about that..."

Arnold looked around as Helga continued to search for hair scrunchies and makeup. He stepped around the pile of rejected clothes next to a ripped open box, and sat down on the corner of her bed. She brushed her hair back into a pony tail, tying in the pink ribbon and let the ends hang loose.

He watched her put on pink eyeshadow and lip gloss. Arnold found his face growing warm as she puckered her lips, spreading on the glittery goo. He began to wonder what it would taste like.

"So, what kind of place is this?" Helga asked as she searched for her studded belt.

Arnold jumped. "Oh, just a Target."

"Yeah, sounds good. I need a foam mattress thingy." Helga said as she threaded the belt through her jeans.

"We can go out for lunch after." He stared at her abs, her baggy pants sat low on her hips, he could see the bones jutting up. He darted his eyes away. _What's wrong with you? Stop looking at her like she's bait!_

"Sounds good, I'm hungry." Helga threw some items into her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm ready if you are."

Arnold began to feel guilty for oggling her. "You've changed, Helga."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Pfft!" She opened the door and he followed. "All I did was learn how to dress myself." She strode down the hall with Arnold right behind her.

He looked down, even though her pants were baggy, he could tell she had grown a shapely bum. He blushed and pretended to be looking at his phone when Helga shoved the entrance door open and looked back at him.

"Are you even listening?"

Arnold snapped to attention. "Who? What?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "I said, do you know some good places around here?"

"Oh..er...no. But I can look them up on my phone!" He pointed at the device that wasn't even on.

Helga gave him a look. _What is his problem? He's being such a space cadet! _"Yeah, you do that. Now where's tall hair boy and his car?" She scanned the quad. "It better not be some souped up racer, I do not want to be crammed in a sardine can."

Arnold laughed. "Don't worry, he's got plenty of room."

Just then a red Honda Civic pulled up and Phoebe waved out the window. Arnold opened the back passenger door for her and then ran around to the other side to get in.

"Nice timing." Gerald turned the radio up. "Because I wasn't going to wait long."

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive, I ain't getting any younger." Helga waved her hand and gave Gerald a sly look.

He smirked. "Ooo challenge accepted! You better hang on to something!"

"Gerald, no!" Arnold shouted as Gerald gunned it.

Helga was laughing while Arnold clung to the "oh shit bar." Once they got into town he slowed down to a respectable speed and Arnold sighed. Helga patted his hand. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. It's not like Geraldo here is working for the Indy five hundred."

Arnold laughed and leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I suppose not." He stared out the window, watching the buildings go by, seeing if any restaurants looked good.

"Here we are, and in one piece!" Gerald announce as he parked. They all climbed out and grabbed a cart from the corral in the parking lot.

Phoebe looked at her list. "It's strange how you think you are completely prepared, and yet the things you forget. I need a little trash can for my room."

Gerald followed close behind her. "And I need a new pillow case, Jamey-O dropped mine in a puddle of who-knows-what in the quad."

They traversed the store together, exclaiming at some of the crazy dorm furniture and grabbing cool items. Helga and Arnold then disappeared into the camping aisles where the bicycles were. When Gerald and Phoebe caught up with them, they were racing down the aisle on tricycles with their knees to their chests, laughing hysterically.

"Man! What are you doing?" Gerald exclaimed, half wanting to join the fun.

"She started it!" Arnold laughed, pointing at Helga.

She shrugged. "So I challenged him to a race. I figured we'd get in trouble if we used real bikes." She went to stand up and found herself to be stuck. "Crimeny!"

Arnold wriggled himself free of his trike and went to help Helga. When they put the trikes back Arnold was joking that they would have had to pay for it if the trike was stuck to her bum when they left.

"Oh hilarious..." Helga crossed her arms. "And like you looked any less ridiculous, football head!"

"Come on, let's get some snacks!" Arnold called as he ran to the candy aisle.

They filled the cart with chips and candy, then went over to the grocery section so Phoebe could stock up on granola bars. She said they weren't allowed to eat chips in class because they're too loud and disturb others.

"That is crazy!" Gerald rolled his eyes at the boxes of health bars. "What are your teachers, nazis or something? You haven't even attended class yet!"

Phoebe selected a few packages of trail mix. "We received emails containing our syllabus, our class policies, and our book list."

"Hey, Pheebs, snag me that box of dried peaches." Helga waved near the shelf where Phoebe was.

"Snagging!" She threw them into the cart.

"So where are we eating after this?" Helga took a turn pushing the cart. "I'd prefer people food, not frou frou."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to, Helga." Gerald laughed. "That finishing school warped your mind."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it! They had me using a napkin and everything!"

They all laughed at this and then divvied up the goods at the checkout. Several other groups of students were there on the same mission.

"I wonder if we'll see anyone else we know." Arnold mused as he looked around at the different check-out lines.

"Wouldn't that be a treat?" Helga drawled.

They decided on a nearby pizzaria Arnold had found on his phone while they loaded up the car. It was starting to get chilly out again and Helga rummaged in her purse.

"Oh yeah..." She pulled the hoodie out. "Here."

Arnold took the sweatshirt from her. "Oh, thanks. I forgot you had it."

Gerald watched them in the rear view mirror. He smiled as Arnold handed it back to her.

"Why don't you hold onto it? It's getting cold again and I'm already wearing my other one." He was sporting a plain black hoodie today.

"Oh, okay." Helga pulled the hoodie on again, happy that she didn't have to part with it just yet. "Whatever floats your boat."

They pulled up to the eatery. It was a little hole-in-the-wall kind of place. They piled out of the car. Arnold was walking rather close to Helga, who was talking to Phoebe about something. He looked down and saw that her hands were out of her pockets. He started reaching for her hand when Helga turned.

"...am I right, football head?"

He dove his hands into his hoodie pockets, praying she hadn't noticed. "Uh, yeah!"

She hadn't. _Shit that was close! Where is my brain today?_

Arnold held the door open for Helga, and Gerald, not far behind, took the door so Arnold could enter and then held the door for Phoebe.

Helga rubbed her hands together, staring up at the menu. "So what are we doing? Are we getting a big one to split?"

The group nodded and agreed on pepperoni. They sat down in a red booth with a plastic table cloth near the window. Helga pulled out her phone and checked her emails, worried her teachers had sent her something.

Arnold pulled out his phone. "Oh! I forgot, I don't have your number. We're moving to the frat house next week."

"Sure thing." Helga rattled off her phone number, and then waited for Arnold to text her so she could save his number. Her hands began to sweat. _How is this so easy? I just got his number! I can essentially call him whenever I want!_ She jumped at her phone's beep and opened the text message. She blushed. It read "Call me anytime" with a winking smilie. Helga felt her heart beating itself against her ribcage. _Anytime? What should I say back?_ Her thumbs hovered over the keypad. _Don't be creepy! Don't be creepy!_ She settled on "Anytime? Plan on never sleeping or something?" She shut her phone and threw it in her purse. Arnold chuckled when he received her text.

She laughed nervously. "So...uh, when's that pizza gunna get here?" She looked at Arnold out of the corner of her eyes. He was still looking at her. _God why does he have to be so sexy?_

Gerald looked around. "Where is that waiter? I thought we were getting sodas too."

The waiter rounded the corner and began handing out glasses of soda. He apologized, something about the ice machine, and assured them that their pizza would be out soon.

Helga lifted her glass. "Well, here's to college!"

The other three followed suit and clinked glasses. "To college!"


	4. Chapter 4

**An all new chapter added to the mix! I'm going to add one or two more new chapters sandwiched in between here. I hope you enjoy them!**

Chapter Four

Arnold and Gerald had become pledges at Sigma Phi. Part of their duties was charity work, which Arnold enjoyed immensely. They had spent the day planting trees alongside the highway for the Clean Air Foundation. The boys were amazed at how many donations they had gotten after announcing the project on Facebook. Every fifty dollars bought a tree and they had planted about thirty. When Arnold had brought up his excitement to the head brother, Paul, he simply shrugged and said,

"That's Sigma Phi for ya."

While Arnold was excited to become more active with the fundraiser projects, Gerald was more interested in the parties. Their first one would be that Saturday, which meant hot sorority girls.

"But I thought you and Phoebe were a thing?" Arnold took a sip of his latté as they walked. He was tired, they had gotten up at six that morning.

Gerald waved his hand. "Yeah, but that's beside the point. I can still _look_ at the candy." He winked.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "I don't know how she puts up with you."

"Because I'm one smooth cat." Gerald snapped his fingers. "Besides, I don't see you draping any candy on that arm. Maybe _you_ should do a bit more lookin'."

"I'm just taking things as they go." He had been looking at _Helga_ a lot though, he still wasn't exactly sure why. When he found out they had a class together he had groaned. _I'm so going to fail this class now!_ A couple of sorority girls had bombarded him after said class, but he had, rudely, brushed them off when he saw Helga lingering near the door, as if waiting for him. She had turned him into a sick, obedient puppy, _and he liked it._

Gerald got a wicked look in his eye. "You know man, if you're on the other side of the fence, I won't judge."

"Gerald!" Arnold shoved him.

"Aw man!" Gerald wiped his jacket. "Made me spill my drink!" He shoved Arnold back.

"Hey watch it!"

They were in the thick of a five-year-old shoving match when a snarky voice interrupted them.

"Oh look, it's dumb and dumber."

Helga was smirking at them, her bookbag slung over her shoulder. She was walking back from class. Arnold's face went red. This was not how he wanted Helga to see him.

"Hey Pataki," Gerald said nonchalantly, "you wanna come with us to get more coffee..." he shot Arnold a playful glare, "since _someone_ spilled all mine?"

Arnold shoved him again. "Oh yeah, and like I have any left!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Do I need to separate you two?" She shoved them apart so she was walking in-between them. "Let's go before the two of you resort to some other barbaric display of 'manliness.'" She snorted.

The entire walk over Arnold was painfully aware of how close Helga was to him. He arm occasionally brushed against his as they walked. She shifted her backpack.

"Is...is that heavy? Do you want me to carry it for you?"

"What? This?" Helga pulled at the strap of her backpack. "Not really, but if you're so keen, knock yourself out, football head!" She slid it off and tossed it to him.

Arnold caught it, sharp corners of books hit him in the chest and stomach. "Oh my God! What is in here?"

"If you're too much of a lightweight, I can take it back." Helga taunted.

He slung it over his shoulder, the books digging into his bag. _How the hell did she carry this everyday?_ "No, it's fine."

Helga chuckled. "Lucky you I just had my Elizabethan Literature class, a text book, two reference books, a thesaurus, and two notebooks. Plus my other crap."

_That sounds like enough supplies for all four of my classes!_ "Is the class hard?"

"Pfft!" Helga flicked her hand in the air. "Nah! If it wasn't at eight in the freaking morning I would consider it my favorite class."

"Speaking of classes," Gerald piped up, "I have to go after I grab that cup." He gave Arnold a look. "Hope you don't mind."

Helga felt her face grow warm. _Don't tell me Phoebe spilled to fucking Geraldo!_ "Wh-why would I care?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Arnold shrugged. _Man, he is smooth! How does he set stuff up like that?_

Arnold and Helga had claimed a cozy pair of armchairs next to the electric fireplace in the cafe after Gerald had run off to class.

Helga had her feet tucked up under her on the chair, her bookbag slumped on the floor next to her. Arnold smiled. She looked pretty like that, almost demure. Suddenly, she jumped. He watched her rifle through her bag, her eyes were wild.

"Did you forget something?" Arnold was alarmed at her feverish activity.

"Shush!" She yelled at him as she pulled out a purple pen and a notepad. She flipped it open to a clean page and clicked the pen open. His jaw dropped as he watched her scribble fast across the page. Her face was flushed, her eyes locked on the page before her. _Swoosh!_ She filled the page and flipped the notebook over, continuing her madness.

Arnold had never seen her write before. He knew that she was good at it, the teachers in high school had constantly sent her work in to various contests, earning her a space in the infamous Pataki "trophy room." He sat still, not wanting to bother her, it seemed almost magical the was she was possessed. _So this is how she does it...it's amazing..._

He jumped when she clicked her pen shut and shut her notebook, her breathing a little unsteady. Her eyes returned to normal and she sighed as she put the tools away. When she looked up to get her coffee off the small table she jumped, she had forgotten Arnold was there.

"Wow...that was..."

"Artists are freaks! Get used to it, football head!" She growled, defensive. Helga took a sip of her coffee. She brooded. _Fuck! Why did I do that in front of him? But I needed that...I've been stuck on that chapter for days..._

Arnold shook his hands defensively, "No, no! That was amazing! Wow..." he smiled, "you're so passionate when you write. I've never seen anything like it."

Helga blushed, his voice was so kind and full of admiration. She softened. _Oh Arnold! If only you knew that it is you who feeds my passionate flame! My muse, the one who unlocks that magical door..._

"...with me?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Come again?"

Arnold rubbed his neck. He had been so nervous that he had just blurted it out without noticing the glassy-eyed expression on her face. "I...uh...was asking if you wanted to go to the party with my this Saturday..."

Helga blushed deeper. _Is he asking me out on a date?!_ She swallowed. _Don't be stupid! That place will be swarming with bimbos. He's just probably supposed to bring more chicks or something._ She studied his nervous face. _But why is he asking me?_

"Sure what they hey?" She flamboyantly flung her free hand over her head. "I'll do you the honor of letting you take me to some party."

Arnold's face broke out into a grin, he nearly jumped out of his seat. "Really?! That's great!" He saw the surprise on her face. _Calm down, stupid!_ "Uh, it'll be fun."

Helga felt a smile creep across her face, which she quickly covered with her coffee cup by taking a sip. _He is asking me out! Oh my God! Arnold is asking me out!_

Arnold steadied his hands, gripping his coffee cup tighter. _Oh my God...I just asked out Helga Pataki..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"How did you talk me into this?" Helga whined.

"Stop moving or I'm going to poke your eyes out!" Phoebe scolded as she put away her makeup. "There."

Helga looked in the mirror, it was Saturday and they were getting ready for the frat party. It was supposed to be a little pick-me-up for the pledges who had been busting their asses. Helga had learned after a few, annoyed, failed attempts to ask Arnold about things he was doing. Some were secret that he wasn't allowed to tell her, and others were just flat out embarrassing.

"Why is my hair stupid?!" Helga snarled, annoyed that her curls hadn't come out the way she wanted. She was also irritated that Phoebe had forced her to encase herself in skinny jeans. They looked good with the slinky black top and slouchy thick belt that hung at an angle on her hips.

"Sit back down and I'll fix it." Phoebe was better at hair and makeup than Helga, something about a correlation with water color painting. She pulled the top half of Helga's hair back and then parted it. Hair ties secured the two miniature pigtails in place. "So cute!" She squealed at her creation.

Helga rolled her eyes, "What have you done to me now?" She ran over to the mirror again. The pigtails had gotten rid of the stupid curls that had been creating wings on the sides of her head. They were subtle, but cute. She made a mental note to wear this hair style again. "Nice work, Pheebs!" She turned to admire her ass in the mirror. "You sure know how to dust me off."

"Anytime, Helga." Phoebe giggled. "Now stop mooning over your ass or we'll be late."

"Yeah yeah," she grabbed her purse, "the world will wait for an ass like this."

Phoebe laughed. They excited Helga's dorm and pushed through the hall. Students were rushing in and out of doorways, all getting ready for Saturday night fun. They saw Arnold and Gerald waiting for them, leaning on the wall a few paces from the dorm entrance.

"I'm gunna have to bring a stick to beat the guys off you, aren't I?" Gerald smirked as he drew Phoebe into a kiss.

Helga and Arnold rolled their eyes. While it was true that Phoebe got hit on once in a while, it was plain she was spoken for and the frat boys weren't looking for a fight that evening. Arnold flexed and unflexed his fingers, unsure if he should take Helga's hand or not.

"I thought we were going to a party," Helga's sarcasm bit the air, "not invited to watch a makeout session."

Arnold laughed. Gerald and Phoebe grumpily detached and started walking. Helga and Arnold fell into step behind them. He groped at the silence.

"So...ah...you drink?" He wanted to smack his forehead. _Oh yeah, real smooth..._

Helga laughed. "With a mom like Miriam, are you kidding? I discovered my limits a _long_ time ago, football head." She smirked at him. "And I'm _not_ some prissy lightweight."

"Yeah...I guess I've done my fair share too." He remembered the parties in high school. Rhonda had always thrown the best ones, but that was on account of she could afford it and had parents that downright _encouraged_ it.

"Good, because I'm not going to be your bathroom buddy, bucko." Helga nudged his shoulder with his fist.

Her touch was electric. He was about to sigh and turned it into a laugh instead. They could hear the muffled bass coming from the frat house now. When they reached the front steps, the door opened and the music hit them like a shockwave. When they entered the party, plastic cups of beer were shoved into their hands and Arnold and Gerald withstood a shower of slaps on the back from other frat boys.

Gerald and Phoebe melted into the party. Arnold grabbed Helga's hand, afraid of them getting separated as they pressed their way through the foyer and into the main room. Helga swooned when he took her wrist in his hand. It was warm and pleasantly rough with callouses. When they reached a pocket near the couches he released her hand and rubbed his arm. He hoped she wasn't mad about the uninvited physical contact.

She didn't seem mad, in fact, he could swear she looked almost disappointed when he let go. Before he could say something one of the frat boys clapped Arnold on the shoulder. "Dude! You gotta meet the dudes!" He grabbed Arnold's shirt, forcing him to stand up.

Helga waved him off. "Go on, ya big lug!" She stood alone for a moment, plastic cup in hand, lost. She shifted her weight to her hip. _No, don't be the old Helga who runs away screaming at the prospect of social interaction. Go try, he'll come back..._ She bit her lip. _I hope..._

Several boys were drinking beers or had mixed something stronger in their cups. She decided a little liquid courage would help. She pressed through the bodies until she reached the kitchen to see what kind of booze the party had to offer. When she walked in there was a group doing a keg stand chanting "Chug! Chug!". She walked past and dumped her beer in the sink. She switched to Grey Goose and spun around to observe who else was at this party.

There were a few girls chatting together in the kitchen and they sized Helga up, sending her icy glares. Helga laughed to herself.

"What's so funn-nay?" One of the girls drawled. Helga looked up and saw their matching hoodies.

_Oh great, sorority bitches._ "Just thinkin'. What's it to you, toots?"

The girls scoffed, upset by the unforeseen response. The leader dangled her cigarette in her fingers and shifted from one hip to the other. "Sorry, but you're not Pie Kappa Pie material." She tossed her hair.

Helga threw her arm over her face. "Oh woe is me!" She then straightened up and gave them a deadpan look. "Yeah, like I cared." She laughed as she walked out of the kitchen.

She could feel their hot glares on her back, but Helga didn't care. Sororities were for girls like Olga, not her. As she walked back into the main room she saw Arnold chatting with a group. One of the girls leaned in to Arnold and whispered something in his ear. Helga felt her face grow hot and she clenched her drink. She was about to march over when a thought struck her. _No! Don't rush in! That's the old Helga that pushed Arnold away!_ But the girl giggled prettily and Arnold laughed too. _Quit wasting time! That bimbo is in for a world of hurt!_ She started to march over when Arnold turned and saw her. Helga froze in her tracks.

He waved for her to come over. She dropped her scowl and trudged over in a less infuriated fashion. She sidled up to Arnold, shooting the bimbo a glare. Arnold didn't notice. "Hey Helga, this is Tom, Mark, and Doug."

The guys lifted their cups and saluted her with a collective "Hey!" The girl started becoming annoyed, realizing that her quarry was not so game. Helga noticed that she was wearing a different sorority hoodie.

"Hey." She droned back, sipping the vodka. _Booze don't fail me now!_ The girls were all wearing different sorority hoodies, and they were all watching her. Helga swallowed, this was what they meant by "the lion's den." But she wasn't about to be treated like skittish prey. She threw their predatory calculations right back at them.

She turned to Arnold. "So, how long are we staying for?"

The sorority girls all latched onto the "we," their eyes had widened for the smallest moment. _Good, I have their attention._

Arnold felt awkward. He wasn't used to Helga being forward like this. "Uh...I dunno...How long do you wanna stay?"

The girls inhaled in unison. The boys were still chatting, oblivious of the primal dance Helga was performing. _Let's dig the knife in._ She took another sip of vodka, the burn giving her the balls for her next act.

"Well..." she became breathy, "I don't want to stay for _too_ long."

Arnold's face went red. Helga inwardly chuckled. _Oh my I'm a bad girl!_ The girls latched their eyes onto Arnold, awaiting his reply.

_What has gotten into her?_ Arnold's heart was going a mile a minute. _She could not have possibly had that much to drink yet._ He swallowed. Her big blue eyes were looking up at him expectantly. He looked over and saw the girls he had been chatting with were also staring at him, but their eyes looked cold. He looked back at Helga and saw a slight smirk on her face, her eyes darted from the girls to him. _She was jealous!_ He could have laughed out loud. _Oh my God! Helga is jealous of some stupid chicks talking to me!_ He smiled. _Two can play this game..._

"Well, I thought we could just, you know, make an appearance and then go." He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "_How does that sound?_" He purred.

There was definitely some sort of girl crap going on because then all the sorority girls made disgusted noises and turned their attention back to the guys. Arnold took it all in, fascinated. Helga, on the other hand, was bright red. His face fell. _Shit! I embarrassed her! I'm such an idiot!_

He jumped when he felt her warm hand on his face. Her eyes looked soft and her lips had parted slightly, giving her an almost pouty look. He started to lean down to kiss her when Paul punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Arnold whipped around. "What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder. _Dammit!_

Paul looked from Arnold to the, now furious, Helga. His face changed from excited to pained. "Oh, sorry man!" He then flitted off to harass someone else.

The damage had been done. Helga was pissed now. Arnold could have decked Paul at this point, she was practically bristling at him now. She had played a little game for him and her reward had been ruined.

"Look...um...we could..."

"Just take me home, football head!" She snapped.

Arnold's shoulders dropped. _Well so much for the party._ "Yeah...sure..."

They squeezed their way out the door, Helga had at least allowed him to take her hand again as they pushed through the crowd. When they were outside he dropped it again, but this only seemed to make her angrier. He threw his head back and groaned. _Why can't I win with this girl?_

Helga ignored his exacerbation and choose to stomp on ahead. He jogged a bit to catch up with her.

"I thought you wanted me to walk you back." He huffed, annoyed.

"Maybe I don't _need_ you to, Arnoldo! Maybe I was just being nice!" She snapped.

Arnold knew he should stop, but he was already wound up. "You know what? I'm not letting this ruin my fun!" He stopped walking. "I'm going back to the party!" He called over his shoulder as he headed back.

"Fine!" She shouted. "See if I care!"

Arnold stomped a few more paces, then felt bad and turned back. He saw Helga with her hands over her face. She was crying. He sighed. _What's wrong with me?_ He started to walk back toward her, but she started running back toward her dorm, he could hear a few shuddering sobs fade away in her wake.

Arnold stood, rooted to the spot. _I am so dumb._ He hit himself in the forehead. _So dumb..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The alarm buzzer went off. Arnold rubbed his eyes, it was Monday, that meant geology class with Helga. He groaned. She hadn't answered any of his texts and he hadn't seen her around any of her usual spots. She was still mad at him for their shouting match at the party.

He swung his legs over the bed, his sock-clad feet touching the cold, thin carpet. He rubbed his face with his hand and smoothed his unruly hair back. _I have to do something. She isn't going to come back to me this time._ He shuffled around his room, he had since unpacked his things. He grabbed some clothes and started getting dressed, all the while trying to think.

_She'll get more mad and embarrassed if I get her something like flowers...what about cake? She likes cake...no that's stupid! _He yawned. _Oh God, I need to get some coffee..._

Arnold jumped. "Coffee!" He blurted. It was perfect, coffee was safe, not creepy or romantic, and she would appreciate the gesture. He hurried, throwing his books together and checked the time. He had forty-five minutes to grab coffee and beat Helga to class.

Helga trudged to geology class. She had woken up late and hadn't had enough time to hit the café. She wasn't about to drink the swill the cafeteria pretended was coffee, so she went to class grumpier than usual. When she saw Arnold leaning against the wall by their class holding two cups of coffee, her eyes lit up.

_No way!_ She had been ignoring his stupid texts since Saturday night. She had resolved Sunday evening that she was tired of being mad at him, but she wasn't about to go crawling back after he had yelled at her. Now seeing her golden love god standing sheepishly with coffee for her, her heart melted into a puddle. She swooned. _All is forgiven, my love!_

Arnold spotted Helga and straightened up. He stuck out his arm. "For you." His cheeks were red.

Helga took the cup, not knowing what to say. She looked up at him expectantly.

_Good..she isn't yelling at me..._ He studied her face. "Umm...class?" Arnold jerked his thumb back at the door.

She nodded. They walked in together, gazing at each other, oblivious of the defeated looks on the two sorority girls who had been chasing Arnold since classes had started. Helga took her seat, but Arnold hovered near her.

"What?" She didn't snap, instead she asked, almost politely.

Arnold stammered. "I...uh...was wondering...um...you wanna study...together?"

Helga almost fell of her lab stool. _Yes! Oh a thousand times yes! I would study calculus if it were with you!_ Her voice shuddered. "Uh...huh..." She nodded, her face reddening.

"Okay..." Arnold's face lit up, absorbing his small triumph. "See you after class then!" He walked back to his seat, followed by the pleaing faces of the sorority girls.

Arnold found it hard to focus that day in class. He copied the notes without registering what he was writing. He stared at the back of Helga's head as she diligently paid attention, or so he thought anyway.

_She said yes!_ His face spread into a silly grin. _She said yes!_

"Hey!"

Arnold looked up. Stacy, one of the sorority girls, was whispering at him. "You wanna hook up after class?" She batted her eyes at him. "My roommate won't be home. We could _study._"

Her sultry tone implied studying was the last thing on her mind. Arnold chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I already have plans."

They had grabbed sandwiches from the café and were in Helga's dorm, munching while studying for a test. Arnold was copying notes from his text book when Helga threw her notebook on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Arnold looked up from his studying.

Helga made a frustrated noise. "I'm tired of this. Rocks are so boring!"

"Well, I try to think of how the rocks are made, or what they're made of to help me remember, thinking about how a rock is made of lava is makes it more exciting."

Helga shoved her hands into the pockets of the hoodie she still hadn't given back. It was officially hers now. "Only you could find a way for rocks to be exciting, football head."

He closed his textbook. "Why don't we take a break then?"

Helga spun around slowly on her computer chair. "And do what?"

Arnold blushed as he looked around the room. _There's plenty of things we could do right here..._ He shook his head. _Keep it together!_

"What's the matter, Arnoldo? Rocks invading your brain?"

Arnold laughed. "Nah, just trying to think of what we could do..."

Helga looked away, blushing. _I could think of a few things..._

The silence crackled from their tension. Arnold felt his hands start to sweat. _Just do it!_ He shouted at himself. _She's right there! _Arnold had been trying to get the balls to kiss Helga all afternoon.

Helga was lost in thought. _We're alone and in my room. Oh if only..._ Before she could stop herself, she looked right at him and giggled.

That did it. Arnold shot up from where he was sitting. He leaned over Helga's chair, then stopped himself and looked lost. His eyes darted around. "I...uh..."

"What? Need an invitation or something?" Helga grabbed his face and kissed him. She felt him melt into her and lift her off the computer chair. She stood up and fell into him. He steadied her and drew her close. She could feel through his pants that he was hard. Her heart raced as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

_Are we really kissing, or did I nod off while studying rocks?_

She laced her hands behind his neck, giving in to everything she had fantasized about. Arnold pulled Helga closer to him, wrapping his arms around her back. Helga felt Arnold's hand creep up the back of her shirt and she pushed him away.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Let's not get hasty here, bucko."

Arnold's face was bright red and he fidgeted, aware that his pants had gotten tight. "I...um..."

Helga sighed and sat down on the bed, shoving Arnold's notes out of the way. "Sit down you big lug. Crimeny, you look silly standing there all flustered."

He obeyed and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. They sat contemplating what had happened. They jumped when Arnold's phone went off with a text. They both looked at the phone.

"You gunna get that?" Helga asked while pulling at the strings on the hoodie.

Arnold shrugged, his heart was still pounding. "I don't have to."

Helga thought for a moment. _Let's see if that was just a crazy fluke. _She curled her legs up onto the bed and leaned on her arm, accentuating her curves. She looked Arnold right in the eye, and then giggled again.

He felt like a dog that had heard "fetch!" He lunged at her and showered her with kisses. Helga locked onto his mouth and dug her hands into his hair. It was silky between her fingers. She moaned into his mouth. He moved down her neck and then bit her collar bone.

"Arnold!" Helga gasped. She then grabbed his wrists and flipped him over so that she was straddling him. They continued kissing, desperate for each others' lips.

He whispered in her ear, his breath was warm and tickled her. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"What? Bite me?" Helga licked the tip of his ear. "What are you, a vampire?"

Arnold laughed at her aside. It sounded more like a dare than an insult. "Hmm...maybe I am then." He latched onto her neck, leaving a mark.

She flailed, he was making her crazy. When he went back to kissing her, he flipped her back over so he was on top. Helga wound her legs around him, pressing against him harder. She was hot.

A knock at the door startled them. They jumped and looked at the door.

"Are we going to the party, or what?" Gerald's muffled voice rang out.

_Oh shit! The party! _"Uh yeah! Just a sec!" Arnold called out. He looked down and realized his hand was up the front of Helga's shirt. Helga looked down and realized her hand was down Arnold's pants. The both of them turned red and jerked their hands out and disentangled themselves from the rumpled bed sheets.

Helga jumped off the bed and grabbed her jeans. She was wearing sweatpants. "J-just a sec!" She didn't even think about Arnold being in the room as she threw her pants and tugged the jeans on. There was no time to fix her hair, so she threw it up into a ponytail.

Arnold's cock twitched when Helga yanked her sweatpants down. She was wearing a pink thong, exposing her round, creamy bum. Seconds later it was covered again.

When Helga opened the door, Gerald had a knowing smug smile on his face.

"That was quite a _long_ sec." He looked from Helga's pink face, to Arnold's pink face.

"Uh...I...what?" Arnold shrugged, helpless.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you forgot, didn't you?"

Helga gave Gerald a look. "Forgot about what?"

"Well while you were being Pissy Pataki," Gerald smirked at her, "Arnold was unable to properly invite you to Eugene's party." His eyes trailed up and down her. "And you don't exactly look dressed for the occasion." He grinned as he turned his attention to Arnold, enjoying how they squirmed. "I guess you'll just have to find a new date on the way here if yours isn't coming."

"I am not a date!" Helga snapped.

"Oh, I see." He laughed. "So miss grouchy butt isn't going to the party?" He watched her face fall. "Well if that's how you want it..."

"I didn't say I wasn't going!" Helga game him a shove. "Now get the hell out so I can get dressed!"

Once banished to the hall, Gerald gave Arnold a look from the corners of his eyes. Arnold quickly looked away and Gerald laughed. "You two are so obvious it hurts!"

Arnold fiddled with his pants. He winced. "Yeah..."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Gerald shook his head. "You have got it _bad_."

Arnold's thoughts had wandered back to Helga's bum, how soft it had looked before she had pulled her pants on.

"Arnold!"

"Wha-what?" He looked around, bewildered.

Gerald gave him a stern look. "If you want to be serious with this girl, you need to tone it down."

Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "I know...I know...she's just so..."

"No! No!" Gerald waved his hand in Arnold's face. "Do _not _wanna hear it. I know the dame's hot-blooded, but man! Keep it together!"

Arnold took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I can do this."

Helga opened the door. "I'm ready, let's blow this pop stand."

_I can't do this._ Arnold's groin felt hot. Helga was dressed in the same jeans, but she had some sort of tiny pink tank top on that resembled a bra and a sheer black long-sleeve over it. She had done her makeup a little darker and had tied her hair in miniature pigtails like she had on Saturday night. She was even wearing a pair of black heels.

_I can't do this!_ It took every inch of free will Arnold had not to shove Helga back into her room before she closed the door.

"Shall we?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Arnold felt his temperature shoot up a few more degrees. He nodded. Gerald was stifling the urge to laugh at him.

"Phoebe's outside in the car." He walked out in front of them. "So? Who's gunna be the D. D.?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Together the gang drove to the party, animated about who they might see. Helga had a tendency to bounce when she was excited, and she was excited for most of the car ride. Arnold ground his teeth, trying to ignore Helga. _She's making it really difficult to be a gentleman..._ He looked out of the corner of his eye, Helga was chattering with Phoebe about how Nadine and Rhonda had stopped being friends senior year of high school since she was picked up by a research company and sent to college early with a full ride. Helga was gesturing excitedly and slightly bouncing in her seat, causing her boobs to jiggle. Arnold quickly went back to looking out the window, blushing.

When they arrived, he breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the party would be enough to distract him. Eugene had outdone himself, it was a house party at his new apartment, complete with catered foodstuffs. A handful of their childhood friends were there to wish Eugene success, but most of the guests were from the industry.

Arnold sat on the couch next to Sid, who apparently was Eugene's personal assistant now. He was deep in conversation with a tall pretty girl who must have been a model. Helga had gone to the food table to pour herself some wine.

"Oh my stars!" Eugene exclaimed when he saw her. "Helga! Is that you?"

"The one and only!" She chuckled as she swirled the wine in the plastic wine glass. "Wow, big things for ya. I'm impressed!"

Eugene did a shallow bow. "Why thank you, I'm just as surprised myself." He stared up at Helga in a way that wasn't sexual, but at the same time just as desirous. "Helga, you have grown into such a lovely..."

"No!" Helga held her hand out. "Sorry, Eugene, but no."

"But Helga, those cheek bones! Those legs! That pout!" His eyes scanned her up and down. "It's exactly what Rafael is looking for!"

Helga took a gulp of her wine. "Who is this 'Rafael?'"

Eugene tittered. "Oh Helga, that's adorable! But really, he's the top fashion designer, the king of style! I'm shooting his winter collection and he's been moody lately."

"Can't help you with man-PMS." She drank some more wine.

Eugene took her hand. "You have the panache that Rafael is looking for!" Eugene got down on one knee. "He needs his ice queen!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "You're not going to leave me alone about this, are you?"

Eugene stood back up. "Absolutely not!" He shook his head, grinning at her.

"How much?" Helga deadpanned.

"Let's see, the other models are getting about three thousand for the spread, but that's also because they're doing video for the commercial...being head model and fashion face...probably somewhere between two and twenty-five hundred, more if you agree to doing the video commercials."

Helga's eyes widened and she grabbed Eugene's hand. "You got yourself an ice queen!"

"I'm so very glad we could do business, doll face." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Gimme your digits."

Helga pulled out her phone. "You know, only you could have had this conversation without seeming creepy."

"It's what I do!" Eugene swept his arm in a wide arc.

They exchanged phone numbers and Eugene promised he would text her about the shoot schedule. She refilled her wine glass and plopped down on the couch, interrupting Sid and Arnold's conversation.

"Helga?" Sid shouted. "Oh my God!"

"What?" She looked around at her self. "Did I sit on something?"

He recovered and coughed. "No...uh...just..."

Arnold whispered to Sid. "I told you she was hot."

Helga's eyes shot open so fast her eyelids hurt. _Did Arnold just say I was hot?_

"You weren't kidding." Sid was still staring at her.

Helga planted her hand on his face and shoved. "Crimeny, apparently I forgot I dumped a bucket of pheromones on my head this morning!"

"What are you talking about?" Arnold was worried she had heard him.

She rolled her eyes and drank her wine. "Apparently I just signed up to be Eugene's ice queen and whatever."

"Helga's a model?!"

"Would you quit shouting!" Helga shoved him again.

"Helga?"

She tilted her head back so it was resting on the couch and saw Rhonda staring down at her. "Hiya, princess..." Helga righted herself and glowered. Rhonda was the last person she wanted to see.

"Did I just hear that you got picked up to be the face of fashion for Rafael's winter of radiance line?"

"Oh, is that what it's called?" Helga said nonchalantly as she drank more of her wine. "Geez, is there a hole in this glass? I keep filling it up..." She got up to get more wine.

Arnold stared after her. "Who with the what now?"

Rhonda sat down on the arm of the couch with a huff. "That was supposed to be me!" She whined. "I came all the way here to convince Eugene I would be perfect." She tossed her hair. "I have done print ads you know!"

"That was like five years ago, Rhonda..." Sid rolled his eyes.

Rhonda glared at him. "What's it to you? Besides..." she drew out each word, "I don't see your sorry mug on any print ads."

Sid laughed. "Yeah, because I really care about that!"

"I mean really!" She waved her hand at Helga who was swearing and trying to open another wine bottle. "Helga? A model?!" She swept a hand through her hair. "Models have grace...models have style...like...moi?"

"I think Helga could do it..." Arnold piped in.

"And who asked you?" Rhonda snapped.

Arnold got to his feet. "Just because you didn't get it doesn't mean Helga isn't qualified." He felt anger bubbling up in his stomach. "Stop being so spoiled Rhonda, _that_ is not very becoming. Model or not." He stomped off toward Helga leaving Rhonda and Sid to bicker.

"Here, let me..." He took the wine bottle from Helga and popped it open for her. He poured her a generous amount and then set it back on the table.

"Oh, thanks." She sipped the wine and grinned. "So? Rhonda royally peeved that I stole her shining moment?"

Helga's smirk unknotted the his anger. "Yeah, she's going on about how you're not graceful and whatever."

"Well I'm not." She laughed. "That's what makes this all the more fun!" _Suck it, Rhonda! How does it feel to be the joke?_

Arnold watched Helga, observing the evil look on her face as she watched Rhonda pout dramatically. "Did something happen between you two?"

Helga glared at him. "Oh, that's right. You were too busy mooning over _Li-la _to notice!"

Now he felt lost. "What?"

"Sophomore year, doi!" She refused to meet his eye. "The stupid dance."

Arnold thought. "Oh yeah! I remember that! You and a big group were going to homecoming together, right?"

Helga's cheeks were red and angry tears were threatening to blur her vision. "Not exactly..." She said through her teeth. She growled inwardly at herself. _Stupid girly hormones making me all touchy-feely!_

"But I saw you, you arrived in a big limo and everything!" Arnold felt stupid. _Why did I bring this up? Why couldn't I just let her enjoy torturing Rhonda? Clearly she has a reason..._

Helga glanced over at Rhonda, then pulled Arnold aside into the hallway near the bathroom where it was deserted and quiet. She took a deep shaky breath.

"It was a _joke_..." She whispered. _Why am I telling him this?_

Arnold must not have heard her correctly. "What?"

"I-I wasn't really invited..." She caught the hot tears on her fingertips so they wouldn't smear her makeup. A trick she had learned in school so no one would ever know she had been crying. "It was a setup. We got to the doors and Rhonda handed in each of their tickets, one by one, slowly..."

Arnold's eyes got wide. _No. Rhonda really can't be that mean..._

"And then..." she hiccuped, "he said 'You're one short.' and..." a sob shook her body, "Rhonda turned back at me and said, 'No we aren't.'" Telling him felt good, she began to feel lighter, better, as the words tumbled out.

"Oh my God, Helga..." He whispered. "That's terrible!"

She took a long gulp of wine and almost chocked on it. "That's not even the worst part!"

_What could be worse than that?_ He was afraid to know.

"I didn't want to go back home...my parents were actually happy that I was doing something _normal_..." She rolled an evil glare around the hall. "So I went to Mighty Pete and hid until I my parents were asleep and snuck back home..." She took another gulp of wine. "So since people had seen me arrive...but not actually attend the the dance..."

Arnold suddenly remembered and the thought made him sick. _And I actually believed this crap!_

"...Rhonda's yarn about me doing Rodger under the bleachers fit perfectly..."

_How did I believe that?_ Arnold burned with shame. He had swallowed the stupid story like everyone else. He hadn't read too much into Helga's sulking and extra bad attitude.

Tears streamed down Helga's face, her lip quivering. The wine glass was empty. "I just wanted to go!" She dropped the plastic cup on the floor and dove into Arnold's shirt. "I just wanted to be like everyone else for a change!" _There, I did it. Someone finally knows I wasn't a gigantic slut in high school._ She dug her nails into his shirt, the sobs washing over her, it was cathartic. _I'm glad he knows..._

The shock of her arms ensnaring him and the heat of her breath into the fabric of his shirt rendered him frozen for a moment. Then Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga and rocked her slightly.

"I had no idea..." _What else has been made up about her? What other lies did I believe?_

They stayed like that for a while. Eugene was about to head down the hall when he saw them, and then thought better of it. When Helga had calmed down enough, she released her grip and looked up at Arnold.

"I look like a wreck."

He smoothed her bangs back. While she did resemble a raccoon from the smeared eyeliner and mascara now, he didn't care. "No, you look beautiful." He leaned down and their lips met.

Their kisses were soft at first, tentative and sweet, but the closeness of their bodies made them excited, their kisses becoming fiery and hungry. Arnold groped at the wall, trying to support himself so they didn't fall over when he felt a doorknob, he turned it. It was a coat closet.

They looked at each other and smirked. _Perfect._

Giggling like fools, they squeezed into the tiny dark space and managed to close the door behind them. While there wasn't much room for them to molest each other, they were still able to devour each others' mouths and necks.

When Gerald was coming back down the hall from visiting the toilet, he heard strange noises. Then a bang. He crept up to the coat closet and put his ear against the door.

"_Mmm..Arnold!_"

He opened the door and Helga and Arnold fell out on top of each other. Gerald was laughing at them while they scrambled up from the floor.

"How did you guys even fit in there?" He cackled.

"Shut up Gerald!" Helga swayed. The alcohol had kicked in.

Gerald looked up at Arnold. "How much have you had to drink?"

"None." He pulled his shirt back to where it belonged. "Why?"

Gerald flipped him the keys. "You're the D. D. congrats. Now let's get going, it's nearly one in the morning!"

"What?" Arnold pulled out his phone and confirmed the time. "Geez!" He looked at Helga. "We were in there for that long?"

Gerald snorted with laughter. Helga tried to chase after him to hit him when she stumbled and nearly fell face first. Gerald caught her before she hit the floor. "You are drunk as a skunk, Pataki."

Arnold took Helga from Gerald, guiding her through the apartment. Her feet kept tripping over each other, but when Arnold tried to pick her up she started slapping his face. Not hard, but enough so that he couldn't see through her barrage.

"No! Let me do it!"

He sighed. When they reached the front door, Gerald located Phoebe and they made their way back to the car.

"I'll drive.." Helga announced as she fell onto the hood of the car.

Gerald peeled her off while Arnold opened the front passenger door. "Oh yeah, you'll drive real safe, won't you?"

Arnold helped pack her in and fastened her seat belt. Then the rest of them piled into the car.

"Where the hell is the steering wheel on this thing?" Helga began squirming in her seat, trying to locate it. "Gerald! Your car is broken!"

Arnold started the car and headed back to the college. After ten minutes of yammering, Helga had decided that the car was magically driving itself and she sat quietly. He was startled when she spoke again.

"Hey Arnold?" She slurred.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I'm all...depressing an' stuff..."

Arnold flicked his eyes at the rear view mirror, Phoebe and Gerald were slumped against each other in the back seat, presumably asleep. He flicked his eyes down at Helga, she was staring out the window.

"It's fine. You're not depressing."

Helga sighed. "Yeah I am. I'm a walking disaster...I guess that's why you liked Lila. 'Cause she's all happy all the time."

He screwed up his face. The thought of Lila was vulgar to him now. "No. That's why she got irritating."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She made me feel like I was never allowed to be sad or angry. It drove me nuts!" He decided to leave out that she also wouldn't let him do more than hold her hand or kiss her chastely on the mouth. "Plus when she started becoming best friends with Rhonda, I realized how fake she was." He cringed remembering how Lila would give the nastiest backhanded compliments to girls in the sweetest sing-song tone. It was disturbing and made his skin crawl.

"I'm glad you saw through her shit, football head." Helga sounded happier. "She bugged the living hell outta me."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I wish I had seen it sooner." They had arrived at the student parking lot. He looked at Helga. _I wish I had seen you sooner too._

They went their separate ways, Gerald and Phoebe to Gerald's dorm room, and Arnold and Helga to their building. Helga had mellowed out enough to let Arnold carry her. The wine had made her sleepy. When he arrived at Helga's room he fumbled through her purse to find her key. When he went inside, he dropped her purse and key on the desk, and then slowly lowered her onto her bed.

"Arnold?"

He stopped, he had been about to leave. "Yes?"

Helga snuggled her pillow. "Please stay."

Arnold blushed and his heart hammered against his chest. _Okay, calm down! She's drunk and falling asleep! She just wants to sleep with you, not sleep-sleep with you..._

She made a frustrated noise and banged her palm on the bed.

"All right, all right." He chuckled. "Here I am." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sleepy." She announced.

He saw that she was still in her clothes and shoes. _Should I? Will she get the wrong idea?_

Before he could agonize over Helga's possible reaction, she sat up, and started failing at pulling her shirt over her head. It became tangled in her booze-numbed hands and she began whimpering.

"Let me help." He took her arms and slid the slinky fabric off. There was no doubt that Helga would think his actions anything but chaste since he had to battle her clumsy hands trying to get in the way of everything. She had nearly suffocated herself while trying to remove the pink tank top. When she was finally barefoot and in pajamas he let out an exacerbated sigh.

"I think I just had a fight with an octopus." He muttered and looked down. He saw her chest rising and falling slowly. He thought about leaving when she held out her arms to him in her sleep.

_I'm going to get screamed at in the morning..._ Her fingers wriggled at him and he smiled. _It'll be worth it._

He slipped off his shoes and his shirt. Even though they weren't exactly comfortable, Arnold kept his jeans on. He lifted the covers and scooched in. Helga wrapped her arms and legs around him and sighed contentedly. She was warm and soft.

He kissed her forehead. _I could get used to this._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Helga woke up feeling pleasantly warm. When she opened her eyes she saw Arnold sleeping inches away from her face. She jumped. _Oh God!_ She pulled the covers down, revealing that he was wearing jeans. She looked back up at his sleeping face, confused. _What happened last night?_

She recounted the coat closet and her tale about Rhonda. It grew fuzzy after that. Somehow she had gotten home and in bed with her pajamas on. _If we had done things, why would I be in pajamas now?_ She sat in bed with her knees drawn to her chest, watching his chest rise and fall.

When Arnold awoke, he saw that Helga was staring at him. He sat up on his elbows and looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was past noon, they had missed their class for the day. He had forgotten to set an alarm on his phone. He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry I made you miss class."

Helga shrugged.

Arnold felt uneasy. She wasn't screaming at him, but she didn't seem happy to see him either. "I...um...about last night..."

Helga sighed. "You really are a goody-goody, aren't you?"

Arnold blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

"So how does it feel to cut class?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would." He shrugged. "You want to get some lunch?"

Helga smiled. "I'd love to."

Arnold excused himself to get dressed in his own dorm. Helga went to the communal bathroom to shower. Her makeup was still smeared under her eyes.

The hot water felt good on her skin. She played the night before in her mind over and over again. She kicked herself for having told Arnold about Rhonda. _That was the past, why didn't I leave it there where it belongs?_ She sighed, it had felt good to tell someone. It felt good that someone knew the truth after spending a living hell being labeled as a slut. She scrubbed harder with her soap. It was strange how memories could make you feel so dirty.

Once clean, she went back to her dorm. She was brushing her hair in her towel when there was a knock at her door. Arnold was standing in the hall when she opened it.

"Oh...uh..." He stammered, blushing. "I can wait."

"Just gimme a minute." She shut the door again. She threw open her closet. The weather was supposed to be cold that day. She put on a sweater and wool skirt, they were part of her small collection of designer clothing. Shopping had been her expensive drug in finishing school.

When she opened the door again Arnold took in her appearance. He noticed that her clothes were different from her usual attire, they looked like something a girl like Rhonda would wear.

"Wow." He stepped inside and Helga closed the door behind him. "You look...nice."

Helga finished brushing her wet hair and tied it into a ponytail. She returned to her closet and dug out a cream wool cap and cream wool knee high socks. She zipped a pair of brown leather boots on. She looked like a silver spoon child.

"I can dress nice if I want to." Her self-consciousness made her grumpy.

Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "I just...I like it...b-b-but I also like how you dress normally...that is to say...I..."

Helga tilted her head back and kissed him. She giggled when she pulled away. "You're such a dork."

Arnold stood, unsure of what had just happened, while Helga switched purses and pulled on her winter coat. "Ready to go, or are you just going to stand there, Arnoldo?" She teased.

He chuckled and held out his elbow. "Shall we?"

"Don't mind if I do." She linked her arm through his.

Helga was busy telling Arnold about how she had just taken Eugene's gig for the money, and of course to piss Rhonda off, but he wasn't listening. He was taking in the strange stares of their classmates heading back to their dorms from the classes they had missed. Arnold's trigonometry class and Helga's writers' workshop class. His cheeks felt hot, he could almost hear the thoughts behind their accusing stares.

When they reached the café Arnold saw Gerald sitting with his math tutor. Arnold felt queasy, Gerald would note Arnold's absence from class and his sudden company with Helga. He watched Gerald from the corner of his eye while Helga ordered coffee and sandwiches for them. Gerald seemed absorbed in his study session.

"You wanna sit with tall hair boy, or is he busy?" Helga brought him back from his throughts.

"Oh..uh...we could ask."

While Arnold stood at the bar, waiting for their lunch, Helga went over to Gerald. She punched him lightly in the shoulder. Their banter seemed friendly and when he turned around to see Arnold, he smirked. Arnold rolled his eyes. Helga trotted back over.

"He says he's wrapping up anyway." She searched his face. "Is something wrong? You and Geraldo having a fight?"

Arnold shook his head. "No..."

Helga shrugged and took the tray of food. "Then stop acting like I'm asking you to cut your arm off."

He followed her over to the table. Helga dished out the food and Arnold refused to meet Gerald's amused gaze.

"Being the rebel today I see..." He grinned.

Arnold glared at him. "Gerald..."

"Oh come on! Nothing wrong with breakin' the rules once in a while." Gerald sipped his coffee.

Arnold huffed. He knew Gerald was loving his discomfort.

"You..." Gerald turned to Helga, "not a surprise. No offense."

She chewed her sandwich. "None taken."

Gerald turned back to Arnold, making him blush all the way to his ears. "So...we get a little lovey-dovey last night?"

Helga stopped eating her sandwich, her face burning.

"Stop it, Gerald!" Arnold growled.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Relax! I ain't judging. I'm your best friend, yanking your chain is my job." He turned to Helga. "Besides, I have no interest in the details of your _escapades_. I just like seeing the embarrassed look on your faces like you're naughty school kids who got caught." He chuckled. "Way too entertaining."

They sighed a breath of relief. Even though nothing had happened, neither of them felt comfortable discussing it. Helga was still unsure of what exactly had happened. They moved to a safer topic instead, Gerald filled them in on the party they missed. About how Eugene had turned down Rhonda's pleading offer to model for him and how Sid was on the phone half the night with Eugene's business. They were leading fast paced lives and Gerald wasn't jealous of them for it.

"That kid has the most jam packed schedule I have ever seen!" Gerald exclaimed. "But I'm sure he'll get to crash the swankiest parties too." He shook his head. "Not for me, man. Too much work."

Helga jumped when her phone went off. A text from Phoebe. They agreed to hang out later afternoon. Helga finished her lunch. "Well, I gotta split. Me and Pheebs are going to have some girlie time. Hope you don't mind me stealing her for the evening, Geraldo."

Gerald waved his hand. "Girls need their nail painting and gossiping and whatever else it is you kids do. I'm not getting in the way of that."

Helga wiggled her fingers. "We're overdue for our regular seances and animal sacrifices." She laughed. "See ya 'round, boys."

Arnold watched her go, disappointed that they weren't going to spend the day together. He looked back at Gerald. _Though it would be nice to just hang out with Gerald sans Phoebe._

"All right now spill it." Gerald said nonchalantly.

Arnold spluttered with his coffee. "Gerald!"

"Come on, man!" He elbowed Arnold in the ribs. "The world is dying to know!"

He rolled his eyes and looked darkly at his coffee. "Nothing happened."

Gerald looked annoyed. "Oh come on, you can tell me!"

"Nothing happened." Arnold sighed. "She was really drunk. We just slept together."

Gerald's eyes widened. "What?!"

Arnold waved his hand. "No, no, no! Just sleeping! I put her in her pjs and then went to sleep."

Gerald shook his head. "You are some sort of saint. You put her in her pjs?"

"Just drop it, okay?" Arnold gave him a pleading looking.

Gerald clapped his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Well I have to hand it to you, brother. You are a noble man."

Helga headed over to Phoebe's dorm. The two girls hadn't had the chance to hang out one on one in a while. She found she was looking forward to it, even if it meant skipping out on Arnold.

When Phoebe answered the door, she was shocked at Helga's attire.

"Helga! Is that Prada?!" She stared as Helga came in and flopped down on Phoebe's bed.

"Yeah, yeah. So I know how to drop some cash, big deal." She waited for Phoebe to sit down on the bed with her. "Arnold slept over last night."

Phoebe blustered at being shocked for a second time. "No way!"

"Oh don't get excited." She rolled over onto her stomach, kicking her legs in the air. "That's _all_ we did- sleep."

Phoebe composed herself. "Well that's still something, Helga. I'm happy for you."

Helga smiled. "Thanks, Pheebs." She looked around at Phoebe's stacks of text books and notes. "So whatcha doin'? Finding the cure for the common cold? Calculating the meaning of life?"

Phoebe giggled. "No,just homework. I have a paper about ancient diseases I'm currently working on."

"Riveting." Helga deadpanned. "Your classes going okay?"

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded, "I just feel strained for time. My goal is to graduate a year early. My parents promised me a tour of Europe when I graduate before I leave for an internship, but I don't want to be behind my peers."

Helga sighed. "Phoebe, you're kinda lacking in 'peers.'" Even in her medical science classes Phoebe was a top student. Her teachers praised her up and down, certain she could pull any doctrine she wanted.

"I just don't want to seem lazy..."

"You! Lazy?!" Helga chuckled. "That'll be a cold day in hell. You really gotta loosen up, Pheebs. Taking an amazing trip to Europe is _not_ something to get bent out of shape about."

Phoebe nodded. "I guess you're right, Helga." She smiled. "I guess I'm just too hard on myself."

"Damn right you are!" Helga sat up. "Now let's you and me have some fun and knock your brains loose."

Phoebe welcomed the distraction. She had begun to depend on Helga's interruptions and demands for fun activities. The two years Helga was away at finishing school Phoebe had been admitted to a psyche ward her junior year of high school after a major break down. She had received a B+ on a test after an exhausting week long project in one of her other classes and didn't have the time to study properly. She had knocked over her desk and ran out of the room screaming. One of her classmates had found her hiding in the girls' bathroom later, crying while ripping the test into tiny pieces.

Even though some people had always thought that Helga was holding Phoebe back with her, seemingly, selfish demands, Phoebe knew that it was the glue holding her together. Without Helga throwing Phoebe's homework across the room and announcing they were going out to see a movie, she became swallowed by her fear of failure.

"Shall we play a video game?" Phoebe offered. Her parents had sent her to school with a flat screen television and a new gaming system with a plethora of games, hoping to encourage her to relax.

"You got 'Zombie Smash?'" Helga scooted off the bed and onto the floor. She rifled through Phoebe's games.

"I don't know, I haven't looked through all of them yet." Phoebe watched as Helga selected a game.

"Awesome! I can't believe you have it!" She put the disc into the console. "Your parents rock."

While blowing up zombie heads with shotguns on the television, Helga kept an eye on her phone. Arnold had texted her a few times, wondering what she was up to.

Arnold -What are you up to?-

Helga -Playing Zombie Smash-

Arnold -I didn't know she played video games-

They had been fighting through a frenzy round, so Helga hadn't been able to answer his text. She jumped when her phone buzzed again.

Arnold -My history class is having a get together tomorrow after class. Wanna come?-

Helga -I'm partied out-

She sighed. She had not planned on partying so much when she left for college. Helga hadn't even planned on attending _any_ parties. That had all changed when she had met Arnold again. She was getting a little tired of cramming for her classes.

Arnold -You staying at Phoebe's tonight?-

She hadn't planned on it. Helga thought it over. She had class the next day, but not super early. Phoebe also had class the next day.

Helga -No-

Phoebe soon grew bored of the video game and they sat on the bed again, discussing their classes. Helga's stomach growled.

"Oh my, we have been talking for a while!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I need to get back to my paper. I'm sorry, Helga."

She slung her purse over her shoulder. "It's fine, Pheebs." Helga gave her a stern look. "You're going to eat dinner, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Oh yes, don't worry, Helga. I was planning on ordering in tonight anyway."

"Good." Helga smiled. "Can't have you wasting away. Night, Pheebs."

"Good night!" Phoebe's cheerful voice rang out into the hall before Helga closed the door.

A beep from her phone, Helga opened it as she blundered down the hall.

Arnold -You have dinner yet?

Helga -No-

Arnold -Want to?-

Once outside, she dialed his number. She didn't like to walk and text at the same time.

"Hey! So you still at Phoebe's?"

Helga slowed her pace as her eyes scanned the quad bulletin board, seeing if there was anything of note. "Nah, she had to finish homework and stuff." She shifted to her other ear as she continued walking. "Speaking of which, I have some to do."

"Well...I have a paper I need to do too. Maybe we could get take in and then do our homework together."

She felt torn. "I _really_ need to get this shit done..."

"I do too, I just thought some company would be nice..."

_Oh why does he have to sound so utterly sweet and tempting?_ "You gotta promise we'll _actually_ get work done. I need to keep my grades up."

Helga's free ride at school came with a price. Big Bob had promised to pay all her expenses as long as she maintained mostly As and a few Bs at worst. If she did poorly in her classes he would pull the plug and leave her high and dry.

Arnold chuckled. "Of course! I promise."

She reached her dorm room. "I'm home, come over when you're ready." She hung up and threw her phone on the bed. She changed out of her clothes and into sweatpants and a baggy shirt. She pulled her hair back with a hair clip and began sorting through her homework. When Arnold knocked on the door she had books and notebooks scattered around on the floor.

He held up a plastic bag. "I hope Thai is okay."

"Mmm what'd'ja get me?" Helga bounced as he came into the room.

Arnold chuckled. "Hold on and I'll show you!" He began unpacking the bag.

He had ordered pad thai and rangoons for the both of them. Helga took her share and settled back on the floor.

"What are you working on?" Arnold began pulling books and his laptop out of his backpack.

Helga swallowed her noodles. "Stuff for my literature class I missed today. I'm sure if I get it done and then email it then I'll be fine." She ate more, her eyes glued to one of the books open before her.

Arnold spread his materials out on the bed. He had a three page report that Helga could have finished in a heart beat. He was jealous of her ability to BS her way through basic homework. Writing a paper on the Industrial Revolution was not his idea of a fun or easy task. They worked in silence, while stuffing food into their mouths. After about an hour, Helga pulled out her laptop and began transferring her handwritten notes into an actual essay. Arnold stared as her hands flew across the keyboard, only stopping when she drank her soda.

"You having trouble over there?" Helga regarded his motionless fingers.

Arnold sighed. "I'm just no good at this. If I was a bad kid, I would ask you to do it for me."

She laughed. "Yeah, and they would catch you for plagiarism since I'm not good at dumbing my shit down."

"Oh God, it's so boring!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his face. "Who the hell even cares about industrial fat cats?"

Helga sat up and took a peek at Arnold's screen. "How many pages you gotta do?"

"Three."

"Pfft!" She smirked. "Geez, football head! Only one page done in an hour, it'll take you all night to finish."

"Don't make fun of me!" He glowered. "I'm no good at this."

Helga petted his arm. "Wow, crabby...how about I help you?"

"How?"

She took his laptop out of his hands. "You say it, I type it."

"But I thought you just said..."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing your paper for you, I'm just making it happen faster...Now hit me!"

Arnold dictated his thoughts while glossing over his text book. Helga kept a steady pace on the keyboard, correcting him when necessary. It took another hour to complete his paper, but once they were done Arnold packed up his bag and Helga moved onto the bed to cuddle with him.

"I'm amazed that we actually got something done." Arnold whispered as he toyed with Helga's hair.

"Mmm..." She sighed. "Might have to do this more often."

He bent his head down and kissed her. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

They were about to kiss when a knock at the door startled them. A piece of paper slid under the door, and they heard the footsteps retreating.

Helga pulled away and got up to retrieve the paper. She scanned it, and then sat down in her computer chair.

"What is it?" Arnold snatched up the paper. His face fell.

_Campus Alert: A female student was attacked earlier this evening. Her attacker tried to drag her behind the cafeteria when a group of students walked by and threatened the attacker. The female student is unharmed. We strongly advise all students not to go out alone after dark..._

The notice went on in that fashion, giving advice on what to do if attacked. Arnold set aside the paper.

"Well that was a buzz kill..." Helga muttered.

Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "Helga, please don't take this the wrong way, but...I would really prefer if I walk you places at night. I don't want..."

"I can take care of myself!" Helga snapped. Her anger was real this time and Arnold was taken aback. "I'm not some wilting flower, I can take care of myself!"

Arnold tried to coax her into his lap, but she was having none of it. "That's not what I meant..."

"And I supposed you are going to go gallivanting around alone at night?" Helga crossed her arms and glowered.

"No." Arnold rolled his eyes. "What would I even be doing? Look, I just want you to be safe."

His words hung in the air. Helga knew he meant well, but she didn't like the idea of being seen as someone who required protection. That's what her fists and her kickboxing classes were for. She shrugged. "I'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay..." Arnold sighed.

Helga looked up and her face softened. Arnold was looking down at his shoes, full of concern. _He's so cute when he's worried!_ A smile crept across her lips and she swooned. _Oh Arnold! My champion, my protector! Always worried for my well being and ready to to defend my honor! _She stood up, her cheek warm and her heart pounding. "Now where were we?"

Arnold's eyes snapped up as he heard Helga's voice grow sultry. Helga pushed him backward onto the bed as she sat on his lap. He stared up at her, enjoying her feisty smirk. She pressed herself against him and kissed him. He could feel her starting to grind on him as they kissed. His face and ears grew hot as he felt himself reciprocating. Helga leaned down and bit him on the neck, not hard, but hard enough to leave a small mark. She smirked before returning to kissing.

Arnold felt a jolt when she bit him. It didn't hurt, it made him excited. He grabbed her and ripped her shirt off. She didn't push him away this time and ripped his hoodie off. They rolled on the bed some more, kissing and pressing against each other. Eventually their hands wandered and Arnold had managed to shove her bra up so Helga's breasts fell out. She was so busy with him biting her ear that she didn't protest when he began fondling her chest. Helga was becoming hot and bothered when she realized that her fingers were gripping Arnold's belt. She stopped and pushed away.

"What's wrong?" Arnold reached for her, but she stopped him by taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Nothing, I just..." She winced. _I'm scared to do this..._

Arnold studied her face and then sighed. He inwardly kicked himself. "I'm sorry, Helga. I didn't mean for things to go so fast."

She let go of his hand and fixed her bra. "It's fine. I just wanted to stop before we got too far." She fidgeted and looked away. "I'm sorry..." She rubbed her arm, she felt stupid.

"Don't be sorry." Arnold took her hand again. "I want to go at your pace."

Helga looked up at him. His eyes were soft and in them she saw the boy she had fallen in love with so many years ago. Always patient and eager to please. She couldn't help herself, she folded into his arms and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Some of you will find the next few chapters to be familiar. I reworked them from the initial drafts I had posted. While I rework these I'm also working on the brand new chapters that will follow. I want to thank everyone again for all their support and wonderful reviews!**

Chapter Nine

The alarm on Helga's phone went off. She groaned and sat up in bed. It was seven in the morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked at the early morning light. Her bag was packed the night before, ready to go. She pulled on sweatpants, a baggy shirt, and a hoodie, just like Eugene had told her. She pulled on her socks and shoes and then zipped up her winter coat. Her phone beeped, the car was waiting for her.

Helga trudged out into the biting cold, it was early December. A sleek black car was waiting for her. The driver opened the back passenger door for her. Helga slid in. She was alone. The car took off toward the city to the studio. Helga played with her phone while they drove. The thought that the photo shoot might be fun had tugged at the back of her mind. She shoved it back. _I'm not a stupid girlie girl. The money is just too good._

They stopped in front of a tall industrial building. The driver opened the door. He pressed the call button near the entrance. "Miss Pataki is here."

The door buzzed and he opened it. "Go upstairs to the third floor. Someone will be able to direct you from there."

Helga nodded and entered the building, glad to be out of the cold. She climbed the stairs. The building was an old factory, revamped to be an artist building. When she reached the third floor she was met with a flurry of activity. People were running around carrying coffee cups and talking on phones. She leaned against the railing, unsure of who to ask for directions.

A short red head pressed a coffee cup into Helga's hands. "Let's get you into hair and makeup. Sheila is late!"

The woman pulled Helga into a white washed room where people were fluttering around a group of girls. Tables were covered in makeup brushes and curling irons. The girls were sitting, playing with their phones or talking to each other. The stylists moved around the models' heads like bees, yanking hair and dusting faces. Helga actually felt intimidated.

"You sit here." She pointed Helga to a comfortable looking chair. "Yeena and Lijun will be taking care of you."

Helga did as she was bid. She set her bag down next to the chair and sat down. A moment later a friendly looking blonde lady and a handsome Chinese man appeared from another room. They both seemed excited to see her.

"Ah! She is lovely!" Yeena rolled a lock of Helga's hair between her fingers.

Lijun traced Helga's face with his finger. "Such regal cheek bones! On this canvas I shall paint a master piece!"

Helga felt embarrassed by their attentions. "I'm sorry...I didn't have time to wash my hair this morning."

Yeena laughed at her. "Good! The oils make the curls hold better." She took out a brush and started running it through Helga's hair.

"Please try and sit still." Lijun poured something onto a little white sponge. "I don't want to get any in your hair line." He began dabbing liquid foundation onto Helga's face. "Such a shame, your skin is perfect! But the glitter needs something to stick to."

Helga sat, keeping her eyes opened or closed via Lijun's instructions. She was frustrated that she had no idea what they were doing, her back was to the mirror. The other models seemed uninterested in their stylists' ministrations.

_They probably do this everyday._ Helga thought to herself as she watched one move her arm around a makeup artist so she could play with her phone while the stylist worked on her face. _I guess it gets annoying after a while._

The models stopped chattering when a stout little man walked into the room. His eyes were sharp, he inspected them as a general would his troops. He greeted each of the models, haulting the stylists for the briefest moment while bisou were performed, a kiss in the air next to each cheek. When he came before Helga she stiffened.

_I hope he doesn't kiss me._

"Oh, my queen!" He threw his arms out as he beheld her. "Eugene was correct, absolument!"

Yeena and Lijun pulled away from Helga so Rafael could see her better. He ghosted her cheek with his hand. The tiny space between her skin and his made her more uncomfortable than if he had actually touched her.

_God fashion people are weird!_

She scowled at him, unintentionally. As she did this Rafael clapped his hands.

"Yes! That!" He pointed at her. "You must do _that_ all day today! And do not stop!"

Helga rolled her eyes. Telling her to scowl all day was like telling her to keep breathing all day. "Listen, bucko! I don't care who you are. I'll shoot your little clothing thingy for you, but no funny business! Got it?"

Rafael laughed. He turned to Yeena. "Oh, très charmant! Is she not?"

Yeena and Lijun nodded. Rafael spun on his heel and went back into the other room. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Once Helga felt as if she had been encased in makeup and hair spray, they finally spun her chair around, allowing her to see herself. Her hair had been teased and piled high on her head, she looked like a wild snow beast with the white frost Yeena had sprayed in. Her eyes were dusted with silver and black eyeshadow, and long lashes had been glued to her eyelids. White and silver glitter and pigment had been dusted onto her cheeks. And her lips were caked with white lipstick and icy blue lipgloss. Helga felt ridiculous.

The redhead woman came back and led the models into the room Rafael had disappeared into. Helga was dreading this part. Eugene had begged Helga over the phone not to make a scene when the wardrobe people dressed her. He explained that they wanted to molest her about as much as a rabid grizzly bear. He assured her that she was nothing more than a mannequin to them.

Helga was surprised when she saw Eugene in the dressing room. He came up to her as a pair of handlers started trying to peel off her clothes without harming her hair or makeup.

"Hey Helga, pretty neat, huh?" He turned and took a photo of one of the models.

"What are you doing?" Helga snapped. "We're getting dressed!"

The models giggled at her. Eugene also stifled a laugh. "Relax, it's just behind the scenes pictures. I crop out _indecent things_. Just go with the flow, you're doing fine."

She growled when he took a picture of a handler pinning the gown in place. Once the models were dressed and adorned with accessories, Eugene led them up a staircase. Each model was assisted by a handler to ensure no one fell. The stairs led to the roof where snow swirled off the concrete.

"We're doing this outside?" Helga shivered. "Are you crazy?"

The handlers pushed Helga into place with the other models. "Real snow works better than fake snow." Eugene started directing the models. When he came to Helga he physically posed her like a puppet.

"There now, beautiful." He held his camera up. "Now work!"

The camera beeped with each photo. An array of soft boxes, beauty dishes, and hot lights had already been set up on the roof. Helga watched the other models out of the corners of her eyes and mimicked their movements. As she got the hang of it she realized it was like a very slow, weird dance. Soon she found herself moving after each beep.

"Yes, Helga, honey! You're doing wonderful!" Eugene exclaimed as he moved to get different angles. "I knew you would be a natural!"

Helga smirked, which made Eugene squeal with joy, telling her to smirk more. _Oh Rhonda, eat your heart out!_ She had even forgotten that she was cold. She pretended that Rhonda was standing next to Eugene, pitching a fit. The more Helga fantasized, the more evil and beautiful her facial expressions became. When Eugene told them they were finished, Helga snapped out of her trance.

"We're done?" She looked around as the other models filed past her, escorted back down the stairs by their handlers.

Eugene walked behind Helga. "Yes, we did excellent! And it only took an hour of shoot time."

_We were up here for an hour?_ Helga looked down at her bare arms. She was covered in goosebumps. "Wow, I had no idea." She laughed. "That was actually kind of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Rafael met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh Helga, please tell me you will continue to make beautiful pictures for me!" He took her hand and kissed it. His lips were warm.

Helga shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"You wanna see?" Eugene pointed to the laptop screen everyone was crowding around. "My pocket wizard sends the photos wirelessly to the computer so that we can view them immediately."

"Cool" Helga elbowed her way in and looked at the screen. The creature she saw took her breath away. The long limbs were graceful, and the eyes were full of fire. _That's me?_

"You really come alive on the camera, Helga." Eugene whispered. "You were made for this."

Helga nodded, she pulled back from the screen and put a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "I'll do it. For the art."

Eugene nodded, understanding. Then he playfully elbowed her. "But I bet the money is nice too." He handed her a check.

Helga's eyes bulged at all the zeros, then laughed. "Oh yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the lag between updates. I was inspired again and am beginning a new story while continuing to write this one. My attention has been split between the two. But not to worry, I will finish this story. Unfortunately, you won't get to see the new story until the first one is finished! Mwahaha!**

Chapter Ten

Helga was riding back in the black car to the quad. Yeena and Lijun had scrubbed her face and hair, making her look almost normal again. She waved to the driver and entered her dorm. She threw her bag on the bed and changed into warmer clothes.

Her phone rang, startling her. She saw it was Arnold calling and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Helga! I got your text, how did your photo shoot go?"

She had texted him in the car, letting him know she was on her way back in case he wanted to get lunch with her. Other than the coffee at the beginning of the day she hadn't eaten, and she was starving. "The poked and prodded me and spun me around." She laughed. "It was kinda fun...two-thousand-five-hundred dollars worth of fun!"

"Wow! They paid you that much! That's insane!"

Helga flopped on the bed, half dressed. "I know right! I've got another gig going on soon."

"So, do you want me to come down and meet you so we can grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm almost dressed." She pulled a sweater off a hanger. "See you in a few."

She hung up and finished putting her clothes on. When Arnold knocked on the door she was covering the black residue from the makeup with concealer.

"Hey!" Arnold hugged her. "You look like yourself."

Helga finished fixing her makeup after he let go. "Who else would I be?"

"I dunno, I just thought you might have worn your 'look' home." He shrugged.

Helga dug out her phone and opened the photo she had taken of herself at the shoot. "What, you think I'm gunna go get burgers looking like this?"

Arnold took the phone. "Woah!" He zoomed in with the touch screen. "You look crazy!"

"Yeah, I know." She got her purse together. "And those fashion types are even crazier." She took the phone from him and dropped it in her purse.

He followed after her. "That's so cool though! You look like some sort of ice queen."

"That was the plan." She fell into step with Arnold, steering them toward the burger joint. "I don't know how they do it though, all they gave us was coffee. And a bunch of them said they were going to another something or other right after."

Arnold put his arm around Helga. "Maybe that's how they stay so thin. They're too busy to eat."

Helga nodded. "Probably. But I'm not a model." She chuckled.

Arnold held the door open for her. "But you were one today. And you're going to be in a bunch of advertisements. Doesn't that make you one?"

"No, not really." They got in line behind the counter. "Models do that shit all day, every day."

"I wonder what they do with all that money, if all they do all day is work." Arnold mused.

Helga shrugged. "From what I heard today, they party at night and buy expensive clothes when they have some free time."

"Work hard, play hard, I guess." Arnold looked up at the menu. "What are you having."

She rubbed her hands together. "A cheese burger with extra ketchup and pickles."

He nodded. "Wanna split a basket of fries?"

"Fine by me."

They gathered up their tray of food after ordering and headed over to a booth. It was between classes, so the place was packed with students grabbing lunch. Helga tucked into her burger, ravenous. They ate together in silence, both concentrating on their food. It had stopped snowing outside and the sun started to come out.

Arnold dipped a fry in ketchup and then popped it into his mouth. "So, going to class and modeling on the side. What do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

Helga sipped her soda. "We still have three more years ahead of us, at least. You in a hurry to graduate, football head?"

He swirled the ketchup on his plate. "No, not really. Just curious. I have most of my classes mapped out. I want to work at a museum, hopefully that will give me the connections I need."

"Connections for what?" Helga stuffed a couple fries in her mouth.

"I'm really interested in anthropology and lost cultures. I'd love to go on a dig someday."

Helga nodded. While Arnold's parents had done work for the green-eyed people, it wasn't as adventurous as his granparents' stories had seemed. They had gone out to study the tribe while giving them medical assistance. But politics back home changed and their funding was cut off, leaving them stranded. It wasn't until years later when Helga had used the money she earned from her part time job at the Beeper Emporium that detectives were able to locate Arnold's parents and give them funding for their trip back home.

Arnold had felt guilty when he found out that it was Helga who had brought his parents back to him. He had wanted to ask her out their sophomore year of high school, but that was when things went sour and Helga was taken away to the finishing school. He was sure that he would never see her after that, and yet here she was.

"You always have everything all figured out, don't you?" Helga waved a fry at him.

Arnold jumped, his thoughts broken. He smiled. "Not everything."

"Yeah well..." Helga blushed. "Not everyone had their life mapped out."

"That's okay." Arnold put his hand over Helga's. "I'm sure you'll decide what you want to do. Whatever you do, I know you'll be great at it."

Helga blushed deeper, but then pulled her hand away and continued eating. "You're such a sap." She giggled.

_I'm so lucky she came back to me._ He sighed. _So lucky._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The school was a few days away from Christmas break, which meant finals and parties. Gerald and Arnold had gone out to the pizzaria with their frat to blow off some steam from studying. While the others had gone back to the house to continue partying, Arnold and Gerald had decided to walk around the quad. Their laughter sent jets of steam into the night air as the snow crunched under their boots.

Gerald shook his head. "Mmmm, mmm, mmm! You'd think science teachers would learn that dissection projects are just asking for trouble!"

"Ow!" Arnold stumbled. "What was that?" He pulled out his cellphone to use as a flashlight. There in the snow was an abandoned boot. What made his breath catch was the "H" drawn in purple sharpie on the toe.

"What?" Gerald leaned down to take a closer look, then froze. "Oh God..."

Arnold washed the little light around them and saw that the snow was churned from a struggle. "Helga?!" He screamed into the dark. "Helga?!"

Gerald pulled out his own cellphone and looked around at the snow. He pointed down toward the student garden, now brown and dead. "I see more footprints that way, come on!"

The two ran down the small slope toward the snow covered trees and bushes. Their cellphones revealed blood droplets in the kicked-up snow. The path stopped at a small grouping of evergreen bushes. Arnold got down on his hands and knees, looking under the bushes. Gerald went around to the other side.

"Arnold!"

Gerald's high-pitched cry made Arnold's blood run cold. He scrambled in the snow and came face to face with a crumpled pile of clothes. When Gerald shown his cellphone over the mound, Arnold saw that it contained a battered Helga.

The light flicked off as Gerald held the phone up to call the paramedics. Arnold sank to his knees next to Helga's body. He took her hand in his, it was cold. He felt her wrist with his other hand, her pulse was sluggish. On closer inspection he saw her knuckles were split open, but the cold had helped congeal the blood into crusty black ridges. He slid his arm under her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. Tears stung the corners of his eyes when he saw Helga's face. The left side was swollen and her black eye was nearly swallowed by her bloated cheek. Blood had caked under her nose and her hair was disheveled, half pulled out of her scrunchie. Arnold drew her into an embrace, pressing her head against his chest. He buried his face into her hair and began to sob. He gently rocked her unconscious body, wordlessly praying for her to wake up.

Arnold did not hear the siren, nor did he see the lights as the ambulance pulled up. Gerald ran up the slope, waving his arms and yelling, "Over here!" The men followed him and knelt next to Arnold.

One put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Son, we need you to let go."

Arnold shook his head. Gerald shook Arnold's other shoulder. "Come on man, they can't help her if you don't let go."

The paramedics gently pried Helga from his arms and he loosened his grip. He followed them into the ambulance, then looked back at Gerald.

"Go on, man. I need to get Phoebe." He waved as the doors slammed shut. Arnold watched as Gerald turned and ran down the quad toward Phoebe's dorm.

"Strap in kid!" One of the paramedics snapped.

Arnold fumbled for the seat belt on the wall. He felt helpless as the men hooked up an IV and began to examine her. The ambulance tore down the empty roads at full speed, the siren blaring. Arnold's phone beeped with a text message, but he ignored it. He clenched his hands in his lap, he too far from the table to reach for Helga's hand.

Within moments they swerved before the hospital loading dock and Arnold tore the seat belt from his body. The paramedics unclipped the stretcher and lowered it out the back onto a waiting gurney. Arnold jumped down behind them. A nurse grabbed the gurney handles with the men and began rushing Helga through the automatic doors, Arnold close behind.

"Blood force trauma...the beginnings of frost bite...and what looks like rape...superficial wounds to the face..."

_Rape? Did he hear that right? They thought Helga was raped?!_

He looked down at her body, keeping pace with the rushing gurney. Sure enough, he had not seen in the darkness that her jeans were nearly down to her knees and some scraps of blood soaked fabric hung around her crotch, the remains of her underwear.

Arnold stopped dead in the receiving hall, watching the gurney disappear into emergency care. A passing nurse guided his numb body into a waiting room adjacent to where Helga was being worked on.

_Rape. _His blood thundered in his hears as the word echoed in his mind. Fearless Helga, who was known to clock frat boys twice her size for squeezing her bum at bars. Tough Helga, who no one wanted to spar with at the kickboxing club. Helga _raped?_

Another nurse slid a clipboard into his hands and said something that he could not hear. His phone beeped in his pocket, causing him to jump. He fished it out and flicked on the screen. "On our way." A text from Gerald. By "our" he must mean Phoebe too. Arnold looked down at the clipboard and read "Name...DOB...Insurance..." He filled out as much as he could and the nurse collected it back from him.

"No insurance?"

Arnold jumped. "No, no, I just don't know."

The woman scanned the clipboard. "Who is this 'Olga,' what is her relation to the patient?"

"It's her sister, she'll be able to give you more information."

The nurse sighed. "Sir, a parent or legal guardian is..."

Arnold became irritated and growled. "Who would you rather talk to? Her responsible _normal_ sister, or her father who barely knows she exists, or her alcoholic mother?"

The nurse's eyes widened and she cowed behind her clipboard. "I'll go call Olga..." She went behind the receptionist counter and picked up the phone.

Arnold buried his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees. He ignored the nurse. Olga was likely to jump the first airplane from LA. Olga had told Arnold back in junior high that she had made a promise with Helga. She would come to her aid whenever she needed and promised not to involve their parents. Well, that moment was now.

A nurse in a blood stained smock pulled down her face mask and addressed Arnold's hunched frame. "Sir, the patient..."

Arnold straightened up, but looked down at the floor. "Helga."

"Um, Helga...is severely injured, but the doctor is certain that she will pull through. Has the next of kin been informed?"

The first nurse hung up the phone and called out from her post. "Yes, Marcy. I just called the sister. She said this boy is an appointed emergency contact."

Arnold's eyes shot up. _Appointed emergency contact? Olga must think her parents' really are that useless... _"Me?"

The bloody nurse nodded. "We'll call you when she's out of the OR." She turned and left the room.

He felt dizzy. Just as he was about to ask Marcy how long he might have to wait, Gerald and Phoebe were in the doorway.

"Arnold! Is she okay?" Phoebe ran at Arnold and grabbed him by the shoulders. For such a tiny thing, she had quite a grip. Tears were streaming from Phoebe's swollen, red eyes. Gerald must have told her everything on the ride over. Her voice cracked. "This is all my fault..."

Gerald hugged Phoebe and stroked her hair. "Now what did I say about that?"

"How could that be?" Arnold turned and looked up at Gerald from his seat.

"Well..." Gerald sighed, then gathered Phoebe into his arms. "Come on sugar, let's sit down..." he sat next to Arnold with Phoebe in his lap, her face buried in his chest. "Apparently, they had a fight and I guess Helga decided to go out looking for trouble instead of just going back to her dorm."

Arnold rubbed Phoebe's shaking back. "That's not your fault, you know how Helga is..."

Phoebe wrenched herself from Gerald. Her face was a wreck and her eyes were narrowed with self-loathing. Arnold suspected that Phoebe was far scarier angry than Helga. "No! I-I...I told her 'Go! Go o-on-onnn! Sseee-eee iff I-I c-care!'" She then threw herself back at Gerald with a fresh wave of noisy sobs. Gerald petted her back and shook his head.

Normally, Arnold would have tried to get Phoebe to see reason, but tonight he didn't have the strength. That word kept ringing in his head and his heart was pounding. _Rape._ He took a shaky breath and stared at the floor. "That's not all..."

"What do you mean?" Gerald looked up. "What happened now?"

Tears spilled onto Arnold's cheeks. His voice was a husky whisper. "She was...was..."

Gerald's eyes shot wide open and Phoebe was silenced. Even though Arnold couldn't bring himself to say the word, they knew all too well.

Gerald shifted Phoebe's weight to his right side and stretched out his left arm behind Arnold's back. "Come here..."

Arnold melted into his best friend, sobs wracking his body. Gerald patted his back and leaned his cheek against Phoebe's back. "We'll get through this together."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The three of them eventually composed themselves, and sat together in silence. Marcy relayed that Olga was unable to hop the first plane to New York, as she was currently working on set for a big production in Hollywood and could not leave for another week. The director was sympathetic, but they were on a time crunch using an expensive location. Phoebe had called Olga herself and assured the frazzled sister that Helga was in good hands, with Phoebe currently getting her degree in medical science and all.

They had not been admitted to see her yet, as she was still on the operating table. She was currently being stitched up, the doctor had said that it was a _delicate_ procedure. Arnold had to excuse himself after that to vomit in the bathroom. The implication was too much for him to handle. When he came back into the waiting room, Gerald was gone, out in the hall to get him ginger ale from the vending machine. He sat down next to Phoebe.

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault too." Arnold took a deep breath to help settle his stomach. "I had tried to get Helga to let me walk her places at night, or at least convince her not to go out at night if she was too proud for the help..." he sighed, "I should have forced her anyway..."

Phoebe laid her hand on Arnold's shoulder. "We all know Helga would have punched your lights out had you forced your help upon her." She withdrew her hand and pulled a tissue out of her purse to wipe her nose. "I guess Helga finally met her match..."

Both of them flinched at her words, they sounded grotesque. They both imagined what must have taken place, Helga fighting for her dignity, then for her life. She probably was in such bad condition because she had fought back so hard. The other girls who had been attacked had been shaken, but only suffered minor physical injuries. Helga must have made her attacker angry.

Gerald returned with an armful of sodas and vending machine snacks. He doled them out and then sat down beside Phoebe. He took a sip from the can, then stared at the floor. The bloody nurse opened the door, causing them all to jump.

"She's been moved to an overnight room. If you follow me you can see her now."

The trio stood up, stumbling a bit since it was nearly four in the morning. They followed her down a corridor and then into a small room. Helga was the only patient inside and three chairs had been pulled up near the bed. A dim lamp was on in the corner. In the deep shadow, Helga's injuries looked even more hideous. They collectively gasped in the doorway.

"I know it looks bad, but she is doing a lot better. The swelling should go down in a couple days."

They groped for the chairs, not taking their eyes off the shattered person lying motionless in the hospital bed.

Arnold's mouth was dry, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He swallowed in a vain attempt to speak. He took a sip of the ginger ale. "When will she wake up?"

"Hopefully soon."

Arnold cringed at that- _hopefully_. _Did that mean Helga could be in a coma?_

"Some patients take longer to recover than others." The nurse went on, checking Helga's vitals and making notes on a clipboard. "We'll just have to see." Once she completed her tasks she turned to the group. "We're going to hold Miss Pataki here until she regains consciousness and her injuries stabilize."

"How bad is it?" Phoebe had been watching the nurse work, trying to discern what was wrong.

"She's suffered from severe head trauma, a dislocated shoulder, open wounds on the knuckles, severe bruising on the chest and abdomen, severe trauma in the pelvic region, and of course minor bruises and scratches." The nurse listed them off, going from head to toe.

Arnold took Helga's limp hand in his. She was hooked up to an IV, he was careful to avoid the tubes.

"We have your information on file, when there is a new development with the patient, you will be notified."

Arnold glared at the nurse. "Are you kicking us out?"

"Visiting hours are available to you. The patient needs to rest..." she gave them a warm smile, "and it looks like all of you should as well."

Gerald stood up and put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Come on man. We got finals tomorrow."

"I don't care." Arnold growled, his gaze fixed on Helga's swollen face.

"I know, man. But she's safe now." He shook Arnold a little. "Come on..."

Arnold sighed, standing up. He looked up at the nurse. "You _sure_ you have my phone number? You _sure_ I'll get called?"

The nurse nodded. "Absolutely."

He resigned himself to being herded out the door. He took one last look behind him at Helga. She looked so small in the hospital bed. It broke his heart.

"I'll drive you back." Gerald led them down the hall. "You gunna be okay tonight?"

Arnold nodded. "I just need to be alone to think."

Gerald cringed. "That's what I'm afraid of..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning Arnold woke up feeling worse than a hangover. His throat was sore and his head ached. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, he only had a few fitful hours of sleep. Helga's battered face haunted his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he was back in the hospital, running down the hall with Helga on the gurney. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

_I'm going to bomb this final. I don't even know why I'm going to bother._

Arnold had his trigonometry final that day, but first he had to visit the office and inform them about Helga's situation. Phoebe was too busy with her finals to go, and Arnold knew Gerald would feel too weird about it. He threw some pencils and paper into his backpack and headed out.

The snow and sunshine stung his face. The news had spread like wildfire around the campus and students who saw him in the quad stopped and stared, whispering in their friends' ears. A sorority girl tried to block his path.

"I'm really sorry, Arnold." She looked up at him, a sweet smile spread across her lips. "Do you want some company tonight?"

Arnold shoved her. "You're not sorry. Leave me alone."

She glared at his back. "I bet your cock is small anyway!"

Arnold rolled his eyes but kept walking. _Now I know how Helga felt in high school. People really are as shallow as she says._ When he reached the office he was in a bad enough mood to snap at just about anyone.

He filled out the sign in sheet and waited. A couple other students were trying to apply to get out of their finals for one reason or another. They made the buzzing annoyance in Arnold's belly intensify.

"Arnold?" One of the workers was standing in the hall behind the secretary desk. Arnold picked up his bag and followed them back into a tiny room.

"What can I do for you?" He folded his hands on his desk and smiled at Arnold.

"It's about my...my girlfriend, Helga Pataki." _There, I said it._ Arnold licked his lips, they were dry and cracked. "She...she was attacked last night..."

The man's face fell. "Oh dear, I heard about that this morning. I'm terribly sorry."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, well. She's in the hospital right now. So, obviously, she can't take her finals."

"That's very nice of you to come here on her behalf." The man started typing on his office computer. He brought Helga's files up. "Well it seems Miss Pataki is getting excellent grades in her classes." He turned back to Arnold. "I will send a notice to her teachers. In light of these extenuating circumstances we can waive her finals. She can rest assured this grave situation will not negatively impact her academically."

Arnold sighed. "Thank you. I'm really happy to hear that. She works so hard." He started to feel guilty. Even though he dragged Helga to nearly every party, she still managed to keep up with her classes. He felt stupid and selfish putting so much pressure on her. "I've gotta go, I have finals too."

The man nodded. "Yes, yes. Thank you again."

Arnold left the office and jogged to his class. When he arrived, his classmates fell silent. They stared at him as he walked in and sank down into his desk. Their teacher was in the hall on the phone.

His class acquaintance, Greg, poked Arnold in the shoulder. "Hey man, I heard what happened."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Arnold took a couple pencils out of his bag and put them on his desk.

"I'm real sorry, man."

Arnold growled. "No, no one is _sorry._ Just shut up."

Greg glared at him. "Geez, it's not like I raped your girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Arnold shouted, jumping up from his seat.

A moment later their professor came in the room. "Who's shouting?"

Arnold rolled his eyes when Greg pointed at him.

The professor looked surprised. "Arnold? Is everything all right?"

"I would just like to take my final, _please._" He crossed his arms and slid down in his seat.

"All right then." He looked around the room. "No more interruptions I trust?" He put his bag on the desk and pulled out a packet of papers. "Here are your finals. Please finish them quietly. When you are done, leave them on my desk, then you are free to go."

The papers were passed out and Arnold bent over his test. The numbers swam before him. He ran his hand through his hair. _Come on! Focus! The sooner you finish, the sooner you can get out of here! _There seemed to be hundreds of problems. Arnold became more and more frustrated as he made his way through the test. _What if Helga wakes up and she's all alone? What if she's scared?_ His head ached. He rubbed his eyes.

Arnold could feel Greg's eyes on him. He hurried through the rest of his test, wanting to get as far away from Greg as possible. When he got up and walked to the front to hand in his final, Greg was not far behind. When they got into the hall, Arnold whirled on him.

"Get lost, Greg!" He said through his teeth.

Greg smirked. "Dude, get over yourself."

Arnold trudged down the hall and out of the north building. Greg followed him a few paces behind, still smiling. Arnold turned around again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Greg pretended to be offended. "Why, I just wanted to offer the poor girl my condolences."

Arnold rolled his eyes and turned back around. Greg called after him.

"When she dumps your ass for letting this happen, I'll be waiting!"

A jolt went through Arnold's heart. He hadn't even considered that Helga wouldn't want him after she woke up. While it was true that he hadn't been able to protect her, it's not like he had just stood idly by. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes, he jogged faster back to his dorm. He dropped off his book bag and took his wallet out of his pocket. He counted his money and then got onto the bus.

Arnold stopped at the little boulevard of shops outside of the campus. He went into the florist and bought a bouquet of pink and lavender roses tied with a pink ribbon, like the one Helga used to wear in her hair. He got back on the bus and rode it out to the hospital.

The receptionist recognized Arnold and smiled when he strode into the hospital. He didn't run down the hall this time. When he reached Helga's room he saw a nurse injecting Helga with pain medication and checking her vitals.

"She's not awake yet," she turned to him, "but if she does wake up, please hit the call button." She pointed at a large, red, square button on the bed.

Arnold nodded. The nurse pulled a plastic vase out of the cabinet. He took it from her and filled it with water and placed the flowers inside. He set it down on the little table next to the bed and then sat in a chair.

The nurse left the room, having finished her task. Arnold's ears buzzed in the silence. He reached out and took her hand in his. It was warm. Her knuckles were bandaged and the medical tape felt rough in his hand. The swelling in her face had gone down a little, but the bruises had worsened. He felt stupid and helpless sitting there. Arnold smoothed Helga's bangs and traced her cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, his voice cracking.

Arnold's mind wandered, remembering one of the parties he had taken Helga to. The frat boys were celebrating the pledges becoming full brothers. Arnold had already gone through the rituals and taken the oath. It was exciting to hear his brothers call him "brother" instead of "zobe" or "boy." Helga had a lot to drink, having just as much fun celebrating as him. She had gotten on a table and started dancing. One of the frat boys, Nick, or as they called him, Nikkie G, was a DJ and he spun just for her. She yelled songs at him and he mixed on the spot, making the party sicker than ever.

Arnold chuckled to himself. Helga had bruised his cheek when he had tried to get her down from the table when she started pulling her shirt off. She had smacked him, demanding to be released.

He squeezed her limp hand. "Oh Helga..." Arnold bit his lip. "I miss you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

That afternoon Phoebe had finished the last of her finals. It was Friday and Arnold didn't have any finals, he was done. They had ridden the bus together to the hospital. Arnold had gone to the campus book store and bought Helga a new journal. It was purple with embossed outlines of wildflowers on the front. He had also bought a couple of purple ink pens. He knew if she woke up that she would want one of her notebooks, but he didn't have her key and couldn't get into her dorm.

Arnold took Helga's limp hand in his. The journal and pens sitting next to the vase of roses from the day before. He brought her hand to his face and kissed her wrapped knuckles, then kissed each of her fingertips.

At this moment Arnold realized what he was doing, and that Phoebe's eyes were on him. She didn't say a word, but it hung in the air. _Arnold loves Helga. _He didn't care, he would shout it from the rooftops at this point. When he had seen Helga in the snow, he knew right then that he could not live without her. His world would have ended had she been dead. He didn't care who knew now.

The nurses came in to administer more medication and check on Helga, startling Arnold.

"How is she doing?" Arnold relinquished Helga's hand so the nurses could do their work.

"She should wake up soon, just push the call button when she does."

Once the door clicked shut, Phoebe took the opportunity to fill in Arnold about all the unpleasant tasks they would have to do once Helga was released from the hospital. She had been on the phone with the nurses yesterday. She began delegating tasks to each of them. "...she has to stay in bed for at least two or three days, they're worried that the head trauma will be disorienting and cause her more harm if she is up and about...Her right shoulder was dislocated and the ligaments were strained, so she'll have trouble doing things on her own until it heals...Her bandages need to be cleaned and changed every..."

The list went on, the instructions becoming more personal and awkward. Phoebe's face then reddened when she came to the last unpleasant command. She couldn't bring herself to read it. She took a deep breath and handed Arnold the notepad. He scrolled down to the last bullet point. Written in Phoebe's signature blue ink with her neat handwriting was "The patient has severe vaginal trauma requiring stitches. The area must be cleaned once a day. Bleeding will occur, this is normal. Should severe bleeding ensue, bring back to the hospital. Stitches will come out in two weeks."

Arnold's face became warm and turned red. The words screamed in his head. _Rape. Vaginal trauma. Rape._

Arnold sighed and handed the notepad back to Phoebe. Helga's eyelids fluttered and Arnold jumped out of his chair and grabbed her hand, peering down at her.

"Helga? Can you hear me?"

She opened her right eye, her left was swollen shut. She tried to turn her head, but yelped in pain.

Arnold squeezed her hand and smoothed her hair. "Don't try to move."

Phoebe pressed the call nurse button. Helga looked up and squinted. "A-arnold?"

"I'm here." He gingerly cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm here."

The nurse came rushing in. "Ah, she's awake. That's good." She pulled out a pen light. "Let me just give her a quick check." She shined the light in Helga's working eye.

Helga squished her eye closed. "Crimeny! Watch where you point that thing!"

Arnold's chest swelled, she was going to be okay. She was her normal grouchy self.

"Well it seems that you're aware of your surroundings." The nurse made some notes on her clipboard.

"Of course I'm 'aware!' Doi!" Helga shouted after the nurse. Arnold laughed. "What are you laughing at, football head?"

Arnold rubbed his face against Helga's hand in his. "Oh Helga..."

Her eyes widened and she froze. _What's going on? Why was Arnold acting so openly affectionate?_

Helga's eyes hurt as they adjusted to the light in the room. She realized she was in a hospital bed. _Why am I here?_ Helga tried to remember. The night before was a blur, all she could remember was tasting blood in her mouth.

"Everything seems to be in order." The nurse finished poking and prodding Helga. "It's amazing how fast the patient has gathered herself."

"I've got a name ya know! Helga G..."

"Pataki." The nurse finished for her. "I'm sorry, it's just a habit."

Helga glowered, but softened when Arnold squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, his eyes soft and full of concern. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. Her insides started to squirm as more details swam to the surface about last night. _How long have we all been here for? Did he stay here all night?_

The nurse exited the room and Phoebe stood up. She sat down on the bed next to Helga's legs. "Helga, do you know who I am?"

Helga growled. "What kind of a stupid question is that, Pheebs?" She became more irritated when Phoebe smiled. "And don't ask me who football head is next!"

Phoebe laughed. "I'm glad you have your wits about you, Helga. I was worried when the nurses explained about the head trauma you had suffered. Temporary memory loss is common."

"Yeah well, it's not like I break easy." She crossed her arms and felt the IV. "What the fuck is this?!" She started to pull on it.

"Helga, no!" Arnold grabbed her hands, stopping her from ripping the tubes out.

"Let go of me!" She grumbled. "I'm not some science experiment! Now someone get me some clothes so I can go home!"

Arnold knew that by 'home,' Helga meant her dorm. Phoebe patted Helga's arm.

"It's all right, Helga. We can take you home as soon as the doctor says you're ready."

"I don't need some quack to tell me what to do!" She glowered. "I feel fine!"

"That's the pain killers talking." Arnold sighed. "We would love to take you home, but we can't until you're healed."

Helga muttered to herself, momentarily defeated. When the nurse came back in, Helga picked up her battle.

"How long do I have to put up with this nonsense!"

The nurse was surprised. "Do you want your friends to leave?"

"No!" Helga growled. _"I_ want to leave!_"_

The nurse sighed and switched Helga's IV bag. "We'll check your injuries tomorrow. You're not well enough to leave today. You're still on observation for blot clots and head trauma."

"Will she be able to stay at school, or does she have to go back to her legal guardians?" Arnold was nervous. The Pataki household was not the best place for Helga to recover.

The nurse shrugged. "The patient is of legal age, it's her choice."

"Well then it's my _choice_ to leave and go wherever the hell I want to!" Helga tried to sit up in bed.

"While we can't force you to stay, it is in your best interest not to leave." The nurse injected something into Helga's IV.

Before Helga could formulate a come back something warm was creeping through her blood. Her mind became fuzzy and she slumped back into the pillows.

"Helga!" Arnold shook her arm. "Helga, are you okay?"

The nurse chuckled. "She's fine. I gave her some pan killers. Both for the pain and to calm her down." She looked at Arnold and Phoebe. "Your friend is quite the fighter."

Arnold nodded and sat back down.

"Helga's not the sort of person who is able to be idle for long." Phoebe explained quietly, smoothing the sheets. "Nor is she the sort of person to take orders. Even if they're good for her." She smiled.

"I can see that." The nurse nodded. She exited the room, biting her lip.

Phoebe turned to Arnold. "I guess it's a silver lining."

"What's that?" Arnold looked at her.

"We're on winter break. Had classes been still going on we would have to fight Helga tooth and nail to keep her away from attending."

Arnold chuckled. "I guess." His face fell. "I was looking forward to spending the holidays with her..."

Phoebe patted his hand. "I know. I was too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Helga shot up in bed. It was dark and there were strange noises. She sat in the darkness, gathering herself. She sighed. _I'm in a hospital._ Even though it was the middle of the night there was bustling activity outside of her door. She was right off the ER ward, someone was always running down the hallway covered in blood.

She turned the light on next to her. The bare little room came into focus. Helga saw the flowers Arnold had left for her. They smelled sweet, and helped hide the hospital smell that made her nervous. _What's this?_ She picked up the journal and let the pens roll into her lap. She traced her fingers over the embossing. _How do you always know what I want? Even when you're not here?_

She opened the journal to the first page. Clumsy handwriting in ink covered the page.

_Helga,_

_I feel kinda like I'm ruining your present by writing in it, but I wanted to be here when you woke up, even if I couldn't be at your side. I'm always thinking of you, wondering how you're doing and waiting for the call that you can come home. I don't know if you remember that night, or if you were even aware of anything, but I was so scared. When I found you in the snow I thought my heart had broken into a million little pieces. I thought I had lost you._

Helga's fingernail traced the water stain over the word 'lost.' She bit her lip and continued reading.

_I got you this book because I know how much you like to write. That day in the cafe, I saw a part of you that was pure magic. I can't imagine how painful it would be for you to have no pen or paper, so here you are. I hope you fill this book with lots of wonderful stories and poems, even if you never let me read them. At least I'll know they're here. I promise to visit you everyday, even if you aren't awake to know I'm there. I'll always be here when you need me._

_Arnold_

Helga sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes with her bed sheets. "Stupid, football head." She laughed. "Making me all sappy..." She picked up one of the purple pens and clicked it open. She turned the page and began writing.

_My angel_

_You come in springtime_

_and thaw my winter snow_

_You plant seeds in my heart_

_and bathe me in sunshine to watch them grow._

_My angel, your tender arms_

_carry me back from the dead_

_You breathe in me new life_

_and make me dream of_

_Being a summer wife._

Helga blushed and scribbled the last stanza out. She shut the book and put it back on the nightstand with the pens. She laid back down on the pillows and fell back asleep with the light on.

The next day Gerald drove Arnold and Phoebe to the hospital. He had work off that day and resigned himself to missing out on the mixer his roommate had planned at the dorms. Phoebe had packed Helga some clothes. They had called the hospital ahead of time, Helga could go home.

"I pulled a few strings with the brothers." Gerald prowled the parking garage for a spot. "Since everybody is going home for Christmas break, the house is gunna be empty."

Arnold perked up. "You're going home?"

Gerald waved his hand. "Just for Christmas weekend. I got work." He found a spot and parked. "But the brothers will be gone, and Paul said we could use one of the guest rooms while they're gone."

"You didn't have to do that, Gerald." Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "Helga has her dorm room."

They piled out and Gerald locked the car. "Yeah, and a _communal_ bathroom with _upright_ showers."

Arnold stared at him. "So?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "So! Helga isn't exactly going to be the most coordinated person when she comes home. Plus she'll probably get gangrene from those nasty showers or something."

"Gerald's right." Phoebe piped in as they entered the hospital. "It would be much safer and cleaner if Helga had access to a private bathroom."

Arnold rubbed his hand through his hair. "But isn't this against the rules? Won't we get in trouble? _We_ don't even live there."

"If Paul said it was fine, then it's _fine._" Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "You worry too much. After the party the house will be all ours." He looked at Phoebe. "Though I may have bartered that Phoebe cook the Turduken."

Phoebe smiled. "I have already researched proper temperatures and cooking times. I'm more than happy to help out."

That weekend would be the official holiday party since most of them wouldn't be back until school started again in January. Phoebe had agreed to cook "Turducken" for them- a hen inside a duck inside a turkey, and of course wrapped in bacon.

"I know a frat house really isn't ideal for a sick person." Gerald sighed. "But we really don't have a lot of options."

Arnold gave Gerald a side look. "You sure Paul said it was okay?"

Gerald shrugged. "Ask him yourself when we get back."

They opened the door to Helga's room. She was awake, sitting in bed rolling one of the pens between her fingers. The journal closed in her lap.

"Crimeny!" Helga greeted them. "I've been bored all day!"

"My, Helga," Gerald purred, "may I say you are looking quite _snazzy _today."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh stuff it, Geraldo." She smirked at him. "So what's doin' Pheebs? You bustin' me out of here, or what?"

The trio sat down next to the bed. "Well, Helga, there's a good chance that you will go home today. But let's just be sure and see what they say."

She crossed her arms and glowered. "Yeah, yeah." She put her journal and pens back on the nightstand. "Thanks for the book, football head."

"Anytime, Helga."

The nurse came in with her clipboard. "Well, Miss Pataki, let's see how you're doing today."

Helga endured the nurse's ministrations, praying to hear the words she was dying for.

"Well, your eyes are clear, your reflexes are good...I would say you can go home today."

"Yes!" Helga shouted.

The nurse handed Helga a different clipboard. "Please get this filled out, it's the release form. I'll return with a wheel chair."

Helga began filling out the forms while Gerald pulled his coat back on. "I'll go bring the car around front."

The nurse rolled in a wheel chair, and Helga handed her the completed forms. The nurse flipped through them. "All right, you check out."

Phoebe started helping Helga get dressed as the nurse waited nearby. Arnold put Helga's journal and pens into his bag. The flowers had begun to wilt and die. He untied the pink ribbon from the stems. Helga was distracted with trying to pull sweatpants on. He snuck over and started tying it into her hair.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just hold still." He finished. "There."

Phoebe giggled. Helga glowered at her. "What did he do?"

Arnold kissed her forehead. "I put a bow on you, so I can take my Christmas present home."

Helga blushed. "Don't you dare say you're going to 'unwrap' me!"

They laughed. Arnold put his arm behind Helga's back. "This is probably going to hurt, but we'll do it as carefully as possible. Okay?" He lifted her off the bed, which made her back ignite with pain. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. Slowly, he turned and lowered her into the chair. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

Helga growled. "Oh yeah, I'm skipping in a field of daisies over here. What does it look like?"

The nurse handed the bottles of medication Helga would need to Phoebe. "I think she could use another dose." She pulled a paper cup out of the cabinet and filled it from the sink.

The nurse helped Phoebe measure out pills and Arnold pushed the wheelchair closer. Helga glowered at the water and pills, but took them without protest. Arnold took his jacket off and wrapped it around Helga before they started heading out. After a few moments the pain subsided and left Helga with a warm floating feeling. Her head felt like warm liquid and she lolled her head back to look at Arnold.

"Hi there." Helga slurred as they neared the hospital entrance.

Arnold scooped up her head. "Woah! Let's not do that."

Helga giggled and looked over at Phoebe. "Hey! Hey Phoebe!"

"Yes Helga?" She was enjoying the happy, doped up Helga. "What is it?"

"Woooo!" Helga exclaimed, then giggled some more.

Phoebe giggled, they were feeling almost normal, but it was a thin veneer that would crack as soon as they got back and had to face the reality of her injuries. Gerald was waiting in the car. When he saw the trio wheel up he got out and opened the back door. Together, he and Arnold transferred Helga from the wheel chair to the back seat. Gerald folded the wheel chair and placed it in the trunk. Arnold got in the back with Helga since Phoebe wasn't strong enough to help hold Helga up. She got in the front passenger seat and began examining the medications and making a schedule in her notepad. Helga had her head on Arnold's shoulder and yammered on about things she saw out the window or about Gerald's driving. The nurse had prescribed Vicodin, along with several other drugs, and Helga was off her nut. They didn't mind as this was better than her screaming in pain, or worse, hurting herself further by trying to put on a show that she was fine.

Gerald drove them back to campus. "Phoebe, make a list of things we need, I'll go to the store after I drop you kids off."

"Listing!" Phoebe responded cheerfully.

Arnold squeezed Helga's hand, careful not to crush her bandaged knuckles. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and stroked her hair. The swelling in her face had gone down, revealing scratches and a split lip. _Helga must have given one hell of a fight._ His insides clenched at the thought. _That fucker..._

Gerald pulled up in front of Helga's dorm. They helped her out of the car and back into the wheelchair. Thankfully, most of the students had gone home, so there was no one in the hall to stare at them. Phoebe had been handed a bag of Helga's personal effects. She fished out Helga's dorm key and opened the door.

"You gunna be all right, man?" Gerald looked around Helga's room.

Arnold lifted Helga up onto her bed. "Yeah, you going to the party."

Gerald nodded. Phoebe put Helga's medication and other items on her desk. "Not to worry, Arnold. Once I've finished cooking I'll come back so you can attend the party."

"You're not going?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I was informed it's a 'boys only' party." She smiled. "It's just as well, I have a headache anyway."

They left Arnold alone with Helga. He pulled down the covers on the bed, as he did those nasty words rang out again. _Rape._ He remembered that Phoebe's unpleasant list had said something about bleeding. He searched through Helga's dresser for a rag. He spread it on the bed under her, trying not to think too much about the situation, and then turned to Helga.

Her loopy state seemed to be wearing off. Her face looked sad as she stared at the floor.

Arnold bent down. "Is something wrong?"

Helga didn't look at him. "Why are you doing this?"

It was like a blow, but Arnold shook it off. _She just feels guilty. You know she doesn't like being fussed over._ "Because I want to help you..."

"You're always helping people..." Helga sighed. "You don't have to you know..."

Arnold took her chin in his hand and turned her face, forcing her to look at him. "Yes I do." He released her chin and smoothed her hair back. "I need to be here for you." He smiled.

Helga found herself smiling, then wincing as the cuts on her face stretched and stopped her from smiling properly. She touched her face. Her wide eyes revealed her shock. _Oh God! I'm hideous!_ She tired to shoved Arnold away, but in her weakened state she only succeeded in slapping his chest. "Don't look at me!"

Arnold ceased her outburst by taking both her hands in his. "It's okay." Tears started to trickle down Helga's cheeks. Arnold wiped them away. "We'll get through this together."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When Arnold reached the frat house, he was met with a solemn welcome party. Gerald had texted them the situation while waiting with the car at the hospital. Arnold was handed a beer and patted on the back by his brothers when they walked into the house.

Tom, one of the frat boys, pulled Arnold aside. "Dude, I just wanted to let you know- they caught the guy."

Arnold's eyes widened and he grabbed Tom's shirt. "What?"

"He was beat up pretty bad, the police found him at a bar not too far from here. He's in the slammer. He's gone..."

_Took them long enough! How many girls did he attack?_ Arnold released Tom's shirt.

Tom fidgeted and looked at the floor. "We're all really sorry. I can't believe this happened."

Arnold looked away. _What was there to say?_ "Yeah...me too..."

Arnold felt torn, he had been looking forward to the holiday party, but he was worried about how Helga was doing. He sighed. _This sucks._

Paul slapped Arnold on the back. "So how's the lady?"

He fidgeted with his hands. "Gerald said we could use the house during break. I mean, is that okay? I don't want to break any rules or anything..."

"Hey now!" Paul punched his shoulder. "Pataki is just fine!" He shrugged. "Can't leave a fellow she-bro out on the curb."

_She-bro_. They had made up the term just for Helga since she out-drank half the frat one night just to show them she wasn't prissy. That had been an unpleasant night for Arnold. He got back at her by calling her "puke monster" for a couple days.

"If she didn't have breastesses I would make her a pledge." Paul laughed. "Oh my God!" He slapped his leg, cracking up. "Do you guys remember when Pataki clocked Danny in flag football?"

They all laughed. Helga had become a regular in their flag football games during the good weather. When they played against another frat they hadn't taken Helga seriously. At first anyway. When a guy named Danny decided to try and make a pass at her while Helga was passing the ball she socked him. After that they made up a new play and called it the "Pataki Punch."

The boys were busy putting booze in a kiddie swimming pool full of ice. The main room had been decorated with a strange mix of Christmas decorations and Corona paraphernalia from Spencer's. The furniture had been pushed back to the walls and Nikkie G was setting up his sound system. They liked lording it over the other frats that they had a pro DJ living under their roof, which meant they had the best parties.

Arnold checked his phone. No new calls or texts. He was getting antsy.

"Would you chill?" Gerald noticed him fiddling with his phone. "She's fine."

He sighed. "You're right." Arnold knew Phoebe would take good care of her. He put his phone away.

"And don't even _think_ about going back and playing nanny tonight." Gerald continued. "You need a drink, a _really_ big drink."

Arnold nodded. Getting sloshed sounded wonderful to him right about then. "I just feel guilty...having fun while she's..."

Gerald shoved another beer in Arnold's hand, taking away the empty one. "Arnold, just go have fun. You need it."

"This sucks." Arnold muttered.

"Hey! This is not proper 'Turducken' spirit!" He punched Arnold in the shoulder. "Get with it!"

Arnold laughed. "You're right, I need to chill out."

Back in her dorm, Phoebe had ordered them takeout. Helga's pain meds had worn off, leaving her grumpy.

"I'm missing the greatest party on earth, of course!" Helga groaned.

Phoebe began dishing out the food. "Don't worry Helga, you'll be better soon."

"Not soon enough!" Helga flopped back on the bed. "Ow..." She had forgotten how sore he back still was. "Unless I can either get magically better in the next couple hours or have my own party doped up on my pills, then it doesn't matter!"

Phoebe sighed. "Do I have to hide the pills?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "No! I'm just...complaining."

"I understand." Phoebe patted her hand.

Helga stared up at the ceiling. "You know, Pheebs, you don't have to stay here with me all night. You can go have fun too."

Phoebe smiled. "Actually I can't anyway. Gerald asked me to stay here so it can be a 'real' guy party."

"So no sorority bimbos tonight?" Helga sat back up. "I don't buy it."

"There's no need to be suspicious, they just want to celebrate before the break. They won't see each other for quite a while."

Helga leaned back into her pillows. "If you say so. I might ask you to spy on them later just to be sure."

"Spying!" Phoebe sang.

"I'm getting sick of hospital food." Helga as Phoebe handed her a container of white rice.

Phoebe sat down on the bed. Helga had put a movie on her laptop, it was a Disney movie. For Phoebe's sake she didn't put a horror movie on while they were eating. "Don't worry. There's a container of ramen for you later."

Helga choked down her rice. "Arnold better behave himself..."

"I'm sure he is." Phoebe smiled.

Back at the frat house, Paul was busy teasing Arnold. "So Arnold..." Paul elbowed him. "Are you gunna have a rematch with your arch nemesis tonight?" He burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Arnold pouted as they continued to laugh at him. He was a flip-flop drunk, he either wanted to hug everyone or wanted to pick a fight with anyone or anything. At one party he claimed that the lamp had looked at him funny and proceeded to tell it off before blacking out on the couch. Since then it had become a part of their regular jokes.

"All right, all right." Paul patted him on the shoulder. "Let's get you in a better mood." He screwed up his face trying not to laugh. "After all, who knows what you might do to that lamp!"

Gerald almost spilled his drink, he was laughing so hard. It got Arnold out of his funk and he started laughing along with them.

Tom grabbed the lamp and pretended to spank it. "Ooo you naughty lamp! Arnold's gunna give you such a thrashing tonight!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, but played along. "That's right. The coffee table's been acting up too, he better watch himself!"

There was a knock on the door. Paul answered it with a suave grin.

"Hello ladies."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Arnold had just cracked open his third beer, when Paul opened the door. He nearly chocked when he saw a group of skimpy girls walk in. "Gerald!"

Gerald looked up from his phone. "What? Oh my God..."

"Now we're ready to get this party started!" Paul shouted. "Hit it Nickie G!"

The bass was cranked up and Arnold felt like he was vibrating across the floor. The girls dropped their bags. The center of the room cleared and the girls started dancing.

"Um...who are they?" Arnold pointed at the girls.

Gerald stared dumb founded. "Arnold...I think Paul hired strippers."

Arnold felt as if all his blood had rushed to his face. "I was afraid you would say that."

One of the strippers made eye contact with Arnold, causing him to jump. "Oh God! I'm outta here!" He started off toward the basement.

Paul grabbed Arnold's shirt. "Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Uh...um...far away?" Arnold stammered, his cheeks ablaze.

Paul laughed. "Oh no, my friend, you do not want to miss out on this Christmas present!"

Arnold shook his head. "Yes I do. Because otherwise Helga will be giving me my front teeth in a bloody jar for Christmas if she finds out!"

Paul gave him an evil look and whispered in his ear. _"If." _He then dragged Arnold back to the dance floor.

"No! Please!" Arnold tried to gain leverage, but the floor was slick and Paul was much stronger than him. "I really _really_ can't do this!"

Paul deposited him near the front of the show. Arnold looked around to see where Gerald was, but he was no where to be found.

"Hey there!"

A breathy voice startled Arnold. His head snapped back to the dance floor and he saw a rather busty brunette wink at him. He felt like his face was on fire. _I am so dead tomorrow..._

She sashayed over to him, and much to his horror he found himself rooted to the spot. She petted the side of his face.

"Ooo, you're a cutie." She giggled.

_Oh God, please strike me dead before Helga makes me beg for death!_ "Um...I have to go...do the...um...thing!" He turned to leave, but she caught the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast, cutie!" She spun him back around. "Paul told me _all_ about _your...situation_. And I'm here to make it all _better..."_

Arnold's eyes just about popped out of his head. He was about to make a run for it when the stripper grabbed his crotch.

Her eyes lit up. "A big boy...oh my!"

Arnold flailed his arms and yelled nonsense. The stripper let go and grabbed the front of his shirt before he could run away.

"Playing hard to get is fun and all, but let's cut the crap, shall we?"

"Uhnn...ah...n-nn-no th-th-thank you?" He had never felt so scared or uncomfortable in his entire life.

Her face fell. "You would really rather go play with your bitch?" She bounced her large rack. "Why don't you play with a real girl, instead of a wanna-be frat boy?"

Arnold felt a switch go off. "What did you say?" His eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on." She tried to recover. "Have some fun!"

He shoved her aside. "I've had enough _fun_ for the night. Thanks."

Paul was standing by the chips, laughing with Mark and Doug. Arnold marched up to them. He was livid. "What the fuck, Paul?" He glared.

"Oh, hey! Arnold! My man! What's..."

Arnold grabbed the front of Paul's shirt. "Not funny!"

Paul held his hands up. "Come on, it was just a joke..."

"If you don't want us here, then say it to my _face_!" Arnold let go of his shirt and shoved him.

"Hey! I don't like fight-picking-drunk-Arnold!"

"I'm not drunk!" Arnold bellowed. "I'm picking a fight because you told some fucking hooker to prop me and insult my girl!"

Paul's eyes widened. "I didn't tell her to say that!"

Arnold took a deep breath. "Then what the fuck?"

"I...wow!" Paul rubbed the back of his neck. "This is out of control." He looked up. "Trust me, Arnold, I would _never_ say anything bad about Pataki, _ever._"

"Then who told her to say that?" Arnold's voice wasn't as deadly anymore, but it was still hot with anger.

"I don't know man! You know how girls are!" Paul shrugged. "But seriously, it was just supposed to be a joke. It wasn't supposed to get personal."

Arnold gave him a side look. "Really?"

"Of course, man." Paul put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Dude, you're my bro! I would never..."

Arnold took Paul's hand off his shoulder and did the Sigma handshake with him. "I know man, I'm sorry. It was just way out of line."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded.

The strippers gave Arnold a wide berth after that. He found Gerald hiding in the basement and decided to join him. They pulled down a bunch of beer from the party and played darts.

"Dude, that is crazy!" Gerald exclaimed after Arnold told him the story. His dart went into the wall next to the dart board. "And I am either losing my touch, or too drunk to keep playin' this game!"

Arnold took the darts from him and gave it a go. "All I could think of was how completely furious Helga would be!"

"You do have one terrifying lady." Gerald opened another beer. "Do you have a fetish for death threats or something?"

Arnold laughed. "You would think." His dart clattered to the floor. "I'm out." He plunked down on the old futon couch next to Gerald and finished off his beer.

"Do you think the coast is clear up there yet?" Gerald pointed at the ceiling.

"I dunno, you want me to check?" Arnold stood up, he was a little wobbly.

Gerald stumbled to his feet. "I'll come with you."

They gripped the handrail as they hauled themselves up the stairs. The party was still going, but it seemed the strippers had left. Paul spotted them.

"Hey! I wondered where you guys went!" He handed them more beer. "Don't worry, the floozies are gone."

"Thank God!" Gerald opened the new beer. "You think Phoebe is all sweet, but damn! I would be short one head if she saw me jivin' with some bimbos! And I don't mean this one." He pointed at his hair.

The boys laughed. This was how the night was supposed to be, having fun with the guys before the house was empty for the winter. Nikkie hooked up his iPod and let it mix while he joined the boys in the festivities. Arnold did a keg stand and nearly chocked when they put him back down. Gerald and Doug went streaking down the quad, the rest of the boys running after them, cheering them on. Arnold even got rowdy and yelled at the coffee table.

"You! You! You don-even know! Man!" Arnold pointed his finger at the coffee table.

Doug put a hand on Arnold's shoulder, throwing them both off balance. "You, you tell 'em!"

"Fuck! Fuck you! Fucking table! You're not made of coffee! Wha...What the fuck do you think...you're coffee? No!" He tried to punch the table, but ended up falling over instead. Doug fell on top of him since he had been using Arnold to stabilize himself.

Arnold poked Doug's nose. "An' fuck you! Doug!"

Doug rolled off him. "Yeah...okay..." He crawled a few feet and then vomited on the floor.

"Not cool...man..." Arnold muttered as he passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm glad that everyone is enjoying Arnold drunkenly fighting with a coffee table. It was one of my favorite scenes, and I was determined to keep it in the rewrite. I've had to cut other great scenes, but I think the new ones are even better! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Arnold gripped his head, it felt as if someone had spent the evening stomping on it. He sat up and saw Doug lying a few paces away next to a puddle of vomit. He felt queasy and headed for the communal bathroom. Tom was curled up by the toilet, it, the walls, and the sunk were caked in puke. Arnold clutched his stomach and ran upstairs to the bed rooms. He burst into the first unlocked room, mercifully empty, and puked in the private bathroom.

Arnold came back downstairs and saw the frat house begin to show signs of life. The boys peeled themselves up off whatever they had passed out on, and began to survey the damage. Arnold began cleaning the kitchen. He heard the boys bustling around, cleaning up the mess while trying not to make too much noise.

Paul took Arnold aside as the other brothers continued cleaning. "So here's the rundown. No parties, nobody but the sacred four..." he gave Arnold a look, "that means you, Gerald, and your girlies..." he continued, "Buy your own food, do laundry for _everything_ you use, you break shit you pay for it, and of course..." He slapped Arnold on the back and winked, "stay out of my room."

"You got it." Arnold smiled. "Thank you so much, you really didn't have..."

"Arnold, stop being a chick." Paul laughed at him. "The boys'll be back to celebrate New Years, so clear out before then."

Arnold nodded. "I'll see you around, Merry Christmas, Paul."

"Same to you, Arnold."

The house seemed smaller with all the frat boys gone. Arnold checked out the rooms Paul was letting them borrow. They were, nice, both had private bathrooms. The front door banged open, Arnold ran down to help Gerald with the groceries.

"Man!" Gerald exclaimed, setting bags on the counter. "Can you believe it? We get the whole place to ourselves!"

Arnold went back out with him to get the rest. "Don't get any ideas, Gerald..."

He shook his head. "Hey, who do you take me for? I am more than happy to follow Paul's rules. I'm just excited not to have a roommate!"

"I thought your roommate was going away too?" Arnold set the groceries down while Gerald shut the front door.

He rolled his eyes. "It's still a crappy dorm room full of someone else's stuff."

That evening they had moved their personal items into the frat house. Helga had made things difficult by trying to bring too many books. Phoebe had conceded to leave her equipment and labs in her dorm room and go back and forth between classes.

Arnold and Phoebe were sitting on the couch while Gerald did the dishes from dinner. She was rifling through her notepad.

"The problem is we need someone who can look after Helga at all times." Phoebe showed Arnold the medication schedule. "And the thing is I'm taking cram courses over the break and I can't take time away from them. I would not be able to catch up and I can't afford to be behind."

Gerald finished drying the dishes and came to sit with them. "I hate to say this but, my boss would fire me if I took that much time off of work. And it's not like I can afford to be out of a job and now's _not_ the time to look for a new one."

Arnold sighed, he knew the two of them had already talked this over, now it was just a matter of convincing him. "Well, I guess I could do it..." He also knew that part of it was because of his full ride scholarship he had earned in high school for his work in San Lorenzo, Arnold didn't need a job to pay his tuition, and he hadn't signed up for any cram courses.

Phoebe patted Arnold on the knee. "We know it's a lot to ask of you, but you won't do it alone. We can help you in shifts between work and school. It's just, we can't afford to leave Helga alone like this..."

Arnold nodded, he understood. Her pride would have her hell-bent on killing herself trying to be self sufficient if she were left alone. The only reason why they were currently all in the living room was because her night meds had her knocked out until morning.

"I'm most worried about the psychological aspect of leaving her alone." Phoebe whispered. It was still hard for them to fully acknowledge what had happened. "I can only safely give her those pills to knock her out at night for a couple more nights. Otherwise she will develop a dependency and that would be even worse."

They sat in silence. Arnold ran his hands through his hair and stared at the floor. He was not looking forward to what Phoebe had already warned him about- the night terrors. She had said that traumatic events can make people wake up at night screaming from reliving the moment over and over again in their dreams.

A crash sounded upstairs and the three of them tramped up the stairs. Arnold rushed through the doorway first, throwing on the light switch. Helga had fallen out of bed, her eyes were wide and she was delirious. Gerald and Phoebe stood near the door, unsure of how to help.

"Help me!" She cried as Arnold picked her up off the floor. "Please help me!"

"Shhhh...help you with what?" Arnold asked as he cradled her on the bed, trying to get her to stop flailing.

Helga grabbed Arnold's shirt and clenched it until little dots of blood began to seep through her knuckle wraps. "He's going to devour me!"

Arnold's blood shot cold. He had never seen Helga so scared. Her wild eyes scanned his face, but he knew she couldn't actually see him since she was still in a drug hazed dream. Even here in the safety of their room, she was at the mercy of this attacker. Helga began to cry and Arnold rocked her, stroking her hair. "You're safe...far away...you're safe here with me..."

Gerald began to slowly close the door, not wanting to disturb them. He drew Phoebe outside with him. He kept shaking his head.

Phoebe took Gerald's hand. "I know what you just saw was troubling and..."

"It's okay..." Gerald patted her hand. "It's nothing compared to what that girl went through."

Helga had fallen back asleep. Arnold tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead, it was moist with sweat and her cheeks were sticky with tears. He went into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth with warm water. The main light was off, but the dim lamp was on in the corner, so he could still make his way around. He sat down on the bed and gently washed Helga's face. He smoothed her bangs and gave her another kiss. When he drew back he saw a smile on her face and he couldn't help smiling as well. He put the wash cloth away and got ready for bed.

As Arnold removed his clothes he heard Helga stir. He glanced behind him, nervous that she had actually woken up, but she had just rolled over and muttered in her sleep. He sighed and pulled his pajamas on. When he came back to the bed he was unsure of what to do. Helga had rolled into the center of the bed. He lifted the covers and tried to lay down without disturbing her, but she felt him next to her and she immediately latched onto his arm. Arnold blushed in the dark and tried to detach Helga, but she snuggled against him. He smiled and drew her in, scooting more to the middle of the bed. Helga sighed in her sleep and Arnold nuzzled her.

"Good night...angel."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning when Arnold woke up he tried to sit up, but felt something heavy draped over his arm. He looked down and saw Helga. At first he stared, bewildered and wondering what she was doing there, but then the haze of sleep lifted and he remembered. He grazed his lips on her bangs and whispered. "Good morning, my angel."

He disentangled himself from her embrace and went to the bathroom to shower. Not long after Helga woke up. She tried to sit up, but her head ached and felt heavy. She rolled over and saw that Arnold had left the bathroom door open, she could hear the water running. She saw the clock on the wall, it read ten past eight.

"Crimeny, football head!" Helga exclaimed. "You really wake up this early?"

She giggled as she heard something crash in the shower. Arnold's voice echoed in the bathroom. "You're awake?"

"No, I'm just shouting at you in my sleep!"

Arnold laughed. "Hang on, I'm almost done, just give me a minute."

"You better not use all the hot water, hair boy!"

Arnold stepped out of the shower in his towel and then saw Helga staring right at him from the bed. He blushed. Helga rolled over to look at the ceiling and pretend she had seen nothing. Once Arnold was fully dressed she began to address him again.

"Geez, I'm starving. What's a gal gotta do to get some food around here?"

"Well what do you want first, breakfast or a shower?" Arnold laughed. "I don't really think we can do both at the same time."

Helga laughed at the thought. "No, I prefer my pancakes without soap. Shower it is then, I'd like to feel like a human being instead of a pile of laundry."

Arnold had read Phoebe's medicine schedule and knew that Helga needed one of the pain medications. He found the correct bottle on the nightstand and shook out two pills. He handed them to her, then filled her cup with water from a pitcher he had fetched the night before. She swallowed the pills and then looked over at the bottles. "What am I taking anyway?"

Arnold scanned the bottles. "A lot..." He picked up one bottle and scanned the name. "I can't even pronounce this!"

She shrugged, and then went to try and roll out of bed. Arnold rushed over to catch her before she fell to the floor. Her head nearly hit the nightstand. His heart was racing. "Please don't do that! Let me help you."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She tried to walk while leaning on him, but her legs didn't want to cooperate. The pain in her groin and thighs shot through her, rendering her body to jello. Arnold ended up carrying her into the bathroom. "Put me down!" Helga demanded.

"But Helga..." Arnold tried to contain her squirming limbs.

"I said down!" Helga glared at him.

Arnold gingerly set her down. "Are you sure you can do this on your own?"

"Yes, football head." Helga growled. "I would just like some privacy!"

He stepped back into the bedroom and she slammed the door. Arnold stood in front of the door, wondering what to do, when he heard Helga using the toilet. He blushed and sat on the bed, trying to pretend he was deaf. After hearing the toilet flush and the sink run, it was quiet. He started to get worried, so he opened the door and found a naked Helga crawling on the floor toward the shower.

"Helga what are you doing?" Arnold rushed over to help, afraid she had fallen.

Helga screamed. "Get out! I'm naked!" She tried to kick him away.

Arnold grabbed a hold of the offending foot. "This is ridiculous, you are going to drown yourself!"

"You better let go of me, now!" Helga tried to kick him with her other foot, but he blocked. She wasn't able to use most of her strength due to her injuries, so it was easy for him to withstand her. She growled at him, scooting around on the tile floor trying to fend him off.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "You're getting blood all over the floor. Please stop."

Helga looked down and saw light red smears on the white tiles. She wasn't sure where she was bleeding from, but she was scared of injuring herself further. She resigned to playing dead on the floor. "All right, Arnoldo, you win..."

He sighed and tried to pick her up, but she was being dead weight on purpose. "Oh come on!" He muttered before swinging her up into his arms. "Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Luckily, the bathroom was a half bath half shower, so Arnold placed her in the tub and began running the water. He tested it with his hand to make sure it was the right temperature, trying not to look at Helga. He then leaned against the wall, staring at the floor while Helga muttered at the soap.

"Do you need help?" Arnold was becoming annoyed at her growing insanity.

"No!" She snapped. She looked over and saw that Arnold was fully absorbed staring at a crack in the floor before she began washing. The soap went fine, but when she tried to wash her hair, she found it was impossible to do one handed due to her injured shoulder making lifting her arm more than a few inches impossible. She started grumbling louder, irritated with her gimp arm.

"Helga...?"

She threw her fists down, splashing the water. "Yes! All right! YES! I need your help!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Arnold sighed as he got up from the cold floor and inspected the mess she had saw her purple bottle of shampoo floating around in the soapy water. He fished it out. "This?"

Helga nodded. She was mad that he made her say she needed help.

"All right, here." He squeezed out a small portion into his palm and then started soaping her hair. He watched as her body became more relaxed and her eyes closed. He started moving his hands slower and scratched her scalp a little harder. This elicited a soft "mmmmm" from Helga. She had turned to jello in his hands. _Wait 'til Gerald hears that I found a move he doesn't know!_ Arnold chuckled to himself. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and Helga gave a dreamy giggle.

As they went through Helga's extensive repertoire of shower items, Arnold began to realize that this could be fun at a later date. She nearly drowned when he combed out her hair since she was sliding down into the tub further and further as her muscles relaxed. Once they were finished, Arnold drained the tub and pulled out a clean towel.

Helga made a grab for it, but he caught her arm. "Please just cooperate this time."

Grumbling, Helga conceded to being dried off. Arnold found she was more willing when he kept her happy with kisses. Once she was dried off, he wrapped her up and carried her over to the bed. He had noticed while drying her off that her injuries were starting to scab over.

Helga leaned back against the pillows. She looked around the room. A few of her bags were on the floor, full of her things. She spied clothing peeking out of one of them. She was getting cold.

"So what do you want to eat?"

Helga was still staring at her bags. "Clothes."

"What?" He then followed her gaze. "Oh!" He grabbed the bag and brought it to her. "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot."

"Well we can't help that, now can we, bucko?" She seemed almost cheery as she rummaged through her bag.

Arnold chuckled. "Can you manage that on your own? Or can I go grab you something from the kitchen?"

Helga was making a mess of the bed, strewing her clothes around. "Yeah, yeah. Go get me some toast or something. I don't care."

Arnold left, but kept the door open a crack in case she needed to shout for something. He felt uneasy about leaving her to her own devices, but he didn't want to spoil her good mood. When he came back he found her wrestling with her shirt and swearing. He put the food down and went to help her.

"There." He smiled and handed her a plate of toast and jam with egg whites.

She grumbled. "Ugh...sick people food." She nibbled a corner of toast. "When can I eat real stuff, like bacon and whatever?"

Arnold checked the little notepad Phoebe had copied for him. "A few more days." Helga groaned. "It's just until you're off all these pain meds. They're not exactly easy on your stomach."

"Tell me about it." Helga winced.

"Are you going to be sick?" Arnold's eyes located the trash can in the room.

She waved at him. "Nah! It just feels like a constant stomach ache. Sucks, but I'll be fine." She dug into her food.

Arnold opened his laptop to work on some things. Helga noticed he wasn't eating.

"Hey! You gonna eat?"

He turned around. "Oh, I ate while I made you breakfast."

"Oh." She looked down at her plate. _Why didn't he want to eat together?_

"It's no big deal." He noticed her face. "I just...don't want to eat things in front of you..."

She nodded, understanding. He hadn't wanted to eat _things she couldn't eat_ in front of her. She set aside her plate. "So, I've gotta know, Arnoldo." She watched him type away. "How did you manage to have little ol' me stay here? Isn't that like against the rules or something?"

Arnold shrugged. "Gerald did all the talking, I don't even know what he said." He turned back around, abandoning whatever he was working on. "They felt bad." He sighed. "They say you feel like 'one of the guys' anyway." He leaned back. "Plus no one else is here."

"But isn't Phoebe staying here too? It's like a boob fest in here or something."

"Not really." Arnold shrugged. "She has classes all day and works on her lab stuff so she's never here."

Helga laughed. "We're turning into a sitcom, I swear." She laid back on the pillows. "Soon we'll be hearing canned audience laughter and goofy sound effects!"

Arnold laughed at that. Gerald was quite the smooth talker, only he could break as many rules as they were.

"Whatcha workin' on?" She asked lazily.

He jumped. "Oh! I was just emailing the boarders, letting them know that I might not be able to make it for the holidays."

Helga's face fell. "Oh...um..."

"Please don't feel bad!" He waved his hands. "Who knows, maybe you'll be better by then."

The holidays hadn't really occurred to her. It wasn't like she was in any hurry to visit her family and since the death of Arnold's grandparents it had been awkward for her to visit the boarding house. She hugged her knees to herself, careful not to stretch her scabs too much. _Maybe he's avoiding the holidays too..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Helga had woken up in the middle of the night with cramps. She crawled out of bed while Arnold was still sleeping, crawling across the floor, and stayed in the bathroom. When Arnold woke up, he panicked when he found the bed empty.

"Helga?!"

"I'm in the bathroom..." her muffled voice rang out, "I'm fine."

Arnold felt uncomfortable, worried she was hurt. "Do you need anything?"

"My purse!" He snatched it up. She opened the door a crack and he handed it to her. She closed the door again.

He sat down on the bed as Helga grumbled to herself. He wished that Phoebe was there instead of him. He then realized it was quiet, then he heard Helga.

"Arnold?"

She sounded scared. He opened the door and saw her doubled over on the tile floor. He ran over to her, trying to see if she was bleeding from somewhere else now.

She gasped. "Arnold! It hurts!"

"What should I do?" He looked around at the pills and the medical kit. "What do you need?"

Tears were streaming from Helga's clenched eyes. Her voice came as a whisper. "Help me."

Arnold started rubbing his eyes, he felt stupid, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. At that moment the bedroom door opened and Phoebe pushed past Arnold. She examined Helga and then turned back to Arnold.

"I need you to put her on the bed."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do it!" Phoebe shouted.

Terrified that Phoebe was about to become a second Helga, Arnold hoisted Helga in his arms and laid her on the bed.

"You're hurting me!" She howled once he picked her up.

Arnold gave Phoebe a desperate look, those were not the words he wanted to hear. Before he could get angry, Phoebe peeked into Helga's panties and then dove her hand in. Arnold's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Helga, are you absolutely insane?" Phoebe shouted. A tampon dangled from her fingers.

Arnold jumped back in horror. _Okay, today I have officially experienced everything I have never wanted to see or hear._

Phoebe ignored Arnold's boyish revulsion, she was too busy lecturing Helga. "Do you know how many stitches are in there? Thirty-seven!" Her shrill voice rang out as she threw it away in the trash.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gerald came into the room.

"Run!" Arnold yelled as he ran past Gerald.

Phoebe ran after him. "You get back here this instant!"

Gerald grabbed Phoebe by the arm. "What level of hell have I walked into? What are you doing?"

"Arnold let Helga put a tampon in!"

"Umm...Okay...?" Gerald was at a loss for words.

Phoebe pinched her the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Helga could have ripped out her stitches doing that and bled to death!"

Gerald nodded his head. "Now I understand that that was a very bad thing that Arnold did..." He craned his neck around to see where Arnold had went. "Arnold!"

"No!" Came a disembodied shout. "I'm done! This is crazy!"

Phoebe made to run after Arnold, but Gerald stopped her again. "Okay, here's what we're going to do, sugar. You are going to go back in that room and make sure Helga doesn't try to kill herself with anything else. I am going downstairs to talk to Arnold." He loosened his grip and Phoebe stayed where she was. "Have a heart, babe! You dangled a bloody tampon in the boy's face!"

Gerald headed downstairs. He found Arnold hiding behind one of the chairs. "You can come out now."

Arnold got up and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head. "I can't do this, Gerald."

"Yes you can." Gerald shook Arnold's shoulders. "How much do you love that girl upstairs?"

"What?!" Arnold's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Let's not play stupid for five minutes. Arnold, your girl is sitting upstairs dealing with a horror neither of us could ever possibly imagine."

Arnold lowered his eyes to the floor.

"See! I know you can do this. We're all in this together."

Arnold shoved Gerald away. "I can't do this!"

Gerald sighed. "Look, I need to be at work at noon. That means I'm here for you until then. I get off work late, but Phoebe is going to be here."

Arnold was shaking. "You don't _get_ it!"

"What don't I get?" Gerald put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Please tell me so I can help you."

Arnold glared at him. "Gerald, she's broken! I saw things I didn't want to see!"

"First off, I'm going to pretend you did not just say that." He dragged Arnold to the couch and shoved him to sit down. His anger was getting the better of him. "Second of all, I need you to remember that no matter what happens it cannot possibly be worse than what happened to Helga." His face softened. "Do you really want to lose her again?"

Arnold flashed him a glare. "We promised we weren't going to _ever_ talk about that again."

Gerald narrowed his eyes. "Then don't make me repeat it by getting your act together."

Arnold rubbed his eyes. He couldn't argue with that. Helga had been screaming for him to help her and he had stood there like an idiot. Him running away when things got too scary... _God I'm such an idiot!_ He banged his fists on his knees.

Gerald sat down next to him. "I need you to chill out...and have a midnight snack." He picked up his phone and ordered two pizzas and a basket of garlic bread. Arnold mumbled about needing to cook something since Helga couldn't eat pizza.

"No, you sit." Gerald got up from the couch. "I will make...whatever. You just sit down and do...or not do...something..."

Arnold sat, his hands clamped over his face. Helga's voice haunted him. _Help me!_ It wasn't the first time he had heard those disturbing words. Helga G. Pataki asked for help from no one. Except him.

His sophmore year of high school, Arnold's grandma died. They had all known it was inevitable, the dementia having reached outrageous proportions, but it was still a blow to Arnold. The night after the funeral he had been sitting in his room, still in his suit, heart broken. That was when his phone went off.

"H-hello?" His voice cracked from crying earlier. His throat was dry.

"Um...Arnold?" Helga's voice was soft.

"Wh-what it is?" _It was nearly one in the morning, what was she calling for?_

He heard thumping and rustling in the background, like she was walking around and moving stuff. "I...that is...can I stay at your place?" Her voice had gone up an octave. "Just for tonight...I..I need some help..."

Arnold sighed. The boarding house was a mess. Everyone was crushed, he was in no mood for Helga's crazy life on top of it. Just this once he needed to be selfish. "I'm sorry...now's just not the best time..."

Silence. She made a strange noise, then coughed. "Well...I understand...I'm sorry about your grandma. She was one cool lady."

"Yeah." Arnold felt his insides grow hot, he wanted to throw up. He could hear the desperation and disappointment in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't respond. He just heard a loud sniffle and before she hung up he could hear her start to cry. Now he felt awful. He stared at his phone. _Should I call her back?_ He thought better of it. He had already made her upset, calling her back and changing his mind would just piss her off. He threw the phone across the room and sat in bed. He ran his hands through his hair. _Fuck this shit..._

The next morning Arnold woke up in his crumpled suit. His mouth was dry and his head hurt. He got up and changed out of his clothes. As he was pulling on his pants he tripped over his phone. _Oh God! Helga!_ He flipped open his phone and called her. As the ringer went off his heart hammered. _Shit! Shit! Shit! What happened to her last night?_ The phone went to voicemail. He hung up and dialed Phoebe. _Shit!_ He inwardly screamed at himself. _What if Big Bob beat her again? She got a new place, but still! What if...what if...?_

"Hello?" Phoebe's little voice interrupted his predictions of doom.

"Phoebe! Oh God! I'm so glad you picked up! I..."

"Helga's in the hospital..."

Arnold dropped the phone. _In the hospital? The hospital!_ He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

"Hello? Hello! Arnold!" Phoebe's voice rang out from his forgotten floor on the phone.

By the time Arnold reached the hospital he was out of breath. He had ran down the bus just as it was about to leave. His mind barraged him with every horrible scenario possible. _What if she was dead when he got there?_ Once he was standing in front of the hospital he felt his body grow cold. _Okay...you can do this. She's just going to be..._ His heart wrenched. _Absolutely furious..._

He stood outside, too scared to face her. After an hour, Phoebe emerged, when she saw him her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed. She was scary when she was angry.

"I...I thought I should..."

Phoebe shoved him. "What are you doing outside you idiot?!" Tears started falling down her cheeks, but she still glared at him. "She's in there, waiting for your stupid ass!"

Arnold swallowed. He deserved that. "I just...got nervous..."

"Either go up there or you are _never_ going to see her ever again." Phoebe's words sounded poisonous.

He waited to see if she would shove him again, or better yet try to punch him. When she didn't he sighed and headed inside.

"You don't deserve her!" Phoebe screamed after him.

Arnold winced. Now he knew how other guys felt, having the best friend chew you out was terrifying. He went to the receptionist to find her room.

"Room thirty-four in the psychiatric ward." She droned and gave him a pass.

His blood went cold. _Oh God...she didn't!_ He took the elevator to the correct floor, his heart hammering the entire time. _Stupid fucking slow elevator!_

When he got to her room he paused. He had no idea what he was about to face. He kicked himself. _What was I thinking? I should have brought her flowers! Something! Stupid!_ He shook his head and turned the knob. When he walked in he saw Helga sitting in bed reading a book. There were IVs sticking out of her arms. One had donor blood. He saw that her wrists were heavily bandaged. Her hair was a mess and she had no makeup on.

"Uh...hi..." Arnold stood in the middle of the room, unsure of if he should sit or not.

Helga did not look up or close her book. "What do you want?" She didn't sound angry, just tired and sad.

"I came to see you. I was worried..."

Helga turned the page. "Oh yeah._..real_ worried..."

Arnold shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night...that was mean of me...I just...my grandma..."

"Oh _poor_ Arnold!" She threw the book across the room. It smacked into the wall and fell with a heavy thud. _"Poor_ Arnold!" She glared at him. "Go get some real problems, bucko!"

He took a step closer. "I do have real problems! Just because they're not as bad as yours doesn't mean they mean nothing!"

Helga's face fell, she had not expected him to get angry with her. She sighed and looked at the blood IV in her arm. "I'm sorry...that wasn't cool..."

Arnold watched her. _You idiot!_ "I'm sorry...that wasn't cool either..."

"Why are you here?" Her voice sounded small, like she was about to cry.

"I felt bad about last night...I shouldn't of turned you away...that was wrong." He felt lame, full of excuses. _How do I fix this?_

Helga shrugged. "I ask for too much anyway."

That hurt. They were silent for a few moments, both not knowing what to say. Finally, Helga spoke up.

"Just go." She whispered, hugging her knees. "Stop worrying about me...live your own life."

"Helga..."

She flinched away when he tried to touch her. He withdrew his hand. _Congratulations moron! You ruined everything!_ "I understand."

His heart bled as he left the room, rode the elevator, and stepped outside into the crisp autumn air. Phoebe was gone. He took the bus back home. Helga didn't show up for school after that. He found out later that she had gotten fired from work because she had tried to ask for it off to go to his grandma's funeral. They had said she had taken too many days off and were tired of her erratic schedule. Having lost the job, Helga panicked, the rent at her apartment was due soon and she didn't have the money to afford it. There was no way she could go back to her old home, not after Bob had sent her to the emergency room with a broken nose. She had called on the one person she could count on. She scrambled, packing her things since she knew she would be evicted soon, and called Arnold.

She heard the phone pick up. "H-hello?"

His voice was like a balm. "Um...Arnold?"

"Wh-what it is?"

She continued stuffing things into trash bags. "I...that is...can I stay at your place? Just for tonight...I..I need some help..."

She heard him sigh. She hated asking for his help, she knew it took a toll on him. All the sleepless nights of her quietly telling him about her new fucked up problems. She felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry...now's just not the best time..."

Her heart felt like it had been stabbed with an icicle. She couldn't breathe. _No! Don't do this to me! Not tonight..._

"Well...I understand...I'm sorry about your grandma. She was one cool lady."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

_No you won't._ Helga sniffled, she couldn't hold back. She started to cry and hung up. _I'm just a walking disaster! He finally got sick of me!_ Helga saw that her shaving razor had fallen on the floor in her hurry to pack an overnight bag. She picked it up and wrestled the safety blade out, her fingers bleeding. _Now I'll be no one's problem._

She filled up the bathtub and settled in, fully dress. She cut her wrist, and then cut it again, and again. When she started on the other her hands stopped obeying her and everything went dark.

"Arnold?"

He shot up, bewildered. Phoebe had come over to where Arnold was sitting, staring in a daze.

"Why are you down here? Helga's alone!" He made to run up the stairs before Gerald stopped him.

"Go sit back down." Gerald ordered. "Helga is fine."

Arnold nodded and did as he was told. He sat with his head in his hands.

Phoebe sat next to him. "Arnold, I'm really sorry about earlier. That was horrific of me. I was concerned for Helga." Seeing that Arnold was not going to respond, she pressed on. "Thankfully, no real damage was done. I got everything...cleaned up...and she's trying to get some rest now."

"I'm sorry." Arnold muttered.

"It's all right." Phoebe patted him on the shoulder, then went into the kitchen to help Gerald cook in case Helga woke up hungry.

Arnold sat and thought. He hadn't really gotten a chance to since they had gotten back from the hospital. _How could I do that? I ran away from her...I'm such an idiot!_ Arnold flopped on the couch on his back and looked up at the ceiling. _Can I really do this?_ He wasn't sure. In any case he knew that Helga wouldn't be fragile like this forever.

After a while Phoebe took food upstairs to Helga and the doorbell rang. The pizza man delivered dinner and Gerald set the food onto the coffee table. He sat down in a bean bag and tore into the pizza. He looked up at Arnold. "You gonna be okay, man?"

Arnold sat up. "I don't know..." He took a slice of pizza and began eating. "This is not how I envisioned spending my Christmas break."

Gerald swallowed. "I'm pretty sure Helga had a far more _fun_ vision in mind."

They ate together in silence for a few moments. Gerald sighed and turned to Arnold. "I also hate to bring this up, but the police are coming tomorrow."

Arnold jerked up. "What for?"

Gerald rubbed the back of his neck. "They need a witness statement from Helga..."

"What do they need that for? They already caught the guy!" Arnold became angry. Helga was already embarrassed and upset enough without cops barraging her with questions.

"For the court case." Gerald began eating again. "You can't just throw a guy in prison without a trial."

Arnold sighed. "I know, it's just...the poor girl's had enough!"

"I know, man." Gerald nodded.

They put a movie on and finished off the bread sticks. Phoebe had already claimed a portion of pizza for herself. She came downstairs to eat.

"Oh my, it's late!" She exclaimed as she ate her lukewarm pizza. "I have class at ten tomorrow."

Gerald checked his phone. "I don't have work until noon. I can drive you over."

Phoebe smiled. "Thank you."

"I should get to bed. Who knows when Helga will wake up." Arnold stretched and got up off the couch. "Good night."

"Good night." They chimed before settling to cuddle on the couch.

Arnold walked up the stairs. _I hope Helga isn't mad at me. But I don't blame her, that was pretty awful..._ He opened the door and saw that Helga was asleep. The covers were bundled around her. Arnold smiled and bent down. She looked peaceful. He kissed her on the forehead and stroked her bangs.

_Please forgive me._

He changed into his pajamas and slid into bed beside her. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. To think that he and Helga were sharing the same bed, under any other circumstances it would have been amazing. Arnold rolled onto his side and looked at her. He watched her chest rise and fall. Helga's arm was draped over her pillow above her head. She shifted in her sleep, moving her arm onto the bed. Arnold took her hand in his, it was warm and soft. He rubbed her hand with his thumb. _It's amazing, even under these circumstances._ He fell asleep, holding her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The next morning, Helga opened her eyes and saw Arnold's face inches away from hers. She felt that he was holding her hand. She remembered the night before and anger welled up in her stomach. _You think you can just sleep next to me when you ran away before?_ She clenched her hand, squeezing Arnold's hand. _How dare you?!_ She let go of his hand and rolled over. Her arm didn't hurt anymore when she rolled on it.

Helga sat up and gently lifted her arm, it was stiff, but the pain was gone. She looked down and saw Arnold open his eyes. Her anger flared up again.

Arnold yawned and looked up at her. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He sat up and looked at her, confused. She watched as his face registered that he remembered what he did. "Oh my God..."

Helga looked away, glowering. "Nice to have you on the same page, bucko."

Arnold cringed, she remembered everything and was furious with him. He reached to touch her, but drew his hands back, thinking better of it. "Helga, I'm really sorry..."

"Oh, you're _sorry?_" Helga said through her teeth. She turned back and stared him down with a glare. "You're _sorry_ that I could have bled to death?"

Arnold dropped his gaze. He knotted the bedsheets between his hands. "I don't know what else to say."

Helga looked down at her lap. The scene played over again in Helga's mind. The excruciating pain, her reaching out for him, him running out of the room. She balled her hands into fists. "Get out..." She whispered. "Clearly this is too much for you. You can always get easier tail elsewhere, big bad frat boy." Hot tears plopped onto the sheets. She punched the bed. "Get out!"

Arnold took her abuse. He knew he deserved every word. His stomach felt hot and started to hurt. He had done the worst thing imaginable, he had abandoned her. _I'm losing her...I'm losing her all over again._ "Helga, please...I'll do anything."

He heard a sniffle and his insides writhed. Helga turned to face him. Tears were running down her face, but she still looked angry. "Like what?"

Arnold scooted toward her. "I could...make you breakfast..."

"Oh yeah!" Helga snapped. "Because pancakes solve everything!"

She was beginning to let go of her anger, and Arnold knew that she was still reaching out to him, she still wanted him there, otherwise she would have already thrown him out.

"I could...brush your hair..." He touched a loose curl on her shoulder.

Helga gave a hollow laugh. "I'm not about to win any beauty contests, a hair brush isn't going to help."

Arnold could feel Helga's eyes pleading for him to make it right. "I could..." He leaned his face into hers. "kiss..." He hovered his lips above hers. "you..." Their lips met and he cradled her head with his hand. She pulled herself closer and Arnold put a supporting arm behind her back. Slowly, he pulled her into his lap as they kissed.

Helga was still crying, but she didn't stop kissing. Her body relaxed. _He won't leave me. He won't really leave me. He was just scared._ Their lips parted and she rested her head on his shoulder. His arms embraced her and he rested his head over hers.

"I'm sorry, my angel..." He said softly, nuzzling her hair.

A stab of joy hit Helga's insides. _My angel..._She hugged him tighter.

Arnold chuckled. "You like that?" He whispered in her ear. _"My angel?_"

Helga nodded. _Oh my love...I am yours!_

They drew back and looked into each others' eyes. Arnold's smile dropped, he stroked her bangs. "Please forgive me." He looked away."I was scared...I felt so helpless not knowing what to do..."

Helga placed a finger over his lips. "I forgive you." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "I was scared too."

Arnold smiled and kissed her again. They stayed like that for a few moments, softly kissing one another. They parted and returned to reality when they smelled something cooking in the kitchen.

"That smells amazing!" Helga exclaimed, she looked at Arnold. "Go get me some!"

"I'll check and see if it's something you're allowed to eat." He swung his legs over the bed.

Helga pouted. "Stupid medication..."

He looked back at her. "Will you be okay, by yourself?"

"Yes!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not about to go run a marathon!"

Arnold laughed and closed the door behind him. Helga took the opportunity to visit the bathroom. She found if she supported herself on the nightstand, then reached for the door frame, that she could take the weight on her legs. She awkwardly closed the door. Moments later, Arnold returned with two plates of food.

"Helga?" He set the plates on the bed. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" An annoyed voice rang out. "Can I have five minutes peace?"

Arnold waited on the bed, quickly eating the bacon off his plate. Phoebe had said Helga couldn't have any, so he quickly stuffed it into his mouth. A few minutes later the door swung open, and Helga tried to walk out while holding the door frame. Arnold shot up and took her arm.

"Let me do it!" She snapped.

He spotted her, watching her legs wobble as she took the few steps back to the bed. Once there, she sat down, nearly falling backward. Arnold sat beside her, steadying her, then handed her a plate.

"Waffles!" She dove in and soon her face was sticky with syrup.

Arnold ate his waffles slowly. He was surprised that Helga had an appetite, considering all the pills she was on. When she was done eating, he checked the schedule and gave her pills and water.

"I'm getting tired of this..." She muttered as she swallowed the medicine. "I feel fine."

"That's because the pills are doing their job." Arnold took the glass from her. He cleared away the dishes and left them on the desk.

"So, Gerald and Phoebe are going to be gone for most of the day." Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "What do you want to do?"

Helga squirmed on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. "The question is, football head, what am I _allowed_ to do?"

Arnold chuckled. "Well, we can't really go anywhere...we could watch a movie..."

"Okay, I'm game." Helga nodded at Arnold's laptop. "And don't you dare say I can't have popcorn!"

"I think popcorn will be safe." Arnold smiled and opened his laptop. "What should we watch?"

Helga began searching around. "Ooo! Ooo!" She bounced, pointing at the screen. "This!"

Arnold tilted the screen so he could see. "Sleeping Beauty?" He smirked. "I never took you for the princess type."

"Shut up!" She punched him playfully. "I like Maleficent."

"Sure you do..." Arnold poked her nose. "I'll watch it, I like the cake scene."

A knock on the door shattered their fun.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Arnold opened the door and jumped when he saw a female police officer standing in the doorway. "May I come in?"

Arnold nodded and the cop walked up to the bed. Helga was glowering, she knew what the cop was there for and she was not in the mood. "What do you want?"

"My name is Shannon. I'm here to talk to you about what happened." She took out a pen and notepad. "We'll go slowly. Please tell me everything you can remember."

Helga rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "How far back do you want me to remember? Preschool?" She snipped.

Shannon didn't seem bothered by Helga's aside. "I understand this is difficult. But there are other girls who are in the same situation as you. Please help me to help all of you. Everything you say will be used to help put this man away for a very very long time."

Helga flinched. _Please don't make me think about him again..._

"Do you want your boyfriend to stay, or would you prefer he wait outside?" Shannon gestured to Arnold with her pen.

"Well...uh..." Helga turned to Arnold. _Please don't leave me alone with this!_ "It's a...free country. He can stay if he wants."

Arnold saw the fear in Helga's eyes, even if her irritated quips told otherwise. He sat down next to her. She took her hand in his, it was sweaty. _She's terrified!_ Helga refused to catch his eye, but he could see that she was using every trick she had to piss off the cop into leaving. She was terrified to relive that night.

_I'm here. _Arnold squeezed her hand.

Helga sighed. "Where should I start?"

"Start with what caused you to decide to walk outside alone." The cop held her pen to the paper.

"What, you think this is my fault?" Helga started to get mad. "You think that I was waltzing around with a big sign saying 'fresh meat'?!"

Arnold winced. He knew Helga was going to make this difficult, feeling like a victim made her want to punch someone.

Shannon shook her head. "We never blame the victims, that's not what justice is about. I just need to know why you were outside, it will help us understand how he targeted you."

Helga swallowed. _I was a target?_ She didn't like that thought. "Well uh...I can walk around alone if I want to! I wasn't aware that having a vagina meant you can't talk a walk without an escort!"

"Helga," Arnold put his arm around her, "please calm down. It's okay."

"Fine!" She begrudgingly cuddled into Arnold's side. "Me and Phoebe had a fight, happy?"

Shannon wrote. "Is Phoebe your friend?"

"Doi!" Helga rolled her eyes. "It was stupid..." her voice lowered. "I said some mean things and she got mad at me."

"So then you decided to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, to clear my head. Ya know? I don't like being mad at Pheebs...anyway, I just kind of walked along, not far from the quad."

Shannon nodded. "Do you remember about what time you left Phoebe's at?"

Helga thought a minute. "It was late, but not really late. Like about eleven I think. Phoebe doesn't like staying up super late."

Arnold's insides went cold when he heard that. _Eleven?_ He and Gerald had found her unconscious body at about two. _She was lying there, alone in the snow for three hours?!_

Shannon looked at Arnold. "Is there something you wanted to add?"

"I just..." Arnold looked down at Helga. The thought came back at him with full force. _Helga almost froze to death._ "Gerald and I found her at like two in the morning."

The color drained from Helga's face. _They found me? It took that long for someone to find me?_ The room began to spin. _I could have died!_ Helga felt herself go limp.

"Helga!" Arnold caught her head before it hit the headboard. "Helga, are you okay?"

She was breathing fast and her head felt light. _I could have died..._

A cup was pressed up to her lips. Helga felt cool water rush into her mouth and down her throat. She sputtered, trying to swallow it. She opened her eyes and saw Arnold, he was scared. She righted herself and took a deep breath. "I'm fine..."

Shannon stood like a robot, waiting for Helga to speak again. Arnold set the cup down and petted her hair. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Helga nodded. "Let's get this over with." She looked up at the cop. "You better write this down, because I'm _not_ going to repeat it."

She nodded. "So long as you go slowly I won't make you repeat yourself."

"Fine then." Helga leaned back into the crook of Arnold's arm. She picked up the glass and took another sip of water before replacing it on the nightstand. "Let's do this."

"I was walking toward the garden, I like walking there, so I just kind of went there without thinking. I wasn't really watching where I was going, it was late, I wasn't expecting to crash into anyone or anything. Then someone grabbed my arm. I thought it was one of my friends, joking around. But then they yanked me and I kicked them in the stomach. I spun around and saw it was a guy. He was wearing a green hat and a dark coat. He had something shiny on his hands, I think they were brass knuckles..."

Arnold's heart raced. _He was wearing brass knuckles?_ He looked again at Helga's face, tracing her injuries with his eyes. Sure enough, there were rows of gouges, each a straight line. Arnold felt anger surge up. _That piece of shit beat a girl's face with brass knuckles!_

"...I thought I had him, but then he punched me in the stomach. The wind knocked out of me and I stumbled. He took that and kicked my feet out from under me."

Shannon's pen raced across the page. "Not many girls fight back against their attackers."

"Yeah, well, most girls ain't me..." Helga paused. She was coming to the part she was not proud of. She felt Arnold's grip around her tighten.

"I...I fell. The snow cushioned my fall, so it didn't really hurt. But he kicked me in the side and I doubled over. He kneeled on my legs and started wailing on my face..." Helga reached up and touched the scabs on her cheek. She traced them with her finger. "It really hurt. I couldn't think..." Her stomach started to hurt, she felt nauseous. "He was...laughing at me..." Her throat choked with tears. "He was saying...'You...You think you can...'" Helga's shoulders shook and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He said 'You think you can fight a man?'" She clenched the bedsheets, her eyes shut and her face screwed up. Tears fell from her cheeks. "'You think you're tough, you stupid girl?'"

Helga's voice rang out in the room. Arnold stared. _No wonder she's so angry. She had her worst nightmare come true..._

The sobs grew louder and Helga's voice shook. "I mean...Bob used to hit me sometimes...but I could've hit him back...I just didn't 'cause he would've...had problems at work...But this...this was different...I _couldn't_ hit back..." Helga looked up, she looked lost. _"That never happened before..."_

Arnold couldn't decide which was worse, Helga admitting that Bob used to hit her, or the fact that Helga felt some sort of obligation not to hit him back. The thought fueled his anger. He felt like he was going to explode. _How much abuse does one person need to take? What has she ever done to deserve so much pain?_

"...I don't remember much after that."

Shannon looked up from her paper. "Just tell me whatever you can. Every bit helps, even if it doesn't quite make sense."

Helga nodded and coughed. Her nose had started to run. Arnold withdrew from her. "Wait one sec..." He grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom, then climbed back onto the bed. "Here." He took one of the tissues out and handed it to her. Helga took it and blew her nose. She wadded it up and set it on the nightstand.

"Thank you..." She took a few shaky breaths and Arnold put his arm back around her. She closed her eyes and began again. "He was hitting my face, a lot. I remember it hurting, I felt like my face was smashed into pieces...I didn't open my eyes after that, I was too..." _Afraid..._ "I felt him unzip my coat and pull my shirt up. I remember him..." Her face grew hot and she punched the nightstand. The glass fell off onto the floor. "He grabbed me...grabbed them. He did...things..."

Helga's heart was racing, she felt as if she were pinned down again. She pulled her arms over her head and buried herself into her lap. Arnold looked up at the cop. He was furious. "Are we done here?" He snapped.

Shannon ignored Arnold. "Helga, do you remember anything else?"

Helga nodded her head. Arnold ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. _No matter what I see or hear, it's nothing compared to what happened to Helga..._

"His mouth..." Helga sat up. She addressed her legs. "His mouth...did things...he tried to devour me..."

"Did he bite you?" Shannon asked.

Helga shook her head. "He just...slobbered...all over me..." _His breath was so hot, I thought my skin was on fire. His tongue felt slimy and disgusting on my chest... _"Then he...I..." Her insides were roaring. She smacked Arnold and he jumped up and grabbed the trash can. Helga vomited in the trash. When she was done, she wiped her mouth with the tissues and fell back on the pillows, panting.

Arnold put the trash can down and stood between her and the cop. "I think we're done here." His voice was quiet, but so thick with anger that even Shannon became nervous.

She cleared her throat. "Unless Helga says she passed out at this point, we need to know if she remembers being penetrated..."

Arnold snapped. _This is just some sick game! Well, I'll give that bitch what she's looking for!_ He grabbed the hem of Helga's pajama pants and ripped them down with her panties in one fell swoop. Helga's pelvic region was covered in bruises, all the way to her inner thighs. "This proof enough for you?!" He screamed in Shannon's face. "Or do you want a fucking flash light so you can count all _thirty-seven_ of her stitches in there?!"

Helga was frozen, she had no idea what was going on. When Arnold ripped her pants down she panicked. _No! Not again!_ But he didn't touch her, instead he was screaming at the cop. Helga lay motionless, afraid of what to do.

Shannon regained her composure. "That...that was unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?!" Arnold screamed. "You know what's _unnecessary_? Torturing her into telling you every little detail of the most horrific night of her life!"

"We need every detail for evidence..."

_"Fuck your evidence!" _Arnold took another step toward the cop. "I suggest you leave, _right now!_"

Shannon tapped her pen on her notepad, deciding if pressing Arnold's anger was worth a few more words out of Helga. She flipped the notepad closed. It wasn't. She said nothing and walked out the door.

Arnold was seething, he had never been so angry in his entire life. It was bad enough that this charade of an investigation was making Helga repeat her night of horror, but the coldness of that woman. She had no soul, just standing there while a girl who was barely a person anymore struggled to go on and demanding more. It was more than he could bear. He screamed and punched the closet door. His hand went clean through.

Helga felt her senses coming back to her. She watched Arnold brow-beat the cop into leaving, and then he punched a door. She slowly pulled her pants back up. Her face burned with shame. She had done this. By making him stay and listen she had made him this upset. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall. _I ruined everything..._

The wood had cut Arnold's hand, but he didn't feel any pain. He removed his fist from the door and looked at it. Blood oozed out of the cuts and there were some splinters sticking up. He didn't care. He slid down to the floor until he was sitting. His mind was buzzing with Helga's voice. _He tried to devour me...I couldn't hit back..._

They stayed like that for what seemed hours, still and silent. Gerald came home, work had let him off early. He jogged up the stairs to see how Arnold was doing. The bed room door was ajar.

"Hello?" He called. When he was met with silence he let himself in. He saw Helga curled up, sobbing. There was broken glass on the floor. "Arnold?" He took a few more steps into the room and saw the hole in the closet door, and Arnold sitting on the floor. "What happened?"

Arnold looked up. He winced and cradled his hand. "The cops came to talk to Helga."

Gerald stared at him. "So why was your fist through a door?"

Arnold just shrugged. He got up and started mopping his knuckles with tissues. Helga was oblivious to both of them.

"You can't just expect me to walk away and pretend like you're both fine." He looked around. "And why is it dark in here? Are you pretending you live in a cave or something?" He flipped the light switch, illuminating the mess better.

That's when Helga shot up screaming. "Please stop! Stop!" She was flailing and Arnold had to grab her to prevent her from falling off the bed. She started hitting him. "Get off me!"

Arnold grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Helga!"

"No!" Her eyes were wild, she had completely lost her mind. "Anything but that!"

Gerald cringed. He stood in the middle of the room, unable to leave. His imagination filled in the blanks for what Helga was screaming about. He felt himself shaking.

Helga wailed, she had turned into some creature from hell. It was all Arnold could do to hold onto her without hurting her. "Not there! Not there!"

"Helga!" Arnold shouted in her face. "Wake up!"

She blinked, panting. Her eyes darted around as her brain began to recognize her surroundings. She reached her hands up to his face. "Arnold?"

He smiled, glad she was back from that nightmare. "I'm right here. It's okay."

"I...I..." Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fainted.

Arnold shook her. "Helga?!"

Gerald ran over and wrenched Arnold's hands off her. "Good God man! Let her breathe!" He lowered Helga onto the bedsheets. "She's just passed out."

Helga's chest rose and fell slowly. She had gotten so scared that she wore herself out.

Gerald sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

Arnold took a shaky breath. "Well, the cop came and started questioning Helga. It was awful. She just kept asking for more." He looked down at Helga. "She lied about going slow. She didn't give Helga a chance to catch her breath or anything..."

"Cops aren't really known for their patience." Gerald muttered.

"Yeah well, this one took the cake. Helga was struggling to continue. It was disgusting..." He shook his head. "She completely broke down."

Gerald nodded at the closet door. "And then how did that happen?"

Arnold let out a humorless laugh. "The cop had said 'we need to know if she remembers being penetrated' and I lost my mind."

"Well, clearly you didn't hit the cop because you're not currently in handcuffs." Gerald looked down at Helga. "That cop was outta line."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, well, I screamed in her face. After that she left. All I could think of was the things Helga said..." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I just, lost it..."

"So you took it out on a door." Gerald nodded. "Well I'm just glad it was the door and not the cop." He lifted his hand. "Please do not repeat what Helga said, because I do not want to hear it." He shuddered. "I have a good enough idea as it is."

Arnold went into the bathroom and started cleaning off his hand. Gerald leaned against the door frame.

"Why is there broken glass on the floor?"

"What?" Arnold thought for a minute. "Oh...Helga punched the nightstand and it fell."

Gerald sighed. "I'll go get a dustpan."

Arnold found some medical tape and wrapped his hand. He had only broken the skin, no real damage. He looked down at Helga and saw her face was peaceful. The anger lifted off Arnold like dropping a heavy backpack. He had never talked back to the police before, much less scream in a cop's face. He was pretty sure that since a SWAT team wasn't pounding down their door, he wasn't going to jail for getting angry.

_He tried to devour me._

Arnold rubbed his temples. Helga's confession haunted him. Thankfully, Gerald came back with the dust pain, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Help me pick up the big pieces." Gerald gingerly started plucking up pieces from the floor.

Arnold helped, pointing Gerald to all the sparkling shards. They were quiet while they worked, and soon Phoebe was back to examine Helga and get things back to normal.

While Phoebe made dinner with Gerald, Arnold sat on the bed with Helga. He watched her eyelids flutter in her sleep, and petted her hair.

"Where?" Helga rolled over, opening her eyes.

"Hey you." Arnold whispered. He smoothed her hair back as she reoriented herself.

Helga sat up. "Where did that cop go?"

Arnold fussed over her. "She's gone."

"Will she come back?" Helga felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter.

"I don't think so." Arnold kissed her forehead. "I made her go away."

Helga vaguely remembered Arnold shouting. She had never seen him so angry.

Arnold studied her her face. "What is it?"

Her answer came out as a whisper. "I'm sorry that I made you angry..."

"No..." He petted her hair. "I wanted to be here." He drew her into an embrace, supporting her neck and back with his hands. "You don't have to do this alone."

She nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Arnold was sitting at the kitchen table with his chin in his hands, his elbows on the table. Gerald was eating lunch he had brought home with him.

"You gunna eat?" Gerald asked as he watched Arnold stare off into space.

Arnold shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't blame you." Gerald said softly. "You really shouldn't have been in there."

Arnold crossed his arms. "What? And leave Helga alone to deal with that bitch?"

Gerald waved his fork at Arnold. "Yes. Helga is a big girl and she doesn't need you punching doors for her..." he stabbed some food off his plate, "which may I remind you, we have to fix before Paul gets back."

"Yeah, I know..." Arnold muttered. "It was so ridiculous though! I even wonder if she wrote anything down!"

Gerald shrugged. "That's campus cops for you."

Arnold leaned forward onto the table. "Wait...that wasn't even a real cop?" He threw himself back in the chair and threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck?!"

Gerald gave a hollow laugh. "Welcome to the world, my friend, where no one actually cares."

"I just can't believe it!" Arnold exclaimed, wiping his face with his hands. "What does it take for the _real _cops to care?"

"A body and no perp." Gerald gave Arnold a stern look. "Now shut up and be happy. Helga is alive and in one piece and the piece of shit is in jail. What do you want? A special on the news?"

Arnold sighed. He knew he was being ridiculous, he had a lot to be thankful for. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just..."

Gerald nodded. "I know. Just cool it. Helga needs you to keep your head." He smirked. "Both of you can't be bat-shit crazy at the same time."

Arnold chuckled. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"There are a lot of things you can do." Gerald set his fork down. "Like do the dishes for once."

Arnold rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, man. You don't have to come charging in on your white horse in order to be useful. Do little things, chicks love stupid little detail things! They freak out if you remember their favorite color or notice when they get their hair done. Do little things, she'll be happy."

Arnold nodded. "You're right." He remembered that Helga had wanted to watch a movie earlier. _Maybe that will make her feel better._ "I need to start thinking about what she actually wants. Thanks, Gerald."

"Any time, man."

They played video games while Helga slept through the afternoon. When it was dinner time, Arnold found that he was hungry again and wondered if Helga was too. He crept back upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

"Helga?" He peered inside, it was dark, save for the light coming from his laptop. He turned on the light.

"Oh, hey." Helga said, shutting the laptop. "I was just checking some things. I hope that's okay. I didn't look through your stuff or anything."

Arnold sat down on the bed. "No, it's fine. You were so quiet, I didn't know you were awake."

Helga shrugged. "I haven't been up long. Eugene just wants me to keep him posted. Apparently, those fashion weirdos are banging down his door about me." She chuckled, but it seemed sad.

"Well, that'll be fun to look forward to." Arnold brushed a lock of hair behind Helga's ear. "Your cuts are almost all gone."

Helga's fingertips touched her face and she nodded. "I guess that's lucky. Don't want a chick who looks like she was carved up in a slasher movie in fashion ads."

Arnold could hear the bitterness in her voice. He decided to change the subject before she got upset. "You hungry? Gerald and I were thinking about what we wanted to eat. What do you feel like?"

Helga pretended to be deep in thought, tapping her finger against her chin. "Oh, I don't know...maybe a double cheeseburger with ketchup, pickles, and bacon." She grinned.

"You know I can't get that for you." He laughed. "Let me rephrase that- what do you want that you can eat?"

Helga sighed. "Ugh! Um...can I have pizza?" She whined.

Arnold gave her a look.

"Fine! I guess I want to _eat...sushi!" _A wicked grin spread across her face.

He sighed. "While that is something you're allowed to have, we can't afford it."

Helga started to laugh, it made the hairs on Arnold's neck stand up. "That's what _you_ think!"

"Let me guess," he rolled his eyes, "you're going to use that ridiculous paycheck from Eugene to pay for it, aren't you?"

"Damn right!" Helga bounced.

"Well, just don't spend all of it. Put it toward something useful."

Helga waved her hand at him. "Yeah, yeah Mr. Responisble! I don't even know _how_ you order two-thousand dollars worth of sushi." She batted his closed laptop. "Make it be happening!"

Arnold opened his laptop and brought up one of the local sushi restaurants that did delivery. He thought it was obscene how much business they got from the college. Helga was shaking the bed from her gleeful bouncing.

"I thought your legs hurt." Arnold said as he clicked through the menu.

Helga wasn't deterred. "Yup. But those pills fix that right up!"

"All right, here." He handed her the laptop. "You order what you want, I'll go get Gerald up here so he can order."

_"__Sushi?" _Gerald gave Arnold a look of pure disgust. "No thank you. I'll eat the leftover pizza." He opened the fridge.

"It's what Helga wanted." Arnold felt lost. "I'm just doing what you said."

Gerald laughed. "I told you to do small nice things for her, not spend hundreds of dollars on takeout."

"Well, it's not like I'm paying for it." Arnold muttered.

Gerald nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She got paid for that ad on the bus. Wish I could get on one of those, I could really use the money."

Arnold smirked. "Why don't you chat Eugene up. Maybe he could use you for something."

"I want to be one of those buff guys," Gerald ignored Arnold's aside, "all draped with beautiful women. Beautiful _models_."

Arnold clapped him on the shoulder. "Keep dreaming Gerald." He went back upstairs.

"Your turn!" Helga chirped, handing the laptop back to him.

Arnold looked over what she had picked. "Helga, this is enough to feed a small country!"

"I'm hungry!" She pouted.

"Okay, fine." Arnold went through and selected a few things for himself. "And you're sure you're okay with paying for this."

Helga waved her hand. "Just put the order in, football head, I'm starving! Can't a girl pay for something once in a while?" She smirked.

"Only if you want to." He kissed her. "So, do you want to move downstairs so we can watch the movie on the big screen?"

Helga's eyes widened. "Can I?"

Arnold laughed. "Sure! Gerald won't mind." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs. After a couple trips back and forth Helga was sitting on a little throne of pillows and blankets on the couch. Gerald had reheated the pizza and had taken a seat on one of the bean bags.

"What are we watching?" Gerald asked as Arnold typed in the tv wireless password so he could stream it from his laptop.

"Sleeping Beauty." Helga announced.

Gerald sighed. "Well, at least it's not the Lion King. That song gets stuck in my head!"

"Which one, Geraldo?" Helga smirked.

"The one in the beginning." He turned back to her and glared. "Don't you start singing it! I swear, Pataki, I will send you back to that hospital!"

The doorbell rang. Arnold got up to answer the door as Helga and Gerald started throwing pillows at each other. Arnold took the large bags from the delivery man and brought them over to the coffee table.

Gerald's eyes bulged. "Geez! How much food did you get?" He looked up at Helga. "I hope you didn't order for Phoebe, she's at Denise's tonight."

Helga laughed. "Nope, this is for me!" She opened one of the bags. "Oh and some stuff for Arnold too."

They dished out the food, and Gerald opened a beer. Arnold started the movie and Helga sat eating, transfixed by the screen. Helga had plowed through her meal by the time the good faeries were starting to make the dress. When the song "Once upon a Dream" came on, Helga's eyes glazed over. Arnold looked over at Helga and saw the smile creeping across her face.

"I...know you...I walked with you once...upon a...dream..." She whispered along. Helga hugged the pillow in her lap and sighed while the characters danced.

Arnold smiled. _I guess every girl wants to be a princess, even Helga. _He inched toward her, it was hard considering the little fort of pillows she had made. Helga felt Arnold's arm against her, she leaned back into him. When Maleficent turned into the dragon, Helga gasped.

Gerald laughed. "Spoiler alert, the prince gets the girl."

"Shut up, Geraldo!" Helga snapped.

Arnold draped his arm over Helga's shoulders. As Prince Phillip fought the dragon, Helga fell back into her fantasy. She was chewing on her lip, her eyes glowed as she watched the movie. When the prince bent down to kiss the princess, Helga squished her pillow and squealed. Gerald rolled his eyes, but Arnold chuckled.

When the movie was over, Helga was snuggled up against Arnold, too comfortable and warm to move. Gerald shut the television off with the remote and stretched. "Well I'm gunna hit the hay." He got up and headed up to bed.

"Night, Gerald." Arnold called.

"Night, tall hair boy." Helga parroted.

Helga sighed, the song still running through her head.

Arnold whispered in her ear. "You seem happy."

She leaned her head back, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. Helga's lips were arranged in such a delicious natural pout. Arnold leaned into her and closed his eyes. Her lips were soft against his. When he drew away again her cheeks were rosy. He felt his face grow warm as his heart quickened.

Helga bit her lip, a habit that made her look sweet and girlish. Arnold smoothed Helga's hair. "Hmm...look at that."

"What?"

Arnold smiled. "Hair like golden sunshine..." he traced her lips with his thumb, "and lips red as a rose..."

Helga laughed, blushing deeper. "I'm no princess, football head."

Arnold whispered as his lips hovered above Helga's. "You are to me." His lips touched hers, they were soft and warm.

Helga felt Arnold wrap his arms around her, drawing her in closer. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They pulled closer, their kisses becoming more heated. Helga sighed and rested her head on Arnold's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She embraced him tighter. "I can't believe I'm really here with you." _I never thought I would actually be here._

Arnold kissed her hair. "I can't believe it either." _I will never let you go again._

Flashes ran through Helga's mind. She dug her fingers into Arnold's shirt. Even in this happy moment, she couldn't forget. Her stomach burned, she wanted to get away and run laps around the frat house, anything. She pushed away.

"Arnold...?"

He searched her face. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

She clenched her fists, her body was shaking. "I wish I hadn't stopped you..."

"What?" Arnold had no idea what she was talking about.

Her voice was choked with tears. "That night...that night we went to the frat party..." She took a deep breath. "I wish I hadn't stopped you..."

Arnold tried to put his arms around Helga, but she stiffened.

"I wanted you..." Her voice cracked and grew high.

"Shh..." Arnold coaxed her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "It's okay...you'll be healed soon...if that's what you want..."

Helga banged her fist on his shoulder. "No! I wanted _you_!"

Arnold gaped at her. "I don't understand."

She buried her face in her hands. "I wanted it to be you...my...my first time..."

His heart dropped. Arnold had thought Helga had seen other guys while she was at finishing school. He had dated a couple of girls and had lost his virginity at senior prom. The idea of Helga being raped as a virgin tore him asunder.

"No!" Arnold grasped Helga by the shoulders and looked at her. She was crying, her eyes were puffy and red. He shook her. "No!" He was terrified by the thought. She had gone through life cheated out of every nicety, and now life had taken the one thing left that could have been special for her. Helga slowly nodded her head, confirming his fears. She crawled back into his lap, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

_Oh God!_ Arnold felt sick. He hugged Helga tighter. _Why did it have to be her?_

Hot tears trickled down Arnold's nose and fell into Helga's hair. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and pushed Helga back again.

"I'm going to make you a promise." He looked directly into her eyes. _I want her to know. She has to know._ "Helga, if you still want me, I will be your real first." Her eyes widened. "What happened to you does not count, not at all!" He swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's supposed to be with someone who will make it special...someone who loves you..."

Helga searched his face, her eyes focused on his. Her grip on his shirt tightened.

"I love you, Helga." Arnold whispered. "I _love_ you."

"R-r-really?" She stammered as her lips trembled and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Arnold nodded. "I promise...when you're ready...I will make you the happiest woman on earth. And no one else..."

Helga gasped. "Ever?"

Arnold smiled. "Ever."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Phoebe was leaving to spend the holiday with her parents, which meant she wouldn't be around to take care of Helga. She poked and prodded Helga the morning before she had to leave to see how Helga was recovering.

"So, am I dying?" Helga rolled her eyes as Phoebe tested her reflexes.

"Actually, you're doing quite well, Helga." She took out her notepad and started scribbling. "You're lucky, they used dissolving stitches, so you won't have to go back to the doctor. That's almost healed by the way. Shouldn't be more than a couple more days just to be on the safe side."

Helga blushed. "Do you mean, like, _healed_ healed?"

Phoebe giggled. "Healed enough that you can have a very _merry_ Christmas..."

Helga spluttered as Phoebe chuckled at her boldness. "I think tomorrow you can stop taking the pain killers all together. I don't know if you noticed, but I've been having you take less of them lately."

"I wouldn't know." Helga nodded at the pill bottles. "There's so many, it always seemed like a lot."

"The bruising in your legs is still a concern. I would suggest limiting how much you stand and walk. Strenuous activity could strain your muscles." Phoebe poked Helga's thighs.

"Ow! Watch it!" Helga flinched away.

"Keep that in mind before rough housing." Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Other than that, you've made quite the impressive recovery, Helga."

Helga smirked. "Glad to hear it. I'm tired of being an invalid."

"Well, I have to get going. My parents will be here soon to pick me up." Phoebe hugged her. "I know it'll be late, but can we do our traditional Christmas shopping when I get back?"

"You got it, Pheebs," Helga laughed, "say hi to the folks for me!"

Phoebe grabbed her purse and rushed back to the room she and Gerald had been using. Helga sighed and pulled out her phone. It was ten o'clock, Arnold and Gerald had gone out to the café to hang out before Gerald left to spend the holidays with his family too. Arnold wouldn't be back for another two hours, at least.

Helga opened Arnold's laptop, she had spent the past couple days searching through his personal information for clues. She had no idea what to give him for Christmas. She couldn't just go shopping with him the way she did with Phoebe, it needed to be a proper gift. She sighed as she began opening locked folders. _I don't know why he bothers to have a password when it's an obvious one._ She had at one point stumbled across his porn stash. Apparently, he liked blondes and red heads. It wasn't even really porn so much as just naked pictures of pretty girls, models probably from the way they posed and stared into the camera.

Today, Helga had stumbled upon a list of books. She had never heard of half of them, and when she did internet searches she found that they weren't exactly sold in book stores. She had found Arnold's Christmas present.

When Arnold came back from the café, he found Helga typing away on his computer.

"What're you working on?" Arnold sat down on the bed.

Helga looked up. "Oh, just stuff with Eugene." She pushed the laptop aside. "Well, everyone else left for the holidays. What about you?"

Arnold was taken aback. "What are you talking about? I can't leave you alone."

"Phoebe gave me a little check up before she left." Helga caught his eye. "She said I'm almost better."

"Oh, that's great! What does that have to do with the holidays?"

Helga shook her head. _Boys are so dense..._ "I'm well enough to travel, genius. As long as we don't walk there anyway."

Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "But I didn't think...think you would want to see your parents..."

Helga felt uncomfortable. "I...I don't." _Now I feel like I'm inviting myself along._

"Then, who are we seeing?" Arnold could see that he was making Helga angry. He felt helpless. _Why does she want to go back? Is she afraid to be alone with me here?_

"Do you not like your parents anymore?" Helga snapped. "Do you not want to see them? I don't care if you don't want to, that's fine. But I don't want to go anywhere I'm not welcome." She glared at him. "If you don't want me to come along then I'll stay here. It's not like I'm paralyzed or something."

He was shocked, he felt like an idiot when Helga looked away, biting her lip after her tirade. Arnold ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't even thought about his parents, let alone having them properly meet Helga and telling them about her. It wasn't like he was embarrassed of her. He sighed. _Am I ready to do this? Does she want me to do this?_

Helga sat, glowering in silence. _What were you thinking? You really thought that just because he apparently enjoys playing doctor that he would take you to meet his family? You're a moron! _She winced as she berated herself.

_I wish I knew what she was thinking._ Arnold stared at her, trying to figure out what it was she wanted. He cleared his throat. "Well...did you want to go?"

"Where?" He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"To my parents' house...with me." He put his hand over hers.

Helga looked up at him. "Would you really want me there?" Her eyes narrowed. "Because I don't need anyone's pity."

Arnold nodded, treading carefully since she was still offended. "I would love to take you with me. I'm sure my parents would find your modeling adventure really interesting." He took a breath. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm pushing things too fast."

She stared at him. _He's so careful and thoughtful...I should have known better..._ "I'm sorry...I just thought..."

"I figured you wouldn't want to make a fuss about the holidays." Arnold put his arm around her shoulders. "You've had a lot to deal with and I wanted to let you have a quiet Christmas, if that was what you had wanted."

Helga smiled. "Well, I could use a change of scenery."

Arnold squeezed her shoulder. "Well, I can arrange that. But be warned, Christmas at my place is anything but quiet!" He chuckled.

"I think I can deal with that." Helga pecked him on the cheek. She blushed and grew quiet. "So long as you're there with me."

Arnold called his parents and let them know about their new plans. Miles agreed to drive down and get them that evening, giving them enough time to straighten up the place and pack. Arnold left a note for Paul, in case he came back early and saw the door. They wouldn't be able to call a repair man until after the holidays anyway. Helga dictated what she wanted packed, not wanting to strain herself from walking around and bending over. Arnold was only too happy to do it.

He held up a pair of red satin panties. "Let's bring these!"

"Arnold!" Helga exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? We can't fool around at your parents' house!"

Arnold smirked at her. "I thought you said you would be all better in a few days." He laughed when she started blushing and squirming.

"You're such a guy." She muttered. "Just pack the junk we've got. Now hand me that blue skirt, I want to look nice when they pick me up."

"Since when do you care about looking nice?" Arnold teased.

Helga boffed him over the head with a pillow. "Just shut up and help me get dressed."

"As you wish, m'lady." He offered her his hand.

She rolled her eyes and let him help her off the bed. "You're such a dork."

Arnold held Helga steady as she pulled her clothes on. It didn't hurt as much for her to stand, but her leg muscles were still tender. Arnold's phone went off, it was his parents.

"They're waiting outside for us." He looked around the room. "Are we forgetting anything?"

Helga shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Then I'll bring down the luggage, and then come back up for you." He gathered up her bags and his backpack.

She sat on the bed and waited. Helga looked herself over. The skirt hid the bruises on her legs. She ran her hand over her face, the cuts had healed and were gone. She had gotten lucky that there weren't scars. Phoebe had harped on Helga to be diligent with the medical cream on her face. Helga hadn't put makeup on since the attack, afraid that it would mess with her cuts. Now that she was healed she thought about it and wondered if she should have since she was going to see Arnold's parents.

Before she had time to agonize over it, Arnold came back up the stairs. "Ready?"

Helga nodded. He took her into his arms and carried her down the stairs. She saw Miles and Stella waiting in the foyer.

"Just be yourself." Arnold whispered in her ear.

Stella and Miles smiled at her. Helga didn't know if Arnold had told them what had happened, but either way, they made no comment about her inability to walk on her own.

"We all packed up?" Miles asked as Arnold headed out the door.

"Yeah," he called over his shoulder, "can you get the door?"

Stella closed the door behind them. Miles fussed and helped Arnold get Helga into the Packard. Arnold got in the backseat with Helga and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Your father and I were so happy to hear you could visit." Stella looked at them in the rearview mirror.

Miles nodded. "It would have been a quiet Christmas without you."

"Thank you for letting me come with." Helga's voice was low. She felt awkward since she knew it would just be the four of them. The boarders had long since moved out.

Stella laughed. "We're happy to have you, Helga."

Her voice was warm, it relaxed Helga. Arnold squeezed her shoulder and Helga smiled at him.

_Maybe this will be okay._ She thought as she looked out the window. It had started to snow.

Arnold watched Helga look out the window. Her profile made her look sweetly sad. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Helga's heart jumped. "And I love you." She whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you everyone for your continued readership and your supportive comments. I appreciate your feedback so much! Your encouragement has helped fuel this story and made me reach very deep for a lot of these scenes to make them as vivid as possible. Thank you, I hope my readers continue to enjoy my writing. This story still has a few chapters left and I will put an official label on the last chapter so no one is left wanting. Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Arnold's parents had decorated the house. There was a wreath on the door, garlands on the staircase railings, and a small tree in the living room. The three of them sat, sipping hot cocoa while Stella bustled around the kitchen.

"So, how are classes going?" Miles stretched in the arm chair.

Arnold leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Well, I think I did pretty good. I'm not so sure about my math final, but I think overall I did pretty okay."

Miles turned his gaze to Helga. She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Well, I guess I'm doing fine. I mean, I go to class, I do the work."

He nodded. "That's all they should ask of you anyway. It's not like you're in the marines or anything!" He laughed and took another sip. "What are you majoring in?"

Helga ran her finger around the rim of the mug. "Well, my adviser has me majoring in writing with a concentration in European literature." She shrugged. "I just ask to sign up for classes I like and he helps me choose classes that will help me graduate."

"I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself when I was in college. I just flew by the seat of my pants and found myself at that dig by lucky chance." Miles sighed. "I was lucky, most opportunities don't just fall out of the sky like that."

Arnold smiled. _Girls like Helga don't just fall into your life everyday..._ "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Miles laughed, noticing the look on Arnold's face. "Well, planned or unplanned, you should always take an opportunity head on." He winked. "That's why your mother married me, because I was so persistent."

"Dad!" Arnold complained.

Helga laughed. "Well, Arnoldo over here says he has all his classes mapped out. He's always got everything all planed out." She razzed.

"Not everything." Arnold rolled his eyes. _You tend to throw my plans out the window._

Stella came into the room. "So who's ready for dinner?"

"Ooo what did ya make?" Miles jumped up from his seat.

"Brisket and red potatoes." She looked over at Helga. "I hope you're not a vegetarian..."

Helga laughed. "No, definitely not!"

Arnold helped Helga to her feet, when he tried to pick her up she batted him away. "Let me do it!"

"Okay, okay." He put his arm around her shoulder and took her hand to steady her.

Miles pulled out a chair for Helga and Arnold helped her sit down.

"We're happy to see you doing so well." Miles said softly as he sat down.

Helga looked down at her plate.

Stella bustled around, putting hot dishes on the table with Arnold's help. She set down a plate of asparagus next to Helga and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but we're here if you need someone to listen."

Helga looked up at her, surprised. "You know?"

Stella nodded. "We receive news emails from the school. We saw the article about what happened."

"Oh..." Helga felt a morbid curiosity well up in her, "can I see it?"

Stella looked pained. "How about after dinner?"

Helga nodded. Stella sat down across from Helga. Arnold was already sitting. He squeezed Helga's hand under the table before he began dishing out food on his plate. Helga soon filled up her own plate and was surprised at how good the food was.

"Wow!" She smiled at Stella. "This is great! Miriam can't cook to save her life, she should take lessons from you!"

Stella laughed. "Oh thank you, dear, that's very sweet of you."

Miles and Stella exchanged a look. Arnold had told them in the past about Helga's family. They knew better than to ask if Helga would see them for Christmas.

"Are you kids able to eat well at school?" Miles asked.

Arnold swallowed. "Yeah, we eat from the cafeteria a lot, and have takeout sometimes. We can't cook in the dorm rooms, plus I wouldn't know how to anyway."

Miles laughed. "I would have starved in San Lorenzo if your mother wasn't such a good cook. All I know how to make it cereal."

Helga bit her lip. "I wish I knew how to cook..." she pushed her potatoes around on her plate.

"I have some recipes I can teach you while you're here, if you like." Stella pointed at Miles with her fork. "Plus I could use the help in the kitchen. He's rather useless."

Miles pretended to be offended. "But I thought I was your little kitchen assistant."

"More like my little kitchen disaster." Stella laughed, turned back to Helga. "I was going to make Christmas cookies tomorrow, would you like to help?"

"Yeah," Helga nodded, "that would be fun."

Arnold smiled. It made him happy to see Helga opening up and feeling comfortable with his family. _Maybe a real family is all she really needed..._ He mused, remembering the angry little girl in the pink dress and pink bow. _Maybe that's why she was always on edge._

Helga was laughing at something Miles had said. Arnold watched her, she looked so beautiful when she smiled. He liked the way her blue eyes lit up when she was happy. Her tone wasn't so rough and her asides turned into witty jokes. He smiled at her. _I wish she could always be happy like this._

After dinner Miles and Arnold washed the dishes. Stella had brought down her laptop. She turned to Helga at the table.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Stella asked. "I don't want to upset you."

"Yes." Helga nodded. "Might as well see what everyone knows about it."

There was a photo of campus cops standing around in the snow, some yellow tape had been put up. The article talked about how she was found late at night and then rushed to the hospital. The police hadn't disclosed much information, much the school had gleaned who Helga was and that it was Arnold and Gerald that had found her.

When Helga scrolled down she saw a photo of a man with a black eye, a split lip, and bruising on his face. Panic went off in Helga's mind like an alarm bell. The blood drained from her face and she slid off her chair.

"Oh no! Helga!" Stella caught her before she fell.

Arnold dropped the dish he had been washing back in the sink. "Helga?!"

She came to, her face still pale and her heart racing. "I'm sorry." She was mortified. She had embarrassed herself in front of Arnold's parents and had looked like a fool in the face of her assailant. _I thought I was stronger than this..._

Stella smoothed Helga's hair as she pushed her upright in the chair. "It's all right, there's nothing to be sorry about."

Arnold's eyes darted to the screen. Hot anger well up in him. "Is that the guy?"

Stella closed the laptop. "Arnold, now is not the time."

"I didn't think I would still be..." _afraid of him..._ Helga refused to look at anyone, keeping her gaze fixed on the table.

"Well, he's in jail now." Stella put her hand on Helga's. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Helga nodded. "I'm glad..." she whispered, "he hurt a lot of other girls..."

Stella smiled. "You're a very brave girl." She opened the laptop again and turned it back to Helga. "Those girls all think so."

Helga looked up and saw the end of the article. There were comments left by students. Helga scrolled down and saw that there were four pages of comments. She started reading them.

_Thank you Helga for getting that slimeball put away for good!_

_I wish I knew where she was staying, I want to send her a letter to thank her._

_Helga is a hero!_

_He got what he deserved a black eye!_

"But I didn't do anything..." Helga turned away from the screen. The comments went on and on in that fashion, praising her for beating the guy up.

Stella nodded. "Yes you did. Because you fought back it was easier for the cops to find him. It's kind of hard to explain why you're beat up at one in the morning and the bartender says you came in looking like that."

Helga bit her lip. _They caught him because of me?_ She glanced at the screen again. _He might still be out there if I hadn't of socked him in the face?_ She shivered at the thought.

Miles dried his hands off. "Well the dishes are done. Why don't we do something fun, get Helga's mind off this business?"

"Would you like that?" Stella gave Helga a warm smile.

Helga nodded.

"Great!" Miles put his hand on the back of Helga's chair. "Why don't we go ice skating in the square?"

"That sounds like fun." Helga sighed. "But I can't, my legs aren't better yet."

Miles' face fell. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry." He smacked his forehead with his palm. "I'm such an idiot!" He laughed. "Oh I know! Let's go out shopping!"

Arnold smiled. "I brought your wheel chair, Helga. So you'll have the best time, no sore feet." He chuckled.

"Okay." Helga smiled. "I could use the fresh air anyway."

It was still fairly light out, it was about seven o'clock when they left the house and got in the car to head downtown. It was Saturday, so the stores would be open late. Helga had done her makeup, wanting to feel more like herself again. When they found parking Arnold and Miles got in each others' way as they got the wheelchair out and got Helga settled in.

"Where should we go first?" Miles asked as he and Stella walked arm in arm.

Arnold was pushing Helga's wheelchair. "I dunno, you have somewhere you want to go, Helga?"

She shrugged. "Beats me!"

They wandered toward the strip, pausing at window displays and commenting on the decorations. Some people stared as they walked past, with her blonde hair Helga could have passed as their daughter. Helga asked to go into an electronic store to look at video games. After a while she noticed that Miles was pushing her.

"Where'd Arnold go?"

Miles put something back on the shelf for Helga. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Helga decided on a new zombie shooter game and paid for it with her photo shoot money. When Arnold came back he was holding a bag. "What's that?" She pointed at the bag.

"What?" He looked down. "Oh, nothing. Let's go, I saw a shop down the street, I need a new scarf."

Miles continued pushing Helga as Arnold talked with his mom. She held up her hand to stop Miles when they passed an antique book store. Miles bent down and whispered in her ear. "Shopping for Arnold?"

She nodded and he pushed her inside, Stella and Arnold oblivious to their disappearance. The store was poorly lit and smelled musty with dust. A wizened old man looked up at them.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" He peered down at Helga.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and found the photo she had emailed to herself. "I'm looking for this book." She held it out to him.

The old man took her phone and adjusted his glasses. "Hmm...A Field Guide of Central America by Pochotl..." he looked back at Helga, "young lady, this book is very old and rather expensive."

"How much?" Helga deadpanned.

He saw that she was serious and handed her phone back. He disappeared into his store past some heavy bookcases. Miles stared after him.

"Wow...I didn't think you would go to this much trouble..." Miles looked down at Helga, "you must really care about Arnold."

Helga nodded. "You have no idea." She smiled to herself.

"Oh I do," Miles kneeled so he could be at eye level with her, "I know it was you that helped us get back home. We never had a chance to properly thank you."

"It was nothing...really..." Helga blushed, flustered, "I was tired of seeing him mope around about it."

Miles chuckled, straightening up. "Arnold's right, you've got a big heart, even if you don't like to admit it."

Before Helga could retort, the man came back holding a book that was wrapped in brown paper and twine. He carefully untied the knot and took the book out of its wrapping. The cover and embossing had faded. He held it up for Helga to see. "This was written about the natives of Central America, including the mysterious green-eyed people. This book is over a hundred years old..." he gave Helga a stern look, "books like this are hard to come by. I can't take less than three hundred for it."

Miles' jaw dropped. Helga fished out her bank card. "Fine."

The old man wrapped the book back up and began wrapping it in delicate tissue paper and more string. Miles stared at Helga, his eyes wide.

"Are you serious?"

Helga looked up at him. "I'm going to be very serious with you." She took a breath. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for that boy."

The old man slid the book into an unmarked bag and handed it to Helga. "Thank you, I'm happy to see that book going to someone who appreciates it."

Helga nodded, setting the bag in her lap with her purse. Miles wheeled her out of the store.

"You know, Helga," Miles said as they walked toward the store Arnold and Stella were shopping in, "Arnold is very lucky to have someone like you. Stella and I are very happy." He cleared his throat. "We were heartbroken when we found out what had happened to you. We really meant it when we said we were happy to have you here for Christmas."

Helga felt her throat swell, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm very lucky to have Arnold." She whispered. "He saved me that night."

Miles nodded. "I know I would have been terrified had I been in his shoes. He's a good boy, but he's still a boy." He laughed. "And boys mess up sometimes because we're idiots. Try to remember that."

Helga laughed. "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping him in line."

Miles burst out laughing. "Oh I'm sure you are!"

"There you are!" Arnold ran up to them when they entered the store. "Where were you? I was worried."

"What, you think you're dad kidnapped me or something?" Helga razzed. "I just wanted to stop in a store, I'm fine."

"So, what are we shopping for?" Miles asked as he looked around the store.

Arnold held up a blue scarf. "Well I found a scarf I wanted, and mom is trying on some sweaters." He looked down at Helga. "Do you want to look around?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

Arnold took the handles from Miles and pushed Helga through the store. It was mainly winter clothes and outerwear. Arnold offered to buy every thing Helga took notice of or picked up. They were laughing when Stella and Miles found them near some coats.

"No, football head! I do _not_ need another coat! I just said it was _nice._" Helga batted Arnold away from a suede winter coat.

Stella looked up at Miles and smiled. "Who do they remind you of?"

"Don't start that!" Miles chuckled. "We don't want to scare her off."

She wrapped her arm around his. "Honestly, I don't think we could." She watched them, noting the look in their eyes as they smiled at each other. "I know love when I see it, and love is forever."

"You didn't see it with me." Miles joked. "I took you by surprise when I proposed."

Stella laughed. "No, I saw it from a mile away. I was just amazed you actually had a ring." She looked back at Arnold and Helga. "Just wait, it'll happen."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Helga stretched out on Arnold's bed. "I thought they'd make me sleep on the couch."

Arnold turned around, he had been unpacking his toiletries. "We're not kids, they're not about to tell us what to do."

Helga picked at a loose thread on the bedspread. "Hey Arnold..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for bringing me here." She smoothed the sheets and then rested her cheek on her palm. "Your parents have been so nice to me..."

Arnold sat down on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. "You're always welcome here, Helga." He tilted her face up with his fingertips on her chin. "I want you to feel like you belong."

Helga smiled.

Arnold chuckled and petted her cheek. "There's that pretty smile." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's get ready for bed, or else Santa won't come." Arnold teased.

Helga slid her feet off the bed and stretched her legs. Arnold walked slowly with her to the bathroom, holding her elbow. They brushed their teeth and Helga took off her makeup.

"So what time are we waking up at tomorrow?" Helga asked as she scrubbed her mascara off.

"We don't have a certain time we get up at." He smirked at her. "But I'll wake you up if you try to sleep past noon."

They got into bed and Helga snuggled into Arnold's arms. She liked being close to him, feeling the warmth of his body and smelling his cologne and his hair. She liked the way his muscular arms held her. She liked the way his warm breath tickled her ear and neck as he slept. Helga sighed. _This is everything I ever dreamed of. To feel him near me, to have him hold me lovingly in his arms. Oh my love, you are the wish I made on every birthday and on every star. I only fear how long it will last. Will you tire of me? And what then? What shall I be when I am yours no more?_

Helga bit her lip. She shoved the dark thoughts away, the biting voice that nagged her whenever something good was happening. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Arnold breathing. _Even if you cease to love me, my dear sweet golden-haired dream, I will always love you._ She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

The next morning Helga felt someone shaking her. She woke up with a start, shot up, and grabbed her assailant, her eyes wild.

"Woah!" Arnold tried to wrench his arms out of Helga's grip. "I didn't mean to startle you..."

Helga was trying to get her breathing under control. "What's happening?"

Arnold laughed. "It's Christmas, you silly!"

"Oh." Helga blinked and released her grip. She looked down at her lap, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead. "Come on! It's Christmas!" He bounded out of bed and ran to the door.

Helga laughed. "I swear, you're like a big five-year-old." She slid out of bed and took a few unsteady steps. Arnold came back to help her. "Aren't we going to get dressed?"

Arnold looked her up and down. "You're dressed enough." He grinned.

He swung her into his arms and ran down the stairs. Helga gripped his shirt, she was sure he was going to trip and fall, but he didn't. When they reached the living room, Arnold's parents were sitting on the couch, drinking tea.

"Merry Christmas!" They chimed.

Arnold put Helga down. "Merry Christmas!"

"Would you like some tea, or coffee?" Stella asked, rising off the couch.

"I'll have coffee." Arnold said as he sat down next to the tree. He patted the rug beside him.

Helga sat down. "I'll have coffee too, please."

Stella disappeared into the kitchen. Miles smiled at them and held up his cup.

"It's so wonderful to have Christmas together!"

"Dad, we've had Christmas together for the past nine years." Arnold stretched his arms.

Miles sipped his tea. "Well, I missed so many of them before that."

Helga bit her lip, she felt out of place. Stella returned from the kitchen with a tray. She set it down on the coffee table.

"Help yourself to the sugar and cream."

Arnold took his cup and filled it half with coffee and half with cream. Helga took her cup and filled it with a bit of sugar and a bit of cream. She looked up at Stella.

"Thank you."

Stella smiled at her. "You're welcome, dear."

"Let's open presents!" Arnold exclaimed, setting his coffee on the floor. Helga took it and moved it to the coffee table before he spilled it. Arnold hunted around under the tree and pulled out a small bag. "Merry Christmas!" He handed it to his parents.

Stella opened the bag. There was a brimmed oil skin hat and a Brazilian cook book.

"Oh thank you! This is wonderful!" Stella exclaimed as she leafed through the book.

Miles put his hat on. "You really didn't have to, you're in school you know."

Arnold smiled. "I know, I just wanted to get something."

Stella pointed under the tree. "Arnold, can you get that red present for me?"

"Sure." He crawled under and pulled it out. It was light. He checked the tag. "It's for Helga."

Helga blushed. "But I...I didn't get you anything!"

Stella and Miles laughed. "That's okay. It's not much, but I thought you might like it." Stella waved her hand. "Open it."

Helga ripped the red paper off. It was a shoe box. She opened the lid, inside were little note cards. She picked one up and read it. "They're recipes."

Stella nodded. "I copied a bunch of my favorite recipes, some of them are even from my grandmother."

"Thank you!" Helga's voice shook. It was the nicest Christmas present she had ever received. Even nicer than the Spumoni heels her father had given her when she was fifteen. "Wow..." she whispered.

Arnold watched Helga open her present. He smiled at her wonder. "I have a present for you too, Helga."

Helga put the cards away and closed the shoe box. "What?"

"Merry Christmas." He handed her a little bag, it was blue.

Her eyes just about popped out of her head when she recognized the shade of blue. "Oh no you didn't!" She gaped at him. _"__Tiffany's?"_

Arnold's parents were gaping too. Helga pulled a small, then box out. When she opened it, she saw a gold necklace with a heart pendent the size of a half dollar.

"Here, let me." Arnold took the necklace off the velvet cushion and unclasped it. He brought it around Helga's neck and reclasped it.

Helga's cheeks were burning. She touched the cool metal with her fingertips, it felt heavy against her chest. She looked at Arnold. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Open it..." He nodded at the necklace.

Helga stuck her fingernails in-between a tiny crevice on the side. When she opened it, she saw the right half had been engraved. _My Angel_.

Arnold grinned. "Do you like it?"

She ran her thumb over the engraved words. She nodded her head, and swallowed. _Don't cry! Don't cry!_ "Thank you..." she whispered.

Stella and Miles were beaming at them. Helga's face was priceless.

"I have a present for you too." Helga closed the locket and pointed under the tree.

Arnold found the plain, unmarked bag. He tilted it. "This?"

Helga nodded. "I know it's not fancy but..."

He pulled the wrapped package out of the bag and began untying the twine. "It's heavy." He laughed as he ripped open the tissue paper.

"Oh! Careful!" Helga exclaimed, worried he would harm the book.

Arnold pulled at the wrappings more gently. He came to more twine and the brown paper wrapping. When he untied it, the brown paper fell away, revealing the worn cover and title.

"Oh my God!" Arnold clutched the book. He stared at Helga. "Do you know what this is?"

Helga giggled. "A book?"

He ran his hand over the cover. "This isn't just a book! This is...wow!"

"I'm glad you like it." Helga drank in his excitement. "The book seller told me it was over a hundred years old."

Arnold nodded. He opened to the first page. The pages were thin and smelled of dust. He gingerly flipped through the book, wondering at the woodcarving ink pictures.

"So that's where you two were." Stella gave Miles a sly look. "I was wondering."

Miles nodded. "She shocked me too. You really went for something special." He smiled at Helga.

Happiness warmed her belly. She had never felt this way. Everyone in the room was smiling at her. She shrugged, grinning. "It's just a book."

Arnold gave her a playful shove. "Yeah, and that's _just_ a necklace." He got up and showed his parents the book.

Helga touched the necklace. _My Angel._ She bit her lip. _I'm his._ Her heart melted as she watched Arnold point at pictures or passages as his parents looked through the book. _This is the family I put back together._ They looked so happy. Helga sighed. _I want to be a part of this..._ She traced her finger around the lid of the shoe box. _I want to be part of this happy family..._

"Thank you, Helga!" Arnold cheered, nearly strangling her as he threw his arms around her.

She batted him away. "Sheesh! You're welcome!" She laughed.

While Arnold poured over his new book and Helga began looking at the recipe cards again, Stella and Miles exchanged gifts. They gave Arnold new shirts and the new racing video game he had been wanting. His parents gave each other an herb encyclopedia for Stella and a new watch for Miles.

"Who wants breakfast?" Stella asked, getting up from the couch.

Arnold stood up and helped Helga to her feet. "We do!"

Stella led the way into the kitchen. "No toys at the table."

They grumbled as they put down their Christmas presents. Miles wore his hat to the table, which Stella then took off and set on the counter.

"Aw, no fair!" He whined. "Helga gets to have her toy at the table."

Stella smirked. "I'm sure Helga isn't going to somehow get maple syrup on her necklace."

Helga fiddled with her necklace while talking with Miles at the table. They were all going to sit and watch old Christmas movies after breakfast, and then go out to the cemetery to visit Arnold's grandparents before dinner.

Stella served up hotcakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Helga loaded up her plate while Arnold and Miles fought over the last piece of bacon.

Stella smacked Miles' hand. "Oh stop, I'll make more!"

Once there was bacon for all, they dug in. While it wasn't as boisterous of an affair as the holidays at the Pataki house, Helga found that it was warmer and more enjoyable. Bob would have thrown a fit about something by now, and Miriam would be on her fifth eggnog smoothie of the morning. It dawned on Helga why she was having such a good time- they were actually talking to her. Bob usually just talked at her, confusing her with Olga, and Miriam usually was incapable of a conversation. Helga suddenly felt sad. _Wow...my family is pathetic. I never realized how hard it was for them to just talk to each other._ She stabbed her eggs. _Whatever, it's not like I have anything to say to them anyway._

Arnold watched Helga's face change. He didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass her. When the dishes were cleared they argued amiably over showering order. Arnold took Helga back upstairs so they could wait their turn.

"Wow, I could really get used to your mom's cooking." Helga laughed as she went through her bag, picking out an outfit.

"Yeah, it's really great having them here." Arnold sighed. "I still can't believe you did that for me."

Helga twirled one of her heels. "Yeah, well..." She stopped herself.

"Well, come on?" Arnold sat down next to her. "Why did you do it?"

"You're so dense." Helga sighed.

"Wait..." Arnold scanned her face. "You mean...you loved me back then?"

"Pfft!" Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh please, let's not go through this nonsense again."

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "If you didn't love me, then why did you do it?"

Helga threw her hands up in the air. "I always loved you, you big idiot!" She shouted. "The better question is when have I _not_ loved you! For years I expressed my tortured heart in poems, and writing, and pissing you off! Thinking of you was the only thing that made me happy! You filled my life with such light and happiness that I wanted to give back that happiness! So I got a stupid part time job and saved up my money and bribed that idiot fact checker with doughnuts and bought your parents' a fucking plane ticket home!"

Arnold stared at her. Helga's face was red from her tirade, and she refused to look at him now.

"Satisfied?" She snapped.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Arnold processing what she had just said, and Helga glowering.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She inwardly kicked herself. _Why did you do that? Now he's going to think you're off your nut! You promised you wouldn't do this!_

"Wow, you are right, Helga." Arnold's voice was low. "I _am_ dense."

Helga looked up at him, her eyes pleading. His face was dark. Fear shot through her. _You're losing him...he thinks you're crazy...you ruined everything!_

He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe I didn't see it before." He gave a hollow laugh. "I guess I did, but I didn't want to."

Helga put her face in her hands. _No!_

"I'm really sorry, Helga. I feel so stupid..."

She wanted to throw up, she wanted to run out of the house and down the street. She wanted to run until her legs gave out. _You were doing so well..._

"It must have really hurt you to see me pine after girls like Lila." He shook his head. "I wish I had been a better friend to you. You helped me over and over again, and I just selfishly took it."

Helga began to sob. Arnold broke out of his reverie and looked down at her. She was bent over, her face in her hands. Her back shook.

"Helga? What's wrong?" Arnold kneeled beside her. "Hey..." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't leave me..." she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm crazy..."

Arnold grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Helga sniffled, surprised that he had grabbed her so roughly.

"Why would I want to leave the one person who actually cares about me?" He loosened his grip. When Helga looked up at him, he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Oh Helga, please don't be scared." He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I meant what I said. I _love_ you. You are my _angel._ You've performed miracles for me." He smiled. "I can't believe you're real."

Helga tried to take a deep breath, causing her to hiccup.

Arnold stroked her hair. "No more tears."

His eyes were so soft and full of love. Helga felt the fear melt away. "I'm yours..." she whispered.

Arnold kissed her, he could taste the salty tears on her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled away. "I'm so lucky. I have an angel that loves me."

Helga snuggled against his shoulder, inadvertently wiping her tears on his shirt. She sighed. _I'm free. My heart is free..._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

After they had come home from the cemetery Stella finished cooking dinner. She had put a ham in the oven that morning, letting it cook slowly. Arnold and Helga had gone up to his room while they waited on dinner. Helga was playing with her phone when she received a text message, the beep had startled her.

-Merry Christmas baby sister! If you're in town I would love to see you for a bit. Wherever you want, your choice. Love Olga-

Helga rolled her eyes. It had taken a very long and arduous phone conversation to convince Olga not to fly out to New York on her behalf. The last thing she needed was Olga fussing and crying over her. She put the phone down and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Arnold asked, looking up from his laptop.

_"__Olga_ wants to see me._" _She huffed.

"Do you want to see her?"

Helga grumbled and kicked her phone with her foot. "I don't know!" She was exacerbated. "I should, but she's so _annoying!_"

Arnold nodded. "Would it make you feel better if I came with?"

"You don't wanna sit through Olga squawking." Helga waved her hand at him. "Besides, you should spend time with your parents."

"Well, I could drop you off, and then you can call me when you get sick of her." Arnold offered.

Helga picked up her phone. "Yeah, I think that'll be best. Thanks." She texted Olga back.

"Where do you want to meet her?"

"At that little coffee shop next to Slausen's." She tossed her phone. "I told her if she brought Miriam and Bob that I would break her nose."

Arnold laughed. "I'm pretty sure it won't come to that."

The next day Arnold drove Helga to the coffee shop, Helga was moody the entire ride and refused to talk. Arnold sighed. _I hate it when she's like this._

"So, you'll pick me up?" Helga asked, looking out the window.

"Yes." He stopped the car in front of the little café. "You sure you want to do this by yourself?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah. Spend some time with your folks." She smiled. "They're really great and you don't get to see them all the time."

Arnold smiled. "They like you too, you know." He took her hand in his. "I'll get your wheel chair for you."

"I hate that thing." Helga growled.

"Do you not want it?" Arnold's hand hovered over the door handle.

"Can I just see?" Helga pleaded.

Arnold sighed. "Okay. But if you fall I'm duct taping you into that chair." He chuckled.

"Fair enough." Helga smiled.

_Oh God, she's gorgeous!_ Arnold got out of the car and opened her door. He took her hand, helping her onto the curb. She was wearing some of her designer clothing. People began to stare, Helga looked like something out of a magazine with her long legs and her natural pout. Arnold guided her over to one of the outdoor café chairs. He closed the door to the Packard and locked it. He went back and took Helga's arm. Together they walked inside.

The coffee shop was busy with people catching up from the holiday. Arnold spotted some familiar faces, they stared at him as he moved Helga toward the table with the bubbly blonde nursing a latté.

"Hi, baby sister!" Olga waved as Arnold helped Helga sit down. "I didn't know Arnold was coming with, I would have gotten us a bigger table."

"No that's okay. You two catch up." He kissed Helga on the cheek. "I don't want to intrude on sister time."

"Oh you're such a sweetie." Olga gushed. "Well, it was good to see you, Arnold."

Arnold blushed. "Yeah, good to see you, Olga."

Helga watched him walk away and then turned to Olga. "So, Merry Christmas and all that."

"Merry Christmas, baby sister!" Olga flashed her best smile. "I'm so happy to see you." Her face fell. "I've been worried sick. Has Arnold been taking care of you?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah, him and Phoebe and tall hair boy. It's like I have an entourage or something."

Olga gasped. "Oh that's right! My baby sister is a star now! Oh my goodness, I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends! Oh Helga, there are so many wonderful opportunities I can get you. You must visit me on your spring break!" She gasped again. "But no! You need to be here for spring break! That's New York fashion week! Oh my! Well..."

"Calm down!" Helga batted her hand at Olga. "I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow, let alone spring break. Plus I'm sure Eugene is going to blow up my phone the second I tell him I'm better."

Olga nodded, then jumped up. "Oh I'm so silly! Here I am drinking this delicious latté and I didn't get you anything. I'll be right back."

Helga tried to protest, but Olga was already at the counter ordering her a drink. She glowered at the table, tracing the patterns in the wood table. A few moments later Olga came back with a steaming hot latté.

"I hope you like it, their Christmas flavor is gingersnap. I think it's delicious." Olga picked up her cup. "But if you don't like it I can get you a plain one."

Helga took a sip. "Mmm, this is good."

Olga smiled. "Oh I'm so glad you like it!" She set her cup down. "Now, tell me all about that magnifique necklace you are wearing."

Helga touched the necklace, her cheeks rosy. "Oh, this?" She laughed nervously. "It's...um...nothing..."

Olga traced the rim of her mug with her finger, she kept her eyes on Helga. "Oh come on, baby sister, you can tell me."

"I..." her heart hammered. Remembering Arnold's fingers brushing against her neck as he put the necklace on made her face flush. "Well...you see...it was a...gift."

"From who?" Olga was enjoying herself. She knew exactly who the necklace was from.

Helga took a deep breath. "Arnold gave it to me." She whispered.

"Oh baby sister!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah..." she chuckled, "it's from Tiffany's."

Olga's eyes bulged. "Oh my! That must have been expensive. Arnold must really like you a whole lot."

Helga toyed with the necklace, a smile creeping across her face. "I'll say, he even had it engraved..."

"What?" Olga reached for the necklace. "Let me see!"

"Hold your horses!" Helga snapped. She pried the locket open. "There."

Olga gently lifted the necklace off Helga's chest with her fingertips. "My Angel..." she mouthed. She let go and looked up at Helga. "Helga..."

Helga was blushing, she swooned. "Olga, I've never been so happy..."

Olga was floored, she had never seen her little sister smile and simper like that. She began to get teary. "My baby sister is in love!"

Helga closed the locket. "Brilliant deduction, sis."

"Helga, I'm so _happy_ for you!" Olga sniffled. "I never thought this day would come! Mommy and daddy will be so happy..."

"No!" Helga banged her fist on the table. "You are not saying _anything_ to them!"

Olga wiped away a tear. "But why not?"

"Oh I don't know," Helga scoffed, "maybe it's because Miriam and Bob are so good at _ruining_ everything?!"

"But, Helga, sweetie, they want to be a part of your life." Olga begged. "Daddy told me so."

"No!" Helga crossed her arms and glowered. "They had their chance."

"But daddy's paying for your degree." Olga pleaded. "He really cares..."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Money isn't _love._ And- newsflash, Olga! He's not doing it for _me_, he's doing it for the almighty Pataki name."

"I'm sorry, baby sister," Olga looked down at the table, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well ya did!" Helga looked up and saw Olga's sad face. "Oh Crimeny! Quit bawling and let's talk about something else."

Olga perked up. "I was wondering how you like college, baby sister."

"What do you mean?" Helga sipped her latté.

"Well, I was wondering if you've made any new friends or gone to any soirées?" Olga held her cup, letting it warm her hands.

"Well, Arnold's a frat boy. So yeah, I've been partying." She drank her coffee. "I don't need new friends."

Olga tread carefully, not wanting to upset Helga again. "Well, it's good to hear that you're going out and having fun, baby sister." She smiled. "I want you to live your life. You're too serious all the time."

Helga chuckled. "I'll agree with you on that." She looked up at Olga. "We can't all be a ray of sunshine, you know."

"I know you don't take me seriously, Helga." Olga shrugged. "But that night, when I got that call...I've never been more serious or scared."

Helga nodded, not saying anything.

"I want you to know I'm here for you." She reached her hand across the table. "You're my baby sister. I would do anything for you." She took Helga's hand.

"Olga..."

"I know I haven't always been the best sister..." Olga sniffled, "but I want to try. It's never to late to try."

"Okay." Helga nodded. "Okay."

Olga squeezed her hand. "You're an amazing person, baby sister. You know that?"

"Pfft! Yeah, and what about you, little miss perfect?" Helga laughed.

"I mean it." Olga slipped her hand away. "I had to work so hard to get the grades I did. I worried day and night about being_...perfect..."_ she whispered, "but you, you never had to try. You only got bad grades because you didn't care. You're really going to be something amazing, Helga."

Helga looked away, she didn't like it when Olga got all sappy. ""I should probably go.

Olga's face fell. "Well, before you do, here." She handed Helga a business card.

"What's this for?" She turned it over in her hands.

"It has my email on it. I would love to help you, Helga." She smiled. "Modeling isn't forever, you need to seize the chance while you can."

Helga nodded. "Thanks." She pulled out her phone and dialed Arnold. She jumped when she heard a loud ring-tone go off in the café. Helga spun around and saw Arnold digging into his pocket at another table.

"Arnold?!"

Earlier, when Arnold had been about to walk out of the coffee shop he saw Rhonda sitting and sipping coffee by herself. She almost choked when she saw Arnold.

"Arnold, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Rhonda." He shrugged. "Home for the holidays."

Rhonda composed herself. "Well, why don't you sit down. We can catch up."

"No, that's okay." He waved at her. "I've gotta get going."

"Oh, what's your hurry?" She stirred her coffee.

"I..." he looked back and saw Helga sitting with Olga, looking miserable. He sighed. _Well I might as well stay, I'll just end up turning right around when she calls anyway._ "Fine." He sat down. "So what's new?"

Rhonda sipped her coffee, happy she had ensnared him. "Well, I saw that _charming_ little advertisement Helga has on the bus. She's going places I guess?"

Arnold rubbed his neck, she was fishing for something, but he had no idea what. "Well, she's had to put that all on hold until she gets better."

"Oh!" Rhonda pretended to be shocked. "I didn't know she was feeling under the weather."

"Come on, Rhonda. Everyone knows what happened." Arnold rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to play.

"Oh that's right." Rhonda nodded. "That whole _business, _well, I guess that's just how things go." She gave an airy laugh. "Anyway, I was interested in if it's true."

"What's that?"

Rhonda gave him a poisonous look. "Oh come now, Arnold. Everyone is _dying_ to know. Is it true that you've fallen for her?"

Arnold's eyes grew wide. "I...um..."

"Because I know you've got a thing for damsels in distress," Rhonda's voice had taken on a bit of a sing song tone, "but honestly, it's still a bit hard for _some_ people to believe."

Arnold's eyes narrowed. "Like who?"

Rhonda sipped her coffee some more. "Well, a _certain_ friend of mine still harbors feelings for you and I, being the _good_ friend that I am, wanted to assure her that you and Helga are just a silly fling."

"Too bad for your friend," Arnold said through his teeth, "that I'm not _interested._"

Rhonda started to laugh nervously. _"__Arnold_, you know this is _Lila_ we are talking about, right?_"_

Arnold nodded. "Just because I kissed her in high school doesn't mean I like her." He leaned back in his chair. "And you can tell her all about the Christmas present I bought for Helga."

"Oh! A present?" Her eyes lit up, her love for gossip was only rivaled by her love of material items.

"Yeah," Arnold chuckled, glad he had her attention, "I bought her a necklace."

Rhonda's eyes grew wide. "Oh, um...a necklace. How...special."

Arnold leaned his elbow on the table. "Oh it was special all right. Solid gold, I had the jeweler at Tiffany's help me pick it out."

"Tiffany's?!" Rhonda covered her mouth with her hands.

"I had it engraved and everything." He smirked.

Rhonda's face had grown pale, she stared at Arnold, bewildered. "All that...for..._Helga_?"

He nodded. "I would buy her many, many more presents, but then, Helga really isn't into that kind of thing." He winked.

Rhonda's face became red, her mind filling in all sorts of blanks with that wink. Before she could ask for more juicy details, Arnold's phone rang, making them both jump.

He tried to dig it out of his pocket, but then he heard Helga's voice and then a crash. He turned around and saw Helga fall to the floor with a café chair.

"Oh my God!" Arnold ran over and pulled the chair off her.

Helga rubbed her arm, she had fallen on her side. "Are you gunna duct tape me to the chair now?"

Arnold picked her up. "Helga, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She swatted at him. "Just my pride's hurt...ow...and my ass."

Olga was still sitting in her seat, horrified. "Oh, baby sister! I'm so sorry!"

Helga steadied herself. "I'm fine, seriously." She looked around, everyone was staring at her. "Let's bail before some idiot calls the hospital on me."

Arnold gathered up Helga and her purse and Olga followed them outside. Arnold opened the car door and helped Helga inside.

"You just went down so fast!" Olga blathered.

"I'm fine!" Helga snapped. Her face softened. "Anyway, it was um...nice."

Olga smiled. "It was nice to see you too, Helga."

Helga looked down at the business card she was still holding. "I'll email you, okay?"

"That would be wonderful, baby sister!" Olga gushed. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Olga."


	28. Chapter 28

**You're welcome.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Arnold started driving back to the boarding house. Helga fidgeted with her purse.

"What were you doing there?"

He kept his eyes on the road. "I saw Rhonda, she wanted to talk to me."

Helga rolled her eyes. "What the fuck would the _princess_ want to talk about?"

Arnold was still seething from his conversation with Rhonda. It was just a game to her, he tried to shake it off, but what she had said had cut him. "About us."

Helga bit her lip. "What did you say?"

"I told her the truth." His face was dark. "I told her to tell Lila to fuck off."

Helga's eyes grew wide. _What does Lila have to do with anything?_

"Rhonda was begging on Lila's behalf." He grimaced, "It was disgusting." Arnold shot Helga a quick smile. "I put her in her place." He chuckled. "You should've seen her face when I told her about the present I bought you."

Helga's hand swallowed the gold pendent. _He's proud of me? He wants to brag about buying me presents?_

Arnold sighed. "But that was wrong. I feel like I cheapened my gift to you, doing that." He punched the steering wheel. "Helga...I don't want you to think that I'm that kind of guy. I don't want to cover you in pretty trinkets and parade you around. You're _more_ than that...You're _better_ than that." He looked at her again. "I _love_ you."

Helga slid her hand up his arm and stroked his face. "I can't believe you did that." She smiled. "You really mean it?"

Arnold nodded. "Yes, Helga. I do."

Helga swooned, her heart soaring. _Oh my love! Telling the disgusting little miss perfect to fuck off! My heart sings at the image of her despairing face! How I long to shower you with kisses in gratitude for your noble intentions._

"How are you feeling?" Arnold pulled the car into the garage. "You fell pretty hard."

"Oh!" Helga blinked. She had forgotten all about her embarrassing exit. "Oh that. Yeah, I'm okay."

Arnold turned to her, the car off now. He smoothed her hair. "As much as I enjoy it, I can't come to your rescue every five minutes."

They laughed. Helga leaned her face closer to his. "But...can you rescue me from the dire unrequited desire I have to kiss you?" Helga swooned.

Arnold chuckled. He thought her rare romantic moments were cute. "I think I can help with that."

He put his hand behind her head and drew her in, pressing his lips against hers. Helga moved closer, her side bumped against the gear shift.

"Ow..." she rubbed her side, it was the side she had fallen on.

Arnold's eyes were fiery. He climbed over the gear shift and into the back seat. He beckoned her. "Come here!"

Helga crawled into the backseat, both of them giggling like fools. She planted herself in his lap, his head leaning against the window. They kissed harder and Helga nibbled Arnold's bottom lip. Arnold reached his hand up her sweater and pulled it up, exposing her blue bra. It had white lace on it. He reached his hand into one of the cups and teased her breast out. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her chest to his face. He sucked on her nipple, gently biting it. Helga dug her fingers into his hair.

"Oh God, Arnold!" She moaned.

Arnold slowly moved his hand down her stomach, making her shiver as he moved to work her other breast. His hand lifted her skirt, his hand hovered inches away from her panties. He sat, waiting to see if she would stop him.

Helga reached down and took him by the wrist. She moved her hips forward and pushed his hand onto her panties. She held his hand there until she felt his fingers creep under the elastic. Helga moved her hand back to his hair. Arnold found her entrance, she was wet. He brushed his fingers against her clit, gauging her reaction. Helga bit her lip, she was getting frustrated.

She started making whimpering noises, moving against his hand. He smiled and pulled her down into the seat, leaning her onto her back. He looked into her eyes. "You're not scared."

Helga shook her head. "You're my love, I could never be scared of you." Her breath hitched. "I want to play."

He put his hand back and started rubbing harder. "You want to play?"

"Yes!" Her voice was breathy. He loved the way she moved under him.

Arnold leaned down and kissed her, following her hips with his hand. He pressed a finger inside, making her gasp.

"More!" She arched her back.

He moved a second finger in and started thrusting slowly, feeling her insides. Helga tried thrusting her hips harder against his hand.

"Harder!" She demanded.

Arnold licked his lips. "As you wish..." He curled his free fingers into a fist and started banging into her.

Helga started banging her head against the car door, her butt jumping on the seat. His thumb found her clit and she cried out. "Yes! Arnold!"

He put his lips over hers to shut her up. His parents were still home, he was hoping they wouldn't come into the garage. She flailed under him, her lips devouring his. Helga pressed her forehead against his, breaking her lips away. "I'm gunna...I'm gunna..."

Arnold held her in place so she wouldn't hit her head. He could hear her breathing stop as her whole body shuddered. She gasped for air and Arnold felt wetness flood onto his hand. She slumped against his arm, panting.

"I...that was..." Helga looked up at him, her eyes glassy.

He smiled. "Well, that made me feel better." Arnold slid his arm out from under her and wiped his hand off on his jeans.

Helga tried to crawl into his lap. "But what about you?"

"Maybe later..." he opened the car door, "I'm sure they heard the garage door go up. I don't want them finding us in here."

"Oh." Helga blushed, then she smirked. "I thought you said we aren't kids, that they won't tell us what to do."

Arnold blushed as she tried to corner him into the garage wall. "Yes...but...I don't really think this is a..." he slumped against the wall. "Helga...no..."

She had slid down and unbutton his fly. Her lips were wrapped around his throbbing cock. Helga bobbed her head up and down and used her tongue.

"Helga..." he put his hands in her hair, meaning to dislodge her, but she pulled him in more, the head of his cock nudging against the back of her throat. She took a deep breath through her nose to steady the gagging and then continued sucking.

Arnold's fists latched onto her hair, Helga moaned, she liked that he was surrendering to her. She pulled his cock all the way out of her mouth, and then took it back in again. In and out, in and out. Drool beaded on her bottom lip. She moaned, making his cock hum.

_I dreamed of this day!_ Helga thought to herself. _I would suck his cock every day for the rest of his life if that would make him love me forever._ She sucked harder.

Arnold began to fidget under her. She wrapped her arms around his ass and let him move her head. His cock stiffened even harder, and then she felt something hot and salty squirt down her throat. She coughed at first, then swallowed as it continued. Arnold bit his lip as he groaned, trying to keep quiet.

When he was spent Helga wiped her mouth and zipped his pants back up. Arnold's face was red and he was panting.

"Oh God...Helga...you're so...good..."

She giggled. "Let's go inside, I'm thirsty."

He stared at her, then smirked. "Oh you are so bad."

Helga pinched his ass. "Damn right."

As they headed back into the house Arnold's phone went off. He had a new text message, from Rhonda.

"What does it say?" Helga tried to sneak a peek while he half carried her into the kitchen.

"Stop it." He muttered as he tried to read. "'Having a party for New Years. Ur invited.'"

Helga sat down on one of the kitchen chairs while Arnold got her some water.

"So, are we going?" She asked once he handed her the glass.

Arnold sat down next to her. "You want to? After what she said?"

Helga laughed. "Would make it all the more fun to crash her party."

Arnold was still feeling feisty, he whispered in her ear. "You're a bad girl, I'm gunna have to punish you later."

Helga melted. "Oh pleased do!"

He chuckled. "All right, we'll crash Rhonda's party." Arnold purred. "But you gotta play along."

"I'll play any game you want me to." Helga looked up at him through her lashes.

He poked her nose. "I'll hold you to that promise."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you again for your continued readership and support. I'm a little iffy on how this chapter unfolds. Comments and criticism will be much appreciated. The comments I have been receiving have been wonderful, you are all so generous! Thank you!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

It was the last night Arnold and Helga would be back in their hometown. Phoebe and Gerald had also gotten wind of Rhonda's party, so the gang drove to the gated community together in Gerald's car. They had already packed up, and would head back to the campus on New Year's Day.

Helga was able to forgo the wheelchair to the party since her legs were almost completely healed. She still was unable to stand for long periods of time, but she would be walking normally before classes started.

Helga was riding in the backseat with Arnold, leaning her head against his shoulder. To kick up their game a notch, Helga had worn a black crop top, a pink micro mini skirt, and black leggings. She had done her hair in mini pigtails with black ribbon, the rest of her hair curled and down.

They intended to torture Lila a bit before going on to Rhonda about Helga's next gig. Eugene had outdone himself this time, and Helga knew Rhonda would blow her top.

Gerald looked back at them in the rear view mirror. "You know this is not a good idea."

"No, it's a _fun_ idea, Geraldo." Helga laughed.

Phoebe turned around from the front seat. "Gerald's right. I don't think it wise to upset the host of the party."

Helga waved her hand. "Oh Pheebs, it'll be fine! It's not like I'm going to announce it or anything. She'll walk into her own trap, it's her own nosy fault."

"While that might be true, Helga. Sometimes discretion is best." Phoebe sighed. "Just please wait until Gerald and I can at least have a couple drinks."

"Hey! I thought you were driving us home!" Arnold jumped.

Gerald nodded. "I _am_ driving us home, _tomorrow._"

"Besides," Helga continued, "I'm sure you would enjoy seeing little miss perfect punched down a peg. Wouldn't you, Pheebs?"

Phoebe blushed. "Well, I've never really cared for Lila..."

"See!" Helga threw her arms up in the air. "It's perfect! We'll all have a fabulous time...except Rhonda and Lila." She chuckled to herself.

When they pulled up the circle drive was packed with cars, some had already started parking on the grass. Gerald pulled up next to a Jeep and shut the car off.

"Well, we're here." Gerald offered Phoebe an elbow. "Let's ring in the new year!"

Arnold took Helga's hand and helped her out of the car. They followed Gerald and Phoebe into the mansion where the music was blasting. The foyer was littered with coats, bags, empty bottles, and trash. They picked their way through to the kitchen. Some boys from Rhonda's college were playing beer pong on the kitchen table. Arnold mixed a drink for himself and then one for Helga. Gerald grabbed a beer and poured Phoebe a cup of Grey Goose.

Gerald winked at them. "Catch ya later, party cats!" He and Phoebe disappeared into the living room.

Helga looped her arm through Arnold's. "Let's make some magic." She giggled. They pushed through the crowd. Rhonda had hired a professional DJ. His sound system took up half the room, the other half was full of people jumping, headbanging, and dancing. Arnold kept them on the skirts of the crowd, not wanting Helga to fall and get trampled. They wandered into the next room where people had more room to dance and there were several comfortable couches and chairs to sit in. Several couples were making out on the furniture. Helga spotted a couple leaving a chair, rushing past them to find an empty room.

Arnold sat down in the chair and arranged Helga on his lap. They had seen Rhonda and Lila sitting on a couch across the room, talking with Eugene and Sid. Helga started kissing Arnold, knowing it would attract attention.

Helga had her arms wrapped around Arnold's neck when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Rhonda.

"Oh, hey princess, what's shakin'?"

Rhonda did not look pleased. "Did you not see me over there? Why didn't you come over and greet me properly?"

Helga shrugged. "We just thought this was a good make-out spot." She pointed at a couple writhing on another chair. "We didn't know you were in here."

Rhonda scoffed. "Well, an honest mistake. Are you enjoying the party? I made sure it was _beyond_ fabulous this year! Much better than that gauche little get together I had last year."

"Well, I wouldn't know, I wasn't here last year." Helga smirked.

"Yes, well.." Rhonda waved her hand over to the couch, "come and sit with us. Eugene won't shut up about you."

Helga slid off Arnold's lap and they walked over to the couch that was already crowded with too many people. Rhonda made a big show of noticing.

"Oh my! There doesn't seem to be enough room!" She shook her head. "Plus I can barely hear the conversation over all this noise. Let's retire somewhere a little more private, shall we?"

They followed Rhonda down the hall to a tall pair of French doors. She took out a key and unlocked them. Inside a pair of white couches sat in front of a large television.

"Sit anywhere, I'll have Neil bring us some refreshment." Rhonda took out her phone and texted furiously.

Eugene and Sid sat down near the end of the couch. Helga sat next to Eugene, and Arnold was about to sit down when Lila accosted him.

"Oh, Arnold, how oh so lovely to see you here." She was twirling a lock of her red hair on her middle finger. "This is certainly a wonderful surprise."

"Yeah, sure." Arnold moved past her and sat down.

Lila sat next to him on the arm of the couch. "Rhonda failed to mention that you were invited to the party. But then, I've seen a lot of people here tonight I don't know and..."

Arnold sighed. His annoyance with Lila acute as she rambled on in her sweet sing-song voice.

"Why are you all crammed over there?" Rhonda waved her hand. "Come on, I won't bite." She sat down on the opposite couch.

No one moved. Finally, Sid sighed and sat on the opposite side of Rhonda. He continued playing with his phone, adjusting Eugene's schedule as new emails came in. Neil came in with the drinks Rhonda had ordered via text.

"He's the only one who actually follows orders during parties." Rhonda rolled her eyes, taking her martini off the coffee table. "So, Eugene was just telling us about the exciting news for fashion week."

Eugene gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I'm not big enough to go to somewhere like Paris or Milan, but New York fashion week will be super exciting!" He turned to Helga, he took her hands in his. "And you, my dear, are going to be walking the main runway for Prada!"

Helga's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Oh it was a shock for me too!" Eugene patted her hand. "I can't believe I'll be head photographer at the foot of the runway!"

"Prada?" Helga stared at Eugene. "_Prada,_ Prada?"

Eugene laughed. "There is only one Prada, and you are going to walk for them!"

Helga jumped as she heard glass smash. She turned and saw Rhonda had smashed her martini on the floor. She was standing, glaring at Helga.

"What?" She snapped. "Really? This?" She waved her arm at Helga and then started laughing. "This monstrosity is walking for _Prada?_"

Helga gave Rhonda a cool stare. "Well apparently this _monstrosity_ is better Prada material than _you._"

Rhonda screamed and lunged at Helga. Rum and coke spilled everywhere as Helga and Eugene's drinks went flying. Helga had Rhonda in an arm lock. She turned to Eugene.

"Hey, are broken arms in _vogue_ now, Eugene?" Helga's voice was low.

Rhonda shivered. "I'm sorry! Please! Stop!"

Helga let go, dropping Rhonda on the floor. She sat back down on the couch. Rhonda picked herself up and glared at Helga.

"I'll destroy your reputation, Helga!" Rhonda was seething. "I have influence in the fashion world you know! Your name will be mud by morning!"

Helga smirked at her. "Oh really? How much did that 'influence' cost your daddy?"

Rhonda lunged at her again, but this time Helga kicked her in the stomach from where she was sitting. Rhonda went down like a ton of bricks.

"You know, you're really boring to fight, princess." Helga picked up another rum and coke off the table. "Please don't spill my drink this time."

Helga looked over at Arnold, who was leaning against her, trying to get away from Lila.

"Arnold, what happened to us?" Lila crept closer to him. "We had such a good thing."

"No, we had a really _fake_ thing." Arnold flinched away from her touch. "This is crazy, I'm with Helga now."

"You're right." Lila sighed. She started laughing. "It _is_ ever so crazy that you like a she-beast like Helga Pataki."

"What did you just call me?!" Helga leaned forward so she could see Lila. "I will bring Ol' Betsy out of retirement for you!"

Lila wasn't perturbed by Helga's threat. "Come on, Arnold. Don't you want a _real_ woman?" She unbuttoned the front of her shirt, revealed that she had no bra on. She pulled her shirt away so her breasts fell out into view. "I know you always wanted to see them."

"I will kill you!" Helga leapt off the couch and took Lila with her.

Arnold grabbed Helga, pulling her flailing limbs off Lila.

"Let me go!" Helga clawed the air at Lila.

Lila cowered on the floor. "Oh thank you, Arnold. Thank you ever so much for saving me! I..."

"Shut up!" Arnold shouted. He set Helga down. "You're not killing anyone." He turned to Lila. "And I didn't _save_ you. Go put some clothes on. God you're pathetic!"

Lila started to cry. "But Arnold, I...I love you..."

Arnold rounded on her. "You _love_ me? Oh really? This is news." He smirked. "Please elaborate."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Lila scrambled up off the floor.

"Express your _love_ for me."

Lila got on her knees and reached for Arnold's belt. He sighed and pushed her away.

"You really are pathetic..." He turned to Helga. "Helga, my angel, please express _your_ love for me."

Helga swooned. _He's so rough and commanding! _She had forgotten that anyone else was in the room, Arnold's eyes were sucking her in. "Oh, my sweet love! Your eyes are great emerald pools that draw my soul into oblivion! My heart flutters every time your lips curl up into a smile, making your eyes glitter. I would melt before you, becoming one with your gaze, my..."

Arnold kissed her, cutting off her romantic tirade. Helga folded into him. When he drew away, he was smirking again. "You see the difference, _Lila?_"

Lila glared at them. "Oh I doubt ever so much that pretty words are what love is made of. I'm ever so certain that you'll soon tire of her. Since man can't live on words alone."

Eugene stood up and motioned for Sid to follow him. "Helga, darling," he took Helga's hand, "this party is too _base. _Shall we go to the party across town? I had thought it would be _charming_ to spend the eve with my childhood friends, but nothing beats good company."

Helga walked out of the room with Arnold on one arm and Eugene on the other. Sid followed close behind.

"I'll get the car, Eugene." He fished his keys out of his pocket.

Lila stormed over to where Rhonda was nursing a rum and coke. Rhonda's makeup was smeared with tears. Her stomach hurt.

"Rhonda, I'm ever so certain..."

"Cut the act!" Rhonda snapped. "You're lover boy is gone."

Lila flung herself on the couch and pouted. "You said Helga would be humiliated! You said Arnold would be enchanted with me after seeing Helga degraded!"

"And look how well that went." Rhonda growled.

"But now I'll never be with my one true love!" Lila wailed.

Rhonda threw her drink at Lila. "Oh shut up! You should have played sit and spin with his cock when you had the chance!"

Arnold texted Gerald and Phoebe. "Hey Eugene, do you mind if a couple more people come with?"

Eugene glanced up at him. "Like who?"

"Gerald and Phoebe?"

He nodded. "They're cool in my book. You drove here I expect?"

Arnold nodded. "It's Gerald's car."

"Show me which one and I'll send for someone to pick it up. No need for drunk driving!" Eugene smiled.

"So where are we going exactly?" Helga asked, having recovered from her emotional outburst.

Sid held the front door open for them.

"It's Rafael's penthouse. Everyone who's anyone will be there." Eugene looked around. "Now show me which car it is while Sid brings the car around."

"Hey, I got your text!" Gerald clapped Arnold on the shoulder. "Ooo this party is going to be sweet!"

"Yeah," Arnold laughed, "better than Rhonda could ever buy!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Eugene took them deeper into the city. It had started to snow. It was eleven o'clock, the hadn't stayed at Rhonda's for long, so they would be able to make the count down at the new party.

"Are you sure we're welcome at this party?" Phoebe asked. "I know people in the fashion industry can be very exclusive."

Eugene laughed. "Relax, everyone always brings entourage. You just have to know someone to get in."

They pulled up to an apartment complex. Sid held opened the car doors for them. The gang stepped out and a doorman let them into the building. The security at the front desk nodded to Eugene and then they piled into a glass elevator.

"Wow, this sure is a swanky place." Gerald smirked as he admired the view, the elevators ran on the outside of the building, giving them a great view of the city. "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this someday."

When the elevator reached the top floor, Eugene pressed the "door open button." He swept his arm in a grand flamboyant gesture. "Welcome my friends, to the real party."

Helga stepped out, gazing at all the beautiful people in the room. There were gorgeous men dressed in designer clothing talking to savvy looking men in business suits. There were beautiful women everywhere, sliding around in slinky dresses or striding in leggings with legs for miles. It took her a moment to realize that the party goers had noticed her entrance and were staring at her.

"Oh my heavens! It's Helga, my ice queen!" Rafael exclaimed as he pushed through the crowd and took her hand. He pecked a kiss on the back of her hand, and then ghosted his hand next to her face. "Even evil could not diminish your beautiful face!"

Before Helga could think of what to say, guests stampeded over to her. A drink was shoved into her hand, business cards were waved at her, someone took a camera phone picture of her standing with one of the business suit men. She felt bewildered, unsure of who to answer first.

"Gentlemen, please!" Eugene batted the crowd away from her. "Our lady will be here all evening! Please, enjoy the party, give her a chance to get out of the cold and enjoy her drink."

"Thank you," Helga whispered as Eugene guided her over to a couch. The occupants immediately vacated it.

"Not to worry," Eugene took her hand and lowered her onto the couch, "these types are always flocking to play with the new toy first. It was like that when I was first discovered."

Helga sipped her drink, it was a cosmopolitan. Arnold weaved his way through the crowd and sat down on the couch next to them. Phoebe and Gerald were entertaining themselves talking to a group of Russian models at the bar.

"Wow, this guy has his own bar in his house?" Arnold scanned the room around him. "How much do fashion designers make?"

Eugene waved a finger. "A gauche thing to ask, but it depends. If you're hot you get showered with gold, if you're not...well..."

Arnold nodded. "So it's like a popularity contest?"

"Not exactly." Eugene waved Sid over. "Bring us a vodka on the rocks, please."

Sid look at Arnold. "You want anything?"

"Umm a rum and coke I guess." Arnold felt weird ordering Sid around.

"You got it." He pressed over to the bar.

"You see, popularity in the fashion industry is determined by several things, and some can't exactly be quantified." Eugene leaned back into the plush couch. "There's of course sales, that's obvious, and there's advertising. The more eyes looking at your name, the better, the more tongues saying your name, you're gold. There are the internal politics of the industry. You may be on top of the world one day, but you insult the wrong person and bam! you're nothing the next. All the sales and ads in the world won't help that. And then of course, there's the 'it' factor. Totally random and without cause, the it factor is what our dear Helga has. A phenomenon everyone wants because they feel drawn to her, and most people aren't sure why."

"I thought they liked Helga because she's pretty." Arnold was starting to get annoyed.

Eugene shook his head. "There are plenty of pretty girls in the world, that has nothing to do with anything. Have you seen her ad?"

Arnold shook his head.

"Well, once you see it, I think you'll understand."

Sid came back with the drinks. Eugene waved his hand.

"Sid, my iPad, if you please."

He took the iPad out of the small black shoulder bag he carried around. Eugene turned it on and scrolled through his photos. When he came to the ad, he handed it over to Arnold.

Arnold took the light electronic device into his hands. It was snowing and the girls were wearing gorgeous dresses that swirled from the wind. In the front and center was a tall, willowy woman with fiery eyes and an evil smirk on her face. The blue in her eyes looked like ice, and her skin was milky pale, reflecting the light beautifully. Arnold stared at the photo.

"Yes, that ice creature is in fact Helga." Eugene flipped to a photo of her alone. "I took some extra solo photos since everything was just perfect that day!"

_This creature is Helga..._ He looked up at Helga, she looked like a normal girl sipping a drink. It was obvious that she was very pretty, she had good cheek bones and lovely eyes, but when Arnold turned back to the photo, he saw another person entirely. It was as if Helga had magicked herself into another being. _This must be what they're all crazy about. How did she do that? Her eyes draw you in, they're so amazing!_

"Lemme see." Helga grabbed the iPad away from him and started flipping through the photos. "Can you email these to me, Eugene? I want them." She handed the iPad back.

"Certainly." He started tapping on the screen. "I can send them right now."

Arnold continued to stare at Helga, it was starting to make her uncomfortable. "What do you want, football head?"

"Oh...um..." He hadn't realized he had been staring. "I just...it's amazing how different you can look in photos."

Helga chuckled. "Yeah, I think I had an entire store's worth of makeup on my face!"

Rafael came over and stood next to the couch. "So, my dear Helga, you have made a total recovery?"

"Yup," Helga nodded, "I'm back on the market."

"Oh splendid!" Rafael clapped. "You see, I have a new store opening and to celebrate I am having a private fashion show inside the store. Would you do me the honor and make my store glow with your beauty?"

Helga batted at Eugene. "Shortie here will answer that for you."

Rafael began discussing Helga's schedule with Eugene and Sid. Helga had signed up for classes already and given her new schedule to Eugene to deal with.

"Wow, this is so amazing." Arnold smiled at Helga. "I can't believe this is happening to you."

Helga leaned closer to Arnold. "I guess it's pretty cool, not every day you party at a fancy place like this." She took another sip of her drink. "I'm just getting a little worried, my schedule is going to be tough this semester with all the modeling stuff going on."

She sighed. Arnold put his arm around her shoulders. "Helga, you can say no to these gigs if you're feeling overwhelmed."

"But I don't want to." Helga turned to him, she looked lost. "This is the first time that I've actually felt motivated to do something, not just I'm _supposed_ to do something..." Her shoulders slumped. "What am I going to do with a writing degree anyway?"

"Hey, don't talk like that." Arnold patted her leg. "You can do a lot of things with it and you know it."

Helga played with one of her curls. "I just...I mean how _important_ is a college degree when I could have _all this_ now?" She spread her arms, meaning to encompass the room.

"Hey, you heard Eugene. You could be on top of the world one day and at the bottom of the barrel the next." He set his drink down on the coffee table. "You need to have a backup plan, in case things don't work out."

Helga's eyes drifted to her knees. "I don't know if I can do both...my classes are so demanding..."

Arnold stroked her cheek. "Let's figure this out tomorrow, I'll help you." He twisted a strand of hair between his fingers. "You should have fun tonight, don't worry about school." He kissed her.

Arnold stayed on the couch while Helga drifted around, talking to different people. He was amazed at how easily she fit in, he had always wondered if she was just socially awkward, but maybe it was just she couldn't relate on the same level as their classmates. He remembered the aptitude tests they had taken, it was obvious that their classmates weren't her peers, on an intellectual level anyway. But here among these fashion giants she talked with ease and melted into the group.

_It's funny how things work out. Helga spends most of her life under Rhonda's heel, and now Helga's on top of the world._

Eugene came back to sit next to Arnold. He had been making his rounds, chatting with the designers about the upcoming events. He handed Arnold a new drink. "You know, I always knew that Helga was too good for all of us."

"What?" Arnold turned away from Helga, who was telling the Prada assistant designer a funny joke. "What do you mean?"

Eugene shrugged. "It was kind of obvious, well...to me anyway." Eugene took a sip of his drink. "She never fit in, but she never let anyone keep her down either. She was always apart, aloof."

"It's not like she wanted to be." Arnold remembered what Rhonda had done to her at the school dance. "I'm sure if she had been given the choice she would have rather fit in."

Eugene shook his head. "She's too genuine, that's why she never fit in."

Arnold turned back to Helga, even though she was dealing with people who were known globally and had enough money to shame Rhonda, she was exactly herself. She smirked and scowled just like she would with her friends. She even playfully punched this season's head Versace model in the shoulder.

"Arnold," Eugene put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm doing my best to protect her, keep her away from the known creepers and jerks, but..." he looked up at Helga who was doing an impression and keeping the Versace crew in stitches, "she needs someone to be there for her when this job starts to get tough. Oh it's all fun and games for her now but they call the industry the 'shark tank' for good reason. People are going to say things to hurt her, cut her down. Any model would kill to be in her place right now."

Arnold felt his happiness for Helga melt away. _Why can't she just be happy? Why does life keep her under its thumb?_

Eugene patted Arnold's shoulder. "But cheer up! Helga is a tough gal, she can take a hit. I just don't want her to get caught in the fantasy like so many girls do before they burn out. At the end of the day, it's just another job."

"Speaking of job, she seems to be taking on a lot of work. I'm worried about that affecting her grades." Arnold sipped his drink.

"Not to worry," Eugene held out his hand and Sid handed him his planner, "I have kept that in mind. I had to reject a lot of offers and trade around dates, but Helga will not be overrun like so many girls in this industry are." He handed his planner to Arnold.

Arnold set his drink down on the table and took the device into his hands. Eugene's schedule was all in blue, and Helga's was in pink. She had four classes on three different weekdays. He saw that Eugene had, for the most part, packed her weekends, but had left most of her free weekdays alone.

"Well, I appreciate what you're doing for Helga." Arnold handed the planner back. "But how much work would she be getting if she had fewer classes?"

Eugene raised his eyebrows. "Well, that would make scheduling easier. But it's not like she can take _every_ offer anyway, the girl can't be at two shows at the same time." He chuckled. "She planning on dropping some school work?"

Arnold nodded.

"Well then, get back to me about as soon as possible! I can still grab at some of the offers I rejected tonight. Not to worry, that sort of thing happens all the time, things open up and such."

Rafael cut the music and clapped his hands. "We're at the count down everyone!"

Helga ran up to Arnold and drew him up from the couch. Her face was glowing as she smiled, she looked so happy.

"Ten!...Nine!..."

"Arnold, this is so amazing! I can't believe we're here!" Helga put her arms around Arnold's neck.

"Six!...Five!...Four!..."

Arnold bent down toward her. "Here's to a new year...with you."

"Happy New Year!"

Helga kissed Arnold, they were surrounded by shouting and kissing. People were sloshing their drinks as they toasted and they could see fireworks going off in the distance out the window. Arnold dipped Helga while kissing her, making her heart race and her mind swoon.

_A new year's kiss with Arnold! Can life become any sweeter? Will I burn to ashes flying this close to the sun, my sun god Arnold? Let this moment last forever and never wake me from this honey filled dream!_

Arnold straightened up, putting Helga back on her feet. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes half-lidded. "Happy new year," he whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

The next morning Helga woke up with a sore neck. After their New Year's kiss, she and Arnold had gone drink for drink with one of the Russian models. Around two in the morning Rafael had declared his party over, and a small portion of the party went for an after party at Eugene's apartment. Helga had passed out on the couch, her neck at an odd angle on the arm rest.

She sat up, rubbing her neck. "What time is it?" She took a deep breath, she felt queasy.

Arnold was passed out on the couch too, his legs draped over the other arm rest, his head in her lap. Phoebe was lying in a small armchair and Gerald was on his back on a faux fur rug.

"Ow, why is it so bright?" Arnold mumbled as he lifted his head. Sunlight was streaming in through the east facing window.

Helga found her phone sitting on a pile of bottle caps on the coffee table. It read half past nine. She sighed, she hated being awake before ten, especially with a hang over.

Arnold got off the couch and stretched. They were still in their clothes from the night before, crumpled and sticky with spilled drinks. He ran a hand through his hair to smooth it. He yawned and looked down at Helga on the couch.

"Morning...ready to go home?"

Helga nodded, she went and prodded Phoebe awake. Gerald groaned as he got up off the floor.

"Man! Swanky parties are rough on your back." He muttered.

"Good morning everyone!" Eugene chirped. He was wearing a thick terrycloth robe and holding a mug of coffee that said 'Don't feed the models.'

"Hey, Eugene." Helga yawned. "Where's Gerald's car?"

He crossed the room and sat down at his little desk and fired up his computer. "Oh it's in the guest lot of the parking garage. I had one of Rafael's assistants drive it over for you."

"Thanks man," Gerald nodded, "I owe you one."

Eugene waved his hand. "Certainly not. I can't have Helga and company stranded the morning after."

"What, we're her entourage now?" Gerald cocked an eyebrow.

Eugene nodded. "That's what the internet gossip will be saying anyway. Besides, entourages are welcome at parties. It's not something to thumb your nose at."

Helga laughed. "I have an entourage?" She rubbed her temples, laughing hurt. "Well, it's become a very cold day in hell then."

"I don't find it surprising," Eugene was busy editing a photo from a photo shoot earlier that week, "Spoiled brats like Rhonda aren't exactly model material. Clients _hate_ divas."

Helga shrugged. "Am I special or something? I'm not exactly the bowing and scraping type."

Eugene laughed. "No, Helga. They think you're 'bad girl' thing is _très charmant_. You're rude, crude, and don't give a damn, but you do what you're told and get the shoot done with the least amount of hassle."

"Well what if I wanted to make a hassle? What if I started making wild demands?" Helga sneered.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "You won't because you're you. Go ahead and be demanding about what you want in your coffee, go ahead and be picky about who does your makeup. But don't be Rhonda Lloyd."

Helga batted her hand at him. "Easy enough. God, that girl must have an ulcer from trying to prance around like that all the time."

"As much as I would _love_ to stay and chat, I would really like to sleep in my bed." Gerald nodded at Eugene.

"Your keys are on the hook by the door." Eugene said without looking up from his computer.

Gerald gave him a fist bump. "Thank you, my man, I hope we can party again real soon." He waved at the group. "Let's go."

The drive back was quiet, everyone was nursing headaches and half-falling asleep. When they exited the car and walked back to the dorms, the cold air made Helga grouchy. She and Arnold dragged their bags back to their respective dorms.

Arnold took the short walk to the local café, only a block away from the campus. It had snowed the night before, and it sparkled in the afternoon light. The little bell clinked over the door. A few students were nursing lattés and hang overs.

He looked over the pastries, they were all so pretty. _No strawberries..._ His eyes settled on a triangle of chocolate. The card read "mousse au chocolat." He had the barista wrap it up for him along with two lattés. Arnold hummed to himself as he walked back to the dorms.

When Arnold returned, he made his way back to Helga's dorm room. She had given him a key in case she was still in the shower when he got back. When he opened the door, he froze when he saw Helga sprawled out in the middle of the bed with her laptop open. Her pajama pants were around her ankles, her pajama top was shoved up to her neck, her left hand was pinching her nipple, her right hand was inside her panties. Arnold swallowed, his face growing hot and his pants growing tight. Her eyes were clenched shut while her hand worked furiously in her panties, they were stretched so far he thought they would rip at any moment.

"Arnold..." She moaned, her lip was red from biting it. The hand moved faster and her back arched. "Yes..." She hissed through her teeth.

He watched as she convulsed and a huge wet spot grew on her panties. She relaxed, panting, when she removed her hand it was shiny and dripping. Arnold choked back a whimper. Finally, Helga righted her clothes and started playing with the laptop again. He waited a moment, then knocked on the door.

Helga jumped. "I was wondering what was taking you so long, football head."

"I got you coffee." He handed her the tray. "And a special something."

She pried her latté out of the cardboard tray and took a sip. "Whadja get me?"

He sat down on the bed. _She smells amazing!_ "Why don't you see?" He handed her the bag.

Arnold's cock jumped as he heard Helga moan. _"__Chocolate mousse cake!"_

"I thought you'd like it." He smirked. Never had he heard anyone be so sultry over cake.

Helga set her coffee down and ate the cake with her fingers. He watched her fingers disappear into her mouth as she sucked them, or her pink tongue dart out over them. His face went red. _I should buy cake more often..._ His crotch was pulsing while watching her make love to that cake, she was moaning while she ate it.

"That was amazing..." She whispered, her eyes half-lidded. _"__Thank you."_

He melted into a puddle. _I wish I was that cake..._ He pulled himself together. "So...uh...what do you want to do today?"

She bit her bottom lip and a blush erupted across her cheeks. "Umm...I don't know..."

_Oh yes you do! _Arnold moved a little closer and her breathing hitched. "We could...play a game."

She scooched a little closer, he could see that the wetness was starting to spot on her pajama pants. "What kind of game?"

_The make Helga go back to the hospital because I'm a very bad boy game._ "Any game you want..." He purred.

That made Helga swoon. The sweetest little moan escaped her lips before she covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide.

Arnold brushed his hand against her crotch. "I think I found a game..."

Their lips met in a frenzy of kisses. Arnold released her mouth and looked down at her. "Are we having fun yet?"

Helga bucked her hips in response and bit her lip.

"I'll take that as a yes." He purred. Shifting his weight, he slowly drew himself down over her, his head inching toward her belly button. He kept his eyes locked on hers.

A moan escaped her lips and she squirmed under him. _She's loving this!_ Arnold had always been afraid of scaring her by going too fast. But today seemed to be different.

He began to slowly peel back her pajama pants, laying kisses down her trail of downy blonde hair. She quivered under his touch, her skin was getting warmer. He moved slowly, teasing her. He wanted to torture her before making her happy. When he finally got to her mound, he laid a kiss right above her hood, then pulled away.

"Arrr-nulld!" She protested as she banged her hips on the bed.

He inched his face closer again. "Are we getting impatient?"

Helga had her finger between her teeth and a look of pure frustration on her face. Her nose and cheeks were cherry red. Arnold chuckled. "And I thought you would be all tough in bed." She let out a mewling noise that he couldn't resist. "All right, I'll be nice."

He threw her pants and underwear to the floor. Arnold kept his eyes open so he could see her initial reaction. He dragged his tongue over her clit. Helga's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backward onto the pillows. Her abs clenched and her hips jutted out. _All that for one little lick? This is going to be one hell of a ride!_ He pulled her hips up to his face and dove in. His mouth closed around her clit and he began sucking on it, his hands cupping her ass.

Helga felt like liquid electricity had been poured into her veins. She couldn't control herself, her body moved on its own. She had given head once in high school, but she had never received. Even when enraptured in her fantasies, it had never felt this good. _I'm melting! I'm going to die!_

Arnold had become quite the expert in high school, some girls had even nicknamed him "The Giver." But that had been just to make them squirm, this was the first time he actually cared about his receiver's happiness. He looked up and saw her groping at the bed sheets. Her eyes were closed and her back was twitching. _Let's kick it up a notch..._

He lowered her ass to the bed to free his hands, but kept his mouth where it was. His tongue slowed down and Helga partially came out of her daze, looking lost. Before she could whimper at him, he slid a finger into her opening. At the same time he sped up his tongue.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Helga continued in this fashion while bucking her hips rhythmically against his mouth.

She had arched her back so much that he couldn't see her face. He broke away, while sliding a second finger in and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He craned his neck and saw that she was clawing at the bed, as if failing to get a grip on anything. Her face was red and her mouth was open. The little mewls had taken on a pattern. He smirked. "Are we feeling happy yet?"

Helga managed to nod yes. She mouthed "Don't stop."

If he wanted to, he could hold her in that limbo. The thought of having absolute control over her happiness turned him on. Arnold laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He went back down and started sucking again. She became more insistent in her moans and grinding her crotch in his face. As far as he could tell, this was the first time Helga had received, so he wasn't about to make her wait.

Arnold shifted so that her legs were on his shoulders. He lifted her a couple inches off the bed and started hammering his fingers in, hard and fast, while still sucking on her clit. Helga then lost her mind. There was no up or down, just absolute chaos. Her fists beat the bed and she thrashed, climbing the peak. Arnold pumped his hand harder. _Just a little bit more..._ Finally, his fingers felt the tell tale stickiness, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Helga arched her back so far that her shoulders almost lifted off the bed. Arnold followed her, keeping his mouth firmly in place. Then she suddenly banged back down on the bed.

"Yes!"

Bang.

"Yes!"

Bang.

After the first bang he let go with his mouth and used his thumb instead. Helga hardly noticed. She had almost broken his nose from how hard she crashed her hips. Arnold watched as Helga bounced on his hand, he barely had to do anything at this point. He was mesmerized by how absolutely insane she went. Suddenly, she stopped banging her hips and went rigid, twitching. She was clawing at her chest, as if trying to find something.

"I! I!"

Arnold knew a second when he saw it. He grabbed her ass and began sucking hard again. Apparently, that's what she had been looking for. Helga screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh! Yes! Right! There! Yes!"

He removed his mouth and used his thumb. He wanted to watch her. Just as she nearly snapped her neck, she screamed again.

"Arr-nulld!"

Sticky fluid flooded onto his hand. He felt something wet on his chest. He looked down. She had sprayed him. He stifled a laugh. _Helga, you are full of surprises!_ He waited until her walls had stopped clenching before removing his fingers. He licked them, she tasted sweet and musky. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. She had cum all over his chin too.

Helga's heart felt like it might ram itself out of her ribcage. Shiny spots of rainbow floated around her vision. She blinked to try and get rid of them, but they just kept coming back. She was sweaty and panting. Then Arnold crawled up next to her, his face swam before her eyes. She weakly lifted her hand to touch his face.

Arnold took her hand and placed it on his cheek, and held it there for her. "How are we doing?"

"Hee hee!" Her voice has risen a few octaves. "Arrr-nulld!" She giggled again and let her hand fall back down.

He kissed her forehead. "Mmm...that happy?"

She flexed her toes. Her eyes were wide and she had a silly open-mouthed grin on her face. "I think I died!" She sang.

"That would be 'the little death.'" He poked her nose. "Which means..." he ran a hand over her body and she trembled, "that even the lightest touch will feel like ecstasy to you."

He began petting her in lazy, slow lines, up and down her body. He traced little circles around her nipples. He watched her face curl up into a little "O." She was at his total mercy, and he was loving every minute of it.

"Who makes you happy?"

Helga struggled for breath. "Arr...nu..uld!"

"Who's in charge of happy time?"

"Arr...nu..uld!"

He was enjoying this game. He came to her hips. "Who do you belong to?" He brushed his hand over her crotch, then dug his knuckle into her clit.

"Arrrrr-nnnn-ulll-uldah!" She screamed.

Her hips bucked, but only for a few moments. His fingers were sticky again. He wiped them off on the bed. "Are we done?"

Helga shook her head. She was gasping for air. "Want...you...!" She complained.

Arnold wasn't expecting her to want sex, but he wasn't about to refuse either. He grabbed her a bottle of water from her mini fridge. He helped her sit up and gave her the water. "Drink this, we need you breathing properly for this."

Helga obeyed and finished the water while Arnold got undressed. It helped and she felt her heart and lungs calm down. She took a deep shaky breath, and pulled a small box out from under her bed and dug around for one of the condoms she had stashed.

When she straightened back up, Arnold kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her eyes were wide, they seemed to devour him. She nodded. "Y-y-yesss."

"Okay..." Arnold took the condom from her, and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth.

_Oh my God!_ Helga thought to herself as she watched him. _He's like a sex god! _She had heard in high school that most girl's first times sucked, the guy was done in seconds and it apparently hurt. But considering what she had just experienced, Helga was certain sex was going to be anything but.

He wriggled himself into position and looked back at her face. "Tell me if it hurts..."

Something pressed against her, then with a small pop she felt his cock enter her. Helga gasped and her muscles throbbed. Arnold's face contorted. "Oh God!"

Helga tried to sit up. "Did I do something wrong?" She searched his face.

Arnold laughed. "No!" He bit his lip and then his eyes closed. "Ohhh..."

His cock quivered inside her, causing her to moan as well. They moved together, picking up speed as Arnold realized Helga wasn't hurting and became more relaxed. Arnold cried out. "You're so tight!"

She soon discovered that clenching her muscles caused Arnold to make cute noises. Helga was having fun with this new-found power when he realized what she was up to.

"Oh, so you wanna play?" His voice was husky and his eyes were wild. He began thrusting harder.

Helga was immediately rendered helpless, her little game finished. She bucked and writhed under Arnold as he drove her to madness. He bent down and bit her neck, not hard, but with enough force to make her skin break out in goosebumps.

Finally, Arnold couldn't take it anymore and started hammering into her. Helga's breasts jiggled from his movements. He grabbed one and started pinching her nipple. Helga was met with a new sensation that drove her wild. "Fuck! Helga!" He grabbed her hips and pounded with abandon, his face screwed up as he reached climax.

Together they screamed, their stomachs bumping as they slammed into each other. Arnold's arms gave out and he crumpled onto the bed next to her. Helga could feel her entire body pulsating, causing her breath to hitch. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to reach equilibrium, when Arnold rolled over and kissed her.

"That was amazing!" He panted.

Helga managed to nod. They laid side by side for a few moments, catching their breath, before Arnold stirred and started to clean up. Helga followed him with her eyes.

"Where're you going?" She whined.

Arnold chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere." He pulled on some pajama pants and disappeared into the communal bathroom for a few moments.

Helga sat up on her elbows and surveyed the damage. The bed covers had all been thrown on the floor, along with the pillows. There were strange puddles all over the bed. She scooted away from the puddle she was currently sitting in and saw blood. She began to panic, worried that her injuries had reopened. When Arnold came back he saw the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He began scanning her body to see if he had pummeled her to death.

She pointed. "I'm bleeding!"

Arnold smiled. _She's so cute._ He turned back to Helga. "It's okay. That happens sometimes." He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Does it hurt?"

Helga shifted her hips. "No...not really."

He patted her hand. "Then you're fine." Arnold took off the pajama bottoms and started pulling new jeans on. "Let's get dressed and grab some lunch."

Helga put on her robe and went to cleanup in the communal bathroom. Arnold unplugged her laptop and put it in his backpack to take with. When she returned she acted shy as she pulled her clothes on, giving him side-glances.

Arnold watched her rummage around, "You're so cute." He smiled at her.

"What'd I do?" She pulled on her clothes.

He chuckled. "Just being you." Arnold came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. He whispered in her ear. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Helga went stiff in his arms, her cheeks blooming with a blush. "Um...yes..."

Arnold kissed her neck and whispered again. "Really? I don't believe you."

Her body softened in his arms and she sighed. "You're amazing..."

"I'm a pretty amazing person." Arnold purred into her ear.

Helga laughed. "Hmm, where'd you get that line from?"

"From a pretty amazing person." He kissed her cheek again, then pulled away. "You hungry."

Her face darkened. "You are so mean!"

Arnold stuck out his tongue at her and she tried to beat him with her hat. Once they were out the door they walked hand and hand through the quad. Arnold had his backpack over one shoulder, Helga pressed up against his other arm.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Arnold squeezed her hand.

"How about the burger joint? I haven't had a burger in ages!" Helga bounced a little as they walked.

Arnold was glad to see her happy, like herself again. "All right, sounds good. I brought your laptop so we could look over your classes."

Helga nodded. The campus was slowly coming back to life from winter break. The quad was filled with students roaming around. Some of them gave Arnold and Helga strange looks.

"What's their problem?" Helga grumbled as a pair of girls pointed at them.

Arnold had noticed the strange attention. "I dunno...I guess maybe because we're a couple now or something..."

When they entered the burger joint there were several booths filled with students eating and talking together. When Arnold and Helga walked in all eyes shifted to them. They started whispering and pulling out their phones, looking at something on their phones.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat here after all..." Arnold muttered as he watched the strange activity.

"I'm getting a fucking burger even if this place is on fire!" Helga growled. She dragged him to the cashier and ordered their food.

Arnold felt increasingly more uncomfortable as they waited at the counter. People were staring and some started taking pictures on the sly with their phones.

"Um...Helga..."

Helga shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. I see 'em."

Arnold took the tray of food and they sat at a table on the far end of the restaurant, hoping to avoid the eerie gazes.

"I wonder what's going on..." Arnold fired up Helga's laptop. Most of the food places around the campus had free wi-fi to encourage students to patronize their restaurants. He saw that she had an email.

"Can I open it?" He asked. "It's from Eugene."

She waved her hand at him. "Sure, why not. It's not like he's sending me gay porn or anything."

Arnold rolled his eyes at her comment. The email contained a link with no explanation. He clicked on it, taking him to a fashion blog. At the top of the page was a huge photo of him and Helga kissing at midnight the night before.

"How did this get here?" Arnold exclaimed.

Helga turned the laptop to her and growled when she saw the photo. She scrolled down. "Oh joy, apparently the whole world cares about who I kiss!"

"What?" Arnold tried to turn the laptop.

Helga read the article. "Apparently, it says that I'm a big deal and they can't figure out who you are and everyone cares, blah, blah, _blah..._"

Arnold turned the laptop so he could read it. He scrolled back up to the top, just below the photo.

_The knew face of fashion known as "The Ice Queen," or "Helga," surprised party guests at Rafael's penthouse on New Year's Eve. She has amassed a small entourage, including this blonde-haired young man. It may be too early to tell if this is just man candy or Helga's official beau..._

The article went on in that fashion, talking about the other guests and scandals seen at the party. Helga was ripped her napkin to shreds while muttering to herself.

"Why do they care?" Arnold asked as he closed out of the window.

Helga threw her arms in the air. "The hell if I know! Why do they care what purse so-and-so is carrying, or what restaurant what's-her-face ate at?"

Arnold sighed. _Well that explains the camera phones and whispers..._

Helga took a bite out of her burger, that seemed to cheer her up. "So..." she swallowed, "what are we doing with my schedule?"

"Oh yeah..." Arnold passed the laptop back to Helga and started eating his own burger. "We should look at what classes you might want to drop or can take online so that you won't be as busy."

Helga nodded, stuffing fries in her mouth. She started typing. She spoke again when her mouth was cleared. "Well, my writing teacher is pretty cool, she's the same one I had last semester. I'm sure she'll let me miss class as long as I send shit in on time."

She ate some more and went on. "I can't not go to my biology class, I have to do the labs in person...but my Ancient Literature and History class, I know I can do that online..."

Arnold nodded. Helga was lucky that most of her classes just involved writing, which she could just send in via email. A lot of his classes required class time and trips to different locations for field days. He was starting to get worried that his classes would hold him back.

"Hey, Helga..." he looked down at the table, "what if I can't be here for you?"

"What?" Helga peered at him from over the laptop.

"I mean, I can't really take my classes online, and I have to be full time for my scholarship...what if you need me and I have class?"

Helga smiled. _My sweet darling, always putting others before yourself! I love your noble selflessness, your kind heart. How could I ever have deserved one so perfect?_ She shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I'm serious!" Arnold pleaded.

"It'll be fine," Helga took his hand in hers, "Eugene will be there for me too." She chuckled to herself. "And Sid is in the process of finding me a body guard, crazy!"

Arnold's eyebrows shot up. "Body guard?"

Helga continued typing. "Oh it's just for when I'm going around doing fashion-y stuff. I'm not gunna have some dude in shades hovering over me in class."

That's when it dawned on Arnold. _Oh my God! Helga's famous!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Later, Helga and Arnold went to the dorm mail room. They hadn't checked their mail since they had moved into the frat house for Christmas. Arnold only had a few notices, but Helga's mailbox was stuffed.

"Geez, what am I? Santa Claus?" Helga rolled her eyes as she gathered up all the mail. There was a yellow notice saying she had a package. She went over to the mail counter. The student on duty took her yellow slip and dropped a large squishy looking package on the counter. Arnold picked it up for her.

"It feels like clothes." Arnold followed Helga back up to her dorm. "Why did someone mail you clothes?"

Helga opened the door. "Who's it from?"

He checked the label. "Oh...Rafael..."

They sat down on Helga's bed. Class didn't start for a couple more days. Helga had already sent off emails to her teachers and Eugene. She dumped the letters onto the bed and then ripped into her package.

"Ooo!" Helga exclaimed as she held up clothes from Rafael's new spring line.

Arnold watched as she pulled out each garment. They looked expensive. "Did you buy those?"

She shook her head. "No, they're a gift."

"Why is he sending you gifts?" A

rnold started to get a little huffy. "He's a lot older than you!"

Helga smiled. _Oh Arnold, you are so incredibly adorable when you are jealous!_ "I'm his _muse._ He wants to take photos of me all day, he's about as into me as a painter is in the bowl of fruit they paint."

Arnold pouted. "Well...what if they ask you to do a photo shoot with a guy..." _Some of those male models make me look downright hideous!_

Helga giggled and sat down on his lap. "Why Arnold, are we a bit _jealous?_"

"No!" Arnold crossed his arms and looked away. He started to blush. "I'm...I'm _just...concerned."_

Helga petted his hair and gave a dreamy sigh. "Oh Arnold, I have eyes for no one but you..."

Arnold looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. A blush was creeping into her cheeks and her eyes sparkled. He uncrossed his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so scared of losing you..."

Helga hugged Arnold back and kissed his neck. "Never fear, my love. I would go blind before I could give in to the wiles of other men." She drew back and looked into his eyes. "I would _die_ before denying my love! You are my _everything!_" Helga drew him into a passionate kiss.

Arnold kissed her back, feeling his fear and jealousy melt away. _How could I ever doubt her?_

Helga drew away and bit her lip. "I should...um...probably read my mail..." she giggled.

She sat on his lap while ripping open letters. He leaned back against the wall, happy to have her sitting so close. He rested his eyes, knowing she would let him know if something was important.

Most of the letters were from girls around the campus, some had been attacked by the same guy, others had been victimized at some point in their life. All of them praised Helga for her bravery and thanked her for getting the man caught. Helga felt her heart swell with joy, she liked the appreciation, but more importantly, she felt good for having helped so many girls. Helga felt as if she had somehow made their lives better, even if she didn't know who they were.

She had received a notice about renewing her dorm contract for the following year. She threw that aside. _Who knows where I'll be by next fall?!_ She came to an official looking letter and opened it. Her face fell when she read the contents. She sighed and leaned back into Arnold.

His eyes opened, he saw the letter in Helga's hand. It had an embossed seal on it. "What's this?"

Helga didn't look up. "It's a letter about the trial saying I don't have to go."

Arnold took the letter from her, skimmed it, trying to read past the legal jargon. "Why don't you have to go?"

"Because they already have 'sufficient' evidence and want to be respectful of my 'psychological health.'" She sighed. "I don't have to testify."

Arnold put the letter down. "But shouldn't you go?"

"Why would I want to be stuck in a room for hours, telling my sob story over and over again, and then answering inane questions about it?" She was starting to get upset.

"Well, when you put it like that...I understand, it's just...don't you want to help make sure he gets what he deserves?" Arnold tried to get Helga to look at him.

"Oh he'll get what he deserves." Helga growled. She flicked the letter off the bed. "There's no doubt of that." She glowered to herself. "Besides, between the testimony they got from the campus cops and my pictures from the hospital, they have enough from me."

"Well, I guess it's your choice if you don't want to go." Arnold sighed.

Helga turned so she could lean her head against his shoulder. "I was so scared when I saw a picture of him..." she whispered, "I can't imagine being in the same _room_ as him!"

Arnold stroked her hair. "It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore." He embraced her and kissed her hair.

Helga liked the feeling Arnold gave her- _safety._ He was kind and gentle, and he wasn't afraid to fight on her behalf. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. "Arnold..." She whispered.

"Mmm?" He looked down at her. "What is it?"

She hugged him tighter. "Please promise you'll always be here..."

Arnold wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I promise."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Helga had marked fashion week on her calendar. While it was still a few months away, there were still a lot of other events leading up to it. New clothing lines were being shown, photo shoots for ad campaigns were arranged, and the money was racking up. Helga had opened a separate account so that Bob wouldn't know about the money she was making. She already had enough saved up to buy a house.

While Helga's fame didn't make her act any differently toward her classmates, they acted differently to her. She attended her classes as regularly as possible and managed to hand in her assignments on time. But she had gone from a daily latté, to three lattés, and sometimes an espresso if she had a big project due. People whispered about her during class and stared at her. Thankfully after the first couple days girls gave up asking Helga to get them modeling gigs. Helga had told them they could help model the new vogue trend of broken noses and fractured arms.

Helga had been working on a paper for her Ancient Literature and History class, she was hoping to finish it before her fashion show that evening. She had to be at the location by five o'clock for hair and makeup.

Her phone rang. "Hello?" She was annoyed at the interruption.

"Hi, Helga," it was Eugene, "I'm sorry to bother you but, your body guard, Garret, won't be able to escort you to the show this evening. If you want to cancel I completely understand."

Helga looked down at her notes. Canceling the fashion show would give her more time to finish the assignment before tomorrow, but the show was for Versace, and she was hoping to use the show to get into his ad campaign the following week.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Helga decided. "I'll still go. I'll just catch a cab."

"Okay, if you're up to it. Shine bright!"

"Thanks."

Helga hung up, her motivation to do homework dried up. She checked her phone and saw that it was already four-thirty.

"Crimeny! I'm gunna be late!" She jumped up and grabbed her purse. She threw in her wallet, ID, and and her tiny notepad and pen. She threw on her coat and ran out into the quad. Once she was on the edge of the campus on the main road she was able to hail a cab.

"To the Inferno Nightclub!" Helga ordered.

The cab's tires squealed as they took off. Helga bounced on the seat, hoping she would make it in time, it would look bad if she was late.

She threw some money at the cab driver and jumped out once the cab had stopped. She rushed inside past the bouncers and stopped before the stylists, panting.

"I'm here...I'm sorry I'm late..."

The head assistant giggled. "Oh Helga, not to worry, dear, you are absolutely fine." She guided Helga over to a makeup chair. "Now you just relax and I'll get you some water."

Lijun and Yeena had become Helga's regular stylists and were hired for every gig she did. They greeted her and then got started on her head. A go-fer handed Helga a bottle of water, which she drank half of before she could settle down.

A lot of the regular girls were there. Helga had found herself slowly making friends with some of the models she saw more often. One in particular was Jeanine, a regular model for Versace. She had

modeled alongside Helga at other photo shoots and had given her tips about who was hot and who was gauche.

Helga waved. "Hey, Jeanine!"

Jeanine waved from a curtain of curls. "Hey, Helga!"

They didn't talk much, but their camaraderie was enough. Most models preferred to be silent while they were styled, using it as a chance to relax. Helga felt the stress melt away as Lijun powdered her face. The brushes were soft and fluttered against her skin.

Helga would be walking in two outfits, just like everyone else, that evening. The show was set in a nightclub so that the after party could take place in the same area. The stage was seven feet high and made of glass, lit with colored lights.

There weren't any party goers at the nightclub, as it wasn't open yet. Assistants were busy running around, setting up the decorations and seeing that the wardrobe was in order. The stylists worked furiously to get the twenty girls done up nearly identically. Same color pallet, same hair style. She closed her eyes and blocked out all the activity around her.

The models sat around, careful not to touch their faces or lean against their hair as they waited. The fashion show didn't start until midnight, and it was only ten o'clock. The handlers would dress them at eleven. For now they were free to lounge, chat, and play with their phones. Helga found herself nodding off. She had pulled an all-nighter getting a project done for her biology class the previous evening. And the day before that she had a photo shoot for Prada's new purses.

The club began to get noisy and the DJ started mixing some music. The bouncers opened the doors and party guests began filling the space. Helga's head buzzed, all the noise was giving her a headache. She scowled as the handlers dressed her.

"Why do we have to sit around for another hour in all this?" Helga snapped.

"You won't be sitting around." Her handler pushed a bracelet on her wrist. "Once everyone is dressed it's show time."

The head assistant was standing near the stage entrance, helping the girls line up. The handlers disappeared, getting the second outfit ready. The MC came on stage and announced the fashion show. The crowd cheered. The music changed and the assistant waved the first girl onto the stage.

Helga found fashion shows to be relatively easy compared to photo shoots. She didn't have to emote and she didn't have to think. The assistant waved her up. Helga climbed the steps and walked out into the hot lights. She was blinded, but she didn't need to see. The catwalk stretched out before her, her feet knew the way. She came to the end and posed, she was blinded again by the camera flashes. She spun and walked back down the stage. Once she was at the head again she spun back around and posed again. The flashes went off and she exited backstage.

Helga jumped down the stairs and her handlers began ripping clothes off her. Bracelets and earrings littered the floor. Other assistants scrambled to pick up the discarded wardrobe. They redressed her and Helga stepped back in line. She waited for the two girls in front of her to go on stage and then it was her turn again. She repeated the process, the crowd nothing more than a blur of flesh and blinding camera flashes.

Once backstage again Helga smiled and got back in line for the goodbye walk. All the girls filed back onto the stage in a tight, single file line. They clapped as they walked, not stopping. The designer walked out at the end of the line and stopped at the edge of the catwalk, taking a bow for his work.

"All right, I'm glad we're done. I could sleep for a week." Helga sighed as she pulled off the designer clothes backstage.

The other models stared at her, they were still dressed. Jeanine patted Helga on the shoulder. "Um, we're supposed to stay in our outfits for the after party."

Helga stared at her. "But I have class tomorrow and I still need to get my homework done..." she yawned, "and I need to sleep."

Jeanine nodded to one of the other models. "Come with us."

"Where?" Helga pulled her clothes back on.

They led her into the bathroom backstage. The third model pulled a small bag out of her bra. It was full of white powder.

"What's that for?" Helga asked as Jeanine dipped her fingernail into the bag.

Jeanine giggled. "Oh, Helga, you're _adorable_!" She brought her fingernail up to her nose and snorted the powder off it.

Helga's jaw dropped. _Oh my God, I'm in a bathroom with models doing cocaine. And I thought that shit was just sensationalized tv._

"Here, a little pinch will keep you going so you won't have to sleep tonight." Jeanie offered Helga the bag.

"I really shouldn't." Helga tried to pass them to leave the bathroom.

Jeanine caught Helga's shoulder. "A little pinch isn't all that bad. We all do it sometimes, it helps us keep going. Kind of like coffee, but better."

Helga laughed nervously. "That's a great idea, I'll just go get a latté and..."

"Where? Where are you going to get a latté at one in the morning?" Jeanine shook the bag at Helga.

She felt another yawn sneaking up on her. Helga needed to get her homework done for her class, which would start at ten in the morning. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep as it was, and the after party did sound like fun. Helga stared at the little bag. _I'll be tired even if I do go home right now...But I really shouldn't, Eugene warned me that people would try to burn me...but they seem so nice, I mean..._

Helga sighed. "All right." She dipped her fingernail in and took a tiny little scoop. She held it under her nose and breathed deeply. The powder sucked up into her nose and a little went down her throat, making her cough. Her nose felt tingly and the sleepiness was gone.

"Wow!" Helga exclaimed. "You were right, I feel great!"

Jeanine smirked. "Good, I'm glad. Let's get back to the party."

Helga followed them out into the crowd. Someone placed a drink in her hand, a margarita. She downed the drink and grabbed one of the male models.

"Let's dance, bucko!" She cheered.

The model danced with her, bumping and grinding on the dance floor with the other party goers.

Helga became entranced with the bright colored lights and the rainbows that shone off the chandelier crystals. The beats the DJ was dropping were hot and made Helga's blood race.

_This is so amazing! I can't believe I'm actually at this party! Wow, there are so many people here! I can't believe I wanted to go home! I can do my homework later, it'll be fine. I'm smart! Smart people always get their homework done, like Phoebe. Phoebe's smart, maybe I should ask Phoebe to help me with my homework. I should call her!_

Helga ran off the dance floor and found her purse backstage. She rifled through its contents until she found her phone. She dialed Phoebe. While the phone rang, Helga bounced on the balls of her feet.

"H-hello?"

"Hiya Pheebs! Wow, I'm at this really great party you wouldn't believe all the people who are here! I'm so excited because I've met all these great friends and they really helped me out, they're awesome people, but then I guess they helped me because I'm a pretty amazing person, wouldn't you say so Pheebs? Anyway, I got to thinkin' I have homework tomorrow and I'm a smart person but then I thought oh yeah Pheebs is smart too! Way smart! So I was thinkin' maybe you could help me with my homework because I have class tomorrow at ten and I have this after party so I might not be able to get my homework done in time, but if there are _two_ of us then we can for sure get it done! But I have to get back to the party, there are so many people waiting for me! Oh my God, this beat is so hot! I have to dance _right now!_"

Helga hung up her phone and ran back out onto the dance floor. She jumped into a group who were grinding together, at first they seemed offended, but Helga melded into the group as she got the beat.

After a few songs one of the male models led Helga over to the bar to give her another drink. She realized that she wasn't feeling as peppy as before.

"I'll be right back!" Helga yelled over the music. She trotted over to where Jeanine was talking with a few of the other models and the designer. "Hiya, Jeanine."

Jeanine looked her up and down. "Tired already?"

Helga nodded.

She beckoned Helga over and held her hand under the table. Helga scooted up right next to Jeanine and felt the little plastic bag pressed into her palm. Helga's hand closed around it. Jeanine whispered into her ear.

"There's only a bit left, you can have the rest. But don't let anyone see you."

Helga nodded. "Thanks!" She ran off to the backstage area. No one was around, so she opened the little bag and held it right up to her nose. She snorted the whole thing. Helga ran into the bathroom and flushed the little bag down the toilet, and then went back out to find the boy with her drink.

She found him sitting at the bar. When she came up to him he handed her another margarita. She clinked glasses with him and downed her drink.

He grinned at her. "Wow, you really know how to party!"

Helga set the empty glass back up on the bar. "Damn right I do! I mean, how can you _not_ know how to party _here?_ This place is so awesome! I just love the beats the DJ is dropping it just makes me wanna dance!" She grabbed his hand. "Let's dance!"

He shook his head. "No thanks, Helga, I'm pretty worn out. Plus I have a casting call tomorrow morning. This is last call for me."

"Oh well that's okay, I should probably have last call too because I have class early tomorrow morning and I still have homework to do but my friend Phoebe is going to help me do my homework because she's really smart. I mean, I'm smart too but two smart people can get homework done _way_ faster! Well it was nice seeing you, I better get going! Bye!"

Helga waved at him and then ran off backstage to find her coat and purse. Once she had her things together she found Jeanine and the designer.

"Hey you guys! I just wanted to say this has been a really great party and thank you so much for having me be a part of it, let's do coffee sometime! Chao!" She ran off, nearly bowling over one of the go-go dancers.

Once outside Helga pulled her coat on and hailed a cab. She threw herself inside and shut the door, bouncing on the seat.

"Where to, little lady?"

"Oh I live at the college, you know Hillwood campus? Yeah I live there, if you could get me back to the college so I can go home that would be great!"

"Whatever." The cabbie drawled as he headed south back to the campus.

Helga bounced on the seat and looked out the window. The wind was blowing the snow up into little white tornados on the sidewalks.

_Wow! That's so beautiful! I bet Arnold would want to see that!_

She took out her phone and dialed Arnold, impatient with the ringtone.

"Hello? Helga? Are you back home from the fashion show?"

"Oh Arnold! I was in the cab going back to campus when I saw the most amazing thing out the window there are these little snow tornados outside and they are just so beautiful you have to see!"

"Um, Helga, what are you talking about?"

Helga scratched her nose, the tingly sensation was making it itchy. "Oh you missed them! But that's okay because I'm almost home and I really want to see you because I miss you and I love you so much please promise that you'll be there when I get there because I'll be so sad if you're not there and..."

"Helga, I can barely understand you. How far away are you?"

Helga looked up at the cabbie who was trying very hard to ignore her. "How much longer until we're there because I miss Arnold a lot!"

"About ten minutes." The driver sighed.

"The driver says I'll be home in about ten minutes, which is great because there's no traffic and we're hitting all the lights so maybe we'll get there sooner and then I could see you sooner and that would be great because I miss you and love you so much! I love you, Arnold! I love Arnold! Arnold!"

"Um...I love you too, Helga." Arnold's voice was deep with concern. "I'll meet you when you get here, okay?"

"Okay!" Helga hung up the phone and put it back into her purse. She started bouncing on the seat again. "Oh boy I see the campus! We're almost there!"

The cab driver nearly took off with the car door open when they stopped in front of her dorm building. She waved good bye to the taxi as it peeled out.

"Helga?" Arnold came outside into the snow and saw Helga waving emphatically.

She rounded on him and did a flying hug. Arnold caught her, and they almost toppled over into the snow.

"Oh my God, Helga!" He groaned as he steadied himself. "Can we go inside now? I'm cold."

Helga slid down off him and saw that he wasn't wearing a coat, she started shoving him at the doors. "You are cold! Oh my poor love, I can't have you cold! You could get sick and then you wouldn't be able to see me because you would be too sick and I would be worried about you! Let's get you inside and then we can warm up and you won't get sick!"

Once they were inside Arnold studied Helga's face. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I had two margaritas because the fashion show was beach themed! How funny is it that they do swimwear in January? I mean come on! It's snowing outside, who would want to buy a bikini now, how ridiculous and..." she dug into her purse, "where did I put my key? Oh here it is! And now I put it in the door...clack! Inside! Keys are so great they open things and keep us safe so that people can't just barge into our rooms whenever they want and...ah..."

Helga had stopped in the middle of the room, Arnold standing near the closed door, bewildered by her erratic behavior. She sneezed into her hands. When she pulled away there was blood in her hands.

"Helga, you're bleeding!" Arnold grabbed some tissues off her desk and wiped her hands off and then started wiping her nose. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't feel hurt. But my nose kinda feels funny, probably why I sneezed but it's okay because now I'm home and you're here and I'm so happy to see you! Oh!" She dropped her purse. "I have to go!"

She ran out the door, Arnold opened the door, but stayed there since she had dropped the key in the room. He saw her disappear into the communal bathroom.

"Something isn't right..." Arnold whispered to himself. He dug through Helga's purse and called Eugene.

Eugene's cheerful voice filled the phone. "Hello doll face! How was the show?"

"Hey, this is Arnold. Something's wrong with Helga." He opened the door again and peered into the hallway to see if Helga had emerged from the bathroom yet.

"Like what? Is she sick?"

Arnold shook his head. "I don't know. She just got home from the show and she's acting really weird. She's off her nut, bouncing off the walls and talking a million miles an hour."

"Did she tell you she had anything?"

The communal door opened again and Helga ran out, she was naked and wet.

"I'm the water princess!" She shouted as she ran. All the commotion of Helga's homecoming had attracted attention, and now people started opening their doors to see what the shouting was about.

Arnold grabbed Helga and dragged her back into her dorm room. His eyes were wide with terror. _Oh God! What if someone took a photo? They could be uploading it to one of those fashion blogs right now! _"Eugene! You gotta get over here right now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

Arnold leaned against the door so Helga couldn't escape again. "She just ran out of the bathroom wet and naked yelling nonsense!"

"Look at her eyes for me, are they unusually big?"

Arnold beckoned Helga who was busy yammering over a book she had pulled off her bookshelf. "Helga, sweetie, come here!"

Helga jumped up and ran over to him. "Yes?"

Arnold looked at her eyes, her pupils were huge. "Yeah, they're really big."

"Did you need something Arnold? Because if you need something, anything I can..."

He tried to ignore her. "Oh my God, Eugene! Please get here right now!"

"I'm already in the car on my way, which room is it again?"

"E122!" Arnold growled into the phone and hung up.

Helga had sneezed again, sneezing blood all over her hands. Arnold grabbed her before she could smear it on something and cleaned her up with more tissues.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Helga! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Helga's eyes darted around his face. "Nothing's wrong with me, I feel just fine, better than fine! I feel great! I'm gunna get so much done I'm going to do my homework and then I'm going to go to class and then I have some more homework for my next class and then I can read that book I've been meaning to read I just mean wow! It's amazing how much you can actually get done and..."

Helga brought her hands up to her face. Arnold grabbed more tissues and covered her nose with them right before she sneezed again. Thankfully, all the blood went into the tissues.

There was a knock at the door and Arnold poked his head out. He saw Eugene standing at the door.

"Eugene, you gotta do something!" Arnold begged as he let Eugene in. Sid stayed outside the door.

Eugene watched Helga pull out her homework and start scribbling in her notebook. She sneezed again, all over her paper. Arnold mopped up the mess and ripped the soiled pages out of the notebook.

"Put her into some pajamas that she won't care about getting blood all over." Eugene ordered. "Pack up the bare necessities. We'll keep her at my place. There are too many eyes and ears here."

Arnold started hunting through her dresser for some old pajamas while Eugene went up to Helga.

"Hi, Eugene! Are we having a party because I just got back from a party and I have a lot of homework to do, so I can't really party right now and I..."

Eugene put his fingers over Helga's lips. "Now, honey, I need you to listen _very_ carefully. Can you do that for me?"

Helga nodded.

"Good!" Eugene gave her his best smile. "Now, we're going to play Simon Says, okay?"

Helga nodded again.

"Okay, now I'll be Simon." He took his fingers away and stood up. "Simon says touch your nose."

Helga touched her nose. Arnold stopped what he was doing, fascinated that Eugene had somehow shut her up.

"Good! Now, Simon says put your pjs on."

Arnold helped Helga into her pajamas and then pulled out her backpack. He grabbed her phone, laptop, and a change of clothes. "I got everything."

"Good! Simon says let Arnold carry you to the car."

Arnold stared at him. "What?"

Helga started climbing into his arms. Eugene took the bag from him. "Good! Simon says bye bye room!"

Helga waved. "Bye bye room!"

Eugene opened the door and turned the light off. As they exited the door Sid had to hold back the crowd of students that had amassed during their game of "Simon Says."

"Go! Go! Go!" Sid yelled as he tossed the car keys to Eugene. They ran for the front door while Sid tried to keep the crowd at bay.

Eugene unlocked the car and opened the back passenger door. Arnold shoved Helga inside and then got in himself, slamming the door behind him. Eugene got into the front passenger door and started the car. Sid jumped into the driver seat and took off while putting on his seat belt.

Eugene turned around in his seat. "Okay, you're doing so very well, Helga!" He smiled again. "Simon says sit very still until we get there."

Arnold sighed. "Will someone _please_ tell me what the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's on cocaine, Arnold." Eugene sounded sad. "It's pretty obvious."

Arnold looked over at Helga. She was sitting and being quiet, but her whole body was fidgeting and her lips were moving silently.

"Cocaine?"

"Yes, Arnold. It's very common." Eugene pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

_Why would Helga be on cocaine? Who gave it to her? Why? Why?!_

When they arrived at Eugene's apartment building, the doorman swiftly opened the door and there was a valet ready to take the car to the garage. Arnold carried Helga into the building, Sid carrying Helga's bag and Eugene texting furiously. They hopped into the elevator and rode it up.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Helga imitated the elevator as they passed certain levels of the building.

Sid opened the door to the apartment for them.

"Don't worry, Helga will be safe here." Eugene soothed Arnold. "I'll put on some tea."

Arnold set Helga on the couch. She jumped up and bounced on the cushions.

"What does Simon say now?!" Helga shouted.

Eugene's voice echoed in the kitchen. "Simon says to play quietly. Arnold, there are some coloring books and crayons in the third drawer of my desk."

Arnold listened to him and fetched the toys for Helga. At this point he was too frazzled to ask _why_ Eugene had coloring books and crayons. Helga set to work on a boat full of ducks, scribbling hard with the crayons.

Eugene handed Arnold a cup of tea and they sat together on the couch. "So, did she say anything about who gave it to her, or why?"

Arnold shook his head. "She probably doesn't know. Helga really isn't that sort of person."

"Look Arnold, I know Helga is a good girl, but sometimes even the best of girls do bad things." He sipped his tea. "It's common for models to do blow, especially at fashion shows. They get _tired. _They have way too much to do and don't have enough energy. So instead of sleeping, they drink coffee, smoke cigarettes, and do blow."

Arnold looked down at Helga, who had sneezed all over her coloring book and was now smearing the blood with the crayons. He ignored it. _Helga didn't seem that tired today, but then again she is the sort of person who wouldn't let on about that..._

Helga yawned. She turned to Arnold. "I'm sleepy..."

Before Arnold could answer, she stretched out on the floor and passed out. Eugene sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"I was wondering how long that would take." He sipped his tea. "Relax, she's asleep. She won't wake up for a good long while."

"But why did you bring us here? She has class tomorrow." Arnold looked at Helga's backpack, he had forgotten to pack her homework.

"She's not going to school tomorrow." Eugene stared at Helga. "There is no way she can go to school tomorrow. She needs to sleep or else she might end up in the hospital."

_The hospital?_ Arnold stared at Eugene.

Eugene got up and set his coffee cup on the coffee table. "You can sleep in the guest room, we need Helga to be comfortable."

Arnold scooped Helga up from the floor. He could feel her heart beating against him as he carried her. It was beating too fast for someone passed out. Eugene turned on a light in a small room with a black bed. Arnold laid her down and pulled the covers up over her.

Eugene stood in the doorway. It was the first time Arnold had seen him look weary.

"I already let the school know that Helga had a breakdown and that she is currently recovering. She isn't required to hand in homework or attend class until further notice."

"Why would the school do that? They aren't exactly okay with drug use..."

Eugene shook his head. "What drug use? Helga suffered from a break down due to _stress._ _Remember?_"

Arnold nodded, he realized what Eugene meant. "Yeah, she's been so stressed out lately...I guess it finally got to her..."

Eugene nodded. "Goodnight, sleep late." He closed the door.

Arnold stood before the door, trying to process everything. He turned around and saw Helga in bed, her breathing more even and slow. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, kicked off his shoes, and got into bed with her.

He watched her face as she slept. It was calm, her lips in their usual pout, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks. Sadness burned his stomach.

_Why, Helga? Why did this happen? Did you really mean to do it? Why didn't you tell me things were getting too hard? Why did you do this to yourself?_

Arnold reached out and took Helga's limp hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and then fell asleep hand in hand.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Helga's phone beeped, announcing a new text message. Arnold woke up. It took him a few moments to gather his head and remember where he was. The floor was cold when he swung his legs over to find the phone. Helga was still sleeping, she had sprawled out in her sleep and had stolen the covers a couple times.

It was a text from Phoebe. -Helga are you ok? You hung up what's going on?-

Arnold pulled on his clothes and took the phone. He closed the bedroom door and saw that Eugene was busy at his computer, editing photos.

"Good morning." He chirped, not looking away from the screen. "Feel free to order some food if you like."

"Order?" Arnold scratched his head.

"Yeah, we usually do takeout. I don't have time to cook." Eugene finished the photo he had been working on and started on another one. "I have some takeout menus on the kitchen counter. Get whatever you like."

"Thanks," Arnold yawned, "I'll see what Helga wants later."

Eugene spun around. "She's awake?"

Arnold shook his head. "No, not yet." He sat down on the couch. "I don't want to bother you, is it okay if I take this phone call?"

"Fine by me." Eugene went back to editing.

Arnold dialed Phoebe and waited.

"Helga! I was so worried! What's going on with you?"

"Hey, Phoebe, it's me, Arnold. Helga's asleep right now. I saw your text. You said Helga called you last night?"

"Yes, it was the strangest thing. Helga has drunk dialed me before, but she's never sounded like that. She was talking so fast, I could barely make out what she was saying. I'm worried, Arnold, is she okay?"

Arnold's eyes darted over to Eugene. _What do I say to her?_ "Well...um...she's fine now..." _Do I tell her the truth? What do I say?_

"Tell her," Eugene's voice startled Arnold, "it's fine. We can trust Phoebe."

Arnold sighed. "Phoebe, I have to tell you something...are you alone?"

"Yes. Please, what is going on?!"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. _How do I tell her this? Her best friend?_ "Listen Phoebe, it's very important that you _don't_ repeat anything I'm about to tell you. Not to _anyone_."

"Just tell me!" Phoebe pleaded.

He took a deep breath. "Helga was on cocaine last night. We don't know who she got it from, or why she took it. You can't tell anyone, Eugene told the school that Helga can't go to class today because of stress. If anyone asks, Helga's weird behavior was a breakdown from _stress._"

Phoebe sighed. "Oh, Arnold! How could this have happened? Helga isn't that kind of person!"

"I know." It hurt him all over again thinking about it. "When she wakes up we're going to try and find out what happened. But for now, she's here at Eugene's, sleeping. I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you, Arnold. I don't know what Helga would do without you..."

Phoebe hung up and Arnold dropped the phone onto the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands. _Well, at least I didn't have to lie to her..._

Arnold jumped when he heard footsteps. He sat up and saw Helga walking into the living room, looking bewildered.

"What are we doing here?" Her voice was shaky. "I...I missed my class!"

Arnold patted the couch. "Come sit down, it's going to be okay."

Helga looked from him to Eugene, she wasn't completely awake yet. "But why are we _here?_"

Arnold got up and took her hands. "We brought you here last night so you could be safe. Eugene already called the school, you're not in trouble. Why don't you sit down? Are you hungry?"

She sat down on the couch and nodded. Arnold went into the kitchen and grabbed the takeout menus Eugene had mentioned. He spread them out onto the coffee table and sat down next to Helga.

"Pick whatever you want." He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

Helga sifted through the takeout menus, deciding on a diner that delivered breakfast items all day. Eugene came over, and the three of them made a list. Eugene placed the call and Arnold stared at his lap.

_I wonder if she remembers anything. I want to know what happened, but she seems so upset._

"Arnold, did something happen last night?" She looked at Eugene. "Did I make a fool of myself at the Versace fashion show? Oh God!" She sunk her face into her hands. "I did, didn't I?! Now I won't get asked to do his spring campaign! I'm such an idiot!"

Arnold stared at her as she started to sob.

"Oh no! What if I'm...I'm..._gauche_ now?" Her face contorted as she said the word. "Oh God! That means I'll get dropped from fashion week! I was going to walk for six designers! Six! And that means they'll replace me as the face of Prada...oh God! Oh God!"

_Now it makes sense..._ Arnold rubbed her back. "Helga...how many gigs have you signed onto?"

Helga shook her head. "How the hell should I know?"

"She's been adding to her schedule on her own." Eugene had stopped editing his photos and had sat down in one of the arm chairs. "I think we found the problem."

"Problem?" Helga wiped her eyes. "What problem?"

"You're doing too much." Eugene scolded. "This is why I told you to let _me_ handle your bookings. It's too easy to get caught up and agree to too much." He shook his head. "This work is _addicting._"

Arnold's eyes grew wide. _The cocaine isn't the real problem...it's all the money, attention, and accomplishments. Helga's addicted to being "somebody."_

Eugene set his empty mug on the table. "Helga, you need to answer me honestly, did you do blow last night?"

A jolt of guilt went through Helga as she remembered the previous evening. She hung her head. "Yes..."

"Why?"

Helga shook her head. "I was just so _tired..._"

Arnold sighed. It was just like Eugene had said, they try to do too much.

"I wanted to go home and do my homework, but they said I _had_ to stay for the after party." Helga wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But I was so tired, I wanted coffee, but it was one in the morning and..."

"Why couldn't you just send one of your cronies to go get you coffee?" Arnold felt angry, but he wasn't exactly sure why. "There are plenty of dives that have coffee all night! What were you thinking?!"

Eugene held up his hand. "That's enough, Arnold. You're not being helpful."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. _What's wrong with me?_ He looked at Helga. She looked scared of him. _Oh great..._ "I'm...I'm sorry..." He sighed.

"Please continue, Helga." Eugene coaxed.

She nodded. "Well...I wanted coffee, but Jeanine made me feel like there was no way I could get some..."

"Jeanine..." Eugene rubbed his chin. "Now why does that name seem familiar?"

"Oh, she's a Versace model." Helga explained. "We're friends, we talk at shows sometimes."

Eugene had pulled out his phone and started looking for something.

"Well..." Helga continued, "she and this other model, I don't know her name, took me into the bathroom. They pulled out this little baggie and then Jeanine snorted it..." She hung her head.

Helga's cheeks burned, she felt so ashamed. _That's why we're here...that's why I missed class. They know what I did..._

"So you knew what it was?" Eugene asked as he continued to fiddle with his phone. His voice was calm.

Helga nodded.

"How much did you have?" Eugene asked.

"I'm not sure..." Helga sighed and tried to remember. "When we were in the bathroom I took a little bit off my fingernail."

"So you snorted more than once last night?" Eugene put his phone down and looked at her. His face was blank, not judging.

Helga nodded. "It wore off...I don't know how long it lasted for, but I got scared because I started feeling tired again. So Jeanine let me have the rest."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Eugene folded his hands in his lap.

Helga shook her head. "Not really."

Eugene sighed. "Would you do it again?"

"Do what?" Helga looked up at him.

"Do blow again?" Eugene picked up his phone again.

She shook her head. "No! I don't even know why I did it!" She rubbed her face with her hand. "I just feel so stupid!"

Helga was painfully aware that Arnold was sitting next to her, listening and staring. She wanted to melt into the floor. _He must think I'm awful! I think I'm awful!_

"Well I think you learned your lesson," Eugene sighed, "there are going to be many more temptations that you have to be strong against."

Helga nodded. "I'm sorry..."

Eugene scrolled through his phone. "It seems Jeanine has quite a reputation with the white stuff. She's known to snort at shows and parties all the time." He looked up at Helga over his phone. "She's not your friend. She's a known party girl and only cares about surrounding herself with 'fun' people. She wanted you to be 'fun' with her."

That was a blow, Helga had opened herself up to these girls, had wanted to make friends. It was school all over again, people stabbing her in the back.

"You'll be happy to know that I received an email from the assistants at Versace this morning." Eugene smiled. "They want you in their spring campaign. So, your little escapade last night didn't do you any public harm." His face grew serious. "You're very lucky."

Helga swallowed. "I know..."

Eugene's phone rang. The delivery man was in the lobby with their food. He went to the door and put shoes on. "I'll go get it."

Arnold perked up. "Where's Sid?"

"Oh, he doesn't assist me on my free days. I like to give him a break whenever I can. Be back in a sec!"

The door clicked shut and the tension between Arnold and Helga mounted. Both of them waiting to see what would happen, neither of them knowing what to say.

Arnold fidgeted with his hands. _She really feels awful about it...I can't help but feel mad at her. I can't believe she gave in like that! She's better than that! _He sighed, remembering what Eugene had said. _She's doing too much...she broke down because she felt trapped._

Arnold put his hand on Helga's shoulder. "Helga...why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She whispered.

"Tell me that things were piling up?" He stretched his arm out to encompass her shoulders, slowly drawing her in.

"I thought I could do it..." Helga bit her lip.

Arnold embraced her, she was cold. He coaxed her to lean on his shoulder and nuzzled her hair. "I want you to let me in. I want you to tell me when things are getting too hard."

Helga hugged him back, he was warm, it felt good to have his arms around her. "But you have a lot to deal with too! You have your classes and I don't want to stress you out."

"You stressed me out last night by running down the hall naked." Arnold chuckled. He was glad that apparently no one had snuck a photo, otherwise it would have spread like wildfire on the internet by now.

"What?" Helga's mouth gaped.

He kissed her hair. "Don't worry, I stopped you before you could get far. Seriously though, please don't get high again. You're a real handful."

Helga's cheeks burned, she began to wonder what else she had done.

"I want to help share your problems," Arnold went on, "that's what I'm here for. I'm here for _you._ You're always putting yourself last, Helga. I want you to know it's okay to share the load."

"But what if it seems stupid?" Helga bit her lip. "What if you think I'm stressed over something stupid?"

Arnold stroked her hair. "Obviously, if it's stressing you out then it's not stupid." He tilted her head back with his fingertips. "Here's what we're going to do. _You_ are going to have more free days. And _I_ am going to make some of those free days be fun days. No work, no school, no homework, just days where we go out and do something fun and forget about everything else."

"But, we both have so much to do! We can't afford to..."

Arnold silenced her with a kiss. He drew back. "Yes we can. You _need_ it."

When Eugene came back with the food, Arnold and Helga were already deep into a make-out session. He laughed, kicking his shoes off.

"Okay, you love birds! Soup's on!"

Helga and Arnold separated, a little embarrassed. They moved to the kitchen table and ate their breakfast for lunch off paper plates. Eugene picked up his phone, he hadn't taken it with him, and checked his messages.

"Helga, I'm going to let you do the Versace campaign, _but!_" He held up his hand before she could squeal with joy, "You are not allowed to schedule things without me, understand?"

Helga nodded, she was smiling so wide it was starting to hurt her face.

He waved his hand. "You can go ahead and freak out now."

She squealed, making Arnold clap his hands over his ears.

"Shit Helga!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my God! This is so exciting!" Helga gushed. "This campaign is _big!_ I'm going to be everywhere! I can't believe it!"

Arnold chuckled. He was glad that things were back to normal and Helga was happy. Eugene had her take one more day off of school so she could catch up on her homework and take some time to relax.

"The Russian ballet is in town performing Swan Lake. Maybe you two could make a date of it." Eugene suggested as they cleared the table.

"Ballet?" Helga made a face.

Eugene laughed. "I think you might like it, Helga. It's a story about a wicked queen, and a handsome prince. And an evil sorcerer who uses his daughter as his pawn, but she overpowers him and is able to do the right thing."

Helga rolled her eyes, but the evil sorcerer peaked her interest. "Does she marry the prince and live happily ever after?"

"Actually no." Eugene waved his hand. "Odile doesn't marry the prince, the beautiful Odette does."

"Hmm...might be interesting. I'll think about it." Helga looked at Arnold. "What do you think, football head?"

"I think it sounds like fun. But I'll be happy doing whatever you want to do." He grabbed her and drew her in for a quick kiss.

_Oh my love! _Helga swooned. _You are so kind, so selfless! Always putting my desires above yours, I don't deserve your love! And yet, it is the sweet ambrosia that sustains me and makes me all that I am! I vow to you, my darling golden-haired angel, that never again shall I disappoint you! Never again shall I cavort with such evil!_

"Even the most mundane is made glorious, so long as it is with you!"

Arnold chuckled. "Whatever you say, Helga."


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize for the delay and the short chapter. Next chapter will be much better.**

Chapter Thirty-Five

That evening Garret took Helga and Arnold back to the campus. Eugene and Arnold agreed to have Helga's schedule "C. " to Arnold so that he could keep a better eye on her. When the car pulled up to their dormitory Garret got out of the car and opened the back passenger door so they could get out. When Helga stepped out, a group of students ran up to her, brandishing camera phones.

"What the...?" Helga glared at them. As they tried to get closer, Garret blocked their path. They were stretching their hands out to her, screaming at her.

"Helga! Can I have a picture with you!"

"Helga! Helga! I have class with you! Can we hang out sometime?!"

"Helga! Helga! Helga...!"

Arnold took Helga's hand and hurried her inside. More students were trying to block their way in the hall. Garret had come inside, and now pushed past so he could make a path.

"What's going on?!" Helga yelled above the din. "Why is everyone freaking out?!"

Arnold shook his head. "I have no idea!"

They squeezed into Helga's room and Garret slammed the door behind them. He turned and addressed Helga with his smooth, baritone, voice.

"Miss Pataki, due to recent events I will be escorting you to and from your classes and activities now. Whenever I am not available, Mr. Horowitz's assistant will escort you." He cleared his throat. "Mr. Horowitz also strongly recommends that you begin searching for an apartment, as it will be more secure than the school's facilities."

"You mean, I can't go anywhere by myself?" Helga was shocked. "Crimeny! What am I, a celebrity or something?"

Garret nodded. "Yes, Miss Pataki, you are a celebrity of sorts. I'm sure your peers agree." He gestured toward the door. "Anything else you require, Miss Pataki?"

Helga groaned. "No! I'm fine!" She sat down on her bed, brooding with her arms crossed.

"Very well. Good evening, Miss Pataki." Garret gave a curt bow and exited the room.

Arnold shook himself. "Wow...um..." he looked at Helga, "so..."

Helga snorted. "Ooo look at me! I'm a big celebrity _who can't even leave her own room!_" She threw her arms in the air and shouted.

Arnold cringed. "I know, this kinda sucks," he rubbed his arm, "but we can find you an apartment, that'll help..."

"What difference will that make?" Helga sneered.

Arnold jerked his thumb at the door. "Well you won't have people banging down your door...literally..."

Helga huffed, trying her best to ignore the people still knocking on her door and calling out to her. "Why do they even care?"

"Let's find out." Arnold set down his backpack and pulled out Helga's laptop.

She got it fired up and together they started searching through the fashion blogs. Photos of Helga dancing and drinking at the after party were smeared on every website. The articles were less than encouraging:

_Formerly pegged as an aloof, brooding, artsy girl, Helga has come out of the shadows as the fashion industry's newest party girl. Seen dancing with boys other than her beau Arnold, she was described that evening as "flirtatious" and "bouncy." Critics suspect that Helga's new brash behavior is what swayed the Versace brand to take her on for their spring campaign. These words were released from Versace headquarters:_

_"__Helga is tr__è__s charmant with her hot and cold swings. She's the fiery girl that can send_

_chills through you. Fire and ice, that's this spring's hot new trend, and Helga's got IT."_

Arnold started snickering as he read the article. Helga rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"What a bunch of loons!" Helga muttered, scrolling further through the article.

Arnold took the laptop away from her. "Let's focus on something else. At least now we know why everyone wants to be your best friend."

"Whoopie, because I need more of those!" Helga's face changed. "Speaking of which, I better call Phoebe, I bet she's worried."

Helga took out her phone and lounged on the bed while Arnold futzed around on the computer. Phoebe picked up on the first ring.

"Helga? Hello?"

"Oh, hey Pheebs. I'm sorry for worrying you." She leaned the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"Helga, I can't believe you! Why did you do that?"

Helga flinched. _Great, does the whole world know?_ "About that...listen...I've been thinking and...I'm sorry."

"It was incredibly foolish of you! You're better than that! The only person you should be apologizing to is yourself..."

"No...that's not what I meant." Helga sighed. "I mean, I'm sorry for calling you out on the Adderall. I guess I finally know how it feels..."

Phoebe's end of the phone went quiet.

Helga bit her lip. "I was just doing too much and didn't have enough time and energy to get everything done. I know I shouldn't have done it, but well..." She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

Arnold had stopped typing. _Phoebe's been taking Adderall? Well that explains how she's cramming so many classes..._

Phoebe's voice was soft. "I...I guess now you do understand...Thank you Helga, that really means a lot."

Helga smiled. "Hey Pheebs, remind me next time I pick a fight with you that I have no idea what I'm talking about."

Both girls laughed. Arnold realized how quiet it was, the hallway was empty again. He sighed. _I wonder if they'll freak out again when I leave to go back to my room._

Helga hung up and looked at the computer screen. "What are you so busy with?"

Arnold turned the computer. "Well, I thought it might be nice to go on that date."

"Is that the ballet Eugene was going on about?" Helga scanned the screen.

"Yeah," Arnold chuckled, "and you can't say no because I already bought the tickets."

Helga smiled. "Well, at least it's somewhere people can't freak out at me. They have to be all _sophisticated_ at a ballet and whatever."

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, I wonder what the tabloids will say about 'bad girl Helga' going to the ballet."

They burst out laughing. Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold's middle and hugged him.

_Oh Arnold, if it weren't for you, this would be a lonely nightmare..._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Helga, are you sure it's okay for us to be there? I mean, we're not exactly big fashion people and..."

Helga batted her hand at Phoebe. "I can invite whoever I want! Besides, I'd rather have some real friends there, help keep me out of trouble." She continued eating her burger.

The gang were hanging out at their favorite burger joint, having met up after class. They were sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant with Garret standing guard. A couple of brash boys had tried to get past him earlier, and Garret had kindly introduced their faces to the floor before sending them on their way.

"Is the suit coming with?" Gerald asked, jerking a thumb at Garret.

Helga sighed. "Duh! He goes everywhere I do now."

Gerald sipped his soda. "I don't get it, isn't your man, Arnold enough?"

"I can't be everywhere with Helga all the time, Gerald." Arnold sighed. "I still have to go to class."

"Well, if I were in your position, _I_ would rise to the challenge." Gerald grinned.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just one problem, tall hair boy, you're not exactly a trained professional."

Gerald flexed his rather large biceps. "I think I'm plenty trained!"

"Oh stuff it, Geraldo!" Helga threw a fry at him.

Gerald and Helga started throwing fries at each other. Arnold grabbed the baskets, causing a cease fire.

"Come on, you guys!" Arnold fended off Helga's attempt to get her fries back. "Do you want this crap to end up on the internet somewhere?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Oh, I forgot! We have to always be on our best behavior, lest some fashion creeps say mean things about us." He sneered.

"I'm serious." Arnold sighed, he turned to Helga. "If you throw them again I'm throwing them in the trash." He handed them back their fries. "You too, Gerald."

"Arnold is right," Phoebe stuck her head over the booth and saw that half the restaurant was watching them, "we need to take better care of our public behavior. So we all need to act our best at the fashion show tonight."

Gerald shrugged. "No need to tell me twice, besides, _Helga_ started it."

"Why you!" Helga grabbed a fistful of fries. Before she could chuck them at Gerald, Garret turned around to address them.

"Miss Pataki, it's nearly four o'clock. You're are required at the show by four-thirty. Mr. Horowitz is more than happy to provide a car for your friends later."

"What about me?" Arnold asked. "Can I come with Helga?"

Garret shook his head. "All guests are required to wait until the doors open at eight o'clock. The show will start promptly at nine o'clock. If you please, Miss Pataki," he gestured toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..." Helga muttered as she gathered up her purse and kissed Arnold goodbye. "I'll see you guys at the show!"

Students swarmed on them as they headed for the door. Arnold watched as Garret pushed them aside. Once Helga was outside, a black car pulled up, and Garret ushered her inside. The car took off, taking Garret and Helga to the fashion show.

Gerald and Phoebe were waiting with Arnold outside the dorms. Once the students had realized that Helga wasn't with them, they dispersed, uninterested. After what seemed like hours, a black stretch limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door for them. Upon entering, they saw Sid and Eugene were riding with them.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!" Eugene held up his whiskey in a toast. "This is going to be a great show!"

The three of them piled in and the driver took off at a slow, even pace. The students had come out again to chase the limo, but they gave up once it left the quad.

"Man, it's like being chased by zombies!" Gerald exclaimed.

Eugene laughed. "You think that's bad, wait 'till we arrive at the venue." He looked them up and down. "I'm glad you all followed my advice. You'll look snazzy on the web tomorrow."

"What?" Phoebe gaped at Eugene. "Why would we be on the internet?"

Eugene sipped his whiskey. "You're Helga's entourage, and beau," he pointed at Arnold, making Arnold blush, "anything to do with Helga gets put up on the web these days."

"Oh my!" Phoebe gasped. "Are you sure we're dressed for the occasion?"

"Stop worrying, you look great!" Eugene smiled. "Besides, it's far more formal at fashion week. This is a little more casual."

Eugene explained what to expect while they drove deeper into the city. When they pulled up to the venue, there was a line of cars and limousines. Throngs of people were milling around outside. There were people taking photos with large professional cameras and camera phones. People were holding microphones and video cameras.

"Ready?" Eugene looked around as the driver opened the door.

Gerald was the first one to step out, the lights momentarily blinded him. He turned and offered his hand to Phoebe. She slid out of the car gracefully, she took Gerald's arm and together they walked down the blue carpet. Blue velvet ropes held back the crowd. Arnold stepped out next, the noise overwhelming him. He followed close behind Phoebe and Gerald, and jumped when Eugene whispered in his ear.

"Amazing isn't it? Get used to it, this is going to be Helga's life."

Arnold swallowed. _This is going to be Helga's life? This is going to be our life?_

The noise died down as they entered the building. There was a DJ booth playing soft music, and people were chatting while sipping drinks. Rows of chairs flanked the white stage which stood four foot high. Some people had already taken their seats.

Arnold nudged Eugene. "Helga didn't tell us where we're supposed to sit."

"With me of course!" He led them over to the bar. "Not to worry, there's strict protocol, so no one will take them. Relax, the show doesn't start for another hour."

The group got their drinks and Eugene melted away to talk to some fashionites. They stuck close together, feeling out of place.

"I wish I knew who these people were..." Phoebe chewed on her lip, "I feel like they're watching us."

Gerald smiled. "I think you're imagining things. In here we're not that important, I'm pretty sure no one is judging you, sugar."

The other guests seemed unaware of their presence. The fashionites were too busy making business agreements and climbing the social ladder. They saw Eugene chatting with a pretty looking model while Sid made notes in his planner. Suddenly, a woman with purple spectacles and a lavender suit greeted them.

"Oh, you must be Miss Helga's guests." She smiled. "It's so wonderful to see fresh faces."

Arnold smiled. "Yeah, we're glad to be here to support Helga."

She nodded. "You must be Arnold, Helga's beau. Quite the elusive fellow, aren't you. I haven't seen you at any of the events."

He shrugged, for some reason he felt nervous. "Yeah...I've just been busy...school you know."

"It is a wonder that Helga is able to handle the fast paced world of fashion while keeping up with her studies." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm sure _you_ help her keep it all together."

"Yeah...I guess you could say that."

She sipped her drink. "Tell me, Arnold, is it true that you and Helga were an item before she became the face of Prada?"

"Me and Helga go way back, we've been friends since we were kids." Arnold swallowed. _Why am I telling her this? Who is this strange woman?_

She gasped. "Childhood sweethearts! Oh how darling!" She leaned in. "You better hang on to her then, you never know." She winked and then strode off back into the crowd.

"Who was that crazy lady?" Gerald nudged Arnold.

Arnold shook his head. "I have no idea."

"You shouldn't reveal personal information like that!" Phoebe scolded. "Who knows what she'll put on the internet tomorrow!"

Arnold blushed. "Shit, I forgot!"

"You have to be more careful, they can twist anything you say." Phoebe sighed. "Let's sit down before someone else finds us."

They found Eugene already seated with Sid. He pointed them to their seats and they draped their jackets over the backs of the chairs. Arnold relayed the story to Eugene.

"Well, it seems harmless enough, we'll just have to see." Eugene sighed. "I just hope it doesn't get blown up or anything. A while back a model's beau admitted that he was madly in love with her, and boom! headlines say he proposed. Poor guy, totally ruined the real proposal..."

Arnold's eyes bulged. "They really make up stuff like that?"

"Sure," Eugene shrugged, "everyone likes a good yarn."

The music changed and the lights dimmed. The MC walked out onto the stage and announced the designer and some details about the spring collection. After he exited, the DJ pumped up the music and the first model walked out.

The garments were casual, jeans, polos, cut-offs, jackets, all with a blue and grey pallet with splashes of green. Some of the models had their hair piled up into faux mohawks. Others had their hair slicked back. All of them had smoky makeup with lots of grey and black. When Helga walked out, Arnold resisted the urge to cheer. Her eyes stared straight ahead, he wondered if she could see them, they were sitting so close to the stage. She was wearing a grey tank top with a blue jacket and jeans. There were holes in the knees. When she reached the end of the catwalk, she took off the jacket and slung it over her shoulder, her face impassive as she swung her hips and turned. The tank top was baggy on her, but the jeans hugged her figure.

The crowd stood up and clapped when the show was over and the models came back out for the goodbye walk. Arnold watched Helga walk sandwiched between the other models, her face emotionless, clapping without feeling. He wondered if she was tired, or if she wasn't having a good time.

Arnold nudged Eugene. "Is Helga okay? She seems upset."

Eugene laughed. "Oh, Arnold! That's just 'runway face.' The models are supposed to look like that. It's easier to hold a blank expression so that your face stays the same the entire time you're on stage."

"Oh," he felt silly, "that makes sense."

They waited for about twenty minutes before Helga emerged. She was wearing the jeans she had worn on the runway. "Pretty neat, huh?" She popped her hip. "The designer said they fit me so well that he wanted me to have 'em!"

Eugene kissed her hand. "And they look spectacular on you! Let's do a shoot with them later."

Helga laughed and batted him away, then her eyes met Arnold's and her cheeks grew rosy.

"You looked good out there." Arnold felt his face growing warm.

Helga bit her lip. "I'm really glad you came."

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" Gerald chuckled.

"Hey, I invited you didn't I?" Helga snapped playfully. "Aren't you having fun oggling all the models, Geraldo?"

Gerald blushed, his eyes darting to Phoebe. She had put her hands on her hips. "N-no! I don't...what models?" He shrugged.

Helga laughed at him. "So, there's an after party. You kids wanna be part of the cool club?"

"I'm in!" Gerald chirped, hoping to distract the now disgruntled Phoebe.

"I would love to attend." Phoebe smiled, putting her hand firmly in Gerald's.

"What about you, football head?" Helga cuffed Arnold on the shoulder.

He shrugged. "Of course." Arnold took Helga's hand and drew her close, whispering in her ear. "Unless of course you wanted to have your own _after party._"

Helga melted. When Arnold drew away he had a playful look in his eyes, making her blush deeper.

"All right, kids, that's enough." Eugene joked. "Let's get going."

They followed Eugene out, Arnold stuck his hand in Helga's back jean pocket and squeezed her bum. He whispered in her ear. "I bet we can find a coat closet at this _after party._"

Helga swooned. "Oh, trouble, thy name is Arnold!"

Arnold laughed. _If they're going to write about us, I hope they at least get it right._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The after party was at an upscale club called New Age, regulars called it "Nah." It was closed to the public, only those who had been invited to the show were being admitted. Helga and Arnold breezed past security, they recognized Helga on sight. Once inside the club was deafening. Colored lights swung through the room. Some of the guests had changed their clothes and were sporting club wear.

Arnold was feeling a little over-dressed and out of place. Night clubs really weren't his thing. Helga pulled him aside to the bar.

"Finally!" She downed her shot of vodka and then took her cosmopolitan. "I've been waiting for a drink all night."

Arnold ordered a vodka on the rocks and they sat at the bar while Helga told him about all the drama backstage. He laughed when she told him that a pair of the models had started fighting when the designer had accidentally promised the same pair of shoes to the both of them.

"Really? They fought over shoes?"

Helga shrugged. "I guess I would fight over three-thousand dollar shoes too."

Arnold choked on his drink. "What?!" He looked down at her jeans. "How much did those cost?"

She chuckled. "You _don't_ wanna know."

Helga felt the liquor start to take effect, her insides felt warm and her head felt pleasantly light. She leaned in to Arnold. "I'm starting to have a really bad idea, are you gunna stop me?"

Arnold searched her face. "That depends, what is it?"

She giggled, making Arnold twitch. "The coat check is closed tonight. You know what that means?"

He shook his head.

Helga smirked. "That means it'll be empty with no chance of anyone coming in."

Arnold's face grew hot as Helga's eyes sparkled. He grinned and grabbed her hand. They made their way back to the entrance, trying to keep to the shadows so as not to attract attention. Helga turned the handle and almost shrieked with delight when she found it unlocked. They slipped inside and locked the door behind them.

As soon as the door was locked, Helga lunged for Arnold's face. She grabbed his hair and forcefully kissed him. Arnold kissed her back, cupping her ass with his hands. The booze made them unsteady, and they fell into a wall of shelves. They giggled and continued their kissing frenzy. Arnold grabbed Helga and hoisted her up, pressing her back against the shelves. She wound her arms and legs around him and continued to kiss him.

Arnold snaked his hand under her shirt and bra, rubbing his palm over her breasts. Helga started fumbling with the button of his pants. They pulled away, Helga putting her feet back on the floor. She turned her back on him and unzipped her pants. She pulled them down just below her ass and wiggled it.

"Damn, Helga!" Arnold's voice was husky.

She turned to look at him over her ass. "Weren't you gunna punish me?"

Arnold winched, his pants were way too tight now. He gave Helga an evil grin. "You know we're gunna get in trouble, right?"

Helga bounced her bum. "I don't care!" She giggled.

Wham! Arnold's hand came down on her ass, making her squeal.

Her eyes were wet, but she was biting her lip. "Oh, again!"

Arnold spanked her again, his hand was leaving red marks on her white bum. She gritted her teeth to keep from squealing in case anyone could hear them. He walloped her again and again. Helga's bum was starting to bruise, but her shaky little voice begged him to keep going. His hand was tingling from smacking her. He reached under her bum and felt that she was soaked. He pushed her forward and pulled her cheeks apart, exposing her pink little entrance. It was glistening and little dewdrops were starting to drip from it.

"Oh please!" Helga begged him, her pussy was throbbing.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Arnold unzipped his pants and teased his cock against her entrance. He could feel it quiver. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Helga shivered, his voice sounded deliciously evil. "No!" She turned her head and grinned at him.

Arnold rammed himself into her, making her cry out. "We'll have to fix that."

His hands gripped her ass, giving him leverage to pound into her fast and hard. Helga held onto the shelves for dear life. Her legs were firmly planted, withstanding Arnold's barrage. He reached his hand down and softly stroked her clit. His voice was warm and tickled her ear.

"Are you gunna be a good girl?"

Helga groaned, his touch was too light. She nodded.

"I can't hear you." He purred.

"Y-yes..." Helga whispered, bucking against his hand.

"What was that?" Arnold bit her ear.

"Ah!" Helga jumped. "I-I'll be good!"

Arnold licked her ear and applied more pressure to her clit. His voice was rough. "Say it properly."

Helga bit her lip. "I...I-I'll be a good girl!"

"Who's good girl are you gunna be?" Arnold thrusted harder and ground his fingers into her clit.

Helga moaned, her hands hurt from gripping the shelves. "I'll be your good girl!" She cried. "I'll be Arnold's good girl!"

"That's right." He groaned into her ear. His picked up speed, flicking his fingers against her.

"Yes! Yes!" Helga lost herself, twitching and bouncing.

Arnold felt her tighten around his cock, she came all over him, the warm, sticky fluid sending him over the edge. "Oh, Helga!" He gritted his teeth and came inside her.

They swayed against the shelves, trying to keep their balance as they panted. Fear flooded both of them as the doorknob jiggled. Someone had noticed the locked door.

They yanked their pants up and looked around, trying to find an excuse for why they were in there. A key crunched in the door and they looked at each other.

_Well, if we're caught..._

A camera flash went off and the woman in purple entered the room, smirking. She had found Arnold and Helga pressed up against the back wall, making out.

"Oh my, I hope I'm not interrupting." She feigned surprise as the photographer continued taking pictures.

Their shock was genuine. Arnold's face darkened and he grabbed Helga's wrist, pushing past them.

"Come on, Helga. I think Eugene's looking for us." Arnold muttered as the lady in purple smiled after them.

Once they reached the bar they burst out laughing. Eugene was sitting with Sid, swirling a rum and coke.

"So, where have you two been?" Eugene cocked an eyebrow.

Helga giggled. "Umm...checking our coats."

She and Arnold started laughing again. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"I see you got caught." Eugene said smoothly.

Arnold shook his head, grinning. "Oh, but we didn't!"

Helga ordered them two vodkas. She sat on Arnold's lap on the bar chair.

"And how is that?" Eugene was curious.

"They only think they caught us." Arnold smirked. "They missed the main event."

Eugene nodded, smiling. "Oh you're good."

Helga lifted her glass in a toast. "To scandal!"

They clinked glasses. Eugene smiled over his glass. "You sure live on the edge, Helga."

Helga smirked. "I am pretty amazing after all."

"Damn right." Arnold whispered in her ear.


	38. Chapter 38

**I want to thank everyone for their continued readership and generous comments. I want to especially thank MorganTaylorM3 for their very thoughtful review. I have a few more twists in store before I release the finale.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The next morning Helga woke up with a throbbing headache. Her phone ringer had gone off, startling her out of bed. She and Arnold had collapsed in her dorm room after Eugene had dropped them off. Arnold was too tired to climb the stairs to his own room. Helga blindly felt around her nightstand for her phone.

"H-hello?" Helga held the phone up to her ear and snuggled back under the covers.

"Hello, Helga," Eugene's amused voice came through the phone, "have you seen the web pages yet?"

Arnold rolled over, trying to cover his head with a pillow to block out the noise. Helga sat up and rubbed the crusty mascara and eyeliner out of her eyes. "Wha? No."

"Well, I think you should take a look, especially on 'Derrick's Closet,' that has the best coverage of the story."

Helga yawned. "St-stor-ry?"

She cursed Eugene for sounding cheerful so early in the morning. "I have an idea to keep this train going, it seems your scandal is going to be the key to some new opportunities. Get yourself presentable, I'll send a car for you at nine-thirty. Oh, and bring those jeans from last night."

Eugene hung up and Helga stared at her phone. The clock on it read seven-forty-five. She juggled the idea of going back to sleep, but she knew Eugene would be pissed at her if she was late. She threw the covers off her and got out of bed.

Arnold rolled over and groped at her side of the bed. "Mmm...come back..."

"I have to go shower." Helga stretched her arms and yawned. "I'll come back in a minute."

Helga grabbed her shower things and headed off to the bathroom. She missed the frat house and being able to shower without flip flops on. She remembered Garret saying that she needed to start looking for an apartment. She thought to herself about how she wanted a place with a big bathroom, with a bathtub and separate shower. She hummed to herself while bathing, decorating the apartment in her mind.

Arnold had since woken up and started up Helga's laptop, he was curious about what had been written about the fashion show and after party. What he found was fairly unexpected. He had been worried that their little coat closet escapade would be scandalous, but instead, it just made people crazier about Helga. There were photos of Helga on the runway alongside her in Arnold's arms in the coat closet.

_Miss Helga is a true bad girl icon. From partying hard with male models, to a midnight t__ê__te __à__ t__ê__te with beau, Arnold. Fashionistas everywhere are adding a little sass to their sexy. Designers claim Helga as their inspiration for the new fire and ice trend, rushing to create surprise pieces for fashion week next month..._

The door opened and Arnold looked up to see Helga emerge in her robe with her hair wrapped in her towel.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." She smiled as she set down her shower caddy. "So, what do they say about naughty ol' me?"

Arnold looked back at the article. "Well, you're not in trouble. They're call you the 'bad girl icon.'"

Helga snorted. "Geez, what do I have to do, publicly give you a blow job or something?" She took off the towel and started combing her hair. "Those fashion kids are crazy!"

"Well, they only caught us kissing," he blushed, "I'm sure it would have been way worse if they had actually caught us."

Helga took off her robe and started her morning ritual of lotions, perfume, and other toiletries. Arnold's face grew hot as he watched her naked body twist and turn in front of the mirror. He closed the laptop.

"You know, we could have a fun day staying in..." He grinned, leaning against the pillows.

Helga sighed. "I can't, Eugene is sending a car at nine-thirty."

Arnold crept off the bed. "It's only a little after eight..." He came up behind her and kissed her neck. She smelled sweet, she had used her sweet pea perfume and lotion that day. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You're so beautiful..."

Helga bit her lip, steeling herself against his attentions. She knew they could inadvertently spend all day rough housing. "Oh...I can't..." She whined, but made no move to detach him.

"We could have a quickie..." he reached his hands up under her arms and started massaging her breasts. "You know you want to..." he taunted.

"Arnold...you're gunna get me in trouble!" Helga muttered as she melted into him.

He whispered in her ear. "I thought you were the 'icon bad girl.'"

Helga turned around and started kissing him. Arnold ran his hand through her hair, it was still a little damp. She leaned against him and could feel his hardness through his boxers. They backed up to the bed and then fell onto the sheets. Her cellphone rang, scaring the both of them.

"H-hello?" Helga picked up the phone.

"Good, you're awake," Eugene's cheerful voice filled the phone, "I was worried you would go back to sleep. The car will be there soon."

Helga tried to shove Arnold away as he continued kissing her neck. "B-but it's early!"

"I'm sorry, I need to hurry things along because I have a meeting at noon and it'll take me a while to get there. Just come as you are, it'll be fine."

He hung up and Helga threw her phone across the room. She groaned. "Fuck!" She glared at Arnold "Why?"

He looked up at her. "Do you really have to go right now?"

"Yes!" She grumbled, "and now I'm all hot and bothered! Thank you very much!" She pouted as she gathered her things.

"I'll be waiting for you." He purred.

Helga made an annoyed noise and pulled her clothes on. She slung her purse over her shoulder and marched over to the bed. Arnold feigned innocence. She grabbed his hair.

"Listen closely, bucko," Helga growled, "I'm leaving to do this _stupid_ photo shoot, and then I'm going to come back home. I'm going to call you when I'm on my way and when I arrive you better be naked in bed. _Or else!_"

Arnold chuckled and gave her a sly smile. "Or else _what?_"

Helga gave him an evil grin and grabbed his boxers, yanking them down. She plunged her lips over his stiff cock and sucked for a few seconds, then slowly lifted her head off and stepped aside out of his reach. He laid on his back on the bed, shocked.

"I'll let you think on that." She left her key on the desk for him. "Bye."

Arnold's eyes were wide as he stared after her. She had already closed the door and was on her way down the hall. He curled up on her bed. "Damn, Helga!" He groaned.

Helga was already packed up in the car and heading for Rafael's studio. She pouted in the backseat, still thinking about Arnold. Her timer on her phone went off and she took her pill, one of the few investments that Bob had actually allowed her. He had embarrassed the hell out of her in high school, demanding that she take it since he was certain she couldn't "keep her legs closed" as he put it. In retrospect Helga was glad for it, especially since several girls had dropped out of school due to pregnancy.

When they arrived Helga still had a bit of pink to her cheeks, but she was less fidgety. Garret lead her up to the studio where Eugene was waiting with lattés. Rafael wasn't there, he had other matters to attend to that day, they were just using his studio. Eugene handed Helga her latté before greeting her.

"Glad to see you're bright-eyed and bushy-tailed today." Eugene chirped. "I'm sorry to call you so early, but I was hit with inspiration when I saw you in those jeans last night!" He led her to Lijun and Yeena.

"Good morning, dear." Yeena smiled. "Let's get these curlers in, quick."

Helga sat down in the makeup chair. Lijun tisked her for sleeping in her makeup. He cleaned off the remnants of black makeup and started applying light makeup.

Eugene hovered, giving instructions. "Helga, did you wear a bra today?"

"No, I rarely do anymore." She muttered and sipped her coffee.

"That's my good girl!" Eugene smiled. "Those lines are a bitch to get rid of in Photo Shop."

Helga sighed. She remembered the night before, Arnold demanding her to be his "good little girl."

"Perfect!" Eugene interrupted her thoughts. "That is exactly the mood I want for today, Helga! Sexy, smitten, smoldering!"

She rolled her eyes. "What are we doing anyway?"

Eugene took out his iPad and rifled through his photos. He brought up the latest Calvin and Klein advertisement. The model was standing three quarters to the camera, her eyes locked onto the lens. Her lips drooped in a sexy pout, and her long brunette curls covered her bare chest. Making it modest enough to be on every bus and billboard in the city.

He pointed to it. "We're doing this."

"But they already did that." Helga shrugged.

Eugene batted his hand at her. "Yes, and one might say that Calvin and Klein _always_ do this," He waved his hand at the ad, "but! We're shooting a different designer and we will shoot it differently. But I want you to seduce the camera. More passion! You were the ice queen, now you'll be the fire goddess!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Do I get to keep my shirt on?"

"No..." Eugene hesitated, "but! No one will see anything."

Helga thought it over. "If I don't like it, you don't get to use it."

Eugene held up his hand. "You have my word."

The stylists finished her head and helped her peel off her tee shirt without messing up her hair or lipstick. They slipped her into a pair of simple black heels to go with the jeans. Helga was used to being naked in front of people now, between the shows and the dressing rooms at shoots, she didn't really think about it anymore. She stepped over to the white seamless paper where the hot lights had been set up and stood point blank at the camera, waiting for further instruction.

"Okay," Eugene set his camera down on the table, "now, I want you to turn like this..." he turned away from her and looked over his shoulder, tilting his shoulders to show more of his neck.

Helga mimicked him, her chest facing the paper. Eugene picked up his camera.

"Now, I want you to start there, but feel free to move around. If we have a nip slip I'll clone in more hair to cover it later." He adjusted the settings. "Now, sex! Not icy!"

At first Helga felt a little awkward, she had never shot topless before. A few times she forgot and turned her chest fully toward the camera without her arms covering and Eugene had to remind her. After ten minutes she flowed, she kept thinking about Arnold waiting at home for her and her lips and eyes softened. She pretended that Arnold was watching her, and she ran her hand through the thick curls, tossing her hair and biting her lip.

"Yes!" Eugene exclaimed as he clicked the shutter. "You're on fire, Helga!"

The lights beeped incessantly, they were in danger of overheating from how fast they were snapping shots. Finally, Eugene's phone alarm went off, making them both jump.

"Okay, we gotta wrap up, give me ten last good ones! Ready? Ten! Nine! Eight...!"

Helga pranced, giving her best facial expressions, the time had flown. _Really? Only ten more? But I was going to do so much more!_

"And that's it!" Eugene lowered his camera and started dialing through the photos. "Wow, Helga! You really rocked that!"

"Lemme see!" Helga shouted as she bounced over. She looked into the small screen and saw her sultry glare staring back up at her. "Wow! I didn't know I could do that!"

Eugene gave her a saucy grin. "I think you had a little...inspiration..."

Helga blushed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Oh shut up!" She marched back over to the stylist chair to grab her shirt.

"So, can we use them?" Eugene called after her.

Helga crammed her tee shirt over her head, messing up her hair. "Yeah, tell 'em Helga is living up to her 'bad girl' name."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Helga was swinging her legs off the edge of the bed while Arnold was on the phone with Eugene. Arnold was busy copying Helga's schedule into her planner while Helga muttered under her breath. She was grouchy because she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch the previous day and today she wasn't allowed to even have water.

"I'm five seconds away from gnawing my arm off!" Helga groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

Arnold shifted the phone and took some gum out of his pocket. "Here, have some more gum."

"I don't want anymore _gum, _I want _food!_" Helga growled.

He left it sitting on the bed sheets, knowing she would concede and want some as soon as it was back in his pocket. Eugene had warned Helga that walking in the Victoria's Secret fashion show had strict rules, but that didn't make Helga any less grumpy about it.

"I'm going to starve to death before I even go on stage!" Helga whined.

Arnold sighed, "Helga, I can't hear Eugene..."

"Eugene! I'm hungry!" Helga shouted.

"Helga, stop it!" Arnold threw a pillow at her. "Either don't do the show, or be quiet!"

She froze, shocked that Arnold had actually yelled at her. Helga knew she was being irritating, she had been a nightmare since she missed dinner the previous day. She gave Arnold a hurt look.

"Here," Arnold handed her the phone, "Eugene wants to talk to you."

Helga took the phone. "Hello?"

"What did we talk about?"

She bit her lip. "Um...about the fashion show?"

"Yes. Didn't we discuss that it would be difficult? Didn't you promise me that you would follow the rules?"

"I haven't eaten anything for two days!" Helga snapped. "I'm following the fucking rules!"

Eugene sighed. "Please stop complaining then, and give Arnold a break. You're acting like a beast."

Helga pouted. "But I'm hungry..."

"I know. Tell you what. You be good for the rest of the evening and I'll take you and Arnold out for a steak dinner after the show. Happy?"

"Yes!" Helga shouted into the phone and started bouncing on the bed.

Eugene laughed. "But you _have_ to stop complaining, okay?"

"Whatever you say, bucko."

Helga handed the phone back to Arnold, with the prospect of a steak dinner her spirits had lifted. In fact, she felt a little lightheaded. Her eyes went glassy and she fell backward onto the bed.

"Woah!" Helga took a deep breath. "I'm kinda tired."

"Helga! Are you feeling okay?" Arnold was still on the phone. "Eugene, are you sure it's okay for her to do this? I'm worried, what if she falls off the stage?"

"She won't fall. Once the adrenalin kicks in she'll be fine." Eugene hesitated. "Did she faint or something?"

"I'm okay..." Helga muttered. "I just need to lie down."

"Helga, you _are_ lying down." Arnold pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed. "Eugene, I don't think I can let her do this..."

Helga shot up. "I will walk down that runway! And if you try and stop me you'll have to answer to Ol' Betsy!" She shook her fist at Arnold.

He was unmoved by her outburst. "Yes, Eugene, she still wants to do it...Helga, this isn't good for you! I don't know why I agreed to this in the first place."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Helga picked up her purse and started shoving things in it. "No one tells Helga G. Pataki what to do!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Um...Eugene, you might want to send for the car. I think Helga's about to try and _walk_ to the fashion show."

He hung up the phone and tried to corral Helga. "Listen, I won't stop you if you really want to do this..." _Because clearly I can't stop her anyway..._ "But you _need_ to calm down. Getting all worked up is wasting your energy. Please, Helga, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Helga set her purse back down on the desk. "Yeah, okay...but I'm going!"

"Yes, I know, you're going. Now please sit down until Eugene gets here."

When Eugene texted Arnold that he was at the dormitory, Helga had fallen asleep in Arnold's lap. He scooped her up into his arms and grabbed her purse off the desk. He shut off the light and carried her out the door and into the waiting limousine.

"Hey! Ready for the show!" Eugene cheered as Arnold awkwardly climbed into the limo with Helga in his arms.

"Shhh!" Arnold glared at him. "She's sleeping."

Eugene chuckled. "It's only the first day of fashion week, you think she's tired now..."

"I know." Arnold sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

The noise backstage was deafening. Security was roughly ejecting the paparazzi from the dressing room. Helga was sitting in a makeup chair getting her toenails painted plush pink. She was wrapped in a pink terrycloth rob with a dark pink "VS" embroidered on the right side. Helga stared longingly at the coffee table that was being guarded by assistants. Models were not allowed to have anything before the show. The coffee was for everyone else. Some of the models were being worked on by masseuses, they were official Victoria's Secret girls. Helga bit back her jealousy, she knew she was just lucky to be there.

The show director popped his head into the dressing room. "We have fifteen minutes, people! I better see some models lined up in ten!"

The stylists rushed around to ensure that the models hadn't messed up their hair or makeup. All the models were already dressed under their robes. Heels were crammed onto feet, some had to be glued on due to mismatched sizes. Assistants began scowering the bathrooms to herd all the models into line. Forty girls stood in line, fidgeting and brushing up against each other. Only the main models would walk twice, everyone else would walk once, giving a total of fifty outfits. Helga had seen the stage when she came in, it was enormous. It stood at six feet in the air and was three times as large as the normal fashion catwalks.

Dressers began ripping robes off and fitting angel wings onto the models. Helga found the harness to be itchy, but she didn't complain when she saw the enormous wings the main girls were wearing. The lights lowered and the music started. Helga took a deep breath, _Arnold is in the audience, right next to the stage._ She bit her lip, _I wish I knew where._

The director held up his hand for quiet, the chattering models fell silent. He held up three fingers, then counted down and waved the first model forward. The beat picked up, thumping the room. The models shifted forward as more girls exited the stage. Helga stood at the curtain, her hands were shaking. The director waved her on.

Her glass pink heel hit the stage and Helga's eyes were blinded by camera flashes. Her skin was hot, even though she was only wearing a bra and panty set, pink with frothy white lace. She did the walk just like they had practiced earlier that evening- the trademark sassy walk. She swung her hips and when she reached the end of the stage, she put her hands on her hips and tossed her head. Cameras swarmed under her feet, the flashes burning her eyes. She didn't blink, she had already destroyed her instinct to blink with bright lights. She swirled and began her walk back down the catwalk. Helga kept her head high, not seeing any of the audience members. A smile crept onto her lips. _I'm here...I'm doing this..._ Her chest swelled with pride and she broke out into a full grin when she jumped backstage.

The dressers ripped the wings off Helga and put her back in line for the goodbye walk. The main girls had already been redressed and they were finishing their second walk on the stage. When the last two came back, they kept their wings on and linked their arms through the head designer's arms. They walked onto the stage together, three across. The audience was on its feet, clapping. The line of models followed the trio, clapping while walking. Helga fought the urge to lower her head and look for Arnold. She felt giddy. _Who knows, maybe I'll get a call tomorrow to be a Victoria's Secret girl!_ She swallowed the giggle in her throat.

Once backstage the models put their clothes back on over their underwear, they were instructed that they got to keep what they wore since it was intimate wear. The girls wearing lingerie took off their outfits and stuffed them into their purses. Helga put her tank top and jeans back on. The dressers collected the shoes from the girls and Helga put her heels back on. She had brought a new pair of Louis Vuitton heels. Grabbing her purse, Helga ran back out into the main room to look for Arnold.

Models were swarming into the crowd, photographers tried blocking their paths, snatching more photos. Clients and designers waved business cards at them, begging them to do their next show or catalog shoot. Helga collected all the cards that were shoved at her, she would hand them over to Eugene later and let him sort out the opportunities from the crap. When she saw Arnold she squealed and shoved her way past a couple of designers who were trying to talk to her.

"Arnold!" She grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss. Camera flashes popped all around them.

He pushed her away, his face was rosy. "Wow, Helga, that was amazing!"

Helga cocked her eyebrow, "What? The kiss or the show?"

"Both!" He drew her into a hug. "Oh man, I'm such a lucky guy!"

Eugene tapped Arnold on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get going. Everyone is going to the Sparks Steakhouse."

"Oh good, I'm starving!" Helga shouted, linking her arm through Arnold's.

The night air was chilly, spring was slowly warming up. They piled into the limousine and took off for dinner. Helga's stomach rumbled. Arnold handed her a small bag.

"I'm sure it'll take us a while to actually get food on the table, so I brought you a snack."

Helga peeked into the bag, it had a couple of granola bars and a bag of chips.

Arnold rubbed his arm. "I know it isn't much, but I didn't want to bring you real food and then have it get cold..."

At that point, Helga would have gladly eaten from the trash bin. She ripped open the bag of chips and started cramming them into her mouth. Arnold chuckled, glad to see she was happy with her food. Arnold showed Helga his phone, there was a photo of her walking down the runway.

"Damn!" Helga exclaimed, her handful of chips pausing before her mouth. "I look hot!" She crammed the chips, chewing noisily.

"Yeah," he put the phone back in his pocket, "how'd I get so lucky?"

Eugene took the bag away from Helga and shoved it in her purse. He handed her a water bottle. "Look presentable, we're able to pull up."

Helga swished the water in her mouth and wiped the crumbs off her face. The driver opened the door and Garret strode out first. Arnold took Helga's hand and together they exited the limo. Velvet ropes were holding back the crowds on the sidewalk and spilling out into the street. Garret led the way into the restaurant, followed by Arnold and Helga arm in arm, then Eugene, with Sid taking the rear. The host recognized Helga and seated her party away from the windows, in a comfortable booth next to a table full of young designers.

A waiter came to their table before they had even finished getting into the booth. He poured them all water. "May I say it is a _pleasure_ to serve Miss Helga and Mister Horowitz and their party tonight." He held up his little notebook and pen. "Anything from the bar to get you started?"

"A cosmo and a shot of vodka." Helga said over her menu.

Eugene pointed at Sid. "We will have a tall triple whiskey and a rum and coke."

Arnold held up his water glass. "Water's just fine."

Garret stayed silent. The waiter disappeared and put their order in at the bar. Arnold looked around, the restaurant must have staffed every waiter that evening, every table had its own personal waiter. The noise from all the talking was deafening. A pair of bus boys had been assigned the task of drawing all the curtains, blocking the paparazzi from stalking the windows.

"So, what is our leading lady going to have?" Eugene peered over at Helga who was engrossed in her menu.

"I'll take one of everything," she said, not looking up.

The waiter returned with their drinks and Helga pounded her shot immediately, handing the glass back to the waiter.

"Would Miss Helga like another?"

She shook her head. "No, but you can bring me a Caesar Salad."

The waiter looked around at the heads bowed over their menus. "Is everyone ready to order?"

They looked around and nodded in agreement, folding their menus.

"I think we're all ready," Eugene nodded at Helga, "why don't you start us off?"

"Get me the biggest steak you got, medium rare, and a baked potato." She handed the waiter her menu.

The orders went around, everyone ordered steak. Helga snuck a granola bar out of her purse and ate it while sipping on her cosmopolitan. She looked around and saw that other models were also sneaking food at their tables. She smiled. _Well, at least Eugene can't tell me I'm being rude if they're all doing it._

The salads arrived and Helga pounced on hers, her fork clinking against the glass bowl. Eugene refrained from scolding her poor dinner manners. Arnold noticed that some of the other models weren't eating delicately either. He smiled. _They deserve it, they haven't eaten in two days._ His stomach growled. _I can't even imagine how hungry they must be!_

Helga finished her salad in record time and shoved her empty bowl near the edge of the table. She drained her cosmopolitan and shook it at the waiter as he came back.

"Another, Miss Helga?" He took the empty glass.

She pointed at a drink another model was having. "I want one of those blue drinks."

"Ah, a Caribbean Mai Thai, right away, Miss Helga."

Arnold put a hand on Helga's shoulder. "Maybe you should slow down, you haven't eaten and drinking too much could make you really sick."

Eugene swirled his whiskey. "Not to rain on your parade, doll, but he's right. You're going to get sloshed twice as fast."

Helga drank some water. "Fine..."

When her blue mai thai came she sipped it slowly instead of guzzling it like she wanted to. It was sweet and turned her mouth blue. Eugene sighed.

"Great, you look like you gave a smurf a blowjob. I'm sure the paparazzi will have fun with that once we leave tonight."

Helga fluffed her hair. "By tomorrow it'll be all the rage." She sneered playfully.

They all laughed at her joke, the sad thing was she was probably right. There were groups online that stalked photos of Helga, commenting on her nuances and declaring them the official modern style of dress for college and even high school girls. Helga had left her sneakers untied going to class one day, and now girls everywhere wore their shoes with the laces flopping around. It was madness.

When the waiter returned with the main course, Helga's grip on the table tightened. She stabbed her fork into the thick cut of meat the second the waiter set the plate onto the table. Her knife sawed the tender meat, and she shoved a large bite into her mouth.

_This is what heaven feels like! I will never not eat again!_ She chewed, lost in her culinary bliss.

The meal went well. Helga demolished her food and then started hovering over Arnold's plate like a vulture. He fed her small bites from his fork to keep her from trying to snatch his plate. Most of the guests in the restaurant ignored their antics, most people there were on equal footing with Helga's celebrity status. However, the table of young designers continued to sneak camera phone photos, but Helga was too engrossed in eating to care.

Eugene waved his fork at Arnold, "Now you know why we say 'Don't feed the models.'"

"I know, right!" Arnold laughed as he gave Helga another bite of his potato. "I think I might end up starving."

"I'll solve this," Eugene flagged down the waiter, "would it be too much trouble to get another _small_ steak for the lady?"

The waiter nodded and hurried back to the kitchen. Eugene locked eyes with Helga, "Let Arnold eat his food."

Helga glowered until her second round came. She also ordered another Caribbean Mai Thai. She shared a bit of her steak with Arnold, feeling bad that she had pilfered his meal. When the dishes were cleared away the waiter brought out a large chocolate cake and served up slices for everyone. It was layered with milk chocolate and dark chocolate cake with chocolate mousse and marscapone. Helga resisted the urge to lick her plate and cut herself another small slice of cake.

Arnold groaned. "Oh my god, so much food!"

The group slid out of the booth one the meal was over, pulling on their jackets. The owner of the restaurant stood near the door, thanking them all for coming. The limo was waiting for them out front and the paparazzi barraged them as they exited. Helga took her time, the alcohol making her feel fuzzy. Garret kept bold kids with camera phones from getting too close to the couple. A few photographers chased the limousine as it took off.

"Well, one day down, only six more to go!" Eugene cheered.

Helga groaned and leaned her head on Arnold's shoulder. "No! Too much..."

Eugene leaned back against the plush leather seats. "Not to worry, you have a few days to breath after fashion week is over. I blocked them out so you can have some time off."

Arnold sighed. He was looking forward to some free days. He felt bad for missing the canned food drive that day with his fraternity. He had to sacrifice a lot of time with his brothers, thankfully they seemed to understand. _I need to make more time for them..._ He thought to himself. _There's the fundraiser next week, I'll check the days for that. I can't miss another event._

The limo pulled up to the dormitory. The quad was empty, thankfully, the students were busy cramming, spring break was next week, they didn't have time to stalk Helga. Arnold and Helga waved goodbye as the limo took off. They entered Helga's dorm and flopped down on the bed.

"So full of food..." Arnold muttered.

Helga nodded. "That was the best meal of my life." She rubbed her bloated stomach.

Arnold set his phone alarm. "We have class tomorrow, this is really going to suck."

"Tell me about it." Helga muttered. "I get shuttled off directly after to some other fashion show."

"I'm sorry I can't go." Arnold rolled over. "I have my second class after that."

Helga nodded. "It's okay, you saw the big one today. That's all I care about."

They got undressed and snuggled under the warm bedsheets. Arnold fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

By Friday, Helga was a mess, she dropped weight from drinking coffee to replace meals and sleep. At the show Thursday night, Helga walked in on a group of models in the bathroom snorting cocaine like snuff off their thumbnails. She had spun around and exited before they could shake the baggie at her. Helga was so tired that she hoped no one would offer her powder again, she was afraid, at this point, that she might take it.

Arnold was meeting Helga at the café after class. By the time she wandered in, Arnold was starting to wonder if he should call. She sank down into the chair, Arnold pushed her latté toward her.

"Helga, are you okay?"

She had dark circles under her eyes, but the makeup artists were experienced with covering them up. Her eyes were bloodshot, but eyedrops right before walking on stage took care of that. Her hand shook as she pulled the cup toward you.

"F-fine..." Helga sipped the latté, trying to steady her hand and not spill.

Arnold leaned on the table. "Did you sleep last night?"

She shook her head. "Last minute fitting..." she sipped some more, "the jackets were all wrong..."

"This is ridiculous!" Arnold rolled his eyes. "This can't possibly be legal, keeping you awake like that."

Helga gave a cheerless laugh. "Working laws don't apply, bucko. We're put under the title 'entertainers.' Laws are different for that. Plus I'm an adult, I'm agreeing to this."

Arnold shook his head. "Do they really do this every year?"

"Yup." Helga nodded. "Some even drop dead."

He sighed. "So what do you have tonight?"

Helga checked her phone. "Garret's coming to get me in about ten minutes for..." she looked up at the ceiling, "um..." she looked back at Arnold and shrugged, "I forget."

"I'm worried about you..." Arnold put his hand over hers, "Please don't put yourself at risk."

"Not to worry, tonight is my last night." Helga drained her latté. "Tomorrow I'm going to sleep _all day._"

Arnold rolled his eyes and got up to get her another coffee to go. "Yeah, if they don't call you with an _amazing opportunity._"

Helga snorted. "Two million dollars couldn't get me out of bed tomorrow."

"So you'd get out of bed for three million?" Arnold teased. He paid the cashier and waited at the bar for her coffee. When he came back, Helga had slumped forward and fallen asleep on the table. Arnold shook her. "Helga!"

She shot up. "I didn't do it!" Helga whipped her head around. "Oh..." she calmed down and stared at Arnold.

"Here..." he handed her the coffee, "I guess they could wheel you down the runway if you fall asleep."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I'll make wheelchairs all the rage!" She got up and her phone started ringing. "I have to go..."

Arnold took her into his arms. She felt thinner, he frowned. "And stop losing weight. I'm going to stuff you full of food when you wake up tomorrow." He kissed her. "Or else there'll be no squishy bits left." He pouted.

Helga kissed him back. "Oh what a tragedy that would be."

"It would be." He kissed her forehead and then released her. He watched her blunder out of the café while answering her cellphone. Arnold sat back down at the table. _Please let her be okay._

Helga was feeling refreshed, after a full twenty hours of sleep and an all you can eat banaza at the local sushi bar, she was herself again. Arnold had suggested that they do something "normal," so they ended up at the mall nearest the campus. Gerald and Phoebe came with, and Garret promised to be a phone call away somewhere inside the mall.

"I'm surprised no one is freaking out at you." Gerald laughed as they prowled the stores.

Helga shrugged. "Well, the mall isn't exactly crowded."

As they passed an electronic store, Phoebe stopped. "I need a new hotplate. I'll catch up with you guys, okay?"

Gerald followed Phoebe inside, while Arnold put his arm over Helga's shoulders and she steered them into the large department store ahead.

"What do you want in here?" Arnold asked as they passed jewelry displays.

Helga looked around at the merchandise as they walked. "Oh nothing really."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Arnold became fidgety. "Hang on a sec, okay?" As they passed a sign that pointed to the bathrooms, he let go of Helga and followed the sign. Helga shrugged and wandered into the purse section next to the men's jacket section.

"How dare you show your mug in public!"

Helga whirled around and was face to face with Big Bob. Helga whipped her head around, _where did they go?!_ She faced Bob again, the color draining from her face.

He strode up to her, wagging a finger at her. "How dare you! Do you know how hard I've worked to make the Pataki name? How hard Olga has worked? And you go and ruin _everything!_"

Helga was backing away from Bob, she hadn't seen him since he had shipped her off to the finishing school. The memory burned in her mind. He had put his back out from flipping the coffee table. Helga had fought tooth and nail not to go, even if high school was a living nightmare, at least she could still be in the same building as Arnold and catch glimpses of him. Just a few moments of him walking down the hall made life worth living. She had even broken down and admitted her fear to Bob. "I will _die_ if I have to leave!" And in a way, she had died, she went through finishing school like a zombie. For a full year she didn't write, she could barely think, let alone form words.

Helga had forgotten how much bigger her father was than her. His broad shoulders and his meaty arms were flexed, ready to pick a fight right there in the shop. She knocked over a display of sunglasses, and Bob seized the opportunity to grab Helga. His hand swallowed up the collar of her shirt, stretching the fabric as he hauled her upward, her feet skittering under her.

"You fucking _whore_!" He spat in her face. "Are you proud of yourself? Pasting photos of you in your goddamn underpants everywhere?! I did not raise you to be a floozy!"

Helga felt the old anger well up. She gritted her teeth. "You didn't raise me _at all!_"

Bob's face grew red and he threw Helga onto the ground, roaring. She hit the cheap carpet hard on her hip and elbow. Helga looked up and saw Bob's fist charging toward her, she rolled away before it could connect with her face. Helga scrambled on all fours, trying to find her feet. Bob lumbered after her, shouting. He managed a well placed kick in her ribs, sending her sprawling into a wall display of purses.

Tears streamed down Helga's cheeks. _Where is security? Where are the employees?_ She sobbed. _Where is Arnold?_

Her body shook as she fought to regain her breathing. Bob tried to grab her hair, but Helga's fist connected with his arm. He grabbed his forearm, swearing. Helga groped on the wall for support, pulling down purses with her. She tried to crawl away, but before she could stumble to her feet a pair of strong arms grabbed her. Bob's fist connected with the wall display, eliciting a fresh roar from him as he rubbed his knuckles.

Helga looked up and saw that Gerald had grabbed her. His arms held her roughly, dragging her away from the scene. That was when she saw Arnold charging toward Bob. Helga tried to grab him.

"Arnold! No!" She screamed, her fingers catching empty air.

Bob whipped his head around to see Arnold draw his arm back. Bob tried to counter with a punch of his own, but was too slow. Arnold's fist connected with Bob's jaw, snapping his face to the side. He went down, face first, onto the floor. Arnold was shaking, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Bob pulled himself back up on his feet and glared at Arnold.

"You punk! I'll kill you!"

Helga fought Gerald to try and get to Arnold. She knew that look in Bob's eyes, if he got his hands on Arnold, then he would keep beating him even after he was unconscious. Gerald's fingers dug into her as he held her back.

"Helga! He'll kill you!" Gerald growled in her ear.

Her voice cracked as the tears made her vision blurry. "No! Daddy! Please no!"

That made Bob flinch, he was shocked into stopping mid punch. Arnold was about to swing again when security guards tackled the both of them. Arnold gave in and cooperated, but it took two security guards to secure Bob into handcuffs. The security guards let Arnold get to his feet on his own. The head guard stood between them.

"Do I have to cuff you too?" He swung the silver bracelets at Arnold.

Arnold shook his head, diverting his eyes away from Bob. "No, sir."

The head guard nodded to the men restraining Bob. "Take this one away to the office." He turned back to Arnold. "You three, come with me."

Gerald released Helga. She ran up to Arnold and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh God! I thought he was going to kill you! Arnold, I was so scared!"

Arnold wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, we have to walk." The remaining security guard was glaring at them, jerking his chin for them to follow the head guard.

They walked together, Gerald texting Phoebe to wait for them. Helga had removed herself from Arnold and resigned to just hold his hand as they walked. She wiped her face with her shirttail. Everyone they passed in the mall stared, mouths agape.

"I'm sorry, Helga." Arnold sighed. "I just...when I saw Bob attacking you...I just lost it..."

"Speaking of losing it," Gerald rubbed his arm, "Helga, babe, you just about ripped my arms out of their sockets!"

"Call me 'babe' again, Geraldo, and I'll finish the job." Helga snapped.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll remember that the next time I try to save your dumb ass."

They reached the office and the head guard bid them to sit down. They waited in the plastic chairs, their heads bowed as they whispered to each other. Bob was no where to be seen.

"Helga, what exactly happened?" Arnold whispered, rubbing his bruised knuckles.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter..." Her insides burned. _How many other people think I'm a whore for doing that fashion show? Does walking down a runway in underwear make me a whore? Do photos of me in underwear make me a whore?_ She bit her lip. "Bob doesn't always need a reason to go ape shit..."

The head guard came back. "All right, we need you to come in and explain what happened." He gestured toward a small room.

They followed him inside and saw a real cop sitting at a table. Helga bit back the urge to turn around and run out of the room. Flashes of the interview with Shannon sent her heart pounding. Arnold watched as Helga's face blanched, her eyes fixed on the cop. He took her hand and squeezed it. She swallowed and sat down in the chair, still holding his hand.

"Now, from what I understand," the cop folded his hands and stared right at Helga, making her jump, "this young lady was attacked by the man who is currently detained. Then this young man," he darted his eyes to Arnold, "then attacked that man." His gaze went back to Helga, "I would like to know what exactly transpired."

"S-seems like you already got it all figured out." Helga laughed nervously.

The cop was unimpressed. "Young lady, do you know who that man was? Or was he a stranger to you?"

"That was her father." Arnold chimed in.

The cop glared at Arnold. "I asked her the question, not you."

Arnold fought the urge to get angry. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Is that man your father?" The cop addressed Helga again.

She gritted her teeth. "Yes. What do you care?"

The cop scribbled something on his notepad. "No need to be hostile, these are just simple questions."

Helga dug her nails into her jeans. _That's what they all think...they're just questions. It's just words to them._

"Why did your father attack you in that store?" The cop looked up again from his notes.

_Oh where should I start? _Helga took a deep breath. "It's complicated."

The cop folded his hands again. "Did you instigate the attack?"

Helga flew up from her seat, the chair crashing to the ground behind her. She slammed her hands onto the table and leaned in toward the cop. "Yes! I did _instigate the attack_, I've always _instigated the attack_, you know why? You know how? Because I'm the piece of shit he didn't want, that Miriam wasn't supposed to have. Because I was a waste of space in their house. Because I _exist._ I grew up as Bob's personal punching bag. Bad day at work, boom! Bad day at home, boom! Just because he's in a bad mood, or bored, or whatever, boom!" Helga was panting, her face red. "Does that answer your _simple question?_"

Helga started laughing as she leaned back from the table. She pointed at her nose. "You like it? It's nice, a hell of a lot prettier than my real nose. Bob smashed it to smithereens in high school and then had to get me a nose job." She laughed harder. "Oh, and these!" She pointed at her front teeth. "Most painful procedure ever! Steel pegs with fake caps screwed into my jaw bone. Bob punched my front teeth in, blood every where! I ruined his good work shirt from spitting all over him." She started pulling at her clothing. "I wonder, how much of me is _me_ anymore anyway?"

Arnold had righted Helga's chair and now pulled her down into it. She was laughing hysterically now. He stared at her in horror. Now that he looked her over, he did notice the differences. _How did I not see it?_ Her nose used to have more of a hump to it, and now it was straight. Her front teeth were a little whiter than the rest of her teeth. There was a thin scar that ran right above her right eyebrow. _How many times did Bob send her to the hospital? No wonder Helga has such good health insurance! Her medical bills must cost a fortune!_

The cop waited, and when he realized that Helga had lost her mind and was useless for questioning, his eyes pounced on Arnold. "So, why did you attack her father?"

Arnold turned back to him. "Isn't it obvious?" He picked up Helga's hand in his. "I'm her boyfriend."

"And what were you doing there?" He turned his gaze to Gerald.

"I always back up my best friend." Gerald nodded at Arnold. "And somebody had to keep Helga from jumping back into the fray."

The cop made more notes, then flipped his notebook shut and stood up. "Well, your story checks out. The guy was raving on and on about how he can do whatever he wants to his kid." He shook his head. "I do suggest though, _not_ to go around punching people," he nodded at Arnold, "even if it is with noble intentions. You're all free to go."

Helga had stopped laughing and was sitting, silent. Arnold coaxed her up. As they left one of the security guards handed Helga her purse, they had picked it up after detaining Bob. Helga clutched her purse, looking lost.

"Oh man!" Arnold groaned. "He's gunna be so pissed at us!"

"Who?" Gerald lead them over to the food court where Phoebe was waiting.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Garret, remember? He's never going to let me be alone with Helga ever again."

"He doesn't have to know." Gerald purred.

"Oh trust me, he knows." Helga pointed at the table where Garret and Phoebe were sitting together. As they approached, Phoebe ran up to them with Garret following slowly behind.

"Oh my God! Helga, are you all right?" She looked Helga over, clutching her bags. "I was so worried! I had to shoo Gerald out because I was getting his birthday present. I'm so glad I did! Who knows what could have happened!"

Garret folded his arms over his chest and looked from Arnold to Gerald, both looked down at their shoes. "You're lucky he didn't hit her face." The boys nodded. Garret looked at Helga. "Miss Pataki will be escort _at all times_ from now on. _No exceptions._"

They all nodded and walked out of the mall together in silence. Helga cringed, she knew Eugene would call her as soon as the news hit the internet. She prayed that no one saw.

"Well, so much for a _normal_ day at the mall." Helga sneered as they piled into the waiting car.

Arnold sighed. "I think we were done having _normal_ days a long time ago."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Helga was riding in the backseat of her car, checking her emails on her phone. She enjoyed the new friends she had made since she started modeling, one of which was a photographer named Derrick. He was kind and soft-spoken. Often times he and Helga would go out to dinner together after their shoots and talk about literature. Derrick was an avid reader and Helga was trying to pluck up the courage to show him some of her writing. He had admitted to her that he wished he could write, that he had taken up photography instead because he was no good with words. But he could tell amazing stories with his pictures.

She was excited to see him again, especially considering it was a big ticket shoot for Victoria's Secret upcoming catalog. While the shoot wouldn't be as fun as Derrick's usual artsy projects, it would be nice to see him again.

When they arrived, Garret escorted Helga into the main building. A receptionist nodded to Helga and showed Garret where he could wait. An assistant led Helga to the main studio.

"Change of plans, doll," her curt little voice was grating, "Bigwigs replaced Derrick."

Helga flinched. "Why?"

The assistant shrugged and opened the door. "This is Victor, he'll be the photographer for the catalog now."

"But..." Helga spun around, but the assistant had already closed the door.

A light hand gripped Helga's shoulder. "You must be Miss Helga."

She looked up and saw a slender man with jet black hair. He was dressed in dark pants and a crisp white dress shirt. Completely different from Derrick's messy brown hair, scruffy beard, and sweats. Helga shrugged his hand off her. "Um...hi."

He gestured to the dressing room. "Each outfit is set out and labeled for you. We'll use the same hair and makeup for today. Tomorrow we'll shoot more with different styling."

She entered the dressing room and saw unfamiliar stylists. She sat down and they worked in silence. Helga played with her phone, trying to relieve herself of the gnawing feeling in her stomach.

When Helga strode out of the dressing room with the robe hanging off her shoulders, the studio was warm and she didn't want to sweat. She was wearing dark forest green bra and panties. "So, where are you putting me?" She looked around at the different backdrops.

The stylists waved goodbye and Victor waved back at them as they exited the studio. He turned back to Helga. "Here, please. It will compliment the green." Victor pointed at a grey seamless backdrop.

She threw the robe onto the floor, out of the shot, and stood near the back. Victor motioned for her to come forward so that Helga was near the front of the seamless.

He nodded his head and lifted his camera. "You are perfect! Yes! Gorgeous!" He muttered as he clicked the shutter.

Helga started posing, she found it challenging to pose in just underwear, there wasn't any loose fabric, pockets, or anything to play with. When she pulled on the bra strap Victor zoomed in the lens.

"Oh! Yes! That! Scowl as you pull! Yes! You tell me to fuck off! Yes!"

She was starting to shake a little, his enthusiasm was making her uncomfortable. She took a deep breath. _These artists are always crazy, just breathe, he's just excited about the pictures. That means you're doing a good job._ She was arching her back, her hands through her hair when he suddenly put his camera down.

"This, turn...yes!" He turned her waist so that she was to the side of the shot. Then he grabbed her thigh and moved her left leg forward so that it created space between her legs. This made Helga flinch, she wasn't used to photographers being so hands on, most were slower and more gentle when physically directing her. It made her flinch.

"There now..." he picked up his camera again. "And! Sexy time! Go!"

Helga tossed her hair and then turned with her back to the camera, looking back over her shoulder. Victor lowered his camera.

"Pop the booty! Yes! We want to capture those luscious curves!"

Helga bit her lip. _Something doesn't feel quite right...why couldn't Derrick have just rescheduled this shoot? Why did they decide to use this guy?_

Victor then put his camera down on the little table and rubbed his hands together. "Now, for some art." He spread his hands. "Disrobe please. I hope the clothes haven't left too bad of lines. Oh well, I can always edit them out later..."

"What?!" Helga backed away from him a little. "This is just a catalog shoot, I didn't agree to get naked!"

Victor chuckled. "Miss Helga, modeling nude is not a big deal. The other girls do it all the time."

"Yeah, but they get _told_ in advance that they're doing it!" _This is wrong, this isn't how things work...Is it?_ Helga had her arms crossed over her chest, her confidence had flown, she wanted to get her robe back on.

"Helga, do you know who I am?" He shot her a dark look. "If you want to continue being the great Helga, you will do as I say. I can get you _amazing_ opportunities. Do you want to go to Milan and Paris this summer? I can take you there! The big times, nothing like this piddly little _New York_ crap."

She froze, Helga had never even thought about the European modeling world, but now, she found she wanted to go. She wanted to walk the runways in Paris and Milan. She truly would be a top model if she walked there. Helga picked at the bra strap. _If I get naked he'll send me off to Europe...but can't I get there on my own? I'm famous...right? But if I make him mad, he might say I'm gauche and then I'll never get to go..._Helga shuddered. She felt cheap, dirty. She looked back up at Victor and saw the gleam in his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry...can we maybe talk about this? Maybe reschedule? I-I need to talk to Eugene..." She picked up her robe and started to put it back on.

Victor strode up to her, blocking her path to the dressing room. "You are making a big mistake, Helga." His voice was icy. "This is not an offer you can just _reschedule._ You do this for me, and I will make you my main model in the European market. Designers will fall all over themselves to have you." He reached up and wound a finger around a stray lock of her hair. "You be _my_ model, and I will give you great things."

His eyes had a wild hunger in them that Helga instantly recognized. She dashed for the dressing room, Victor close on her heels, trying to grab her robe. She locked the door, pressing her back against it as he beat on the door. She slid down, hot tears stung her eyes.

"Oh God..." Helga croaked, her throat dry. _This is not happening...I'm not here..._

She shot up as she heard him start to kick the door. Helga grabbed her purse and scrambled for her phone. She dialed Garret.

"Yes, Miss Pataki?"

"Garret! Please hurry! Help me!" She whispered into the phone.

Garret hung up and Helga gathered up her things. She grabbed her clothes and tried pulling them on, but her hands were shaking. She threw off the robe, disgusted that it belonged to Victor. She jumped when she heard a door bang open, and then shouting.

Helga cracked the door open and saw Victor backing away from Garret. When Victor saw that Helga had opened the door, he lunged for the doorknob. Helga screamed, jumping away from him. He flung the door wide open and charged into the dressing room. Helga was pinned against the makeup table, she slid up on it, her back against the mirror. Victor planted his hands on the makeup table, he laughed at her.

"I think your little game is over..." He grabbed Helga's legs and yanked her toward him.

Helga was in the snow again, it was cold and her mouth tasted like blood. Someone was shaking her.

"Miss Pataki!"

Helga opened her eyes. Garret had grabbed Victor and thrown him off of Helga. When he had grabbed Helga, they had fallen onto the floor and Helga had hit her head on the makeup table. Garret had collected Helga's purse and gathered her up into his arms. He was shaking her.

"Miss Pataki, do you know who I am?" Garret's eyes searched her face.

She nodded. "Garret."

He sighed, glad she didn't have a concussion. Garret stood up with Helga in his arms, towering over the quivering Victor.

"We're done here." Garret glared at him, then strode out the door.

Garret set Helga into the backseat of the car, and then got into the front passenger seat. The driver took off for the dorms. Helga curled up against the window, replaying what had happened. _"Do you know who I am?...The other girls do it all the time..."_

"Mister Horowitz, yes, there has been an incident..." Garret talked on the phone with Eugene. It amazed Helga how Garret could remain so calm.

Helga pulled out her phone and saw she had a text from Arnold. -I'm getting pizza with the guys, let me know if you want to hang out later!-

Her eyes burned. Arnold had gone to a fundraiser with his frat brothers, he had been so excited that morning when they met for coffee before both of them started their days. _I can't call him...I'll ruin his fun...he'll come get me right away..._ She put her phone back in her purse.

The driver pulled up to Helga's dormitory building. Garret got out and opened Helga's door himself and helped her out. He led her straight to her room. Once Helga unlocked the door, Garret waited in the doorway.

"Miss Pataki, do you wish me to stay?"

His voice sounded almost concerned. Helga shook her head. "No thanks, Garret." Her voice shook. "I'm just going to stay here. If I need to go anywhere I'll call you."

Garret nodded and turned to go. Helga stopped him.

"I...um...thank you."

He nodded again and left. Helga watched him disappear down the hallway. Then she shut her door and put the deadbolt on. She put her purse down on her desk and got into bed fully clothed. She pulled the covers up over her head. In the darkness, the visions came back. Helga had worked so hard to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. Modeling had kept her too busy to think about that night in the snow, but now they came back with full force. Her voice cracked as she sobbed into her pillow. Her whole body shook.

Helga could feel his hands burning into her skin, his hands squeezing her arms as he slammed her down into the snow. She could feel the snow sting her skin as he wrenched down her pants. He shoved his hand inside her panties and ripped them off, the fabric tearing into little flaps. Helga remembered biting his arm, and then the punches came. He pummeled her face with those brass knuckles until she couldn't feel anything. His hot mouth slobbered on her chest and then he was panting on top of her. Helga shivered, she remembered being so cold, her head feeling like liquid.

Arnold checked his phone again. The boys were wrapping up at the pizzaria and were arguing over which bar they should go for beer. Helga hadn't texted him back. He checked the time, she should have been back from her shoot. _Maybe she went out to dinner, her and Derrick are friends after all. I'll call her, just to see..._ He dialed Helga's number and waited while it rang, then it went to voicemail.

"Um, hey, Helga. I was just calling to see how you were doing. I'm sure you and Derrick are having fun. Um, call me when you get back. I want to make sure you get home safe. I love you."

When he hung up, Gerald cuffed him in the shoulder. "Hey, man! Don't tell me you're skipping out! We're going to The Black Goose."

Arnold nodded. "I was just checking up on Helga. I'm down for beers at the goose!"

They pounded the bar for another round of shots. Arnold was feeling sloshed, the beers at The Black Goose were strong German brews. He held onto the bar, afraid he would fall off his bar stool. He turned to Gerald.

"Hey! Hey, man!" He clapped his hand onto Gerald's shoulder. "I think Ima turn in..."

Gerald slopped his beer. "But we're just getting' started, man!"

Arnold shook his head, which made his vision swim. "Woah! No, man, I'm...I'm done..."

The boys hooted at Arnold as he left the bar. Several of the other boys had already turned in for the night. They shouted after Arnold their plans for the next day and he waved at them. He pulled his phone out and called Helga, it went straight to voicemail.

"H-Helga! Wha-why is your phone doing...Ima come see you...okay?" He hung up and plodded toward their dormitory building.

When he reached Helga's door he saw that her light was off. He knocked on the door. "Helga!" He shouted at the door. No one answered, so he pounded harder. "Helga!" He was met with silence. "Fine..." he muttered, and climbed the stairs to his room. He gripped the handrail, his legs unsteady. Arnold safely made it to his room and passed out on his bed, his phone still in his hand.

Arnold woke up the next morning with a pounding hangover. He ran out of his room and into the communal bathroom to throw up. A couple other guys were also vomiting. The campus had partied hard since it was technically the first day of spring break. He slunk back to his room and checked his phone. He had no new calls or texts. Arnold dialed Helga again and it went straight to voicemail.

The sun was high in the sky, it was close to noon. He remembered banging on Helga's door and there being no answer the night before. The blood drained from his face as terror gripped him. He dialed Eugene.

"Hello?"

"Eugene! Have you heard from Helga?"

He sighed. "Arnold...something happened."

Arnold could hear a ringing in his ears as his blood thundered through him. _Something happened...something happened..._

"Garret informed me that Derrick was replaced at the last minute by a notorious photographer named Victor. This was no accident, someone set Helga up."

Arnold clenched and unclenched his fists. "What happened?"

"Garret had to physically remove Helga from the studio. Victor attacked her."

His heart dropped into his stomach. Arnold grabbed his laptop and fired it up. He searched "Victor photographer" and hundreds of links popped up. As he clicked on them his anger replaced his fear.

_Victor Scalzo, dubbed "Dirty Vic," is a photographer well known for his captivating editorials and his long list of conquests. Desiree Hort and Lily Dean are two of his most recent romps on a long list..._

_ "Dirty Vic" strikes again, landing Georgette Lansing a spot in the London Top Shop fashion show..._

"Arnold? Are you there?"

He growled into the phone. "So this 'Dirty Vic' got his hands on Helga?"

"Please calm down. I know you're upset, but Garret stopped him before anything happened."

Arnold punched the bed. "How could you let this happen?!"

"I didn't. No one informed me of the switch, it was done at the last minute. Look, I'm in the middle of a shoot. I really have to go. Garret brought Helga home last night, she's okay. I have to go, I'm sorry."

Eugene hung up and Arnold threw his phone across the room. His head pounded. _If she's home, why isn't she answering her phone? Why didn't she come to the door last night?_ He ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe that this had happened, again. There was nothing on the internet about "Dirty Vic" and Helga, which meant that Eugene was right, he hadn't succeeded. Arnold guessed that Victor would want to cover his failure up. His stomach churned at the thought, _how many girls were led into the same trap? How many girls did that freak rape?_

He went back to the bathroom to vomit again. His hands were shaking, he splashed cool water on his face from the sink. Arnold looked at himself in the mirror, his face was harangued. He shook his head. _I have to see her, I have to know she's okay..._ Arnold went back downstairs and found Helga's door. He knocked.

There were scuffling noises, and then Helga opened the door a crack. When she saw it was Arnold, she slowly opened it the rest of the way. Her face was smeared with makeup and she was still in her clothes from the day before. Her hair was sticky with hairspray and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Oh...Arnold..." she looked down at her feet. "Um...I..."

Arnold stared at her. She was shaking, her eyes kept darting away from his.

"Helga, are you...okay?"

She shook her head, biting her lip, the tears threatening again.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Helga nodded, heading back to her bed. His soft voice had pierced right through her, making her start crying all over again. She sat on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, sniffling. She refused to look at him.

"I don't want to do this anymore..." Helga whispered. "I can't do this..."

Arnold crept up to the bed, not wanting to startle her. "Don't want to do what anymore?"

Helga shook her head and coughed. "Modeling. I'm done."

"Do you really mean that?" Helga was already worth nearly a million dollars. At Pheobe's suggestion, she had hired a broker and invested a good portion of her earnings. At this rate, Helga could live off her modeling comfortably and write for the rest of her life, and live her true dream.

She nodded.

"Have you told Eugene?" Arnold did not want to imagine that phone conversation.

Helga shook her head. Arnold sighed and gingerly wrapped in arms around her. She leaned into him, allowing him to embrace her properly. Helga let the pillow drop to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. She sighed. _I ruin everything..._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Arnold was helping Helga with her geology homework when her phone rang, it was Eugene. She bit her lip and looked at Arnold.

He sighed. "Well, answer it."

"Hello?" She cringed, wondering if he would scream at her.

"Helga, I heard about Victor. Well, that's not entirely true, I read about it. Anyway, I want to tell you that I'm really proud of you."

She froze. "Wh-what?"

"Not many girls have the balls to stand up to 'Dirty Vic,' though I assume the reason why you aren't embarrassed about it is because you haven't checked the internet recently."

Helga grabbed her laptop and opened it. She groaned when she saw the posts in the fashion blogs. "That skeezeball! I'll kill him!"

Eugene sighed. "I didn't mean go look at it right now."

The headlines burned Helga's stomach. She swallowed, she didn't know whether to be angry or sick. 'Dirty Vic' claimed that Helga had stormed off set and refused to shoot the rest of the catalog, calling her the dreaded 'D' word- diva.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway..." Helga muttered, "I'm quitting."

"What?!"

Helga cringed as Eugene shrieked into the phone.

"Helga? Are you serious? Don't let some cheeseball like 'Dirty Vic' get you down..."

"It's not that..." Helga sighed, "I guess that was just the breaking point. I just...I can't do this anymore..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Eugene's voice was calm once again. "They don't call it the shark tank for nothing."

"Yeah," Helga bit her lip, "I guess I'm not a shark."

"I understand. What should I say for the official statement?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you like. Blame it on school, whatever. I really don't care anymore."

"All right," Eugene sighed, "well, it was fun while it lasted, dollface. Stay beautiful."

"Right back atcha, bucko."

Helga hung up the phone, then chucked it onto the floor, groaning. She rubbed her eyes, smearing her makeup.

"You okay?" Arnold had set aside their homework.

She nodded. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She turned to him. "Why does life have to be so complicated?"

Arnold shrugged. "You gave it your best shot."

Helga glanced over at the text books and notebooks. "Oh goodie, back to the _glamorous_ life of a college student."

"Hey, at least there's no paparazzi in geology class." Arnold chuckled.

She grinned. "I'm going to have a hell of a lot more free time."

Arnold poked her nose. "Hopefully that free time will involve a lot more sleeping and eating."

"Speaking of which," Helga jumped off the bed, "let's go get a burger! I can't study when I'm hungry."

"All right, but you have to promise we'll finish after we eat." Arnold got up and pulled his shoes on.

Helga winked at him. "I make no promises I can't keep, football head."

They enjoyed their food in peace, the burger joint was quiet since it was after the dinner rush. Helga had steeled herself for a mob during their walk to the restaurant, but people went about their business in the quad, oblivious of her.

"It's weird not being driven around." Arnold remarked. "Will Garret still follow you around everywhere?"

Helga shook her head, her mouth full of food. She swallowed. "Eugene will probably dismiss him." Her phone rang, she choked down the bite she had just taken. "Hello?"

"Helga? I have news."

She rolled her eyes. "If it's another opportunity, I don't want it." She chewed on a fry.

"No, I found out why Derrick got replaced. It's unusual to use Dirty Vic due to the _nature_ of their photos...it turns out that you were set up."

"What? Who?"

"It was little miss jealous, Rhonda." He cleared his throat. "Turns out she called in a favor, one that her dear old daddy probably bought for her."

Helga started chewing on her lip. "How do you know this?"

"Well, I saw her post on one of the fashion blogs 'I was never one to support trendy things anyway.' I thought it was just too pointed, so I did some digging and voila! Turns out Victoria's Secret is none too happy about it. They wanted their catalog done, not a bunch of drama."

"Well, it's not my problem anymore." Helga began munching on the fries again.

"It's really too bad," Eugene sighed, "they begged me to get you to finish the catalog. When they saw the photos Vic did manage to get, they flipped."

"No." Helga muttered.

"It's just a thought, finish with a fuck you to Rhonda." He sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "Dammit, Eugene!" Helga banged her fist on the table. "Fine! Fine! But _that's it!_ No more gigs! No more opportunities! No more nothing! After this anyone who points a camera at me will be eating it!"

Eugene chuckled. "Not to worry, I'll talk it over with them. We'll make it be like it was planned out all along for hype and have you retire on that note. Sound okay?"

Helga nodded. "Sounds fabulous. But Derrick better shoot me, anyone else is getting a black eye."

"Can do, dollface."

She hung up and saw Arnold's face. "What?" She snapped.

"I thought you were quitting." He smirked.

"I _am _quitting." Helga rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to end on such a pathetic note."

"Whatever you say, Helga." He grinned. "Whatever you say."


	43. Chapter 43

**We're coming up on the last chapters, I apologize for the rough time compression. Finale chapter to be posted soon.**

Chapter Forty-Three

The Victoria's Secret catalog hit the internet, much to Rhonda's dismay. Derrick had been devastated to find out that Helga was retiring, but he had felt so honored that she hand chosen him for her farewell project that he sent her a large print of her favorite photo. The collection he had shot it for was touring around art museums in London and Helga hadn't gotten a chance to see them. She was happy for the gift and promised to stay in touch.

Rhonda had tried to attack Helga's farewell on the fashion blogs, and by doing so ended up ostracizing herself from the fashion community. Helga was proud of herself, Eugene had been right, it was so much sweeter to leave on top. She had missed spending time with Phoebe and was glad to leave the sleepless world of fashion behind. Arnold was also glad for her retirement, he was able to spend more time on the fraternity's charity work, and of course more time partying with his frat brothers.

It was their last year of college, and Helga was preparing her final thesis. Arnold was busy juggling work and school, he was excited that the RedLeaf Association had already agreed to take him on as an intern for research work as soon as he graduated.

Arnold and Gerald had left the quad early that Saturday, it was getting close to finals, so they found it hard to spend a Saturday away from school work. Gerald was driving them out to their old neighborhood.

"You sure you wanna do this, man?" Gerald asked as Arnold stepped out of the car.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Gerald shrugged. "Well okay, if you have any problems just text me. I'll be at the store checking out snacks."

The window rolled back up and Arnold watched him drive off. He took a deep breath and looked up at the Pataki's house. It had been a while since she had lived there, Helga had taken on a job her freshman year of high school and lived at another boarding house. In hindsight Arnold figured she hadn't lived at the Sunset Arms because it would have been too awkward for her.

Arnold knocked on the door. He heard Bob shout at Miriam and then the sleepy-eyed woman opened the door. Arnold noticed that her hair was greying at the roots. He wondered how long she had been dyeing it for.

"Oh, it's Helga's little friend." She turned and shouted into the house. "Helga! You're little friend from school is here to see you!"

"Helga doesn't live here, Miriam!" Bob shouted from inside. "Tell him we don't want any!"

Miriam wobbled a little. "I'm sorry, Helga doesn't live here anymore. Can I take a message?"

Arnold sighed. "Um, look...I'm actually here to talk to Bob..."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "Bob! He's here to talk to you!" She stepped back from the doorway. "Come on in."

Arnold stepped inside and Miriam shut the door behind them. She went into the kitchen and rummaged around. Arnold saw that Bob was in his favorite chair, watching television. When they made eye contact, Bob got up, but left the tv on.

He glared at Arnold. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to talk, Mr. Pataki." Arnold fidgeted his hands. _This is going to be so much harder than I thought._ "And it's Arnold."

Bob looked surprised, then bored. "Well then wadda ya want, Alf-I mean, Arnold?"

Arnold took a deep breath. "I think you want to turn off the television for this."

Bob threw his hands in the air. "What, did someone die or something?"

"No!" Arnold was becoming frustrated. _Why did I come here? This is ridiculous!_ "I...uh...I have something I need to ask you."

Bob clicked the television off, but sat back down in his chair. He motioned to the couch. "Have a seat."

"Oh! Thank you..." Arnold sat down on the worn-out couch. There were stains all over it, he hoped they were just from Miriam's spilled smoothies.

"Well what is it?" Bob leaned forward. "I haven't got all day, ya know!"

Arnold fidgeted. Helga's lack of patience was a spitting image of her father's. "I wanted to talk to you about Helga."

Bob's eyes widened. "Helga?" He glowered. "What did she do now?"

"No! She didn't do anything!" Arnold waved his hands in protest. "I...um...well...this is hard to say..."

"Spit it out!" Bob shouted.

Arnold cringed. "I want to marry your daughter!" He slurred it all together into one long word, afraid that if he didn't get it all out at once that he wouldn't be able to at all.

Bob looked confused. "You're a little late, Olga's already married."

Arnold growled in frustration. "What is it with you? You have more than one daughter you know! And her name is Helga! Hel-ga! And I wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage because I thought it would be the right thing to do." Arnold shot up from the couch, glaring at Bob. "But now I see now what a waste of time this was!" He turned to go. "I'll just go ask Olga, at least she'll care..."

Bob's face fell. He got up from his chair and put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Wait."

Arnold turned around and crossed his arms. "What?"

"I..uh..." he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, what you did...that took a lot of guts. It really did. And...uh...well I know it doesn't mean much but, yeah...marry Helga..."

Arnold's face softened. "So, you actually care?"

Bob threw his arms in the air. "Of course I care! She's my kid, ain't she?" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. "Ah man...she's all grown up...isn't she?"

Arnold was stunned to see that Bob was actually sorry, sorry that he had missed out on nearly all of Helga's life. "Well...um...it's not too late. Graduation is in a few months..."

Bob perked up. "Oh my God! My little girl is already graduating from college?"

"Yeah, this May."

"Hey, Miriam!" Bob barked. "Get in here!"

Miriam tripped out of the kitchen, holding a glass of something. "Yeah...yeah..." she whispered in her sleepy tone. "Wha-what is it?"

Bob looked a little deflated at his wife's drunkenness in the middle of the afternoon. He groaned. "Miriam, can you just pay attention for five minutes?"

"I'm here...I'm paying attention B..." She took a sip from the glass. "Right here..."

"Oh, whatever!" Bob smacked his forehead with his palm. He turned back to Arnold. "When is this graduation?" He pulled out his cellphone. "We'll be there. I got this handy little planner thingy on my phone now so I won't forget."

Arnold's eyes narrowed. "I need you to promise me, Mr. Pataki."

"Say what?" Bob looked up from his phone.

"I need you to promise that you're going to the graduation and you're _not_ going to pick a fight. If I tell Helga that you're going to be there and you don't show up..." He shot Bob a fierce glare.

Miriam wobbled and raised her free hand in the air. "I can go! Graduations are in...May. Right? Yeah um...I don't have anything going on in...May." She gave Arnold a sloshed smile.

Bob sighed. "Yeah...what Miriam said." He looked down at his phone, he actually looked sad. "Look, I know I let Helga down a lot. But I promise I won't let her down, not on this one. Now tell me when the blasted thing is so I can put it in here!"

Arnold chuckled. "If you say so. It's May fourth. It'll be on the lawn of the main quad at the college."

"May...fourth...got it!" Bob repeated as he typed it into his planner. "And...now...there! I set a little alarm thingy for the day before so I won't forget!" He smirked at Arnold. "That good enough for ya?"

"Yes, Mr. Pataki." Arnold smiled. "Thank you." He turned to go.

"Oh and Arnold!" Bob yelled after him.

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

Bob's lips twitched. "Um...let us know when the wedding is too." He regained his composure. "I will spare no expense! This is a Pataki party! Got it?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

Once outside, Arnold sat down on the stoop and pulled out his phone. He texted Gerald to come back and pick him up. As he waited he saw a familiar car pull up into the Pataki's garage. Moments later the unmistakeable blonde was walking toward him.

"Oh Gosh!" She shrieked once she saw Arnold. "I didn't know you would be coming into town!" Her hands were full of groceries, to make dinner for her parents. "Where's my baby sister?"

Arnold stood up. "Um, she's not here. I just came to talk to Bob."

Olga's eyes shot wide open. "Oh my! Has something else happened?" Her voice grew squeaky. "I still feel so awful about not being able to fly out from LA..." Tears started to ruin her mascara.

Arnold pulled a tissue out of his pocket. "No! No, everything's fine. Don't worry."

"Oh...that's...good..." She sniffed as she dabbed her eyes and then blew her nose. "Then why are you here?"

"You need to promise you won't tell Helga." Arnold took a deep breath. "It's really important."

Olga nodded. "I promise, Arnold. You can tell me anything."

_Here goes..._ "I uh...I asked Bob for Helga's hand in..."

"Marriage!" Olga shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Oh my goodness! My baby sister is getting married! I can't wait to tell everyone and..."

Arnold grabbed her by the shoulders. "Olga stop!" He let go and sighed. "You promised not to tell. Remember?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, yes. I'm terribly sorry. I was just so incredibly excited at such wonderful news! But I understand that you want to make it special for my baby sister. I swear that I won't tell."

"Thank you." He jumped. "Oh yeah, and we're graduating May fourth. You should come."

Olga swooned. "Oh my goodness! My baby sister is growing up so fast! Graduating and getting married! Oh my!"

Gerald pulled up and rolled down the window. "Need a lift?"

Arnold dashed for the car. "I've gotta go, Olga! Remember, you promised!"

Olga waved. "I promise!"

"What was that craziness?" Gerald asked as he punched the gas and Arnold clipped his seatbelt.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Way more trouble than I thought."

Gerald got onto the highway. "Was it worth it?"

Arnold remembered the sad look on Bob's face. "Yeah."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

"So, next stop Dean's Cut Gems, then?" Gerald wiggled his eyebrows. He had already proposed to Phoebe and purchased her ring from the same store. His mother had told him it was a good jeweler.

"What?" Arnold snapped out of his daydream.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "The ring, man!"

"Oh...oh yeah..." Arnold had saved up for months to get Helga a ring. It had been a herculean feat for him to take a part time job without Helga suspecting why.

It wasn't a far drive. They parked in a pay lot and then walked a block over. Necklaces and earrings sparkled in the window displays. A bell clinked when they opened the door. A small man was standing at the counter.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" He noticed Arnold's nervous fidgeting and chuckled to himself. "Looking for a special ring?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah! How did you know?"

The jeweler laughed. "It's written all over your face." He patted the glass case in front of him. "Come on and take a look."

Arnold peered through the glass at the rows and rows of rings. Some were encrusted with small diamonds, and some had large gemstones. His palms began to sweat. "There are so many..."

Gerald looked down at the case. "Yeah, it took me a while to pick Pheobe's."

"What kind of metal does she like?" The jeweler asked.

Arnold remembered her gold locket that she used to always wear. "Helga likes gold."

The jeweler gave him a strange look. "Helga? Pataki?"

"Yeah! That's her!" Arnold got excited. "Has she bought jewelry here before? Can you help me? I want to make sure she likes it."

"I thought you looked familiar." The jeweler nodded. "You're the boy in the locket."

"What?" Arnold straightened up.

"That little girl used to come in here, I have no idea where she got the money, but she would buy solid gold lockets. One of them she had engraved with a special poem. She sometimes changed the photo, but it was always the same boy."

Arnold didn't know what to say. He knew that Helga used to have a funny obsession with him when they were kids, but he had no idea he meant that much to her.

The jeweler cleared his throat. "I just want to say I think it's wonderful that poor little girl had her dream come true..."

Arnold nodded. He had a lot of time to make up for, a lot of happy memories to make with her to push out the sad ones. "So you can help me?"

"Of course."

They ended up selecting a gold band with a one carat purple sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. He also had "Angel" engraved on the inside of the band. The jeweler had told them to go out to dinner while he worked on the ring. When they came back, Arnold was awestruck.

"It's beautiful..." He turned it between his fingers, the light creating little rainbows as the gems sparkled.

"I was happy to do it." He rang them up.

Arnold looked at the paper receipt. "That number can't be right."

The jeweler smiled. "That girl has given me plenty of business." He winked. "Plus I trust you'll get your wedding bands here?"

"Of course!" Arnold smiled. "Thank you!"

The jeweler waved goodbye. "Make her happy!"

Arnold and Gerald walked back to the car. Gerald had made him put the ring away while they walked. There were a lot of familiar faces that might see the ring and spill to Helga.

"If anyone asks, just say it's a necklace for her graduation."

Gerald was always the smooth one. He was always two steps ahead for the both of them. They hopped in the car and as soon as Gerald pulled out of the parking lot, Arnold took the ring out again.

"Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that ring was for you, not her!" Gerald razzed as he navigated their old neighborhood.

Arnold chuckled. "You think she'll like it?"

"I'm pretty sure that girl would be ecstatic if you gave her a toy ring from a bubblegum machine." Gerald laughed.

When they returned to the quad, Gerald dropped Arnold off at the dorm. They did their childhood handshake.

"Good luck, man." Gerald waved at him out the window.

Arnold waved back. "Thanks, Gerald!" He took a deep breath and went back up to his dorm room. "All I have to do is ask her..." He swallowed, "just ask her the biggest question ever...fuck!" He whispered to himself.

The dress he had bought for her was sitting in the shopping bag next to his bed. He texted Helga, thanking Phoebe mentally for keeping Helga busy all day, but ready at a moment's notice. Arnold started getting dressed, their reservation was in about two hours, he was going to cut it close.

When Arnold knocked on Helga's door, she was dressed in sweats with her hair in a ponytail. She looked his suit up and down. "Geez, what's with the suit?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner, remember?" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I can wait while you get dressed."

She waved her hand, gesturing for him to come in. "Arnold, why do I have to get all dressed up?" Helga was rifling through her closet, throwing dresses onto the bed.

"We're going to Le Lapin Chance, it's a nice restaurant." He struggled with his tie in the mirror.

Helga came over and helped him. "Can't we just go to the Pizza Shack?"

Arnold smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"It better be." Helga smiled back. She turned to the pile of dresses and growled. "I have nothing to wear!"

Arnold stood behind her and started kissing her neck. "I guess you'll just have to go naked then."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that'll go over _real_ well." She batted him away. "You're not helping!"

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the pile. "Will this help?" Arnold held up the shopping bag. He had Phoebe help him find a dress earlier that week. It was a halter dress with a low back-line. It was lavender with a pink underskirt. It would expand out into a pretty bell when Helga danced.

Helga's eyes shimmered when she pulled dress out. "It's beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you." Arnold kissed her on the cheek.

She took the dress and slid it off the hanger. Arnold had already gotten rid of the tag so she wouldn't see the ridiculous amount of money he had spent on it. She pulled it on, it fit perfectly. It accentuated her swan neck and her willowy frame.

Arnold watched as Helga gave an experimental twirl. Her face was pure joy. In that amazed smile he saw the little girl who had always been unhappy, finally happy. He couldn't help but feel proud, _he_ had given her that joy.

"Come on!" Helga grabbed Arnold's arm. "Let's go! I can't wait to show this baby off!"

Arnold hailed a taxi, and they rode into town to the night strip. Gerald was staying sober at the bar with the boys, only a text away when Arnold and Helga were ready to drive back. While his frat buddies were off at the bars, they would be left in peace at the restaurant. Arnold already had to give them four warnings not to interrupt with stupid shenanigans.

When Arnold escorted Helga into the restaurant, she stole all eyes in the room. The girls were all jealous of her dress, and all the guys were jealous of Arnold. The host seated them at the table Arnold had called in advance to reserve.

Helga's heart skipped a beat. _Pretty dress...special table..._

"So, what is my angel going to have for dinner?"

Arnold hadn't opened his menu, he was giving Helga a dreamy look. She giggled and took her cue and closed her menu.

"I don't know. What do you think I should have?"

The waiter had not left the table, he stood at attention, patiently waiting for their order. Arnold looked up at him.

"We'll have the filet mignon with the twin Maine lobsters, please."

The waiter nodded. "Oui, monsieur."

Arnold snuck the ring box into the waiter's apron pocket, as planned. "And we'll have the chocolate mousse cake."

The waiter nodded, indicating that the ring was safely in his pocket. "Excellent." He curtly walked away.

Helga was still looking around at the restaurant and at the other patrons. "Arnold..." she whispered, "this is amazing..."

Arnold chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He offered his hand and she took it. They stood up together. "Care to dance?"

Helga followed his other hand, pointing to a polished wooden dance floor. Several other couples were already dancing to the live band. _How did I not noticed that when we walked in?_ She nodded. "As long as you don't throw me into a pool again."

"Of course not." He led her onto the dance floor and just then a tango struck up. He twirled her and then brought her roughly back. "But I might get a little wild."

Helga melted as Arnold flung her around the dance floor, dipping her with such ferocity that she became a little dizzy. He had become quite a skilled dancer, as had she from finishing school. Together they took over the dance floor. The other couples stopped and watched in awe as Arnold was able to lift her into the air, and then nearly throw her back down into a spin.

_I have died! I have died and gone to heaven!_

Helga swooned, this was everything she had ever dreamed of. Once Arnold spotted the waiter bringing wine to their table, he slowed down the dancing. The band had pulled out a slow dance, and the couple recovered.

"Oh Arnold, my love!" Helga was breathy as they waltzed. "You have made all my heart's desires come true! I owe you the world!"

Arnold kissed her. "I only want one thing."

Helga had completely reverted back to her dreamy self, caught up in the fantasy that Arnold had created for her. "Name it, my beloved! Tell me what is thy wish and I shall grant it!"

"You." Arnold looked right into her eyes. "I don't need anything else."

She embraced him tighter, making their dancing a little awkward. "I am yours!"

Arnold chuckled, romantic Helga was always rather special. "Why don't we head back to our table, I believe they brought us something."

Helga was humming to herself, she would have agreed to jump off a cliff at this point. She let Arnold lead her back to their table, where she sat down with a flourish. Wine glasses had been set out and a large bottle of wine sat in an ice bucket. The waiter returned and opened the bottle, pouring out each glass.

Arnold raised his glass. "To the most beautiful lady."

Helga raised her glass. "And to the most wonderful person in the world."

They clinked glasses and drank. Helga nursed her wine as Arnold told her about when he first fell in love with her, much to her pleasure.

"And then what happened?"

Arnold indulged her. "Well I saw that you were writing, so I didn't want to disturb you. I hid behind the bushes instead. You looked so beautiful, the sun shining off your golden hair, the way your delicate hands moved across the paper..." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "The far away look in your eyes as you created another world with your pen. I knew right then that I loved you."

Helga blushed. Of course, neither of them brought up how Arnold had tripped and fallen, causing Helga to see him spying. Which resulted in her chasing him around, yelling, until she caught him and he wrestled her into bed. But it was a wonderful story, none the less.

They ate and drank through dinner, laughing and telling stories. The waiter kept a close eye on their table. Bringing them more wine or water when they needed it. Finally, their dishes were cleared away and the waiter was out of sight, waiting for his cue.

Arnold took Helga's hand. The band stopped playing. Arnold got down on one knee and everyone was looking at their table.

Helga was so shocked she nearly fainted. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life.

"Helga, my angel, my darling, my life..."

The waiter walked up with a covered dish. He stopped next to Arnold and uncovered the lid. Underneath was the ring box. He lowered the plate and Arnold took the box. He opened it, revealing the ring inside. A collective gasp rang out in the restaurant. The lights caused the ring to sparkle, it looked like a small star.

Arnold took Helga's hand. "Helga, will you marry me?"

Helga shot up out of her seat and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yes, Arnold! Yes! I do! I do! I do! I want to marry you and love you forever! Yes!" She was practically bouncing up and down she was so excited. Tears had started at the corners of her eyes. In her head she could hear the heavens burst open as she finally heard the words she had been waiting a lifetime for.

"Helga, I can't put the ring on if you're bouncing." Arnold laughed.

"Oh...yeah..." She sat down, blushing. She presented her hand, and Arnold slid the ring on. She held it up to the light, reflecting the millions of tiny rainbows. The restaurant broke out in a round of applause, and then it melted away and the band slowly struck up again.

Her lip trembled. "You remembered..."

Arnold sat back down in his seat. "That purple is your favorite color? How could I forget?"

"It's so beautiful! How did you get it so perfect?" She continued to play with the reflecting light.

"There's another surprise." Arnold slid the ring off and handed it to her upside down.

Helga picked up the band between her fingers and spun it around. In the bottom she saw "Angel" carved into the gold. She slid the ring back on and flung herself at Arnold, embracing him tightly.

"There aren't words..." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "There aren't words to describe how I feel..."

Arnold embraced her back. "I know how you feel." _I always have._

They spent the rest of their reservation drinking more wine and dancing with abandon. Finally, they tripped out into the night. Arnold stood on the curb texting Gerald with Helga leaning heavily on him.

She hailed a passerby. "Hey! Hey you!" She slurred. "I'm engaged!" She thrust her finger in the air.

Arnold laughed as the confused man walked away faster. Helga continued harassing everyone within shouting distance about her new status. When Gerald strolled up to them Helga nearly fell onto him.

"Well hello to you too, Pataki." Gerald took the car keys from Arnold. "Had a good time did we?"

Helga waved her hand in his face. "Ima get mmmarried!"

"Mmm hmm. Looks that way." He looked up at Arnold. "Let's say we blow this joint."

Arnold held the door open for Helga. He was fairly tipsy, too drunk to drive, but he was nowhere near as inebriated as Helga. She fell face first into the back seat. He straightened her up and put on her seat belt. Then he walked around and got in to the other side.

"What am I? A chauffeur or something?" Gerald joked as they drove back to the frat house. He took it slow in case Helga became queasy.

"Nah!" Helga waved her hand. "Your hair is...too tall for the...hat!"

Gerald started laughing. "Oh Helga, that's good!"

She sloshed onto Arnold and poked his signature blue hat. "Arrrnuld hazza hat!"

"Oh Helga." Arnold laughed. "Did you have fun?"

"Hat!" Helga shouted as she tried to grab it.

"No." He gently pushed her upright.

She tried to pull herself up toward the front seat so she could harass Gerald. "Gerald!"

"Yes?" Gerald was concentrating on the road, but saw her drunken face bouncing behind him.

"I gotta dress! And it was prettier than all those other bimbos!" She then lifted up the skirt of her dress. "Woooo!"

Arnold tried to push her hands back down. "Let's not do that..."

"Woah!" Helga put her head up her dress. "The inside is pink!"

Gerald started laughing at that. Arnold rolled his eyes. He managed to get Helga to sit up and put her dress down. But Gerald was off to the races.

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold sighed. "What Gerald?"

"It's pink inside!"

Arnold started laughing too. Helga joined in, even though she was too drunk to know what they were laughing about. When they reached the frat house, the other boys had kept the party going for their arrival.

"There's the man of the hour!" Tom shouted as Arnold walked through the door. They were met with shouts and cheers.

"Ima get mmarried!" Helga shouted as they made their way through the crowd.

Mark and Doug played keep away with Helga and the booze. Tom slapped Arnold on the back and handed him a beer.

"Arnold, you are one lucky man."

"Thanks man," Arnold handed him back the beer, "I've really already had too much."

Tom opened it and drank it himself. "Good times, good times." He nodded. "You know, if you should like, fail in your duties as husband...I could always be your alternate."

Arnold playfully punched him. "In your dreams! Helga would destroy you in bed!"

They both laughed at that. Ever since Doug had walked in on them having sex in one of the guest bedrooms, it had gotten around that Helga was a firecracker in bed. Much to the other guys' envy.

Gerald guided Helga toward Arnold. "I think it's time we put wifey here to bed."

Someone had handed Helga an empty beer bottle to keep her busy. She was too drunk to realize there was nothing in it. Arnold picked her up and carried her up the stairs to one of the empty guest rooms.

"To fuckland!" Helga sang out, making the frat boys laugh.

Arnold lowered her onto the bed. "How about tomorrow? When you aren't about to become a puke monster?" He untied the back of her halter dress. "Arms up."

Helga obeyed and Arnold slid the dress off over her head. He took the ring from her and placed it back in its box on the nightstand. He had heard too many horror stories about drunk girls dropping their rings while puking in the toilet.

"But..." Helga groped after the ring.

Arnold took her hand. "You'll get it back tomorrow." He crooned. "You can't sleep with it on." He sat down and removed her shoes. He threw them toward the closet.

Helga crawled onto her side of the bed. She was only in her pink thong and laid down with her ass in the air. Arnold couldn't help himself, he gave it a good smack. Helga jumped and moaned. Erring on his better judgment, he stopped. He found one of Helga's hair clips and tied her hair back the best he could. He set the garbage can next to the bed in case she couldn't get to the bathroom in time. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my angel." He turned off the light.

Arnold headed back downstairs where he was met with more shouts and cheers. Gerald had made up for lost time and was on his third beer. He handed Arnold a bottle of water.

"Cheers man!" He draped his arm over Arnold's shoulders. "Cheers to being tied down!"

Arnold laughed. "Cheers!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

Helga was muttering under her breath, unable to find her black Jimmy Choo heels. Phoebe had gone ahead to the quad to prepare for her speech as valedictorian. Arnold waved a pair of shoes at Helga.

"Looking for these?"

She grabbed them from him and started strapping them on. "How did you find them?"

"Lucky guess." He looked around at the boxes that were piled up in Helga's dorm room. Tomorrow they would be moving their belongings into an apartment together. Helga has spent an arduous amount of time packing all her clothes, books, and shoes that week. She had rearranged the contents of the boxes so many times that she barely knew where anything was.

"So, you and your boys planning a prank for the ceremony?" Helga pulled the black gown over her head.

Arnold shook his head. "Nah, we'll leave low-brow crap like that to the Deltas." He offered her an elbow. "Ready?"

She nodded and took his arm. "As I'll ever be."

They exited her room and Arnold slid her key into his pocket since she couldn't bring her purse to the graduation ceremony. The wind billowed their black gowns as they walked. Chairs had been set up on the lawn, and a large stage had been erected. Other students in black gowns milled about with parents and friends.

"I have a surprise for you." Arnold led her over to a group that was seated. "Promise you won't get mad."

"Why would I get..." Helga froze when Olga turned around in her seat and waved.

"Hi, baby sister!"

Helga swallowed hard, tension building in her stomach as Miriam and Bob also turned around in their seats. "What are _they_ doing here?!" She hissed.

Arnold patted her hand. "I asked them to come. They want to be here for you." His eyes pleaded. "Please try."

Helga sighed. "Still the little peace maker, aren't we?" She rolled her eyes. _"Fine." _She trudged over with Arnold on her heels.

"It's so good to see you, baby sister!" Olga jumped up and flung her arms around Helga's neck. "Today is such a special day," she let go and held Helga at an arm's length, "you've worked so hard. I'm so proud of you!"

Bob scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "Yeah, we're real proud. Ten percent of your class..." He swallowed the old habit and choked back the 'just like Olga.'

"It's great to see you Mister Pataki," Arnold shook Bob's hand, "Helga's really glad you could make it."

Helga scowled, but said nothing. Miriam stood up, for once she wasn't wobbly.

"Your father and I are so proud of you, Helga." She hugged Helga, "Thank you for letting us be here, honey."

Helga bit her lip, and then gave in and hugged Miriam back. When they separated, the dean tapped his microphone.

"Welcome friends and family!" He boomed. "May I please have everyone take their seats?"

Arnold and Helga separated to find their seats via alphabetical order. Phoebe was lingering near the foot of the stage, her yellow vestments making her stand out.

"Thank you all for coming here today to celebrate academic achievement." The dean went back to his pulpit. "These students have shown hard work and dedication in order to attend this great ceremony today. Their accomplishments will take them onward to great opportunities. I see bright futures ahead of these bright young ladies and gentlemen. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce our esteemed valedictorian, Phoebe Heyerdahl."

Polite clapping from the audience welcomed Phoebe onto the stage. She reached the pulpit and the dean stepped aside so she could have the microphone. She cleared her throat and looked out over the audience.

"Hello to you all. I stand here today as a representative of my class. While I may not know each and every student here with us today, I do know that all have struggled, lived, and loved, while at this school. While college is about studies, we also learn from our friends and mentors skills that can't be taught in a classroom." Phoebe's eyes flickered over to Helga for an instant. "I know that I have learned about courage and the value of friendship. That no matter how hard you study, or how good your grades are, it all means nothing without having someone to share your experiences with." She took a deep breath. "Even if friends here today go their separate ways, we will still always carry with us our memories, and that's something that no one can take away from us."

Phoebe bowed her head and left the pulpit. The dean returned to the microphone, clapping. The audience followed suit, far more hearty than the polite applause before. The dean cleared his throat for quiet. One of the department heads then took the microphone and began calling names up. As each student crossed the stage, the dean shook the student's hand and gave them their diploma.

Helga bit her lip, they were almost to her name. Her gaze shifted back over to where her family was sitting. Bob looked bored out of his mind, and Miriam and Olga were busy whispering to each other.

"Helga Pataki."

Their heads whipped toward the stage as Helga stood up. She felt Bob's eyes on her as she climbed up to the stage. Her hands were sweating when she reached the dean. Helga took the diploma and shook his hand. When she exited the stage, she looked up and saw that they were all crying, even Bob had tears in his eyes. Helga took a deep breath and sat back down.

When everyone had been given their diplomas and the dean said his closing words the noise was deafening. The students threw their caps in the air and ran to hug their friends and family. Helga tripped over one of the folding chairs as she lunged toward the back rows to find Arnold. He caught her, and steadied her.

"You know I can't save you every five minutes." He winked at her.

Helga pressed her lips against his. They kissed for a few moments before he drew away.

"You ready to start the rest of our lives?" He chuckled.

She shrugged. "I guess, no time like the present!"

They walked hand in hand over to where Helga's parents had found Arnold's parents. Olga was searching her purse for her spare hanky and Miles and Bob were shaking hands.

"Well here they are!" Bob clapped Arnold on the back. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

Stella nodded, there were tears in her eyes. "We are so proud of the both of you!" She drew Arnold into a hug and he obliged.

"Well, I think Arnold here has something to tell everyone." He winked. "Don't you?"

Arnold laughed nervously rubbing his arm. He had wanted to surprise his parents over dinner. _Helga is right, they are good at ruining everything._ He sighed. "Mom, dad, I asked Helga to marry me."

Congratulations and squeals of joy were had all around. The women all took turns pawing at Helga's hand so they could see her ring, while Bob and Miles laughed together.

"I have to admit," Miles grinned, "I saw it coming from a mile away."

Bob nodded. "Upright son you got there. Asked me and everything."

Miles' eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"I...uh..." Arnold rubbed his arm, "you know...thought it would be best."

Helga was about to chew her arm off to get the women off her. "Geez! You'd think I had the crown jewels on my hand or something!" She wrenched her arm away, covering her ring with her other hand.

They all laughed. Bob rubbed his hands together. "So, where should we all eat? I'm starving!"

Arnold wrapped his arm around Helga as their parents argued over restaurants. He whispered in her ear. "Just think, tomorrow we'll be our own family."

Helga melted at the thought that she and Arnold would be moving into their new apartment together. It was a small studio apartment near their hometown, but it would be there's. She swooned. "I would live in a cardboard box in an alley if t'were with you, my love."

Arnold kissed her hair. "Well, thankfully we have a real place to live," he chuckled, "even though it is a bit of a box."

Arnold was walking back from the café with a tray of coffees and a bag of pastries. He had moved the few boxes he had down to Helga's dorm and had already turned in his key. Bob and Miriam had opted not to help them move, much to Helga's relief. Olga did stay behind, along with Miles and Stella, in order to help them with the move. Gerald and Phoebe had already left with the Heyerdahl family to go on vacation in Hawaii to celebrate their graduation. Students and families were packing boxes into cars all over the quad. He dodged people once inside the dormitory, not wanting to spill the coffee.

"No! Don't put those in there!"

Arnold set breakfast down on the desk. Helga was shooing Olga away from a pile of books on the bed.

"These are _special_," Helga stacked the books into a large purse, "I can't just have them roll around in a box!"

Olga looked like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry, baby sister! I didn't know...I..."

"Coffee anyone?" Arnold shoved a latté at Olga before she could burst into tears.

"Oh," she took a sip, "mmm mochachino, my favorite!"

Arnold sighed, happy to have averted disaster. Miles was currently packing boxes into the cars, and Stella was helping tape boxes shut.

"So, is this everything?" Stella asked as she accepted her coffee.

"Yeah," Arnold nodded, "I brought my stuff down last night."

Miles came back in to grab another box. "Oh good, food's here." He opened the paper bag and pulled out his croissant.

Arnold picked up one of the boxes and departed for the cars. Helga tried to lift one of the boxes, but Olga and Stella nagged Helga into taking a break to have coffee and muffins. Arnold sighed, the day was sunny and warm. He hefted the box into the old Packard, and nostalgia hit him like wave. _Man, it feels like yesterday that I was just moving in here and bumped into Helga..._ He leaned against the trunk, staring up at the sky.

Helga interrupted his thoughts as she came out the door carrying a box marked "Shoes." He moved aside so she could shove the box into the car.

"Busy day dreaming, football head?" She leaned against the car and looked up at the sky too. "It's funny, isn't it?"

Arnold looked over at her. "What's funny?"

Helga shrugged. "When I left for that frou frou school I thought I would never see you again." She gave him a shy look. "I almost didn't believe you were real that day."

Arnold slid his arm over Helga's shoulder and drew her in close. "I couldn't believe you were really here either." He looked up at the sky again. "Things weren't the same after you left. There was always something missing."

Miles had come back to the car with another box. Arnold and Helga separated. He hefted the box up and smiled at them.

"Well, let's finish loading this baby up! We still need to move you kids in!"

That evening when their family had left, Arnold and Helga sat on the floor, drinking tea. There were half-opened boxes pushed against the walls. Miles and Stella had surprised them with a bed, it had been delivered to the apartment earlier that day. They would need to go furniture shopping the next day.

Helga stared into her cup, a smile on her lips. Arnold watched her. "What are you thinking about?"

She looked up. "You'll think it's silly."

Arnold shook his head. "Try me."

Helga sighed, "I..." she blushed, "I'm home."


	46. Finale

**Thank you everyone so much for reading! This is the official finale. I want to thank everyone again for their readership and support, all the reviews and comments have been so inspiring. This was truly a work in progress, your feedback helped me grow and evolve the story. Thank you for pushing me to be a better writer!**

Finale Chapter

Helga was sitting at her tiny kitchen table while Yeena and Lijun did her hair and makeup. The table was crowded with makeup brushes, hair spray, makeup pallets, and hair brushes. Phoebe's hair and makeup were already done. Olga returned from the campus café, Helga had special requested her old favorite coffee.

"Here you are, baby sister." Olga slid the latté into Helga's hands.

Yeena nodded. "You're next in five minutes."

"Okie-dokie!" Olga chirped as she handed Phoebe her coffee. She had already set the stylists' coffee on the kitchen table.

A flash went off. Helga sighed. "Really, Derrick? Do I _need_ eighty-million pictures of my makeup being done?"

Derrick laughed, he was used to Helga's irritability. "Yes, that way I can find the one good one." He winked and snapped another photo, just to irritate her. She stuck her tongue out at him before the shutter clicked and he laughed. "Oh yeah," he looked at the little screen, "that one's a keeper!"

Olga fiddled with her phone. "Mommy and Daddy are still getting ready. They said they will meet us at the church." She turned to Phoebe. "We need to remember the flowers, okay?"

Phoebe nodded. "Remembering!"

Lijun handed Helga a mirror so she could see the completed work. "You look like a queen, Miss Helga."

Yeena nodded. "We'll put the veil on at the church."

Helga hopped out of the makeup chair. Her hair was done up in a spray of curls with a small tiara nestled in the half bun. She was wearing a white hoodie that said "Bride" on the back in rhinestones and a pair of sweatpants. Her heels were sitting on her bed, her dress was hung up over the wardrobe door.

Phoebe was already dressed in her pink tea dress and pink heels. Olga sat down in the makeup chair, she too was still in a hoodie and sweats. The stylists went to work while Helga flopped down on her bed and drank her coffee.

"So, Pheebs," she leaned on her elbow, "what's this whole _married_ thing like?"

"Oh Helga," Phoebe smiled, "it's the most wonderful thing in the world." She sat down on the bed. "I envy you, honestly."

Helga's eyebrows shot up. "Why? You married that lug, Geraldo, isn't that what you always wanted?"

Phoebe blushed. "Oh yes, Gerald and I are very happy." She gave a dreamy sigh. "But few people have what you have, Helga. Not many people have such passionate love."

Helga blushed. She and Arnold had romped nearly every night since they had moved in together. She sipped her coffee.

"It's going to be a really amazing day," Phoebe set her coffee on the nightstand, "not many brides have their own personal paparazzi."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I know! I thought those fashion idiots were tired of me!"

Derrick laughed. "They'll get tired of you once you're at the grey old age of twenty-five."

"Oh boy, only three more years until I'm old hat!" Helga sneered, making everyone laugh.

When Olga was finished getting ready, she and Phoebe helped Helga into her dress. Olga laced the corset stays since Phoebe was too short. Helga had a grand cathedral ballgown for the church, and then she would change into a sleek A-line for the reception. Phoebe gathered up the flowers and Derrick led them outside to take photos of them by the waiting limo.

Arnold was pacing up and down the hotel room. He and Gerald and his closest frat buddies, Tom and Mark. Gerald was busy eating room service breakfast while Tom and Mark both on their laptops.

"Will you _relax?_" Gerald sighed. "You're making me dizzy."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair, his face distraught. "Gerald...I don't know if I can do this..."

The boys perked up and looked at him.

"Come again?" Gerald put down his food.

Arnold fidgeted with his hands. "I just...I mean...Helga is just...so...so..."

Gerald slid off the bed and put his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "I felt the same way the day I married Phoebe." He waved his ring under Arnold's nose. "It's _okay._ You _deserve_ her."

"Gerald...I...what if I can't always be there for her?" Arnold sighed, staring at the floor.

"Just think about her coming toward you down that aisle." Gerald chuckled. "It's amazing, man. You'll forget to breathe when you see her."

Arnold took a deep breath. "Yeah..." he nodded, "okay..."

Mark checked the time. "Nearly curtain call, bro."

The boys piled into the limo and rode to the church. They would be staying at the same hotel after the reception that evening. Arnold's hands were shaking by the time they arrived. He knew that Helga and her girls would already be in the bridal suite. He bit back the urge to ask where it was and go see her. She had already threatened him that if he snuck a look at her before the ceremony that she would give him a black eye.

The priest greeted them and reminded them of their directions. The rehearsal the night before had been hectic. Bob kept asking questions about every little thing and Helga nearly threw a fit when she was told that one of the musicians had fallen ill and needed to be replaced at the last minute. Arnold took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Helga had turned into a fearsome bridezilla the past couple months. She and Phoebe were planning machines and had put the wedding together themselves.

"It's time to take your place at the altar." The priest shook Arnold from his thoughts.

_Here goes..._Arnold walked down the aisle alone. The boys went back through the doors so they could line up with the bridesmaids. People started coming into the church and seating themselves in the pews. Helga had invited many of her old friends from the fashion world, all the photographers had brought their cameras with.

The videographer got into position and Arnold jumped when the organ started to play. Tom escorted Miriam to her place of honor as mother of the bride. Olga came down the aisle with Mark, then Phoebe with Gerald. They took their places at the altar. Gerald and Arnold did their handshake.

"Watch the doors," Gerald whispered.

The organ thundered as ushers held the doors open. The entire church was on its feet and camera flashes snapped as Helga floated down the aisle on Bob's arm. Arnold could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He realized he was forgetting to breath and sighed. Helga's dress trailed three feet behind her, and her veil was another four feet behind that. She had a bouquet of white lilies, and her jewelry sparkled.

Helga's eyes were glued to Arnold's as she walked down the aisle. A small smile on her lips. When Bob handed Arnold Helga's hand, Arnold thought his heart might explode. Helga lowered her lashes and whispered, "Hi."

He blushed and whispered back, "Hi."

They turned and walked up the steps to the altar. The priest raised his hands and blessed them. Arnold could barely hear the ceremony. His eyes were glued to Helga's, his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn't stop smiling.

Helga went through the ceremony with grace, never taking her eyes off of Arnold. When they exchanged the rings, she bit her lip to keep from crying.

The priest raised his hands for the audience to stand. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mister and Misses Shortman. You may now kiss the bride."

Arnold took Helga into his arms and kissed her. Her head swam when he dipped her for effect. When they broke away to walk down the aisle everyone was clapping and smiling. Everyone followed them out of the church into the summer sunshine. Phoebe grabbed the plain white box they had left in the bridal suite, and rushed out to Helga and Arnold.

Once everyone was outside Arnold took the box and opened it. Hundreds of white butterflies flew out, some landing on people's clothing. He looked over at Helga. A butterfly had landed on her dress and she coaxed it onto one of her fingers.

_She really is an angel._ He sighed when she flicked the butterfly away off her finger. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Well, you're stuck with me forever, football head." She giggled.

Arnold nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When the party arrived at the reception Helga attacked her food. All the excitement had made her desperately hungry. She had plowed through her food before most of the guests had. The speeches had been fun, save for Bob's short, awkward speech. Gerald had the crowd in stitches, and even Helga had laughed at her own expense. When Arnold led her out onto the dance floor for the first dance, the photographers swarmed upon them.

"So how does it feel?" Arnold whispered.

"It feels like I'm dreaming." Helga giggled when Arnold twirled her.

"Then let's never wake up." He dipped her, careful of her dress.

After the official dances, Helga changed out of her cathedral gown and into her party dress. It was white with a pink sash. She threw her bouquet and Olga made everyone's ears bleed when she caught it. Arnold embarrassed Helga when he stuck his hand up her dress much farther than necessary to retrieve her garter. He had originally thought of removing it with his teeth, but thought Helga might cut their party short and kidnap him to the hotel. The boys fought over the garter after Arnold flung it like a slingshot. Mark was victorious after playfully punching Gerald and saying that it wasn't fair since he was already married anyway.

Helga was on her fourth wine when the night music came on and the older guests started to leave. She was giggling while dancing with Phoebe. Arnold was leaning against the bar, watching them. Gerald had joined him.

"Well, you did it." He clinked glasses with Arnold. "Welcome to the other side, my man."

Arnold nodded. "It feels good...complete." He sipped his vodka.

Gerald nodded. "Now all you have to do is not kill each other for the rest of your lives." He laughed.

Arnold laughed too. He downed his drink. Helga came running up to them, she had ditched her shoes an hour ago. Phoebe had seen to them being safely stowed away since they were Louis Vuittons. Helga grabbed Arnold's wrist. "Let's dance!"

Gerald waved at them as Helga dragged Arnold onto the dance floor. The night was dwindling away and slow song came on. Helga leaned her head on Arnold's shoulder and sighed.

"So, was today everything you imagined it would be?" Arnold whispered.

Helga shook her head. "It was better." She had placed her feet on his feet and was letting him pull her around the dance floor in a slow circle.

He chuckled. "So, how does it feel to be _Missus Shortman?_"

Helga kissed Arnold. "It feels like home."

The End.


End file.
